Rising from the Ashes
by Kari-Kateora
Summary: Pein's final jutsu gave life back to those he slayed in Konoha. However, it also brought back someone who never expected to live again. Rising from the ashes, how will Minato Namikaze readapt to life and the war he is flung into?
1. Awareness

The first sensation he had was that of pain.

Pure, unadulterated agony radiated throughout his entire being, making him all too aware of every blazing nerve ending. With a clench of the teeth, he managed to bite back a low groan at the pounding behind his eyes that threatened to drive him back into unconsciousness. Instinctively, his arms rose to clutch at his aching temples, only to find the way blocked; his hands struck an obstacle only a few inches after being lifted.

Amidst the pain, the man was able to register surprise at the impediment. Again, he attempted to bring his arms towards his head, only to find the obstacle unyielding. Turning his hands palm-up, he felt for the barrier and gave a tentative push. Nothing. Hands moving along its length, he realized it must extend to cover his body fully. Upon examining its breadth, tense knuckles brushed against new barriers on either side of him, similar to the ones above.

Panic now began to settle in.

With a startled yelp, the man began to push at the obstacles around him, desperate to drive the suffocating walls away from him. A small part of him – the part of his mind that wasn't currently overwhelmed by pain and panic – was expecting it. A sliver of consciousness that was forever a shinobi took stock of his condition, even as he began to give in; his body was weak to the point where even the slightest physical exertion sent shivers of agony coursing through his system. He realized he was desperately low on chakra, although that thought still hovered on the edges of his awareness, still incomprehensible.

Suddenly, a flow of images streamed into his consciousness; a red-haired man, a blond boy and hundreds of small, green lights. The torrent of memories drew out of him an unrestrained groan, his eyes scrunched tightly shut in an effort to blot them out. It made little difference. An abysmal throbbing headache struck with a vengeance, the waves of pain lancing through his core.

Sheer panic led him to bypass the pain and move his legs. Stretching, along with bringing a new wave of agony, only served to bump his head and feet on new barriers.

He was trapped.

The thought made him gasp, in fear this time. Eyes opened wide out of reflex, yearning to see a pinprick of light in the overpowering darkness that was engulfing him. His physical state was pushed to the back of his mind as he used the little that remained of his strength to free himself from his tight prison, to no avail. The air in the small space was stale and choking; it set his chest on fire only to draw breath. His mind was clouding over as a haze began to dull his senses.

However, he wouldn't give up. Not yet.

With a desperate cry, the man arched his back, the very core of his being seeming to reach out of his body. Though he had yet to understand what he was doing, he knew what he was reaching for.

_Light._

At the very end of his senses – for he was no longer using his vision – he could detect a faint light, a beacon in the darkness. It was weak, but most definitely bright enough to guide him to it. He knew not if he could make it, but the pressure on his chest told him he had no time. Going entirely on instinct, the man sucked in a breath and reached for the light.

Instantly, the pressure in his lungs eased. The feeling of touch disappeared entirely. The shinobi had the sensation of almost being pulled apart as he traveled towards the light, eyes unable to close, mouth agape in a silent scream. Although the journey seemed to take an eternity, in truth, it was over in less than two heartbeats.

His body struck down onto rock, the force of impact leaving him winded for a second. As soon as his lungs cooperated, however, he drew in a breath that brought on a new onslaught of pain. Ice seemed to freeze his very insides as the cold, crisp air flowed into his lungs, making them hurt with the very force of working again. With the cold came precious oxygen that drove away the haze that had begun to blanket his consciousness.

Awareness slowly started to return to him.

He realized he was lying on a rocky surface somewhere outside. His every muscle was still cramping, but his headache had started to recede with the return of air to his system. The man was still gasping desperately for air, the cold sensation of its current into his body giving him a lifeline to cling to. For the longest time he lay there, feeling unable to even move. Idly, it occurred to him that he was very weak; chakra depleted, his mind informed him.

Chakra.

He knew that term. Had used it recently. Recently? Again, the jumble of images returned to him, now joined by a fresh torrent; a woman with bright eyes and flaming red hair; a dark, starry sky; a peaceful, sleeping village; a bright, nine-tailed fox...

The fox.

At the thought of it, his eyes – the color of a cloudless summer sky – opened forcefully, only to close again as the bright light stabbed into them. Going against the screaming from every nerve receptor in his eyes, he forced them open once more, only to meet a disturbing sight that barely registered in his mind.

He was high up, overlooking a deep crater bordered by what appeared to be heavily damaged crimson walls. Rubble was scattered everywhere and huge dust-clouds had yet to settle.

Tears rose to his eyes, though he had yet to understand why. For several minutes, he let them fall while his mind had time to begin to heal itself, to piece together the fragments that were his memories. Again, the image of the blond boy came to his mind and, with it, a deep sense of urgency. He knew the face, knew the smile and voice that accompanied it. Despite his best efforts, he knew he was still helpless; that brought on an even deeper sense of urgency and despair. He needed to move but... to go where?

_Naruto._

The name came in a flash and, with it, remembrance. In a flash, the torrent of memories sorted itself into a coherent stream that brought with it understanding. Worry and fear now mixed in with the panic still coursing through his system. He had to go to him – go to Naruto. That thought, above all else, dominated his consciousness.

With a superhuman effort, he ignored the pain and pushed his body up on feeble arms. The world spun furiously; he had yet to get his bearings. As soon as he was upright – if upright he even was – he staggered dangerously and felt the ground giving way under him. Emptiness greeted his body as he started to freefall, the world spinning around him out of control. Dizziness had overcome him and the bout of vertigo was enough to overwhelm his already stressed body.

As his eyes rolled back into his head and he let the tension in his muscles go, the last thought that passed through his mind was _'Naruto'._


	2. Final Memory

Wow! I wasn't expecting such an immediate response. Thank you, everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 3

This chapter contains dialogue directly taken from the anime episodes 168 and 17...3 I think.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two – Final Memory<span>

They stood together in a white plane of existence, standing across from each other. Azure eyes met, each conveying grief, love, shock and resentment. For the first time in sixteen years, father and son stood face to face, each overwhelmed by emotion.

For Naruto, seeing his hero – the Fourth Hokage – was more than he could have ever dreamed of. The fight with Pein forgotten for a moment, he basked in the awe of meeting a legend. More importantly, he was awestruck by the revelation.

His hero was his _father_.

Seeing one of the parents he had never known brought to the surface emotions that he had suppressed years ago; pain, loneliness, guilt, a longing for something more. As he stared into the man's gentle, kind eyes, he felt tears spring to his own. Finally, after all these years, he would have answers. Answers that he had always needed; why had the Fourth chosen him, of all people, why didn't his parents stop him, or take their son back? Since he was the Fourth's own child, he suddenly realized that the man in front of him had sealed the demon fox into his own child. Fractionally, his eyes widened. He had only begun to understand why he had grown up without his parents, and the man in front of him now held the answers to the questions he had always wanted to ask.

For Minato, his emotions were almost as overwhelming as they were for Naruto. He had been pulled into sudden awareness when the eighth tail had sprung into existence. For several moments, the former Hokage had been immersed in the Kyuubi's malevolent chakra, wondering what was going on. As he sat dazed, his final memories flashed before his eyes; the fox, the sealing, his and Kushina's final gift to their son. In an instant, he had understood. He had recovered his bearings just in the nick of time to stop Naruto from releasing the seal he and his love had given their lives for and, standing there, he had gazed at his son. His grown-up son.

It took everything he had to not cry right there and then.

It was even harder when he saw the boy's expression when he revealed himself as his father. Meeting his son's gaze, he saw tears start to trickle down his cheeks and, again, he fought the moisture rising in his own eyes. He found the surge of pride and love that surged through his chest strange; after all, he had only met his son for a few scant minutes. Nevertheless, he realized that he loved the young man in front of him more than life itself. He couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his lips.

"Dad..." The title Naruto called him by filled him with both a deep sorrow and joy. He was ready to reach over and ruffle his son's hair when the wind was knocked out of him; Naruto had punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"Why did you seal the Kyuubi inside your own son?" Naruto demanded, taking the former Hokage aback with his outburst. The tears were flowing freely down his face and a look of utter desperation settled onto his features. "Do you know what I went through because of that? All the adults looked at me with contempt and I couldn't make any friends! I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become stronger. Then I met Iruka-sensee and Kakashi-sensee and Pervy Sage, and I was happy because they helped me get stronger!" Naruto burst out, the words pouring out of his mouth in a rush. His voice fluctuated from high to low, never loosing the desperate tone to his words. All Minato could do was listen to his son, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"But, because of that, a group called Akatsuki came after me and I had to train even more. I got to be even stronger, but Akatsuki still killed my friends. But... huh...? What am I saying?" he groaned to himself, clutching at his own hair. The sight of his son so confused and in such turmoil almost broke Minato's heart a second time. "Damn it! Am I supposed to be happy or mad? I don't know anymore!" the youth asked himself out loud. Minato had no answer for him. At the sight of his tears – his pent up emotions – finally starting to subside, Minato smiled softly.

"Naruto..." he asked softly."How old are you now?"

Amidst sniffles, Naruto answered "Sixteen." with a mumble, still drying his eyes. The love and sorrow on Minato's face only grew.

"Wow... You're already sixteen, huh?" he asked his son quietly, his voice soft and tender. "It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry." After sixteen years, he had finally said it. With the apology, Minato felt a burden leaving his chest. "I suppose that after sealing the Kyuubi into my own son, I don't have the right to act like a father and apologize."

"It's alright..." Naruto answered, finally looking up at the man he now knew to be his father. "I... I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, so I can handle it." The youth missed the mixed expression that graced the Fourth's face.

"I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you because I believed that you could control it. Because you are my son."

Azure eyes met again, one filled with surprise and the other gentle love. Understanding settled between the two shinobi and, for the first time since they had met, Naruto mirrored his father's smile.

"I wish I could see you more, Naruto." Minato said softly, causing his son's eyes to widen again. "But my chakra's starting to run low. I will rebuild the seal, but it'll be for the last time." His voice was soft as he reached for his son's stomach, repairing the seal with a quick burst of chakra. Already he could feel himself starting to fade. Naruto's shocked expression turned into a pleading one.

"Please... Don't go. Not yet!" he said desperately, cut off when Minato put a hand on his head and smiled sadly.

"My chakra is fading." Minato answered with a heart-wrenching smile. "I don't have much time now."

"But... I.. I don't have the answer to Pein's question! I don't know what to do to bring peace! I'm not smart, or a great ninja! Everyone's asking too much of me!" the youth exclaimed, gazing up at his father with a fearful expression on his face.

"I believe in you, Naruto." Minato answered gayly. "I believe that you will find the answer."

"The... The Fourth believes in me? Why?"

"Because to be a parent is to have unwavering faith in your child, isn't it?" Minato replied softly. He met Naruto's perplexed gaze, elated when he saw the determination return to his son's face.

"Stay with me?" he asked uncertainly as he released him. The Fourth Hokage smiled sadly again and nodded.

"As long as I can."

* * *

><p>The hollow tree was dark. Then again, he had expected nothing less. Naruto swallowed with difficulty, torn by emotions. Anger flared in him. <em>Hate<em> flared in him. This man had killed so many; Hinata, Kakashi-sensee, Jiraiya and so many others. Whatever he did, he couldn't stem the flow of pure hatred he held for the one called Pein- Nagato. However, as he walked into the shadowy interior, he felt it; a warmth radiating from his very core.

His father's love and encouragement.

That was enough to make the young shinobi focus on what was at stake, and what he had to do. He concentrated not on his hate, as he had done earlier, but on the love he felt for those he held dear.

Now, he had an _answer._ It was still sketchy in his mind, but he was determined to defend it.

As the shadows envelop him, he remembers his words to Inoichi Yamanaka earlier; _I want to go alone_. A warm haze of amusement is almost enough to make him smile. He's not alone.

He could do this.

"Konan, get back." The voice was deep, throaty. The blue-haired kunoichi who had stood in front of him glanced back over her shoulder, doubt written clear in her eyes.

"But..."

"It's alright."

Now that he was closer, Naruto glared at the husk that was Pein. He appeared to be literally skin and bone, with long crimson hair hanging limp and matted down his back and across his shoulders. His eyes shone in the darkness, reflecting the metallic light that was the legendary Rinnengan. Despite his determination, Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, a shiver of hatred he didn't attempt to suppress. His glare hardened.

"Are you the real Pein?" he demanded of the man, his voice tight and angry.

"So peace has stumbled upon me." Nagato answered back serenely, clearly mocking him. Unbeckoned, images came to him, of Jiraiya and Kakashi's bodies. Clenching his fist, Naruto felt tremors start to flow through his body. All he wanted was to release this anger and pain, to have his revenge. Pein seemed to sense that. "Do you hate me?" Obvious answer. "You're facing the object of your vendetta. Do you want to extract your revenge?" His words were a challenge- Naruto could sense as much. The tremors in his body intensified as he struggled to suppress his emotions, to think clearly.

Most importantly, to do the right thing.

As he thought, torn, the kunoichi from earlier seemed to want to break the tense silence. "Even if you kill Pein here and exact your revenge, nothing in the world will change. All that will come is self-satisfaction." He knew she was right. His mind told him to accept her logic, to calm himself, even though his heart was yearning for him to form an attack and take this man's life. As the thought passed through his mind, he felt his father's chakra flare weakly. Minato didn't have the luxury of communicating directly with his son, and his chakra was running on low. A single thought reached through to Naruto.

"_This monster that we call hatred won't die while there still is a shinobi system. All it will do is give birth to more Peins. To be a shinobi is to confront hatred. Each and every one of us battles hatred. Jiraiya-sensee trusted you to find a way to end this hatred."_ His words made Naruto hesitate more, torn between what he wanted to do and what he knew was the right path. Nagato had his gaze fixed on him, emotions dancing in his eyes that the youth couldn't place.

"If you do not have the answer, then there is nothing you can do but to sacrifice yourself for the peace that I will create!" Without warning, a black stake launched itself from the contraption he was seated on. Watching through Naruto's eyes, Minato was horrified as the stake drove itself into Naruto's torso, blood trickling down onto the ground. The chakra imprint winced as the pain resonated through their consciousnesses, but he understood. "From this close distance, I can easily control your movements with my chakra." Pein stated. "Rest assured; I have avoided hitting your vital spots. Minato flared indignantly at his self-assured, smug tone.

_That's a relief._ He thought dryly to himself.

"That's because you are invaluable, Jinchuuriki." the man concluded. His eyes widened in surprise when Naruto met his gaze, irises altered to a crimson color as the Kyuubi's chakra flared in him. Minato called out as the red chakra flowed through Naruto's system while he was powerless to control it, but he quickly understood. Naruto was channeling the Kyuubi's chakra into the chakra receptor Pein had stabbed him with, neutralizing his chakra hold on him. The fox's noxious chakra flowed into his emaciated form, causing him to convulse.

Konan glanced at her long-time companion worriedly, resisting the urge to go help him sit up. "What's wrong, Nagato?" she demanded anxiously. The redhead didn't answer, staring at Naruto in wonder and shock. The Konoha shinobi didn't look at him, a hand clutching one knee in support.

"I came here to talk to you." he stated in a slightly trembling voice. "But, I also wanted to confirm something.

"Confirm... something?" Nagato seemed as if he couldn't believe his very ears.

"I wanted to test my feelings." Naruto answered flatly. Both Minato and Pein listened to him enraptured. "If I stood in front of my enemy," he continued, "What would I do? I wasn't sure of myself..." he murmured, almost to himself.

Pein's eyes narrowed. "And?"

Naruto clenched his jaw, the tremors wracking his body intensifying. "After all, I really can't forgive you!" he proclaimed, shaking hands clutching the chakra rod impaled in his stomach. Even now, I want to kill you so badly, I can't stop shaking!" he exclaimed even more loudly, crimson eyes glaring death at the Rain nin. The situation was bad, Minato thought but, despite everything that had happened and was still happening, he smiled; he trusted his son. With a grunt of pain, Naruto pulled the chakra rod out of his belly, astounding both Konan and Nagato. With a yell, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki shot forwards, aiming a punch straight for Nagato. Konan reacted instinctively, moving to intercept him, while Minato sent another warm flutter of chakra – weaker this time – to stop his son.

_Naruto..._ I want to stop you but... I'll believe in you... he thought to himself sadly. He wanted to step in so much, to tell his son that that wasn't the way he wanted to go. Something held him back, however. This was Naruto's choice and, no matter what, he had to make it. After all, he had no right to act like a father.

He needn't have worried, however.

On his own, Naruto skidded to a stop before he clashed with Konan. His face had lost the hatred it was displaying before; now only pain and grief adorned his features.

"Pervy Sage believed that the day would come when people can truly understand each other." he said in a voice laced with sorrow. "I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that, even though he told me he trusted me to find the answer..." As his tone calmed down, his body relented its hold on him and his shoulders sagged. Minato just stared, pride swelling in his chest. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus; things were starting to blur. "I got excited, taking it as a sign that he acknowledged me as his student. Thinking back, I finally understand what Pervy sage meant; it's really not so simple."

"Still, you said that you cannot forgive me." Pein commented flatly. "Words of forgiveness come easily; love does not."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Jiraiya-sensee's words reflect an idealism of an era long passed. It's impossible. Didn't you say that you were going to kill me and bring peace to the shinobi world?" he asked. Naruto finally looked up at him, the redness receding from his eyes. "Even if you kill me for personal satisfaction, if that's your idea of justice, so be it. You're not a god. After witnessing this harsh reality, do you still believe in Jiraiya's silly ramblings?" he demanded. To Minato, it almost seemed as if he was being defensive, protecting his own choices in life.

Naruto looked torn, but forever calm. "When I learnt that you were Jiraiya-sensee's student, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Naruto's gaze was hard as diamonds. "How could the Pervy Sage's students turn out like you?" he demanded angrily. "I know that you're different from the other Akatsuki members who kill for the sheer enjoyment of it. But I don't know a thing about you guys. Tell me your stories, then I will give you my answer."

Deep down, Minato felt pride swell once more. His features clamped into that bittersweet, regretful smile he had given his son earlier. Perhaps his only regret in sacrificing himself was not seeing his son grow up into the remarkable young man he had in front of him now.

Pein fixed his son with a stern look. "Very well."

Both Minato and Naruto knew that the next few minutes would decide the outcome of this meeting.

* * *

><p>"I will believe in Pervy Sage's words."<p>

The answer had both Nagato and Minato stunned. The former tried to pick apart his answer while the latter only smiled contently.

"How... How can you still believe in him?" Nagato asked somewhat angrily. "How can you trust in him when the world is so filled with hate, when you yourself hate me? How can you stand in front of me and smile?"

"Because I want peace." Naruto said determinedly. "Because I have people that believe in me to find the answer to the cycle of hatred. Because I _will_ do everything to end this vicious cycle. That include you, Pein. I carry Jiraiya-sensee's legacy- my name's a keepsake from his book. And, like the Naruto in the book, I will never give up. Because then, I wouldn't be Naruto anymore; the hero would change, and I would be in a different story altogether."

Nagato could only stare at the young Konoha shinobi, then relax back in his chair. "Big words." he commented dryly. "Big words for one who didn't dare to come alone. What of your companion?" he asked, eyes fixated on Naruto's. "What does your badly hidden companion think of your answer? Is he willing to let you talk to me, to not kill me as he must wish? What will your comrades make of your answer?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, taken aback; he hadn't expected his father's chakra to be noticed. For a moment, he worried about his father's reaction; did he agree? Did he approve of his choice? Before he could begin doubting himself, a gentle nudge reached him; _I believe in you to find the answer._

"I didn't lie to you when I said I had come alone." Naruto said, doubt leaving his visage. "The chakra you are sensing belongs to my father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed into me the night of my birth. As for his answer, he believes in me to find it." Surprise flitted across Nagato's face. "I don't know what my comrades will think of my answer. But as long as there are people who believe in me, as long as I believe in _myself_, I will fulfill my dream. Believe it."

Pein watched him silently for a few tense seconds, taking note of the determination in his eyes, the set of his shoulders. "Very well then, Naruto Uzumaki." he said slowly. "I think I shall believe in you as well." he said finally, making a hand seal. Konan's eyes widened as he proclaimed "Gedo art of Rinne Rebirth!" The kunoichi made to stop him, but he interrupted him. "Konan- it's alright." A green aura began radiating from him, engulfing the three.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the feeling of chakra flowing around them, startled only by the uncomfortable feeling his father was emanating. "Dad?" he choked, trying to sense his father's weakening chakra. He could barely feel him and, once again face to face in his subconscious, he could almost see right though the man's body.

Minato smiled at his son gently, placing a hand on his son's hair. "It's time for me to go, Naruto." he said softly, voice barely a whisper. "I'm proud of you."

"Dad..." He had become so used to his father's chakra near him even if he had only known him for half an hour. Now that he could feel it fading, a sudden onset of feat washed over him. "Don't go!"

Minato's smile was bittersweet. "I must, Naruto." Despite the obvious sorrow in his eyes, his tone was still happy and gentle. "It's time for me to move on. I'm happy I got to meet you." Once again, tears started trickling down Naruto's face. " Naruto. I believe in you. I believe-"

The two were torn apart suddenly, Naruto stumbling as he was yanked out of his subconscious by a surge of green light that washed over the white plane like a tidal wave. It took him several seconds of rapid blinking to adjust to the outer world.

The paper tree they had been standing in was gone. Bright sunlight shimmered down to them, illuminating Konan's bright hair. The kunoichi wasn't looking at him, but at Nagato's body

Pein was dead.

His self-sacrifice filled the startled Naruto with hope.


	3. Seeing Ghosts

Once again, thank you for such a wonderful response, everyone! It means a lot, and it's really encouraging me to continue this quickly.

Concerning the sensei/ sensee mix-up: I'm aware the American dub has it as 'sensei'- I can't remember what the subtitles have it as. However, we were taught in Japanese that the correct pronounciation of the word is 'sensee', as 'ei' is pronounced 'ee' in Japanese, like 'oo' is pronounced 'ooooh' and not 'oh-oh' in English. At first, I had thought that, since I'm using romanji and using the honorifics at all, I might as well transcribe them as I should; sensee, joonin etc. However, since I realized that that doesn't sound very good in English, I decided to use the Americanized versions for euphony's sake: sensei, jounin etc. I'm sorry for confusing everyone the first time; it's been beaten into me not to mispronounce the words. 3

Thanks for the Rinnengan-Rasengan comment, Mary. I have no idea how my mind slipped that far. 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three – Seeing Ghosts<span>

This couldn't be happening. No; it was impossible.

Those thoughts kept chasing each other around and around the jounin's head. Surely, he thought, such a thing was utterly impossible, inconceivable, unfeasible. It was as far removed from reality as was the Sun never rising again and leaving the Moon to rule the sky.

Hatake Kakashi was confused, to say the least. The object of his turmoil?

His long-dead sensei's unconscious body stretched out in front of him.

The silver-haired jounin stared at the man's face for a few seconds before resuming his nervous pacing, hands shoved into his trouser pockets.

When Nara Shikaku had called for him urgently, he hadn't expected an emergency of this magnitude. No one else seemed to notice Inoichi's pale face; they were all too busy lauding Naruto and tossing him in the air. Kakashi himself had been too distracted to realize his comrade was out of breath and anxious; he was relieved himself, after all, and still shaken from returning to the world of the living.

"Kakashi...!" An urgent word was all it had taken for the Yamanaka to get his attention. Instantly, Kakashi focused on him and followed the jounin back across the village ruins, towards the Hokage monument.

"We'd just gotten back and were surveying the outskirts of the village when we saw him." Inoichi had explained nervously. "When we got to hi, though, he was already unconscious. Shikaku had to grab him before he plummeted to the ground from atop the Hokage monument." he had added tensely. The silver-haired jounin had barely been listening to him; his attention was focused on the blond young man as Shikaku checked him over for injuries.

Despite how utterly insane the thought was, Kakashi couldn't ignore that the man looked exactly like his late teacher. They had the same body build, the same blond hair, the same face. He was even wearing the blue ninja suit and standard jounin vest his teacher had always worn, as well as the famous white coat bearing his title. To his knowledge, the only one of those coats still in existence was the one his sensei had been buried in.

"Is he hurt?" he had asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shikaku had looked up at him with piercing black eyes, then shook his head. "Nothing worrisome." he answered. "There are multiple scars over his body, but they don't seem new. He is severely chakra exhausted, however. I can't say much more. Sakura or Shizune will have to look him over."

"But... But... How is this possible?" Kakashi had exclaimed, losing his composure. Both eyes had widened, pain and a fragile hope evident within their depths. His quivering gaze was demanding an answer; an answer the genius wasn't yet ready to venture.

"I'm not yet certain." the Nara had replied. "I want to ascertain a few facts first before I give you my theory. For now, just bear in mind that this is a day when many were brought back to life. In the meantime, lets bring him to Sakura or Shizune." His three companions had nodded and Inoichi had gathered the unconscious man onto his back.

That had been six hours ago.

When the five had returned to the other side of the village, the congregation of people had dispersed. Groups and pockets of people had scattered all over the ruins of their village to gather materials, find potentially trapped people and start preparing temporary shelters. One group that had still been in place consisted of Sakura, Shizune, Shikamaru and Team Gai, with one peacefully slumbering Naruto leaned against Sakura's arms. However, heir content smiles had slipped when the five shinobi had reached them and they had instantly gotten to their feet at the sight of the unconscious man on Inoichi's shoulders.

Now, Kakashi was pacing the interior of a small, makeshift tent erected near the center of the settlement. Temporary shelters had been constructed for the frailer civilians while the shinobi and able-bodied would camp out around them in order to defend them from any incoming attacks. It had been decided that Naruto and Minato – Kakashi gulped at the thought of his sensei's name – would rest together close to Tsunade; the three of them would be the biggest at risk should anything happen.

Glancing at his sensei's prone figure, Kakashi found himself following the familiar lines and planes of his face. Everything about this man was familiar, from the bone structure in his cheekbones to the way he furrowed his eyebrows slightly when asleep. He couldn't not believe that this man was who he appeared to be, yet at the same time, he couldn't allow himself to hope for it. He had been wounded so many times the scars would not fade so easily. Still, the silver-haired jounin's emotions were in turmoil. With a jerk, he forced himself to stop staring at the man and resume his nervous pacing.

Apart from satisfying his personal curiosity, Kakashi was there for a second reason; guard duty. He wasn't simply guarding the two sleping figures from outside attacks, of course; he was also there in case his hopes were false.

"In the slightest chance that the man isn't Yondaime-sama, but an imposter, I want you there." Shikaku had told him, and everyone had agreed, including himself. He had even opposed letting Naruto rest in the same room, but there had been little choice.

Again pausing as he paced, he looked at the two young men in front of him and sighed. As they lay there close to each other, the hatake couldn't help but think what he had believed all those years; Naruto was his teacher's spitting image.

He had never known how many people had figured out who Naruto's parents were; the matter had been closed to discussion ever since the Third had returned with the marked baby and his Anbu with the two bodies. He could understand why some of the civilians wouldn't know, but most shinobi of his generation should have guessed; the name 'Uzumaki' belonged only to the Hokage's wife, after all.

"What did you do this time, Naruto...?" he wondered to himself, sighing heavily into his mask. In the end, he was sure that this had something to do with Naruto, and how so many people had miraculously woken up from death.

He was about to do another lap of the room, he heard rustling from one of the two beds. Turning around sharply, he saw his teacher's figure moving about slightly, flexing his extremities tentatively. He had yet to open his eyes; his face was scrunched up in discomfort, but he made no move to ask for help. Then again, kakashi wasn't sure if he could even speak. The jounin remained standing and alert, waiting for what the person would do next.

After a few minutes, the man rested still on the futon, making Kakashi wonder if he had fallen back asleep. Just as e was about to move, however, the man opened his eyes slowly. Bright, azure eyes drew open slowly, blinking quickly a few times as their owner tried to make sense of the optic stimuli being fed to his brain. Kakashi froze.

He knew those eyes all too well.

He stood stock-still as the man gathered his bearings and began to look around himself. His eyes passed over him to rest on Naruto, widening in shock. His lips parted slightly, but no sound came out. Shock was written clearly in his expression. Kakashi was about to say something when he realized the man was now smiling, a smile so tender and bittersweet that it made him close his mouth again.

Silence hung over the tent as student stared at teacher and teacher stared at son for several long minutes. Finally, the man Kakashi was more and more sure was his teacher closed his eyes and turned his face in Kakashi's direction, blinking up at him slowly.

"Sa-Sakumo...?" he breathed hoarsely, his voice cracking and raspy as if it suffered from disuse. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, but the blond man continued. "N-no. Kakashi...?" he tried again, squinting slightly before he smiled again. Again, Kakashi froze.

He knew that smile, too. It was his sensei's smile, the one he had become famous for in the village.

"Mi... Minato-sensei?" he asked, his own voice now breathless. He had been preparing himself for this moment for the past several hours, but he hadn't expected the emotions to still feel so raw, even after so many years. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes,even more so when he saw his sensei smile a little more, closing his eyes.

"Aren't shinobi supposed not to show their tears?" he asked playfully, though exhaustion had begun to seep into his weary voice. The question made Kakashi quiver internally, then break into a soft, emotional chuckle.

"Some dust got in my eye."

"I see." his teacher replied lightly and lay still, though his smile never slipped. When he next opened his eyes, they held a wistful look to them as he stared up at the canvas above them. A few minutes passed in silence before he moved his arms to rest palm-down by his ribcage, elbows out. As he pushed himself up, his face clamped in a grimace and he would have fallen sideways had Kakashi not reached out and caught him by the shoulder.

Minato chuckled slightly once the fit of vertigo passed, looking around the tent, then up at Kakashi, who was standing behind him. "I'm steady now." he said quietly, his eyes sparkling, though on closer inspection, Kakashi could see that they were a bit feverish. By the look on his sensei's tired face, he could tell the older man obviously found their situation amusing. He disagreed.

"I'm not so sure of that." he said, causing his teacher to flash him a sheepish smile. Though he was certainly in shock, Kakashi didn't allow his guard to drop. His sharp eyes took in everything from the man's expressions and body movements to the state of his chakra. So far, he'd not seen anything that could disprove what his heart had already accepted; this was his teacher, Namikaze Minato, brought back from the dead. He had all his mannerisms down and if his chakra and body were any indication, this man was in no shape to get up, let alone infiltrate a village. Even his _voice_ was the same gentle, warm timbre he reembered it to be.

As the two sat in another pregnant silence, they heard sound coming fro the other futon to Minato's left. Sensei and student turned to see Naruto yawning hugely and stretching out. A drop of snot had made its way down his cheek and he wiped it away with his sleeve as he yawned again and then sheezed, waking up abruptly.

"Huh? Eh? Whu? Where am I? Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, loking up at the jounin who had crouched down in front of him. The blond blinked at the content, almost mischievous expression on his face. A chuckle from his right drew his attention next and he turned, eyes widening comically at the sight of the person who was sitting next to him, one arm resting on his bent knee.

"EEEH? _Dad_?" he asked in a loud, stupefied voice, mouth hanging open.

On his part, Minato just flashed his son a tired, but warm smile. He wasn't ready for this, and everything was happening so fast he could barely process them.

"Hello, Naruto."


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_Again, thank you so much! These first chapters are quite easy to write, but just be warned; I won't be updating so fast in a few weeks or so. XD Thank you, everyone! Your response is actually somewhat overwhelming. 3_

_**sigh** I think I made this more confusing than I should have. XD Sorry about that, everyone. What I meant to say earlier was that, in Japanese, the words are pronounced sensee, joonin etc. That's how they're read and enunciated by the Japanese, not as sensei or jounin. That is how they are written in hiragana, and how their kanji would be written in hiragana._

_Link: .gr/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ie=UTF-8&ion=1#bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,&fp=deeee7aa6557d7e9&hl=el&ion=1&q=hiragana%20double%20vowels&safe=off_

_My dilemma was the following: keep the Americanized forms of the words as they appear in the dub (sensei/ jounin) or use the words as the Japanese would use them (sensee/ joonin) as romanji is supposed to replicate the exact way the words are pronounced. My Japanese teacher always stressed the way we pronounced 'sensee' so it stuck. In the end, I'm going to use the dubbed versions of the words (sensei/ joonin etc) since this is in English and euphony demands it. However, the words are supposed to be read 'sensee'/ joonin' etc and not 'sensei', for example. I'm not replying on just listening to the anime ( Back then, I always thought it was sensei xD), I'm currently studying Japanese. If someone wants more info on this they can PM me; I've cluttered up this author's note enough as it is. 3_

_Disclaimer: See first Chapter_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four – Calm before the Storm<span>

Father and son stared at one another for a few long seconds, Kakashi crouched somewhere between the two uncertainly. Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise while all Minato could do was smile sheepishly. Neither of the two jounin knew what to expect; Kakashi didn't even know Naruto knew about his parents. As Kakashi was about to question his student, Naruto surprised both him and his former sensei ,living up to his title of the 'number one unpredictable ninja'.

With a yelp, Naruto pushed back the covers and leaped onto his father, sending them both crashing back down onto the futon and dirt-covered ground. Minato grunted as his son's weight barreled into him but the blond was oblivious.

"All right!" he yelled enthusiastically. "He brought you back, too! This is _awesome_! I've got so much to tell you and show you, and I want you to meet all my friends and- _oh_, sorry." he finished sheepishly and sat up so that his father could breathe again. Minato's expression spelled utter bewilderment, fact which set both Naruto and Kakashi on alert. When he started laughing hoarsely, however, they couldn't help but join in, Naruto ruffling the hair on the back of his neck in embarrassment. For a few precious seconds, the three laughed together, stopping only when the flap to the tent was pulled back by a passing chuunin.

"Kakashi-sensei, is everything alright?" she asked anxiously, surveying the three shinobi. "Yamanaka-san said to inform him should anything arise." Her green eyes flitted from his now standing figure to the two blonds, one stretched out on the ground, the other sitting.

"Everything's alright." he answered calmly, smiling at the girl. "I'll report to Inoichi later. Nothing to worry about." The young woman nodded and let the tent flap close behind her. For a few seconds, silence hung in the air. Then, as if they had agreed upon it, the three began chuckling again. Kakashi stooped to help his sensei into a sitting position again, making a mental note to ask Sakura about his condition later. He had never seen his sensei so weak and dizzy.

Of course, his concerned gaze was lost on Minato, who had eyes only for Naruto. He was smiling again, his eyes gentle and soft.

"What, I don't get a punch I the stomach this time?" he asked somewhat teasingly, making Naruto look even more sheepish, if that were possible. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; he had watched the two ever his sensei's body had been recovered. Yet, the way the two reacted, he was certain the event must have taken place. Along with many things, he filed it away for future questioning.

"You look like you would fall over again if I hit you, Dad." Naruto replied with an awkward grin. Minato returned his son's smile, eyes closing almost against his will. Kakashi eyed his sensei surreptitiously. His face had grown paler and he seemed to be in slight pain or discomfort. He could tell he was trying hard for Naruto's sake, but he just didn't have his son's amazing recovery power.

"There's food for both of you if you're interested." the silver-haired jounin remarked, drawing their immediate attention.

"Yeah, ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning wildly. Kakashi had to roll his eyes; he hadn't seen Naruto this excitable since before he left with Jiraiya. It was good to see him so happy again. Ever since Sasuke's defection, none of Team Seven were the same. Despite his enthusiasm, however, they couldn't escape their harsh reality no matter what.

"No ramen, I'm afraid, Naruto." he replied, keeping his tone light. "Ichiraku's was destroyed, remember?"

"But old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan are alright, right?"

"Yeah, they are." Kakashi smiled, reaching for a backpack that held travel rations; food was being shipped to Konoha by neighboring towns and villages, but they would have to make due with rations for now. Naruto still looked a little dubious as he opened his protein bar, but his father's words made the young ninja look up.

"Konoha can be rebuilt. As long as the Will of Fire still burns in us and there are still people who will call this village home, everything will be alright."

Naruto's eyes widened at his father's tired, but honest expression. Kakashi was reminded of older and better times, when he would look at his sensei that trustingly as well. Despite his physical condition, Minato's azure eyes still conveyed the strength and determination that had inspired those around him to follow him, much like his son's. Mesmerized by his eyes, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Un!" he half-yelped cheerfully and dug into his food at a rate Minato was surprised at. Kakashi smirked behind his mask at his sensei's startled expression as his son tore through his food. After a few moments of content observation, the former Hokage turned to his own food, eating far more slowly. His next question was soft-spoken and quiet.

"Do you like ramen, Naruto?" he asked, nibbling on his first protein bar as Naruto gulped down the last bite of his third.

Naruto turned to him, grinning widely again. "Un!" he beamed.

"it would be all he ever ate if we never went out on missions." Kakashi commented dryly, causing the blond to grin sheepishly and ruffle the back of his head again.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, that's not true! You see..."

The rest of the conversation grew fuzzy as Minato blocked out the two's jovial bickering. The shinobi smiled as he closed his eyes, letting himself be immersed in their voices. _So, you like ramen, eh, Naruto...?_ he thought to himself, a bittersweet yet genuine smile gracing his lips. _Guess he takes after you in taste, Kushina. Are you listening to him now, just as I was...? Can you see me? He can't have met you yet- I always knew I'd be the first to go... He's grown up so much. He's just like you, isn't he...?_

Naruto and Kakashi stopped talking when they heard a soft snuffle. They turned and blinked at their father and teacher respectively, smiling when the man shifted to get more comfortable on the futon, sound asleep. His exhausted face looked more peaceful in sleep; the only time the Yellow Flash ever appeared vulnerable was in sleep, after all.

Kakashi brought a finger to his lips, giving his student his usual cheeky smile. "Try not to be _too_ loud now, Naruto. You should probably get some sleep, too. It's just gotten dark, and we've got a lot of work to do in the morning."

Naruto nodded and finished his food, missing his frog hat as he lay down himself. By now, his body had mostly recovered from his fight with Pein. With a little more rest, he'd be fit as a fiddle, which was just as good; the village needed to be rebuilt, after all.

* * *

><p>"How does the situation look?"<p>

When voices woke him, Naruto was sure that he can't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he blinked sleepily around the tent. His father was still lying down next to him, chest rising and falling softly as he slept. The tent was still dark, so what had woken him...?

"There doesn't appear to be any danger." he heard another voice reply, one which he recognized as Kakashi's. "Everything matches up; mannerisms, expressions, even speech patterns. I've checked for any illusions, but there appear to be no jutsu taking place. I'm convinced he's the real deal." His tone was calm, even, perhaps a little flat. Naruto couldn't understand; what was so serious?

Someone – presumably the man Kakashi was talking to – let his breath out slowly. "This sure complicates things. With Tsunade-sama out, the Feudal Lord will be pressing for a new Hokage unless she wakes up. I was going to recommend you, but the council seem to have other ideas. They want Danzo."

"Me?" Even half-asleep, Naruto could detect the surprise in his sensei's reaction. "better question; Danzo? Even after all that's happened?"

"There aren't that many candidates to nominate in the village, Kakashi. Or at least, there _weren't._" Both men fell silent at the implications the speaker was hinting at. Leisurely, Naruto's brain recognized the voice as that of Shikaku's, Shikamaru's dad. "How is he physically?" the Nara asked again without waiting for Kakashi to comment.

"Weak." he replied. "His chakra is still low and his movements are still quite stiff.."

"When do you think he'll be able to get up?" the Nara pressed him. "Rumors have already begun spreading like wildfire. The quicker we set the record straight, the better our chances are at postponing the meeting, even unseating Danzo."

Kakashi's tone was cautious when he replied after a small pause. "You mean for him to take his seat as Hokage again?" he asked warily.

"I hardly doubt anyone would deny him it if he appeared to have returned." Shikaku replied dryly.

Another long pause hung over the two as Kakashi sighed and seemed to pace a few steps. "Were he any other man, I would give him a full week in bed, perhaps even more. Knowing Minato-sensei's stubbornness and selflessness, however, I expect him to get himself up in the next few days." he said emotionlessly.

Shikaku made a soft noise of agreement. "Will he be up to a public display of his identity? The Hiraishin or Toad summoning would probably suffice."

"That would have to be up to him." Kakashi answered, once again keeping his tone reserved. Shikaku sighed and took a few steps closer.

"I know this is hard for you, Kakashi, but we need him. _Konoha_ needs him. I'm overwhelmed to have Minato back just as much as you are, but I need to keep a level head. _We_ need to keep a level head. Given the circumstances, he's almost like a godsend. We need to think and act quickly, for the good of Konoha. That's what matters most right now."

There was another pause, lengthier than the previous one, and Naruto felt himself growing sleepy again. Finally, Kakashi sighed.

"When you put it like that... I'll talk to him in the morning."

Those were the last few words Naruto heard before he fell asleep again, having strange dreams of Tsunade, his father and a shadowy man dancing around a large pile of fallen garden leaves.


	5. Explanations

_Everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, the favorites and the story alerts! They really make me want to write faster. 3_

_Disclaimer: see first chapter_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five – Explanations<span>

Morning found father and son eating together in the tent, futon blankets wrapped around their knees. Naruto was talking loudly as he ate, still managing to eat thrice as fast as his father despite the latter being mostly silent, regarding his son with attentive blue eyes.

"... and _wham_, Neji didn't even know what hit him!" Naruto grinned, chewing a mouthful of granola furiously. He was currently regaling his father with various stories as they ate their fill of breakfast; more travel rations. They might not have been as delectable as fresher foods, but they were more than enough to cover their recovering bodies' needs, as Kakashi had put it. The silver-haired jounin had disappeared an hour or so ago, leaving the two alone in the tent. As Naruto talked, probably making up for lost time, Minato listened with a bittersweet smile on his face, asking questions here and there and making smaller comments.

"Even though I beat Neji, half the final round was canceled when that bastard Orochimaru attacked Konoha, of course." Naruto finished with a sigh, staring at the dusty ground. The sudden sad look that entered his son's eyes made Minato want to reach over and pat him on the shoulder, but he doubted he'd make it. Besides, he wasn't sure how the gesture would be received. Instead, he settled on a smile and changed the subject.

"You know, when I entered Kakashi in the chuunin exams, an instructor came up to him and asked him if he wanted to hold his hand during the opening ceremony." he grinned brightly. In reaction, Naruto looked up in shock, then grinned as well.

"Bet Kakashi-sensei took that _really_ well." he sniggered, settling back on the futon with a decidedly more cheerful look on his face.

"It was lucky Shikaku was as close as he was; the man could have suffered more grievous injuries that the bite marks on his hand." Minato supplied, glad to see the shadow leave his son's face.

Even as the two chuckled, the tent flap was pulled back and the very man they were laughing at stepped into the tent, his exasperated expression clearly showing he'd overheard his sensei's comments. Though Naruto kept sniggering, Minato sobered up. The former Hokage's attention was focused on Inoichi and Shikaku, who entered the small tent behind Kakashi. The blond didn't seem surprised to see them, though; he'd been expecting them ever since Kakashi left the tent.

"Good morning, Naruto, Minato." Shikaku said and, with a soft grunt, he seated himself on the ground in front of them. Inoichi and Kakashi didn't sit themselves, instead remaining standing by his side. "As casual as I might sound, I never expected to see one of you again." he said, eyes focused on Minato. The blond shinobi had the decency tolook sheepish as he ruffled his hair.

"Honestly, Shikaku, I didn't expect to see you again, either."

"Mind telling us about it?" Inoichi asked non-too-subtly in a pointed tone. Always the more impatient out of the three squad members, the platinum blond was staring directly at the former Hokage, only making him grin slightly.

"We need to know, Minato." Shikaku added more tactfully, his eyes glancing from Naruto to Minato. The former was now paying attention, his eyes moving from one jounin to the next. "If we're to explain your return to the village, we need to know the facts." '_The council as well_' was implied, but not said outright. "The situation's hard enough as it is without you being labeled as an imposter or a spy."

"I know." Minato sighed, running a hand through his long, untidy hair. He'd been dreading this moment ever since last night; he'd never liked long explanations. "Naruto, I'm going to need your help, okay?" he smiled gently at his son, who blinked uncertainly.

"Um... Okay..."

Minato smiled at him again before his face turned serious and he turned to Shikaku and the others. "Before I offer my explanation, I need one clarification." he began, making the others tense, though Minato was looking at Naruto again. "I lost you a few moments after Pein cast his final jutsu," he continued, thoroughly confusing the others. "Thus, I can only guess at what it did. Did it... Did it resurrect people?" he asked, openly hesitant at even suggesting the possibility. The present jounin turned to look at Naruto with surprise etched on their faces; they hadn't gotten his version of his fight with Pein yet.

"Un..." Naruto verified, looking downcast again. Nervously, his hands began to fiddle with the bedsheets around his legs. "Nagato and I... talked... for a while... In the end, he said he'd believe in me and that there was one last thing he could do; bring back those he had just killed in Konoha." An audible gasp escaped Inoichi but, for once, the Yamanaka seemed lost for words. "He said it was to stop the circle of hatred from continuing." Naruto sighed again, looking down at his hands. The way the three jounin were looking at him was making him feel uncomfortable, especially since he was partially mourning Nagato's death. Only his father seemed unsurprised and calm. "He used some resurrecting jutsu that made all these little green chakra lights shoot out of him." the young man concluded, looking up.

"I remember." Kakashi commented, making everyone turn their attention to him. "I was in a dark plane, sitting with my father and talking about – I mean, we were sitting together when this green light reached me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up next to Chouji." Though no one commented on his slip, his teacher's sharp gaze told Kakashi that he would be talking about this soon.

"Where do you come in, Minato?" Inoichi asked him informally. "You've been dead for sixteen years!" The bittersweet smile that graced his former comrade's features made the Ymanaka stop, however, and drop his semi-accusing tone of voice.

"I'm afraid it's my fault." Minato said gently, turning to smile warmly at Naruto, who again blinked in confusion. "As you all know, sixteen years ago I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto." he began, sighing slightly. "It was the last thing I could do at the time for Konoha. Kushina wanted to kill herself to contain the fox once more, taking it into death with her. That would have upset the balance of power between the villages, however, and it would have ensured that the Kyuubi would be rampant when it rematerialized on this plane." It wasn't exactly part of his recount, but it was obvious that the man needed to get the weight off his chest, to explain a decision he'd been forced into making. All they could do was stare – especially Naruto, who gazed at his father with wide eyes.

"I guess I was a little selfish, too." Minato continued, a mournful chuckle slipping past his lips. His fist was clutching at the bed-cloths, but he gave no other outward sign of distress. "I couldn't let Kushina do it alone, and I wanted to fulfill her only regret: not seeing Naruto grown. So, I used the Shiki Fuuin to seal half the demon's chakra within me, while sealing the other half into Naruto. Both me and Kushina were running low on chakra, then; we were both almost spent." Here, he gave another soft chuckle. The room was deathly silent. "When I completed the sealing of the Kyuubi's remaining chakra into Naruto, I sealed both of our remaining chakras within him."he finished, letting out a pent up breath and looking up at them all again.

"You... You sealed your chakra inside your own son?" Inoichi exclaimed. No one bothered asking how he knew, or whether it was true; everyone gathered knew Kushina's surname and Minato well enough to see them both inside the growing boy.

"Yes." Minato acknowledged at length. "I did... That way, we would meet him some day, even if it were for only a few minutes... I was to appear only should the eighth tail be released, as happened during Naruto's fight with the last Pein." Here, Minato turned to his son, who was still in shock. Absent-mindedly, he nodded.

"Yeah... Dad appeared just as I was about to release the seal on the Kyuubi..." As he uttered the words, Naruto felt a shudder go through his body. He hadn't realized until then how close he had been to destroying everything he held dear. "He stopped me and rebuilt the seal." Wordlessly, Shikaku was nodding as he confirmed his suspicions.

"I still had a little chakra left, so I stayed with Naruto as he went to confront the real Pein." Minato continued, smiling very briefly at his son. "I was present as the two talked and Nagato cast his jutsu. I spoke to Naruto very briefly in that moment, then the white plane we were speaking in was swept with green chakra and I was torn away. After that, I can remember very little up until last night. The only things that really stuck were a sense of panic and claustrophobia. The only logical conclusion was that Pein's jutsu brought me back."

"When we found you, you were falling off your head on the Hokage monument." Shikaku informed him bluntly, taking him by surprise. "Does that jog any memories?" his knowing expression showed he knew more than he was putting forth, or at least guessed it.

Minato nodded pensively. "To be brought back, I would have to have a fresh chakra signature on the world, which I did. Nagato's jutsu cold bring me back, because he could sense the residue of my chakra and know which soul to pull forth from the Shinigami's stomach." The last part he said with distaste. "I would also need a body that hadn't suffered too much..." he trailed off at that, distress crossing his face briefly. _No wonder you weren't brought back, my love._ He thought, then sighed and pushed the thought away. He would grieve later. The others didn't pressure him, giving him the time he needed. "As... As I was the then Hokage, I doubt my body was cremated." he continued, voice faltering only on the first word. "Most shinobis' bodies are destroyed upon death and their names are carved onto the memorial stone. Hokages are an exception. I have no doubt my body was buried so that it would sustain minimal decay. That was always the practice, after all." he said distastefully. It was common knowledge amongst the high-ranked shinobi of the village that Orochimaru had stolen two of the then four Hokages' bodies. "Should I have woken up in my coffin," he said nonchalantly, making the others wince in distaste at the thought, "that would explain the panic and claustrophobia I well remember." Pausing for a moment, the Fourth closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Kakashi was concerned when he saw a shadow of fatigue pass over his face before his teacher opened his azure eyes again, looking tired and weary. "I've checked again, and it turns out my suspicions were correct. The top of my head remains the only place that still bears a Hiraishin seal that's useable. I sense one more that's very close, but it's too damaged to use for my jutsu." Bright, expectant eyes turned to Kakashi, who drew a three-pronged kunai out of his weapons' pouch. At the sight of it, Minato smiled softly and nodded slowly.

"I guess you must be referring to this, sensei." he said calmly. Still smiling, Minato nodded again.

_Even after all these years..._he thought, feeling a rush of warmth filling him, despite his general numbness over the past twelve hours. A heavy silence hung over the five until Naruto broke it, clutching at his hair.

"EEEH? I don't get it!"

For a few seconds, the four jounin were frozen in shock, then they began to laugh, though Minato's was still somewhat hoarse. He looked healthier that morning; less pale and tired, but he was still far from his peak physical condition.

"If you did, I would be worried." Kakashi commented dryly after they were reduced to chuckles. Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at him, ready to bite back with a disrespectful comment when the tent flap was pulled back again.

"Naruto?" a female voice called, poking her head inside. Strands of light pink hair fell in the young woman's green eyes as she gazed around the tent, landing on the Dourth Hokage with a startled expression. Minato smiled at her and ruffled the back of his hair in embarrassment, but Naruto didn't seem to notice or care.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed giddily, beaming up at her. Kakashi's dig was already forgotten as he scrambled up. "What is it, what is it?" he grinned.

"Eh..." the medic-nin replied, staring at the man that was the spitting image of the Fourth Hokage. _He looks just like the Yondaime... And... And Naruto looks just much like him..._she thought to herself, distracted. "Captain Yamato was looking for you. We're heading out with Sai to gather equipment from neighboring towns. He asked for you to come along."

"Alright!" the young blond yelled, pulling on his sandals and forehead protector quickly. Finally noticing Sakura's dazed expression, he mistook it for sorrow. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" he said in his usual mix of seriousness and nonsense. "Konoha can be rebuilt." His words were enough to draw Sakura's eyes to him, which was just as good; she wouldn't see Minato's smirk, then. "Is it alright if I go, Shikaku-occhan?" Naruto asked the Nara, pulling on his jacket. "It's not like I get anything anyway..." he grumbled.

"Go ahead, Naruto." Kakashi smiled cheerfully, as he always did when he was covering up something.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned and shot off with Sakura, barely flinching as he walked out into the bright sun.

As soon as the two youths were out of earshot, Minato dropped his smile and turned serious. "I notice you feel no need to warn him to keep quiet about my presence here." he commented lightly, eyes moving from one jounin to the next searchingly.

"Observation skills as sharp as ever, sensei." Kakashi replied just as lightly. Minato's eyes narrowed slightly and he sat up more stiffly.

"I'm missing something." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Kakashi didn't dispute it. "Sensei, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Sakura let Naruto chatter for the both of them as they walked towards the meeting point with Captain Yamato and Sai. All around them, people, civilians and shinobi alike, were working to clear the debris and rubble from the crater that was once Konoha. Buildings had collapsed, leaving beams of wood and metal strewn across the dirt, walls broken in or collapsed. A few lucky structures still had some walls standing, primarily those made of stone. As they walked around through it all, groups were moving useable materials towards one site, while the others were being destroyed or, barring that, moved out of the village.<p>

Few people seemed to be smiling. Sakura couldn't blame them. They had just had their homes destroyed, their livelihoods ruined and many of them had gone through the pain of losing someone. It seemed like a miracle that they'd been given their dead back, but their village was still in ruins. In the harsh conditions, very few could bring themselves to smile. Even people she knew to be naturally cheerful looked to be having difficulty.

Apart from Naruto, of course.

As he walked in front of her, hands clasped at the base of his neck, his shoulders were squared and his head high. By his gait, Sakura was sure he was grinning like a fool. She knew him all too well to read his body language. It brought her hope that, no matter what, Naruto was still smiling. If he ever stopped, she honestly didn't know if she could go on. It would be like the sun not shining anymore.

Walking after him, that was exactly the image she suddenly had of him. Naruto was Konoha's sun, shining over it and lifting the village's spirits. The kunoichi allowed herself to smile slightly, though it was short-lived. No matter the will of the people, Konoha was still in the direst of hours. Their Hokage was in a coma, with no guarantee she would ever wake up again. Their village was in ruins, with their economy, agriculture and trade, completely cut off for the moment. The village had received a large amount of minor missions from the surrounding towns in support of them, but Konoha was still a long way off.

"Sakura-chan." The pink-haired medic-nin looked up, caught by surprise by Naruto's voice as she'd been wrapped in her own thoughts. The young shinobi had stopped and looked back at her, grinning. "We're going to rebuilt Konoha, believe it!" he beamed, giving her a thumbs-up. Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"We can rebuild Konoha, Naruto, but we still need a Hokage..." she sighed restlessly. At her words, Naruto frowned.

"Huh..? But Granny Tsunade didn't resign, did she?" he asked, puzzled. At the dumb look on his face, Sakura sighed again.

"No, Naruto... But she might be forced to." she said quietly. That stopped Naruto in his tracks, eyes widening slightly as he turned to her. "When the village was attacked by Pein, Tsunade-sama released her jutsu to save as many as she could. Ever since then, she's been in a coma. I... We don't know when- _if _she'll wake up, but there are rumors that she might be relieved of duty. Konoha needs a Hokage... We can't wait forever for her to wake up..." In the end, her voice was sad and a little wobbly.

At her words, Naruto frowned and paused for thought. "Hm... No way can they fire Granny Tsunade!" he said loudly, making Sakura start to shake her head.

"Actually-"

"Even if they _can_," Naruto interrupted her, "Konoha still has a Hokage!" Without realizing it, the two had gradually started to talk in louder voices as they neared the edge of town, where villagers and shinobi alike were working. At Naruto's proclamation, a dozen heads rose to stare at their hero, frowning in confusion. "The Fourth Hokage's back! Even if Granny Tsunade's unable to be Hokage anymore, my dad can take her place!" he grinned, any worry leaving his face. Sakura's, on the other hand, turned paler with anxiety.

"Naruto, you _idiot_!" she hissed. "Don't talk so lo- wait, your _father_?"

Naruto's wide, exhilarated grin was all she needed for an answer.


	6. Naruto Being Naruto

_I'm really glad you guys think the characters remain in-character. I have most trouble with Naruto, so if anyone notices something off with the characters, I'd really appreciate it if they told me. ^_^_

_Once again, I'd like to sound like a broken record and thank you all for your wonderful response to this story. 3 I'd especially like to thank Morta's Priest, because he's awesome both as a reviewer and a writer. Thanks for discussing ideas and characters with me!_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six – Naruto Being Naruto<span>

Murmurs greeted Naruto's light-hearted proclamation as those around them began talking amongst themselves. Sakura stared at Naruto, her green eyes wide and shocked. Naruto's smile was just as broad, seeming just as elated as his childhood friend was surprised.

"Yeah, he's my dad." he said sheepishly, grinning all the wider. "He told me when he appeared in my head to stop me letting out the Kyuubi." The whispers around them intensified at that. Naruto remained oblivious. Sakura blinked, trying to clear her head and take the new information aboard.

"So... It.. it's really him?" she asked, her surprise getting the better of her. "But,.. But he's been dead for so long!" What the kunoichi's brain knew was instinctively wrestling with the information her eyes and ears had gathered. Fact was fighting reality, and the struggle showed clearly on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied happily. "But he did something so that some of his chakra was with me when he sealed the fox, and that sorta got mixed up in Pein's jutsu and he's back just like everyone else, though I don't really get how." he explained awkwardly. Beyond his sheepish expression, however, Sakura could see the joy in his eyes, a joy she hadn't seen there for a long time. It brought a smile to her face, one which was quickly wiped off at the raised voices around them.

"The Fourth's back?" someone yelled in astonishment.

"You heard Naruto!" Having forgotten that they had an audience, Sakura and Naruto turned around, giving the young woman startled looks. As more and more people started talking loudly, Sakura gulped nervously.

_This is bad. Damn Naruto and his loud mouth!_ She thought somewhat panicked as the small throng of people came closer, shouting questions, praise and cheers. _I've got to get him out of here before he spills anything else!_

"Naruto! Will the Fourth really become Hokage again?" an older man asked her blond teammate, eyes glittering with emotions the kunoichi couldn't quite decipher. It was clear, however, that he trusted naruto as a source of information and miracles.

"Ehehe..." Naruto mumbled in reply, a hand ruffling the back of his head. "Um...-" Before he could say anything else, Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth and smiled as sweetly as she could at the crowd.

"I'm really sorry, but it's all still confidential information." she smiled nervously. "We've got a mission to complete, so please excuse us!" Despite their protests, Sakura dragged Naruto away, hand still covering his mouth. He didn't protest, just let her tug him along, still grinning.

_Honestly...!_ the kunoichi thought, sighing in exasperation. _Just how much of an idiot is he, leaking top-secret information like that? Those people will gossip like no one's busi- oh! _For a moment, the medic-nin stopped and stood still, sudden realization dawning on her. Head still in a headlock, Naruto blinked blue eyes up at her, still blissfully oblivious.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, voice muffled against her hand. He was taken aback when Sakura released him suddenly, causing him to stumble as he recovered his balance.

"Sai and Captain Yamato are still waiting for us." she commented quietly, a serious look on her face. Naruto gazed at her for a few seconds, her sudden change in mood catching him off guard. A quick, calculated smile was all it took for him to grin again, though, and nod, leaving her in peace to think things over.

"Un! Lets get those materials!" he grinned with his characteristic shout and practically marched ahead, angling their course away from the village and towards its perimeter. When his back was safely turned to her, Sakura sighed and smiled a little fondly.

_I guess Naruto's just being Naruto..._ she though as she quickened her pace to catch up to him. Biting her lip, she frowned thoughtfully. _And that's exactly what they're counting on._

* * *

><p>"That's<em> awesome<em>, Captain Yamato!"

As always, Naruto's voice was loud and clearly enthusiastic. This time, however, a throng of people cheered right beside him, agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement. Their mission completed, Team Seven was assisting the various construction teams scattered around Konoha, as were all the genin and chuunin. They carried materials and equipment, helped raise heavier objects and occasionally assisted with various ninjutsu. Their team leader was an excellent example, erecting buildings with his Wood-style ninjutsu, to the applause of many.

"That will have to suffice for now. Thankfully, there are few injured. The medic-nin can make do with this for now. We leave the rest to you, Watanabe-san." the jounin said, wiping the sweat off his forehead; he had just single-handedly constructed the first floor of the new Konoha Hospital. The carpenter in question grinned and saluted him amiably before turning to his crew and shouting orders "Sakura," the jounin then addressed one of his teammates. The kunoichi nodded, having already anticipated his orders.

"I already have orders from Shizune-san." she answered determinedly. "I'm to stay and organize the medic-nin corps even as she tends to Tsunade-sama." Her team leaded nodded in agreement; he hadn't expected to have to tell the medic-nin what to do. While she turned to instruct the builders and fellow hospital staff, Yamato turned to Naruto and Sai, managing to hide the evil smirk that threatened to shine through his carefully constructed mask.

"I have other buildings to go set up. In the meantime, you two are to head to the main street district and begin clearing the rubble there." In reply, all he received were two nods. However, Naruto's face drew his attention; the boy was radiating determination and verve. _Perfect._

"You got it, Captain Yamato!" he grinned and shot him a thumbs-up. "We're going to get the village back in shape in no time!" Many of the gathered villagers, civilians and shinobi alike, smiled at his declaration and waved him off, talking amongst themselves with happier expressions on their faces. Sakura didn't fail to notice.

_He really is their sun, the village hero._ she thought fondly, shaking her head before instructing the carpenter as to where to place the beds.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" The voice was obnoxiously loud, rivaling even the blond's. Dark eyes flashed in excitement as they laid upon his comrade, even beginning to tear up slightly. "You have managed so much with hard work! I can only hope to work thrice as hard – no, ten times as hard to surpass you and aid our beloved village!"<p>

At this predictable outburst, Naruto grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair. "Er, okay...? What are you two doing here, anyway, Lee? Gai-sensei?" The sight of the two spandex-clad shinobi wasn't something he'd been expecting, and running into them when unprepared was enough to faze even the hardiest of ninja.

The older of the two Konoha Green Beasts adopted his 'nice guy' pose and flashed a dazzling smile at Naruto. "Why, Naruto, we're here to clear the rubble, of course! In order to rebuild our great and wonderful village, every shinobi has to wholeheartedly assist in the construction! I volunteered Lee and myself for rubble clearing, as it's the best training a shinobi could get! We're going to mold our bodies into symbols of eternal youth and work to rebuild Konoha at the same time!"

"What a wonderful plan, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, saluting his mentor fervently. "For eternal youth and Konoha! Lets clear the Main Street in three hours!" At the very mention of a time limit, Naruto and Sai looked around themselves. They were standing in what used to be Konoha's Main Street, which crossed the entirety of the village. It was blocked with rubble from the buildings flanking it and practically unrecognizable. A drop of sweat gathered at their temples.

"The debris is far too much to be clared in three hours." Sai pointed out with a small, polite smile. Of course, he was completely ignored.

"No, Lee! Lets do it in two hours! If we fail, we must complete all the missions offered Konoha in one day!"

"A splendid idea, Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed enthusiastically. The two gave each other a thumbs-up, then sped off to begin gathering rubble and carrying it o the village outskirts. Naruto and Sai were still frozen in place, blinking in confusion at the scene that had just occurred. Sai was the first to gather his wits.

"Are those two stupid?" he asked with his characteristically monotone voice. He turned to Naruto, expecting him to agree with him. He should have known better. Naruto was grinning like a fool, eyes set and fists clenched. "Alright! Lets do this! Shadow Clone Jutsu! I'm not going to let them outdo me!"

As the air filled with similar proclamations by a multitude of Naruto-clones, Sai let out an exasperated sigh. _What did I ever do to deserve this...?_


	7. Take up the Hat

_Heh, sorry for the previously short chapter, guys. Expect them now and then when there's not much to add, though I try to avoid them. Lets hope this makes up for it._

_Also, about Naruto being a little too loud; I'd technically agree with you. At sixteen he was much quieter. However, seeing as he just got his father back and is loved by everyone, I think he's entitled to some happiness right now. XD_

_I've been wanting to write this for days. 3_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven – Take up the Hat<span>

Soon after Naruto left the tent with Sakura, Nara Shikaku glanced at his watch before standing up. His expression was calm and serious, as always, yet there was a determined glint in his eyes. "That will be enough for now, Minato. Given the circumstances, I doubt anyone will raise serious protests against your identity."

Minato nodded in reply. "Are you heading somewhere?" he asked his familiar comrades when they moved towards the exit, azure eyes set. Without realizing it, he was entering a mindset his friends had fondly called 'Hokage mode'; he knew Konoha was destroyed, and he couldn't help but hurt for his village. At his businesslike tone, Inoichi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm meeting Umino Iruka and Yuuhi Kurenai, if you remember them, to check on the Academy's status. Shikaku's checking in with the Fifth's condition." Instantly, those final few words set alarm bells ringing in Minato's head.

"Condition?" he demanded. Inoichi paused momentarily, glancing from the blond shinobi to Kakashi, then sighed. Taking the hint, the silver-haired jounin nodded.

"I'll explain everything, sensei." Turning to him, Minato regarded his former student for a long moment before nodding his consent. Again, Inoichi couldn't help but chuckle even as he followed Shikaku outside. Kakashi could well understand his amusement. Frail and pale, Minato's physical condition wasn't nearly adequate to support his demanding expression. "Don't pout, brat." came out of his mouth suddenly, startling his sensei. Kakashi had only meant it as a joke, but the dejected look that crossed his sensei's face made him wince sympathetically; he should have known better than to quote Jiraiya's words so soon.

For several uncomfortable moments, Kakashi looked at his teacher while his teacher looked at the floor. The silence was becoming unbearable when Minato seemed to shake himself and look up, no sign of sorrow on his face. However, his expression was open and honest, letting show everything that was currently on his mind. It was an expression Kakashi had seen seldom on his sensei's face, one he knew cost him dearly to allow.

"I have so much I want to ask you, but I don't yet know where to start from." he heard the man say in a steady, yet soft tone which clearly betrayed how overwhelmed he was by everything. Before he would reply, the Copy-nin surveyed his teacher, gauging how much he could or should reveal at present. In time, his sensei would learn everything; he would have to in order to take up his hat as Hokage again. For now, however, a summary would have to suffice.

"Jeez, Minato-sensei. I would have thought death hadn't addled your brains." he replied lightly, standing up straighter and walking a few steps away so that his back was turned to the seated shinobi. Minato's azure eyes widened in surprise, stunned into silence. "When one wants to start a narration, isn't the smart thing to start at the beginning?" His tone was light, teasing, safe. The little act was enough to make Minato smile and bring him out of whatever mood he was beginning to sink into.

_Really, Kakashi._ he thought fondly before clearing his throat. "I suppose you're right. The beginning it is, then." When his student turned around to face him again, both their expressions darkened with the severity of the matter they were to discuss. Minato's voice had returned to its responsible Hokage timbre- the one Kakashi last remembered hearing him use. "What happened that night after I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto?"

Though he had been expecting it, the question still left Kakashi a little winded; he'd lost two dear friends that day. "After you... sealed the fox into Naruto, the Third returned bearing your bodies along with three Anbu; he himself was carrying Naruto. The village was half in ruins, though many were saved thanks to the Third removing the Fox from the village, then you transporting it. Thankfully, those fires shinobi had yet to put out were doused by the oncoming rain. The Third held your funeral in the morning; he had all of you together, you and Kushina, Kyo and Irumi Umino... Rin..." The last name was said in a very soft voice, eliciting a gasp from his sensei. Kakashi didn't want to look, but he couldn't help himself; he drew some solace from his teacher's shocked and wounded expression, took solace in knowing that he wasn't the only one to miss her that much. For a moment, Minato looked like he wanted to say something, then swallowed with difficulty.

"Go... Go on..." he said in a strained voice. The dismal mood was returning, but the subject demanded it; their dead deserved it. Silently conversing with their eyes, the two decided to leave personal matters out of the narration. Yet.

"After your funeral, the Third returned to office and began reconstructions. The Raikage and Kazekage were gracious enough to contact us and inquire as to the security of the Kyuubi. Hiruzen-sama, of course, gave few but pointed answers to both." Though his gaze had hardened at the mention of the two Kage, Kakashi almost seemed satisfied at the Third's course of action. "Konoha's strength wasn't contested and we managed to pass any aggressive actions by. The Tsuchikage seemed well pleased, though." Now it was Minato's turn to glare briefly, before he sighed and looked down at his hands.

"What about Naruto? What happened to him?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice as neutral as he could. He failed miserably. Kakashi smirked, reminded of the anxious, flustered Minato during Kushina's pregnancy. He knew his pain, however. He had felt it himself over the past sixteen years as he saw his sensei's son suffer.

"At first, he was raised by the orphanage, though many would have taken him in. The Third passed a law that forbade anyone from talking about his parentage or the Tailed beast he was hosting. I... I'm sorry, sensei, I should have tried harder, I-"

"What happened?" Minato's voice was calm when he interrupted his student's agitated apology, but pointed. Azure eyes met gray ones, shining light, liquid fire. Kakashi knew that look all too well; the Yellow Flash's eyes were legendary, after all, like his smile. He couldn't but do as his sensei bid him to and continue.

"After he was eight and started at the Academy, he moved into an apartment on his own, supported by the Village fund. He... He was very lonely, sensei... The villagers knew him as the Kyuubi's host and hated him for it. They kept their children away from him and he didn't have any friends growing up. He was a right nuisance, pulling pranks all the time, but who could blame the kid...? He didn't really connect with anyone until the night of his graduation. Most people regarded him with contempt and those few families that knew the truth couldn't get close to him. I know I have no excuse. I should have watched him better, sensei."

At the apologetic tone in the man's voice, Minato raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you apologizing for not being there for my son, Kakashi? For allowing others to treat him as a villain, and not a hero?" he asked sharply, making his student wince.

"Basically, yes." He owed it to his sensei to be direct. "I'm sorry, sensei. I failed you." A heavy silence enveloped the two. Kakashi stared at his teacher nervously, while Minat looked back at him, a critical look in his eyes. Finally, the latter sighed and shrugged.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now please continue your story. You were at the eve of his graduation?" Apologies could wait for later. Right then, Minato just wanted to hear about his son.

Only somewhat assuaged, Kakashi nodded. "That night was the first time he created a bond with someone other than the Third. Ichinabe Mizuki, a chuunin instructor at the Academy, tricked him into stealing your Scroll of Sealing. He had told Naruto that, if he learned a technique from that, he could graduate, but he was only trying to get his hands on the scroll for Orochimaru. He wasn't expecting Naruto to actually put up a fight, though. The kid went ahead and managed to learn the-"

"The Shadow Clone jutsu, I know." Minato commented, smirking proudly. "I know about his bond with Umino Iruka, too; I could sense what happened to him when his emotions were really high, Kakashi..."

"That so..." Kakashi said, then sighed. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and continued. "After that, he joined my genin team and, well... I'll let him tell you all that himself." At Minato's wide-eyed look, the jounin just smiled. Finally, his sensei nodded and rolled his shoulders; the joints creaked stiffly.

"Very well. What else have I missed? You mentioned Orochimaru – did he finally defect from Konoha?" he asked sharply, piercing eyes watching his student closely. The subject elicited a sigh from Kakashi.

"He went rogue about six years after your death. The Third was finally going to apprehend him and hand him to the Interrogation department when he scarpered. He'd been practicing kinjutsu, trying to make himself into an immortal. Mitarashi Anko can tell you more about him; she was his student when he left. In addition, he developed the Cursed Seal while still working for Konoha; upon being burnt into the user's skin, the user can phase into a different form with a stronger chakra system. Anko has one she barely survived. If you're that interested, you should look at it." he added, noticing Minato's attention perking up at the word 'seal'. "Now, about three and a half years ago, Orochimaru infiltrated the chuunin exams being held in Konoha by impersonating the Fourth Kazekage. He was after Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha in Konoha and Naruto's teammate. After-"

"I know about Sasuke, too. Carry on." Minato interrupted him again, making him sigh.

"Sensei, you really shouldn't interrupt people." he complained, causing his teacher to smirk slightly. "In any case. When he was exposed, he attacked Konoha for all he was worth... Hiruzen-sama managed to seal his arms away by using the Shiki Fuuin." Minato's eyes widened dramatically at that and his breath caught in his chest. Kakashi wished he could do something to ease the pain clearly etched on his sensei's face, but there was nothing he could do but pause respectfully. "I take it you didn't know. I'm sorry, I should have phrased it better."

"No, no... I need to hear all this and we don't have time for pussyfooting." Minato replied, composing himself again. His voice returned to its Hokage timbre instinctively, making Kakashi wonder if he was even aware of his mission-leader tone. "Inoichi mentioned the Fifth Hokage. Since the title of 'Fourth' had already been given out, that means that there was one more Hokage. Who succeeded Hiruzen?"

"Tsunade." Kakashi replied calmly, noting his sensei's surprise.

"Jiraiya's old teammate?" he asked. "She had never wanted to return to Konoha, much less become its Hokage."

"After the Third's death, Jiraiya thought of her. He took Naruto to find her. You'll find that your son has a very charismatic personality. He seems able to convince peple to believe in him and themselves. Why, he even convinced the Sand's Jinchuuriki to stop seeing himself as a killing machine." The last comment was a bone Kakashi thought Minato really needed; his sensei's proud look was a satisfying reward.

"What's her 'condition'?" Minato asked instead of commenting, though he really wanted to drop everything and just hear about his son. Sharp eyes noted the way his student's body turned more towards him. "Is Konoha going to lose another Hokage?" he demanded.

"Not exactly. Calm down and listen." Kakashi chided, again taking Minato by surprise. "Sometimes, I wonder if Naruto did take after you, as well, sensei." The comment made them both smile slightly, easing the tension in the air. "Currently, Tsunade-sama is in a deep coma. During the fight against the Six Paths of Pein, she released her jutsu in order to save as many as she could. The chakra exhaustion coupled together with how taxing it is to control and distribute such amounts of healing chakra has sent her into it. Shizune and Sakura – the kunoichi that came to fetch Naruto earlier, report that her condition is stable, but are unsure as to when or even if she will wake up again."

"So the village is without a leader right now..." Minato mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What of the Council and the Daimyo? The situation must be troubling them deeply."

"Currently, the council is leading in Tsunade's stead. However, you are correct in assuming neither of them will simply wait. The vague prognosis has the council already pushing for Tsunade's dismissal. They wish to appoint a new Hokage as soon as possible, one that will be able to lead Konoha in these difficult times of instability and potential war."

In response to his student's flat, irritated tone, Minato narrowed his eyes. "And who's the primary candidate for the new position?" he asked, though he already had a gut feeling.

"Danzo." The Copy-nin's one uncovered gray eye studied how his sensei's face clamped in irritation and dislike; clearly, the former Hokage had had enough contact with Danzo to know what the man was like. "I assure you, I like him just as much." he commented dryly.

"That man cannot become Hokage!" Minato exclaimed, surprising Kakashi with the force of his outburst. "Konoha needs someone to lead her towards peace, not martial law! The man has no respect for the Will of Fire! There's a reason Hiruzen was selected in the first place."

"Shikaku wanted to nominate me." Kakashi added flatly, watching his teacher's expression turn from outraged to surprised to calm.

"Figures that the Nara wouldn't accept such a position himself. In any case, you might need a little polishing, but you would make a goo-"

"I declined." Kakashi interrupted him, leaving the man speechless. Inwardly, the jounin took a little satisfaction out of that; it wasn't often that his calm, collected teacher was shocked enough to have no response.

"You declined." he repeated after a few heartbeats, eying his student critically. "You would rather let Danzo take the hat?"

"No, sensei, I would not." Kakashi replied calmly, starting to walk around again so that Minato wouldn't be able to see his face. "If there is one thing you taught me, it's to always think of the good of the village. Which is why I declined. It would be pointless for me to accept the nomination when we have another candidate far better suited. In fact, one would say he had experience with the position of a Kage." Having realized where Kakashi was leading the conversation, Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've been dead for sixteen years, Kakashi. No matter if I was willing to lead the village, the village wouldn't accept me back that easily." Minato remarked, the bitter but pragmatic undertone clear. "And even if they would, I'm not certain I'm the best for the position any longer. Surely in sixteen years a shinobi more skilled than myself must have appeared, once that's more up-to-date with current events. He or she would be the best candidate." At that, Kakashi shook his head.

"Sensei, you underestimate yourself. That's quite unlike you. You are as fit a candidate for the title of Hokage as anyone would be. Yes, you're not caught up to current events fully yet, but that can be easily and quickly remedied. Didn't they call you a genius for a reason? Don't give me that look, now. I'm not a good leader, sensei. I wouldn't make a good Hokage. You, on the other hand, were what the village needed. You inspired everyone, you guided them. That's what Konoha needs now. The village needs a leader to guide them through this mess; a leader that carries the Will of Fire, not the militant spirit that Danzo has. Don't tell me that death left you devoid of your dreams, sensei. It was your dream to become Hokage, to protect the village – you proved yourself worthy when you sacrificed your life for it! Are you really going to turn your back on your village now, when it needs you the most?"

A heavy silence hung between the two following Kakashi's little speech. Minato had hung his head, accepting his student's admonishment quietly. For a moment, Kakashi wondered if he had gone too far. He kept forgetting his sensei had much to catch up on and how overwhelming it must be to have woken up in a different time. He hadn't even expected to end up lecturing his sensei. His disquietude was proven unnecessary, however, when Minato looked up at him, fire burning in his azure eyes and mouth pressed in a determined line.

"You're right, Kakashi, though that has to be the longest I have ever heard you preach. Even longer than you used to chastise Obito." he smiled faintly. Kakashi relaxed and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Minato-sensei. But you needed to hear it." Turning serious once more, the jounin slipped his hands inside his pockets. "The council and Danzo won't react to you with open arms, however."

"I know." came the simple reply. "Leave the council and Daimyo to me. I believe I can handle them. All that remains is to begin to tactfully leak the information that I'm alive again." he murmured thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"Taken care of." Kakashi interrupted his train of thought, making his teacher lok up in surprise.

"Taken care of?" he echoed. At that moment, the tent flap was pulled back and Nara Shikaku stepped into the tent, looking at Kakashi.

"The rumors are spreading." he stated, glancing from one to the other. "Many are repeating that the Fourth Hokage is back from the dead, that, once again, he's fighting to protect the Leaf from the Kyuubi and that he's here to take on his role as Hokage again." he added, noting how Minato's eyes narrowed slightly. It really amused the nara to see his former calm Hokage taken aback as he was. The blond glanced from one to the other and put two and two together as only he could.

"You used Naruto, didn't you. You bet on the fact that he would blurt out information like that, and that the people would trust him." Both were statements, not questions. Kakashi gave his teacher a sheepish smile, but relaxed at the approving look Minato was giving them both. "Alright. It seems the rumors are spreading. They need to be reinforced swiftly and positively, before anyone has the chance to crush them."

"You're planning to do this, then, Minato?" Shikaku checked, raising an eyebrow. "You plan on becoming Hokage again?" Minato's smile was small, but genuine.

"Yes, I do. However, I'm not certain if it'll be harder or easier this time round." he commented lightly. Both Kakashi and Shikaku nodded in satisfaction, returning to the more pressing matters.

"Are you able to stand?" the Nara asked him, trying to evaluate his physical condition. "The easiest and best way would be for you to use the Hiraishin. But, for that, we need a good setting and you to still be standing after you use the technique." Minato was already nodding in agreement.

"After a night's rest and food, my body seems more responsive to me. My chakra network is still depleted, however, and my reflexes aren't as they were before. I believe I can stand and, with a day or two of training, I'll be able to produce the Hiraishin. To do that, however, I'll need sealing paper and kunai. I don't suppose there's anything left of my weapons' storage, is there?" he asked pensively, turning to Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin shook his head.

"The Third had them destroyed just in case spies tried to copy your seals. I have a blacksmith I can trust, however. He can produce enough kunai for you if you draw up the design for him."

"That's easy enough to do. I'll need sealing paper and ink to create the seals for them, as well. I might as well do these today if we're to train tomorrow." Gradually, the former Hokage had been beginning to talk to himself, almost, as he planned their next moves. No matter how distracted he was, however, he couldn't miss the smirk under Kakashi's mask. "What?"

"I look forward to training with you again, sensei." he said lightly, in a tone that made Minato groan inwardly.

He had a feeling tomorrow would be challenging, to say the least.


	8. The Old that is Strong

_Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and who liked it. ^_^ It's occurred to me that this fic is unusually light for me so far. Hm. Aw well. Since the theme 'angst' doesn't really suit this fic so far, it's up to changing._

_This chapter was harder to write than I expected. A drawn-out duel between two epic ninja is something I've never done before, and I tried to even them out somewhat. I hope it turned out alright. 3_

_Jutsu explained at the end._

_Also, Morta? IT. IS. ON. *challenge accepted* _

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight – The Old that is Strong...<span>

_Though the night sky is clear of clouds, the bright stars above are shrouded, masked by a thick smog of ash and hate. Glowing chakra tendrils lick at the dense clouds choking the air, illuminating them almost like claps of thunder tearing through the sky. The night's peace is broken abruptly, pleasant voices turning into screams, laughter giving way to tears, content replaced with terror. Many grand buildings in the village are reduced rubble in instants, debris blasted about. The ash, the falling rubble, the ungodly chakra glow set the scene for one of the worst nights the Hidden Leaf has ever seen._

_The Nine Tailed Fox is loose._

_Resistance is futile, as people are wont to say. Paper bombs explode against the demon's hide, only serving to infuriate the Fox further. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, Konoha's shinobi still fight on, still try to buy time for the civilians to get out, for their leader to arrive. Surely, he couldn't still be far?_

_His point of view changes. Now, he's facing the beast from a great distance, the wind blowing his hair about. He feels sick to his stomach, almost to the point of retching. He knows how the scene will unfold, but nevertheless, he cannot stop his hands from weaving the seals. He knows, yet he cannot stop it._

_A giant toad appears, slamming into the beast and trapping it under him. Over the roar of the Fox and the crackling of the fires spreading throughout his village, he can hear voices calling his name. They sound relieved. If only they knew what would happen that night..._

_For an instant, he meets his predecessor's eyes. He wants to shout out to him, to warn him, but his mouth won't move. Against his will, his hands are weaving seals again, taking the Fox away from the village. He goes with it. _

No...! _he things desperately as they arrive -or rather make – a clearing in the surrounding forest._ I don't want to see this again! _As he fetches his wife and child, he cries on the inside, because once more, he will see the woman he loves die. Try as he might, he still has no control over his body. The words pouring out of his mouth are not his own; he never wants to suggest sacrifice to her again, he doesn't want to accept her death. As he prepares the ceremonial altar, he is already mourning his losses, knowin the course of history, yet unable to prevent him._

_Fate is such a fickle whore._

_The Shinigami is summoned – he almost throws up again when he sees that otherworldly face again. No, he doesn't want to see this again._ Kushina! _She's coughing up blood __and he runs to her, desperately holding onto her for as long as he can. He hasn't seen her in so long, and he'll never see her again. Like water, she's slipping away from him, trickling through his fingers. _

_Laughter reaches his ears, startling him. He doesn't remember laughter. Both he and his love spin around to see the masked man returned, holding their newborn son in his arms, pried from the altar's embrace._

"No!" slips past both their lips. His body is growing numb, heavy, but he rises to his feet, charges towards him. More laughter. A sudden blow has him flying to the side, rolling on the stoney ground. He can taste blood.

_The Fox._

_Tomoe move in Sharingan eyes as the Kyuubi glares at him, its hate rolling over him in stifling waves. This time, he does retch, but his stomach holds nothing to relinquish. His love screams as the Fox strikes at her with sharp claws, yet his body will move no longer. He strains every fiber in his being, but he can no longer move, no longer scream. _

_The masked man gazes at him steadily, raising a kunai in triumph. As the Kyuubi prepares to end his life as well, the man plunges the dagger into his crying, newborn son, cutting the thread that-_

Back in the tent, Namikaze Minato woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. For several long seconds, he blinked up at the canvas above him with unseeing eyes. Blood danced in front of his eyes; blood mixed with ash and crimson chakra. Then, with another blink, it was all gone. A dull ache in his chest reminded him to breathe, soon gasping quietly while he waited for his heartbeat to slow down. Belatedly, he realized there were tears drying on his cheeks.

A soft groan escaped his lips, but it didn't wake Naruto, thankfully. The former Hokage turned to gaze at his sleeping son, a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips at the way he was sprawled across the futon, covers almost completely thrown off. His panic and fear only really left him when he looked at Naruto, hearing his loud snoring, assuring himself that he was there, he was alive and safe.

Though he never expected to fall asleep again, the adrenaline soon wore off and the blond fell asleep, curled up on his side towards his son.

* * *

><p>"You're too slow, sensei! A <em>genin<em> could dodge that!"

There are many ways to get a point across. Kakashi, never fond of pussyfooting around or sugarcoating anything, preferred a more direct approach to things, fact which sometimes made him come across as rude or aloof. He was rather famous for it. In his sensei's case, however, the jounin simply liked to tease the man he had come to know since his early days.

"Is that so?" Minato panted in reply, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a blue sleeve and grinning. The two had elected to spar in their ninja suits, one bright blue, the other black. Sweat was coating their bodies, though only the blond was panting. They had been sparring for half an hour now, beginning with taijutsu as a warm-up. Though his body was still stiff and muscles somewhat sore, Minato could stand and move with greater ease than the previous night. To his and Kakashi's great relief, his body hadn't deteriorated with death, just needed to ease the kinks out.

"Hey, Dad! Kick his butt!" Naruto called from the edge of the clearing, drawing both jounins' gazes to him. The young ninja grinned at his father, a happy smile in place. Beside him, Sakura just smiled, not allowing herself to become distracted. She was there as a precaution just in case medical attention was needed.

"How can I ignore a request like that?" Minato mused teasingly, azure eyes sparkling as he shot his son a cheeky grin. Turning back towards his student, his face changed into a look of pure concentration Kakashi recognized from their days on the same team. Instinctively, he moved into a more defensive position.

He wanted no sudden surprises.

If he hadn't had the Sharingan out, he would have gotten one. His keepsake from Obito managed to register his opponent's movement just in time for him to throw his body out of the way, parrying the blow to his stomach as his sensei flashed past him, skidding to a stop and attacking again. The second assault he couldn't stop and felt a hand slam into his stomach, but Minato was gone before he managed to strike him back.

"Fast enough for you?" Minato called from ten feet away, a teasing smirk on his face. He was still panting and, if Sakura looked closely, she thought she could see his body shaking. The kunoichi's green eyes narrowed slightly, sensing for the moment to intervene.

Kakashi looked back at him coolly, unimpressed. "Not bad, sensei. Now, if you could manage to hit harder than a schoolgirl, I might start considering you as more of a threat." Minato chuckled at that, lowering his center of gravity and preparing for the next time they would connect. Reading Kakashi's movements, he was ready to shoot forward and meet him, connecting.

Kakashi aimed a series of punches towards his torso and head, all of which his teacher parried instinctively. When he managed to brush Kakashi to the side after a thrust towards his shoulder, Minato prepared to land a knee in the middle of his back, but was foiled when his former student twisted around and barred it with his own leg. Breaking apart for only a moment, the two weaved together, flowing through stances and styles as they adapted to the other's pattern and tried to get ahead. Within minutes, Minato was barely receiving enough air in his lungs to continue; his pants were growing shallower and harsher. Losing concentration for a moment, Kakashi managed to land a hit on his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Perhaps he would have even fallen over had he not reached and grabbed him by the shoulder. A groan came from Naruto, but both jounin ignored it.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked calmly, looking the man over for injuries.

Minato flashed him a sheepish, reassuring smile as he recovered his balance, brushing his hand off. The sweat was glistening on his face, body shaking slightly, but Kakashi focused more on his breathing. "I'm fine, Kakashi." Minato cut into his evaluation. "I simply became short of breath. How does a short break sound, then we move into more... interesting waters?" he added, eyes twinkling. Over the past one and a half days, his chakra system had recovered to a degree he found quite adequate. Shizune had been against him practicing ninjutsu yet, but he knew his own limits. Currently, like his body, his chakra coils felt as if they were screaming for use. The former Hokage was convinced some practice would do him good.

"Dad, you've definitely gotta beat him, ya know!" Naruto whispered to him as soon as he sat down, taking a sip of water. The knucklehead was gazing at his father intensely, fists clenched in front of his chest.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I've got a few tricks still up my sleeve." he whispered back. Glancing up at Kakashi, he felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Just watch carefully, okay?" Naruto nodded, looking quite excited. Suddenly, Minato was struck by a memory from the previous night; Naruto, helpless in the masked man's arms as the kunai plunged into his soft body.

"You got it!" Naruto's voice broke through the mini-flashback, making Minato blink at him in disorientation for a few moments. At his son's expectant look, he smiled sheepishly again and nodded, pushing the nightmare out of his mind.

"Shall we continue, then, Kakashi-chan?" Minato called, rising to his feet and smiling at his former student as if he were far younger than he was. If Kakashi noticed something strange in his teacher's demeanor, he didn't let on. His expression remained unimpressed, hands in his pockets. However, his Sharingan was still uncovered, proof that the man wasn't underestimating his opponent.

"Only if you don't lose your breath again, Minato-sensei." he answered back in a bored voice, eyes scanning the other man from head to toe. He was pleased to note he had caught his breath back and seemed more fluid in moving. Today's spar had been a good idea after all. Inwardly, he was apprehensions about moving on into ninjutsu, but he had long learned to trust his sensei's judgment. "Shall we begin, then?" he asked, removing his hands from the cloth pouches. Minato's smile brightened slightly.

"Kakashi, we already have." he said cheerfully, then vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened minutely before he jumped to the side, avoiding a volley of kunai. He was taken aback to see that they were all tri-pronged. _Clones._ He thought as they disappeared, glancing around him. Again, he had to jump to the side to avoid a barrage of shuriken, deflecting most of them with a kunai. _You'll have to do better than that, sensei._ A gust of wind. The Hatake's sharp nose caught wind of his sensei's familiar scent towards his six o' clock, where he'd moved after the final volley of shuriken. Crouching low, he shot towards the tree, hands forming seals rapidly.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Water gathered in his mouth and shot up towards his sensei, blasting a sizable hole in the tree trunk. Minato had to move to avoid it, kicking off from the branch and moving right towards him. The two were headed on a collision course when Kakashi broke apart, soaking Minato in water.

_A water clone._ The former Hokage thought, body bursting apart in a puff of smoke as a kunai embedded itself into his back.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes straining to follow the rapid movements. "They're fast!" The small clearing they were in was now empty, only the damaged tree showing any signs of ninja activity.

"you should really have expected nothing less, Naruto." Sakura chided him lightly, but she herself was surprised. She hadn't seen her sensei fighting like that in several years, and the two opponents were magnificent at dancing around each other.

This would be a match to remember.

* * *

><p><em>One body, thirty feet to my left.<em>

It was a handy trick, being able to find your enemies by feeling their chakra through the ground. Minato had found it serving him well, especially during the Third Shinobi War. Back then, he would use it to note how many opponents he was facing so that he could use the Hiraishin appropriately. Facing Kakashi, however, he knew that _he_ knew he could find him. And he knew Kakashi knew that he knew he could find him by scent.

Knowing made their little game of cat and mouse that much more interesting.

As the figure to his left closed in on him, he held his sensory technique as long as he could afford to, sensing a second figure just entering the field of his divination just as he connected with the first Kakashi. Down to taijutsu again, the two traded punches and kicks for a few seconds before Minato disengaged abruptly, barely dodging a fireball. _I need to stay out of taijutsu as much as I can. My body isn't at its finest. h_e thought, brows furrowed in concentration.

As he was standing on a tree, he was forced to run down it in a spiral, dodging a hail of kunai. He was smiling as he jumped to the next tree, exhilarated to really move his body again. He knew Kakashi was a strong opponent; one that knew all his tricks, while he'd missed out on seeing his student grow for the past sixteen years. He was at a disadvantage. That only made him smile wider; he liked disadvantages.

"Will you keep dodging for the remainder of the training session?" Kakashi called up to him, eyebrow raised. "Or are you just assessing my level? You're too predictable, sen-" He was cut off as a large, swirling ball of chakra hit him from beneath, Minato breaking free of the ground he was standing on. The Rasengan hit him in the chest, throwing his body several feet away before it disappeared. With a grin, the clone Minato had employed also disappeared, leaving him alone once more.

"Now who's hiding, Kakashi?" he called, then vanished.

* * *

><p>"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"<p>

The jutsu was called in a low voice, but the silver-haired jounin's enhanced hearing picked it up. The crashing of the water dragon's body against trees was enough to give it away, in any case. The Copy-nin smirked to himself, leaping from tree branch to tree branch as he evaded the water serpent.

"That's a jutsu I copied from you, sensei! It won't take me down so easily!" he taunted the forest around him, weaving seals as he moved. "Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu!" he called as he jumped off a tree, flying straight towards the oncoming dragon. A lightning field shield appeared in front of him, slamming into the dragon and coursing electricity through its body. The serpent was released upon impact, showering Kakashi with a heavy body of water that plastered his hair against his face and neck as he alighted on the muddy forest floor.

Just as he landed, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a seal, stuck on a tree trunk in front of him. As the chakra-receptive paper ignited, the Copy-nin had just enough time to leap back before the explosive tag went off, knocking him against a tree trunk. Upon impact, Kakashi's body was replaced by a fallen tree branch.

Minato chuckled softly at the Kawarimi, eyes narrowing suddenly. Much like he had done on the night of the Kyuubi's attack, he spun around, grabbing Kakashi's arm as he struck at him with the blunt side of a kunai. For a heartbeat, the two spun around each other, backs almost touching. Kakashi felt his sensei's long, blond hair just brush his cheek in passing before they let go of each other, shooting off in opposite directions.

"To catch a master, you have to be one yourself, Kakashi." Minato chided teasingly as he landed on one foot and pivoted, arm rising. A swirling ball of chakra appeared in his hand, though much smaller than the one he usually applied. Kakashi had likewise spun around, charging at his sensei with a crackling orb of lightning in his open palm, also modest in size.

The two were set on a collision course when Kakashi suddenly dived, slamming his Chidori into the ground mere feet away from his teacher. An enormous cloud of dust billowed into existence, obscuring Minato's vision momentarily. Releasing his Rasengan, the blond leaped upwards towards the safety of a higher perch, only to have his ankle caught in a vice-like grip. With a strong pull, he came crashing to the ground, kicking out to free himself and rolling quickly. He couldn't see Kakashi, but he could hear him as he closed the small distance between them fast.

"Fuuton: Sensougouheki!" he called, a wall of wind rising up in front of him just in time to push Kakashi back. The few seconds he bought were enough for Minato to leap to his feet, avoiding the attack Kakashi had aimed at his previous spot. The wall of wind had dissipated the could of dust, leaving the two shinobi face to face once more. Minato was panting again, but still grinning. His eyes widened suddenly when a voice came out from behind him.

"The master is the one who makes the final move, sensei." Kakashi said in a flat voice. "Chidori!"

* * *

><p>"Do ya think they're alright? Man, I wish we could see what they were doing..." Naruto grumbled, fidgeting where he sat next to Sakura. "We haven't seen anything for over half an hour!"<p>

"Hush, Naruto!" Sakura replied, sighing. Naruto's negligible attention span left him easily bored, and she was the one who usually suffered because of it. "It wouldn't be a real fight if they stayed inside the clearing, just throwing things at each other. We're talking about Kakashi-sensei here. He'll hide and attack from behind. I don't know how Yondaime-sama fights, but he'll be forced to take Kakashi-sensei's style into account. Just be patient. I'm soon we'll see them back soon." Despite her words, Sakura was growing bored herself. She wasn't worried per se; she knew the two men were skilled enough to avoid killing each other. However, sitting on a damp patch of grass for half an hour babysitting an impatient Naruto was taxing, to say the least.

An explosion made them both jump to their feet, looking around with keen eyes; they could expect anything from a shower of pointy metal death to an enemy attack. Their fears were assuaged, however, when the two sparring jounin reappeared in the clearing, running parallel to each other.

"Fuuton: Juuha Shou!" Minato called, weaving seals faster than Naruto could see. Almost like a scythe, a crescent-moon shaped wave of wind tore over the grass towards Kakashi, cutting down any vegetation in its way.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" Having read his sensei's seals with his Sharingan, Kakashi was already prepared for the oncoming attack. He weaved his seals simultaneously, calling forth a current of electricity that slammed into the wind scythe, causing yet another explosion. Instead of shying away from it, both shinobi leaped over it, kunai drawn.

"Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Minato called, sending a shower of thousands of the ninja stars raining down on Kakashi. Naruto yelped as several embedded themselves into the dirt mere inches from his foot, crawling away on his behind. Sakura gasped as Kakashi was struck down, able to evade only so many shuriken. Minato appeared concerned as he landed, shaking his head as the body disappeared, replaced by a log. "Of course, the Kawarimi." he smiled to himself, looking up ahead of him. "I suppose you win this round, don't you, Kakashi?"

"You're good, sensei, but I've had time." Kakashi replied from where he was standing behind him, kunai point a centimeter away from the base of the blond's neck. "Sixteen years, to be precise."

"You have, haven't you?" Minato replied calmly, still smiling. At the turn of events, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed; he'd so wanted to see the Yellow Flash in action, kicking his sensei's butt, but he guessed his father had yet to recover properly.

_Can't be helped._ he sighed to himself, getting to his feet with a pout.

"My taijutsu needs some work." Minato continued conversationally. "Most of the stiffness is gone now, but another day of movement will really do wonders. You've improved, by the way."

"What about your chakra control?" Kakashi asked back. "Your ninjutsu was fine up until that final fuuton; the scythe wasn't nearly as powerful as it usually was. Are you running low on chakra?" he inquired somewhat concerned. After all, their purpose was to build up his strength, not exhausted him once more. Minato's light chuckle set alarm bells ringing faintly, but he couldn't figure out why.

"No, not really." he replied, still facing forward. "My chakra is mostly recovered. I was saving it up for one last jutsu, however, which is why the scythe was so easy to halt."

"You wanted to drag the battle out longer, then?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "With all due respect, sensei, you just returned. Your ninjutsu might be up to your normal standards, but your body still needs time. You were never one to rush things." he remarked critically, causing Minato to laugh sheepishly.

"I didn't wish to drag the battle out, per se." he smiled. "Rather, I was waiting for this." Kakashi barely had time to blink before he felt the sudden electrical surge beside him, the small gust of displaced air as his sensei's real body materialized next to him, kunai at his throat. Minato was panting slightly, but his grin spoke volumes, intensified only by his student's surprised look.

"Woah! Did you see that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto called, jumping to his feet. "He just suddenly got there!" Sakura nodded in amazement, looking around them to find where he must have been hiding. She had never seen anyone move so fast, not even Kakashi, so she supposed she must have just witnessed the Fourth's legendary Hiraishin. All the kunoichi could do was blink in awe.

"Since when?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, lowering his kunai. He seemed subdued, gray eyes emotionless as he lowered his hitae-ate over his Sharingan. Minato smiled indulgently, gathering his weapons.

"The taijutsu spar." he answered the unfinished question, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I removed myself from the battle about ten minutes ago, waiting. It almost saddens me you didn't notice, Kakashi-chan. Almost."

"We'll see if you're still smiling tomorrow, Minato-sensei." Kakashi replied, the two shinobi staring each other down. Minato just chuckled and turned. "For now, the title of 'master' is still mine. I can't say I'm not satisfied with that." As he was returning to Naruto's side, he noticed his son was gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Dad, that was _awesome_! Can you teach me it, huh huh?" Naruto gushed, eyes filled with excitement. Minato laughed again, rubbing the back of his head.

"When we have time, I can certainly try, Naruto. I can't promise you anything, though; your mother was rotten at it." As he had done back in the white plane, Minato placed a hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair. Naruto looked at him with puzzled eyes, making his smile even more bittersweet. It pained him how little he had bonded with his son. His little boy was already sixteen, and looked at him as if he were a new sensei, not a father. Briefly, he wondered if they had run out of time, if this miraculous second chance would be in vain.

"Just wait and see, Dad." his son interrupted his train of thought, making him cock his head to the side.

"Hm?"

"You better be careful, or I'll be Hokage in your stead." Naruto grinned, his eyes set in determination. Suddenly, Minato had the sensation of standing by Kushina, the two staring into a mirror together. Naruto was him, and he was Kushina, and he was Jiraiya and Kakashi. Most importantly, he was his son.

He deserved every effort Minato could make.

* * *

><p><em>Kawarimi: Replacement jutsu<em>

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu_

_Suiton: Suiryuudan; Water Style: Water Dragon_

_Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu; Lightning Style: Thunder Saber_

_Fuuton: Sensougouheki; Wind Style: Rumbling Wind Wall_

_Suiton: Toppoudama; Water Style: Water Bullet_

_Raiton: Jibashi; Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder_

_Katon: Gokakuy no Jutsu; Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu_

_Fuuton: Juuha Shou; Wind Style: Beast Wave Strike_


	9. That Awkward Moment When

_I'm glad the battle scene turned out so well, guys. XD I had completely forgotten Naruto could sense the battle through his sennin mode. Aw well. Lets hope this chapter works out just as well._

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine – That Awkward Moment When...<span>

Naruto was happy. Mind-numbingly, ridiculously, overwhelmingly, blissfully happy. The sun was warm on his face, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair as he lay back on the cool grass, blue eyes blinking up at the canopy of leaves above his head. Beside him, he could feel his father – the source of his happiness – breathing soundly. Every now and then, he opened his mouth to say anything, but no sound would come out.

Despite how happy he was at finally having his father there, at being able to look at him, touch him, talk to him, e was tongue-tied at the mere thought of talking to him. It was stupid, the young ninja thought. Only yesterday, he had been more than happy to talk to him. The day before, he had practically tackled the man to the ground. The sudden onslaught of shyness and embarrassment was annoying him to no end, but he couldn't find a single way to start the conversation.

The two had been lying in the late afternoon sunshine for about fifteen minutes now. After their training session, Minato had promptly laid back down on the grass, informing Kakashi that he would return to the tent later. He'd briefly looked at Naruto with a soft smile; a signal. Kakashi and Sakura had seemed to understand and left the two alone in the clearing, though Sakura looked like she wanted to say something to Naruto. The latter had sat down on the grass, grinning awkwardly at first. He waited for his father to catch his breath after the spar, almost shaking with anticipation, but he soon began to feel disappointed when his father kept his silence. _Is this as awkward for him, too...?_ the blond sighed inwardly, turning to glance at his father. He was surprised when he saw azure eyes looking at him, a soft smile on the other man's face.

"I'm sorry about keeping you waiting, Naruto." Minato smiled that friendly, warm smile of his and Naruto felt a slight blush tint his cheeks. The slightly breathless quality to his voice hinted that he'd just been resting, after all.

"Um... it's OK..." the youth mumbled, sitting up. Minato mirrored the gesture, albeit stiffly, so that they would remain eye to eye. Idly, he rested one elbow on his bent knee.

"I'm sorry this is awkward, Naruto." he said slowly, taking his son by surprise. Their eyes met and Naruto was startled to see sorrow mixed in his father's irises. "I wish you didn't have reason to feel awkward. I wish you had grown up with parents to talk to and to look over you, that you hadn't been so lonely. Minato's voice was low and brutally honest, apologetic. His shoulders were stiff, as if he was bracing himself subconsciously. "One the one hand, I wish-"

"Save it, Dad." Naruto interrupted him, his voice emotional and somewhat wobbly. "Like I said, I can deal, because I'm the Fourth Hokage's son." The statement brought a bittersweet smile to Minato's face, who smiled despite the emotions on his face. Even he, famed for keeping his composure at all times, couldn't fight the emotions welling up in him.

"I see Kakashi taught you how to interrupt people." he said softly, bringing a slight smile to Naruto's lips. "Like I was saying, I wish you had had an easier life, a better childhood... However, I'm not sorry for the choice I made- the choice _we_ made. I'm sorry you grew up without us, Naruto but... Even back then, I knew I could trust you to deal. I know it's no excuse, and I'm a horrible parent for abandoning my child. I can understand it if you hate me for what I did." As he talked, Minato's voice was slowly losing its calm tone, turning more emotional and anxious as the words flowed. Sixteen years was a long time to hold emotions in, to let them fester and, if Minato had dome something, it was let pain fester, regret, guilt. "I'm here now, though, and if... If you can forgive my selfishness, I pro-"

"Dad, stop." Naruto interrupted him again, ignoring his father's startled expression. His eyes were hard, stern as he gazed at his parent and hero. A fist was clenched on his knee, trembling slightly. "If you regretted your choice, you wouldn't be the Fourth Hokage, Konoha's hero. You'd be scum that didn't _deserve_the name of Hokage. A Hokage's job is to protect the village at any cost, after all. What you did wasn't selfish; you gave your life for the sake of the village! You've been my hero ever since I was a kid. I wanted to live up to your legacy, to be a hero like you!"

"Naruto..." Minato managed to choke out, overwhelmed by his son's words. Sitting before him and looking at him with fierce, serious eyes, he was strongly reminded of the youth – no, young man – he watched talking with Pein, talking about peace and hatred. _Kushina... This is our son..._ he thought to himself, a lump rising in his throat.

"When I was a kid, everyone hated me. They stayed away from me and called me a monster. I didn't know why. I hated it. I just wanted someone to acknowledge me, to be a happier person because I was there." Naruto mumbled softly, looking down at the grass. He'd lost the fierce look, eyes brimming with sorrow.

"I know." Minato replied softly, wanting to touch him to much but hesitating. "I'm sorry you had to suffer like that, Naruto. I wanted you to be a hero, but I guess people fear and hate what they don't know..."

"It's OK, Dad... I worked really hard. I tried and tried and, in the end, I managed it. I made friends, comrades I can trust with my life. I could do it, because I'm Naruto; the gutsy ninja who never gives up." Father and son paused for a moment, thinking of the man they had both held so dear. "I had to be strong, but I don't hate you for it... I just wish you'd been there..."

"Naruto, you...?" Minato breathed softly, looking at his son with wide eyes. Naruto looked up and grinned sheepishly at his father's dumbstruck expression. He was about to say something silly to lighten the mood when his father moved, hugging him. The motion left the young man speechless, shocked. Minato felt him stiffen in his arms, but he didn't withdraw; he'd needed this contact for too long to be able to let it go now. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." After a second's stunned pause, Naruto hugged his father back, the two silent. Then, Minato let go, sitting back on the grass and looking up at the waving leaves above his head, a peaceful smile on his face. His face appeared utterly serene, relieved, as if a great weight had left his chest. Naruto blinked at him for a few moments before smiling and lying back down on the grass.

"Um..." he half-mumbled, words coming even harder when his father's calm, curious eyes turned to look at him again. "Uh... You mentioned Mom earlier... Did-Did she try to learn the Hiraishin...? Who- Who was she? What was she like?" The hesitant questions obviously hid great interest behind them, but the subject made Minato smile sadly. With a slight grunt, he lay back on the grass beside his son, arms folded under his head. Naruto turned onto his side, watching his father intently.

"Your mother was called Uzumaki Kushina." he began in a soft voice, azure eyes blinking up at the leaves. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his mother's name, fact which brought a bittersweet smile to Minato's face. "The Third gave you her surname in order to protect you from my enemies, Naruto. If Iwa heard of a Namikaze in Konoha, you would have been targeted for more reasons than what is sealed inside of you. I didn't want to give you another reason to be a high-profile target." At that, the man sighed, but didn't let himself dwell on it. "Your mother was the stubbornest, loudest and most wonderful woman I have ever met." he added, grinning slightly when he turned to Naruto." Kakashi tells me you take after her to a remarkable degree."

"I-I do?" Naruto asked, blinking. His expression made the Fourth's smile widen.

"From what I've seen of you, yes. Kushina was a very strong person. She would always speak her mind, no matter what the social situation or whom she was addressing, she was reckless and... and she would do everything she could to protect those she loved." The faraway look in his father's eyes, the slightly sad undertone to his voice made Naruto stay silent for a moment, giving his father a little personal time. His father's sudden chuckle startled him somewhat. "When I first showed her the Hiraishin, her first reaction was identical to yours: 'teach me', she demanded. She looked adorable, what with the way she was trying to look angry and unimpressed. I tried, but your mother just couldn't get the hang of it. It wasn't really her style of ninjutsu. After a while, she stopped trying and declared she would be Hokage in her own way."

"Mom wanted to be Hokage?" Naruto asked, eyes widening slightly. Minato chuckled again faintly.

"When she first came to Konoha, she was teased by our classmates for her fiery red hair. And then she went ahead and proclaimed she would be the village's first female Hokage, so that everyone would accept her." he reminisced fondly. "Of course, I had to tell her that _I_ would be the one to become Hokage." he smirked slightly, raising Naruto's curiosity further.

"What did she say to that?"

"She called me a sissy flake." Minato replied evenly, smirking more at his son's loud laughter. While Naruto laughed, the former Kage blinked up at the foliage above him, light filtering down to them. A pang of loss hit him hard and he closed his eyes, sending a small prayer up to his wife. You'd call me a flake now if you could, Kushina. he thought fondly, closing his eyes. _I wish you were here. I miss you._ he added simply, sighing. With everything happening, he hadn't had the chance to mourn his wife properly yet, his predecessor, his master. Once he was properly revealed to the villagers, he decided he would head to the cemetary and visit the memorial stone. He'd see Obito and Rin, too. _Perhaps I should take Naruto and Kakashi..._ he thought to himself. When his eyes opened, he found Naruto looking at him, mixed emotions on his face. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." Naruto replied and the two looked up at the leaves again/ Another silence fell between the two, only warmer, more relaxed.

"Hey, Dad...?" Naruto began at length. "What was the Pervy Sage like back when you were his student?"

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato chuckled. "The same as he always was. I doubt he changed over the years. Always silly and loud, but he could be serious if he wanted to. I guess what stuck with me most was how irresponsible he was at times. Kept taking us to bars when we were ten or eleven." he grinned.

"Me, too, me, too!" Naruto exclaimed vehemently. "He told me about the three shinobi taboos, then went on to drink sake, be with women and spend all my hard-earned money! He left me to train all alone." His tone might have been annoyed, but it was obvious he was recalling the memory affectionately. Minato smiled at his son's little outburst, blinking up at the darkening sky serenely.

"He's the one who taught you the Rasengan, isn't he...?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, grinning slightly. "Wouldn't give me any tips, either, the old lecher. Tsunade-no-baa-chan bet me the Shodaime's necklace I couldn't master the final step in a week, but she lost." At the memory, he reached for the chord around his neck, only to remember it had broken when he had almost let out the Kyuubi, stopped only by his father's intervention. It pained him to know that the treasure had been lost and he wasn't sure what he would tell Tsunade when she awoke.

Aware of both the pause and the reason for it, Minato remained silent for a few moments, eyes following a sparrow as it searched for a perch for the night. "What about Kakashi? What was he like as a teacher?"he asked curiously.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked back, snorting. "He was annoying as _hell_! We would always have to wait three hours for him because he was always late for appointments or missions; he would always read those pervy books Pervy Sage wrote, even when training us; he never paid attention and always favored Sasuke..." he grumbled irritably, a sad pang hitting him at the last sentence; now he understood why Kakashi had devoted most of his attention to Sasuke. During the tirade, Minato was smiling – nothing new to Naruto; he was becoming used to the man smiling nearly constantly. "Although I guess he was a cool sensei."

"Good masters produce good students." Minato replied quietly, both falling silent again; the loss of their sensei still weighed heavily on both their minds and hearts. Another silence fell over the two, the light around them starting to fade. The former Kage had noticed his son being less vociferous than usual but put it down to nerves. _Well, awkwardness is only to be expected, still._ he thought to himself, smiling slightly. _Lets hope that with some more time-_

"Hey, Dad?" Naruto interrupted, making the blond turn to him. The young ninja's eyes were shining in the low light, his grin wide. "What jutsu do you know? When can you try and teach me the Hiraishin? Pervy Sage already taught me the Rasengan! He and Kakashi-sensei said you tried to combine it with your natural chakra but weren't able to finish it, but I did! If you teach me the Hiraishin, I'll teach you the Rasenshuriken! Gah, there's so much I want to ask you!" Naruto burst out, all in one, long breath. His chest was heaving softly, as if he'd finally gotten out something he'd been wanting to for ages, eyes sparkling softly. Minato had to blink at his son for several seconds before he laughed softly, smiling warmly and lovingly.

"I know you completed the Rasengan; Kakashi told me. I'm very proud of you, Naruto. As soon as we both have time, I really want to see it, though I probably won't be able to master it like you. And, we can try the Hiraishin, but it won't be effective unless you know fuuinjutsu. Sealing through special chakra-paper and ink." he clarified at Naruto's blank expression. "The user designs a seal made up out of elements in order to accomplish the desired effect. Did Jiraiya-sensei teach you any, by any chance?" Minato asked, voice light and content; there were few things he wanted more than to train together with his son, to share elements of their lives.

"I don't know..." Naruto mumbled in reply, brows furrowed at the complicated things his father was talking about. "He had me sign the Toad Summoning Contract, but I don't remember him teaching me anything with ink..." he half-muttered. Minato's smile didn't falter.

"We can start together, if you like, though it's up to you. Your mother didn't have much patience with fuuinjutsu, even if her clan was renown for its sealing jutsu." he grinned. "She preferred a more... hands-on approach to things." The mirth on his father's face made Naruto grin again, difficult jutsu matters already forgotten.

"Say, Dad, how did you and mom meet?" he grinned, eyes wide and expectant. Looking into those longing eyes almost made Minato cave, but he knew what was in his best interest, as well as what would be best for Naruto.

"That's not my place to tell you, actually." he smirked, noting Naruto's confused, then cheated expression.

"Eeeh? But you're my dad! If you won't tell me, who will?" he demanded. "I want to know! If you won't tell me, who am I supposed to ask?" he complained loudly, making Minato wince slightly, always smiling.

"You'll understand, someday soon, I presume." Minato replied with a smile, sitting up. Foreseeing Naruto's vehement protests, the blond decided to change the subject quickly. "It's getting dark. We should return to the village before some patrol comes across us. Besides, I'm hungry." At that, Naruto's stomach gurgled, making the young ninja grin sheepishly. His father only smiled indulgently.

When Naruto got up and dusted his pants down, he noticed his father had closed his eyes, a tired, yet concentrating look on his face. The blond frowned and was about to interrupt when the Fourth opened his eyes and smiled.

"Alright. Kakashi did as I asked, so we should be fine. Hang on tight, Naruto!" the man said mysteriously with a light smile, reaching for Naruto and taking him by the upper arm. The next thing Naruto knew, his body felt like it was being squeezed into juice, yet stretched to its breaking point. The world spun and flashed before his feet slammed into the dusty ground of their tent. He would have lost his balance if his father hadn't been holding onto him tightly. He felt sick.

"_Woah!"_


	10. First Interlude: The Darkest Hour

_So far, this story has everything in it but angst. Strange. That should totally be remedied._

_This chapter is an interlude. I originally wanted it as part of a story Minato was telling Naruto, but this felt better. Do enjoy._

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten – First Interlude: The Darkest Hour<span>

Their return to the village took place in a heavy silence, the mood sombre and depressed. The two teens hadn't said a word in hours, ever since they had crossed the border into the land of Fire and were safely behind friendly lines. Every step was heavy, every motion fluid and mechanical. Their eyes were misted over with grief and pain, hardly seeing the branches they were jumping over, the ground under their feet. Unlike them, their jounin sensei had been on high alert until the moment they were behind allied forces, chakra-enhanced senses searching for even the slightest hint of an attack. He couldn't afford to lose his composure- not yet, at least.

Team Minato was returning to Konoha one member short.

When the silver-haired teen in front of him stumbled and plunged towards the ground, the blond instructor shot after him, guiding him safely to the grassy path. "Are you alright, Kakashi?" he asked in a low voice, careful to avoid the boy's injured shoulder and face. He got no reply; Kakashi just jerked his hand out of his sensei's grip, Above in the branches, their third member, a young girl, watched on wordlessly. "Kakashi..." the eldest tried again, but sighed quietly at the dead look in his student's eyes.

The three continued onwards on the ground. Konohagakure wasn't more than an hour or two away. Just the thought of their home village made the three shinobi speed up the pace, each for his or her own reason. Every so often, the elder jounin – for there were two in the group – would glance at his students, biting his lip worriedly. When the gates came into view, he almost used his unique teleportation jutsu to take them inside those cinnabar walls, where the two traveling with him would be safe. Almost. Of course, the gates were closed for the night and he could sense the guards. The male teen, the front guard of the group, raised a hand unnecessarily to stop them as four chuunin-level ninja descended from the walls to intercept them. Before his student could act or speak rashly, the blond stepped forwards, a hand in front of his temperamental student.

"Minato-sensei?" the head of the guard platoon inquired hesitantly, hands already forming the alarm seal; these were times of war and security was tight, after all.

"It's me, Kikuko." Namikaze Minato replied tiredly, his voice slightly hoarse and weary. The chuunin blinked at the returning four-man squad, not missing their loudest comrade's absence. By the blood on their clothes and their demeanor, the chuunin didn't want to ask. "I'm sorry for being so blunt, but we're somewhat in a hurry." the jounin apologized quietly, giving the guard his security pass. One of the other three guards verified the password and silently made a hand-gesture. The guards returned to their posts while the three returning shinobi scaled the gate and entered their village.

This wasn't how they had been expecting to return.

"Kakashi. Rin." Minato said gently, suppressed emotions causing his chest to tighten as he gazed at his remaining students, covered in blood and wounded. "We will report to the Sandaime first, then head to the hospital. Kakashi needs his wounds looked at." he instructed calmly, yet firmly.

"I'm fine." the youth snapped sharply, charcoal eyes burning with anger and sorrow. For now, his sensei ignored his little outburst; it was enough for him to hear his student's voice for now. With another gesture, he led them to the Hokage tower, lights still on in the building despite the twilight hours. It was with barely concealed grief and fatigue that they made their way to the Hokage's office, startling his secretary in the process.

"Come in." the rough, familiar voice called as Minato knocked smartly on the door. The Third was seated at his desk, unlit pipe in his mouth as the three entered. His gaze was sympathetic and sharp when he looked them over, rising from his seat as they trudged in. It didn't escape his notice how the young Hatake seemed to be swaying on his feet, how the medic-nin's eyes looked dead, how the blond's face was carefully, painstakingly blank.

"Team Minato." he greeted them somberly, hands clasped behind his back. "News of your mission reached us before you did. It was a success." His final words were half-way between a statement and a question demanding further elaboration.

"It was on both fronts, Sandaime-sama." Minato replied, tone carefully guarded and perfectly polite. "The Kannabi bridge was destroyed and the lines near Machiru town cleared. No loose ends remain. However, we lost our fourth member, Uchiha Obito, in combat. His body was too badly damaged for information on the Sharingan to be recovered, and I have tended to his body as was fit." At that, Kakashi turned his gaze to his sensei sharply, his right eye wide and hurt, accusing. Minato either didn't notice or didn't care. His tone remained formal and controlled. "My report will be on your desk before noon tomorrow, and I will personally convey my condolences to the Uchiha clan."

"Very well." the Sandaime replied, frowning at the disheveled team in front of him. It was all too clear that they were barely holding it together; the teens had hung their heads, limbs shaking slightly.

"I request permission to lead my team to the hospital." Minato added, inclining his head slightly. Between his students' visible distress and the man's quiet placidity, he found the latter to be more worrisome. Silently, he nodded, and the three moved towards the door.

"Team Minato," the Third called softly, stopping them just before they exited the room. "You have my condolences as well." the aging man replied, eliciting a bow from their jounin instructor.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." was the tranquil, formal reply before Minato led his two students outside. Once they were out on the street, he crossed his arms, looking the two over. "Rin, take Kakashi to the hospital." he said seriously, eyes resting on his female student. The medic-nin nodded numbly, but Kakashi was having none of it.

"I said, I'm fine, Minato-sensei!" he snapped, pupils dilating in anger. Despite his fervent proclamation, however, he choked on a moan of pain as he moved too suddenly, clutching at his face. Quickly, Rin put a hand on his uninjured shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in concern. All Minato could do was sigh wearily.

"You need medical attention, Kakashi. You will go to the hospital voluntarily, or I will carry you there myself." The ferocity in his sensei's voice startled the young ninja more than anything that had happened the past few hours. For several seconds, all he could do was blink at Minato, mouth half-open.

"Come on, Kakashi." Rin coaxed him as well, tears brimming in her eyes. "We- we need to get Obito's eye looked at... I could only do little in the field. Your-your arm's also hurt. Please, Kakashi..." Tears were streaking silently down her face now and, for once, Kakashi hung his head and didn't comment. A nod was all he gave, giving his permission to be escorted to the hospital. It brought a tearful smile to Rin's pale face. "What about you, sensei? You're hurt, too."

"I'm alright, Rin." Minato smiled softly, putting a hand on her head gently. "I have to take care of something, then I'll join you. I need to finish the report for the mission and inform Obito's parents." Even for him, the last part was difficult to articulate, no matter how calm he looked on the outside. It was a white lie, of course, but his students didn't need to know how messed up he was on the inside. "Go on ahead; I'll see you soon." Rin nodded and prodded Kakashi gently, leading him towards the hospital.

For several moments, Minato just watched the two leaving, two dark forms huddled close together in the night. He had known their teamwork was weak; he had known they would argue and yet... Yet he had let them go on such a difficult mission on their own, had let Kakashi lead it on his first day as jounin. Deep down, he knew he had no choice; war was a difficult time for everyone, when children have to kill or be killed, when they have no fond memories to look back on. He knew all that, yet he felt as if he had failed them all.

One quick flare of chakra was all it would take to teleport himself home, but he opted to walk. There were few people about at that time of the night and those who were watching him pass didn't disturb him. His eyes were slightly glassy as he walked, reflecting the moonlight. The cool air on his face revived him less than he had hoped it would. Now on his own, with no one relying on him as a pillar, he felt his composure start to slip. _I need to get home._

His doorbell sounded like an explosion in the otherwise quiet night, almost eliciting a wince from him. He waited for almost a minute, ready to ring the bell again when he heard footsteps approaching, the door creaking only slightly as it swung open.

"M-Minato?" came a surprised voice, wide, dark blue eyes gazing back into his own. A woman stood in the doorway to the house they shared, tangled red hair framing her face. "You're covered in bl-"

Her startled comment was cut short when Minato leaned forward, arms wrapping themselves around her torso while he buried his face into her neck. The young jounin's fiancee, Uzumaki Kushina, was frozen for only a few seconds before she hugged him back, stepping backwards into the house while she stroked his hair.

"Obito's dead." Kushina had just nudged the door closed with her foot when she froze fully, staring down at her husband's matted blond hair. His voice was hollow, heavy in the silence with the grief it carried. She knew, then, that he'd been carrying the burden, had buried the feelings too long, like he would always do.

"Minato..." she whispered softly, for once, then closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against the top of his head. "Come sit down." Carefully, as if she were leading a blind, fragile man, she withdrew and led Minato into the living room, seating him on the sofa. The man didn't react, eyes brimming with emotion, but face deadpan. Seeing how his hands were shaking, Kushina sat down by him and took them in her own, afraid for him.

"Minato." she whispered again, hugging him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." For a long while, she thought her fiance wouldn't respond at all. Then, finally, his shoulders began to shake and tears trickled onto her chest and throat, silent tribute of utter grief.

And all she could do was hold him and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>There was no time for a funeral. There wasn't even a body to begin with. A name was just inscribed on the memorial stone, lost among the many Konoha shinobi that had fallen for their village: Uchiha Obito.<p>

Team Minato was sent out more and more often, taking on more and more dangerous missions. They worked well as a team; Minato and Kakashi complemented each other well, as the former struck with speed and accuracy while the latter blew through the rest with sheer force. Rin was there to watch their backs and take care of any wounds they might accumulate. Their teamwork was good, but only in battle.

Their relations were starting to fall apart.

Despite every effort he made, Minato couldn't get through to Kakashi. First the boy had lost his father, then his best friend. The guilt made Kakashi reckless, eager to prove his strength and avenge his fallen comrade. The teen almost seemed possessed with guarding his comrades. Rin was also distant, but besieged with quiet grief, not guilt. She spoke little more than absolute necessary and seemed downcast most of the time. Minato feared she would make herself ill.

Out of the three of them, he was the one faring the best. That was as it should be. He was the sensei, the one who had experienced loss. He knew to move on and mourn when there was time, to not let one's emotions guide them. Yet, once more, he found himself almost powerless to guide his students.

"Kakashi, you could have gotten yourself killed. That was unnecessarily dangerous." Minato scolded the silver-haired teen one misty afternoon, the three-man cell buried just behind enemy lines. They were on yet another sabotage mission, this time to take out a supply caravan that was heading to the front lines. The youth looked away irritably at his sensei's words, knowing all too well what he was referring to.

Earlier that day, the three had attacked a small outpost of ninja, aiming to take them out and move through the guarded territory next to theirs. The plan had been going well up until one of the shinobi attacking Minato had branched off towards Rin. Despite having his own opponent, Kakashi had let his back open in order to intercept the ninja. The only thing that had saved him was Minato appearing between the two and countering his fire jutsu with one of his own water ones.

"Rin was open; she could have handled one opponent." Minato continued sternly, glancing once at the subdued kunoichi. "Rule number one of the shinobi code: never let your opponent get behind you. Do you not remember that, Kakashi?" He knew he was being harsher than he would have usually been, but the teen needed to snap out of his current psychology.

"I remember, sensei!" Kakashi replied angrily. "I know! But... I couldn't just let her... I'm supposed to protect her, I promised Obito..." he muttered, fist trembling in anger. At that, Minato pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Listen to me, Kakashi." he began. "The sooner you do so, the less danger we're all in. This is a three-man cell now. Whether you like it or not, we're all ninja on this team. Comrades. I expect you to cover each other's backs, to help if there's a need to. What I do not expect of you is to needlessly step in when you yourself have your hands full. Rin might not be a combat ninja like me or you, but she is a medic-nin. She can dodge attacks better than you, heal herself if she must. If she must, she can use her medical-ninjutsu in combat. She does not need your constant vigilance- not to this level." he added softly. At Kakashi's silence, Rin bit her lip, taking a step closer to her teammate.

"Sensei's right, Kakashi. I... I'm not a weakling!" The sudden statement made Kakashi's visible eye widen as he stared at the medic-nin's determined face. "And you better get over that, because if you get yourself trying to be heroic, I'll be at even more 'risk', since I'll be trying to heal you!" Out of his three students, Rin was by far the most soft-spoken and quiet. That's the main reason Minato was both pleased and surprised by her little outburst. The kunoichi looked more resolute than she had ever before.

_War changes people._ he couldn't help but muse sadly. _It turns children into adults and innocence into... Into whatever this is. It's the only way we can survive, after all._ he sighed, looking over his two students that had fallen eerily silent.

"I'm going to take first watch tonight. Sleep on it, Kakashi, and think about it seriously. Your recklessness is a danger to this team. If I don't see improvement, I'm going to pull you off-duty." His student's expression was hurt, betrayed, even, murderous, but Minato bore it silently. He had to, for the team's sake.

He wouldn't let another student die on his watch.

Wordlessly, his two students lay down in their bedrolls, presumably falling asleep. Although on high alert, it wasn't difficult for Minato to realize Kakashi was awake for a long time. The possibility of him thinking things over was promising, but Minato knew he couldn't count on it. If it came down to it, he would have to be everywhere that little bit more, to cover Kakashi if he made another mistake.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke suddenly, a hand covering her mouth. She tried to bite at her assailant, struggling to free herself against his silencing, but stopped once she realized it was her sensei waking her up as discretely as possibly. Upon seeing her quiet, Mianto released her mouth and brought a finger to his lips. The serious look in his eyes left no room for questions.<p>

Kakashi was already up, eyes glittering in the darkness as he peered into the shadows, Sharingan uncovered. The underlying message was clear, especially from the way her sensei took hold of two of his custom-built kunai, tossing them into the trees around them.

They had company.

With the kunai came yells from around the trees, dark, indistinct shapes moving through the leaves. In a flash, their sensei was gone and an accompanying scream torn from the dying lungs of an enemy nin gave them a good idea as to where.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled from next to her, a great fireball rushing from his lips towards a cove of trees. Without waiting for retaliation, her jounin teammate was gone, the clash of metal on metal surrounding her.

Rin moved away from their camp, eyes alert and watchful as she tried to gain some distance in order to use her weapons and senbon. Just as she leaped to a tree branch, however, a shinobi came at her out of the shadows, striking towards her throat with a kunai. Hastily, the medic-nin leaned backwards, avoiding the razor-sharp blade and dodged a fierce kick towards her side, focusing. When she next connected with her opponent, their kunai met with a clang, the two ninja knives being pushed towards the opponent's body. Her enemy was a girl not a year older than herself, the emblem of Iwa clear on her forehead.

_I have to! For Kakashi-kun, for Obito!_ she thought to herself and pushed harder, managing to momentarily overpower the Iwa-nin. Driving her opponent a foot back, the medic-nin struck with a well-placed hand, causing great pain in the area she touched. The damage was only superficial, but the pain would be enough to scare a young shinobi. The Iwa girl jumped back several feet, a kunai out to parry the senbon Rin threw at her. _She's good._ the kunoichi thought, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

A sudden clang to her right made her jump. Glancing to the side, she saw two kunai; one had been heading for her while the other intercepted it. She wasn't sure which one of her teammates had been watching her back, but the medic-nin realized she wasn't doing the same.

Her opponent didn't give her that much time to think after that. The next few heartbeats passed in a flurry of kunai attacks and blocks, kicks and punches that landed or didn't. The older girl landed a hard kick to her abdomen, sending her crashing back against a tree trunk. A choked cry managed to slip past her lips, and the girl was on her in seconds.

A kunai flew past her face, suddenly, freezing the enemy kunoichi in her tracks. The girl looked around once, and that was when Rin struck. Her kunai sliced into the girl's neck, lodging into it several inches. The medic-nin tried not to flinch as her enemy fell to the ground, dead or certainly dying. Pulling out several senbon, she looked around.

Two opponents were fighting with Kakashi a minute away from her. She couldn't see her sensei anywhere, but that thought barely registered. Taking aim, she shot the poisoned senbon towards Kakashi's opponents, pulling one off of him for as long as it took Kakashi to impale one with his Chidori. The Rin of a few months ago would have been appalled at the blood spurting everywhere; now, every drop of enemy blood was blood her comrades got to keep.

"Rin, behind you!" Kakashi cried suddenly, dashing towards her. The medic-nin jumped, turning around sharply and managing to parry the ninja blade that would have split her in half. Disconnecting, she jumped back and parried several lightning-fast blows, soon becoming offensive herself. "Duck!" she heard Kakashi again and, instinctively, she threw herself backwards. The blue lightning crackle of his lightning jutsu was seared into her brain forever as the enemy shinobi's chest was ripped apart before her eyes, splattering her with blood and shredded organs. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked urgently, bending towards her. What Rin saw, however, made her eyes widen like saucers.

"Kakashi, _watch out_!" she screamed, her eyes closing tightly.

An explosion shook the two Konoha-nin abruptly, almost throwing them from the branch; they had to use chakra to keep themselves in place. For several seconds, the two comrades could only blink in the aftermath of the light-blindness, then the horror of the scene truly unfurled in front of them.

Thirty feet away lay the ninja that had been sparring with Kakashi earlier, half-buried inside a tree trunk. Rin wanted to throw up when she realized there was a perfectly spherical hole in his abdomen, innards and charred stomach tissue spilling out onto the forest ground. Their sensei was slightly crouched right in front of them, not two feet away from where they stood. He was shaking slightly.

"Kakashi... Rin..." he said quietly, breathlessly, the tone in his voice scaring the kunoichi. After a minute pause, though, he straightened and bent to retrieve one of his Hiraishin kunai from the tree branch at his feet.

"We-we're fine, Minato-sensei." Rin stuttered, checking Kakashi and herself for injuries. "Nothing appears to be hurt more than a scratch or a graze."

"Good." he replied, still in that odd tone Rin didn't like at all. Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he straightened, his grip on a kunai tightening. Before he could act, Minato jumped down to the ground and touched a finger to the blood-splattered earth. "N-No one's nearby." he assessed, sensing for any chakra other than theirs. "We should burn the bodies and-" he was interrupted by a violent coughing fit that had Rin by his side in seconds.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed, mouth dropping fearfully at the sight of a kunai wedged in his chest. She helped her teacher sit, heart speeding up when blood trickled out of his mouth. "It must have punctured a lung, why didn't you speak up soone_r_?" she demanded angrily, tears gathering in her eyes. The look on her face had Minato chuckling, though the motion brought him pain.

"I... I needed to secure the area first..." he apologized as Rin took a deep breath, calming herself. The annoyed and worried look on her face didn't leave, however.

"I'm going to pull the kunai out." she warned him. Minato had barely enough time for a grunt before sharp pain blossomed in his chest again, causing more blood to trickle out of his mouth. Kakashi had dropped down by them, watching silently as Rin healed the wound to the best of her ability.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked her when she had stopped channeling her chakra, adding a little antiseptic to the surface of the red, irritated scar. Through the pain, Minato chuckled again.

"Of course I will be... One little kunai doesn't do that much damage. Besides, we have Rin here to take care of us." he smiled faintly, rising to his feet despite Rin's protests. He wiped the blood from his chin with his sleeve. "Kakashi, burn the bodies with a fire jutsu. Or, better yet, throw them onto that tree." he amended, looking at the tree Kakashi had set on fire earlier. "Whatever's easier for you. I'd do it, but I put a little too much chakra into that last Rasengan." Neither one of his students commented, glancing with a shudder at the disemboweled corpse. As he sensed for his remaining Hiraishin kunai, Rin followed him to make sure he was alright.

"How did you get hit in the first place, sensei?" she asked him quietly, almost afraid of the answer. If the man she thought almost untouchable could get so injured.. what chance did _they_ have?

"It was my fault." Kakashi answered her before Minato had a chance to catch his breath. "I rushed to help you against that ninja without taking care of the other opponent first. I left my flank open, I was reckless, and because of that, sensei got hurt." The young jounin made a few handseals and set another body on fire, perhaps a little too violently; he'd decided it would take much more effort to drag bodies around, and that burning more woodland would erase more evidence of their fight. "I went and jumped in again where I wasn't needed. Because of that, you could have died, sensei! Because of that-"

"You see what I was telling you about now, Kakashi." Minato said seriously, turning to look at him, paused in his search for his last missing kunai. "In a shinobi squad, no matter how many members it has, if one of the members leaves his flank open, the others will do their best to guard his back. But when a shinobi leaves his flank open almost voluntarily, there's too little time to react; mistakes will be made and people you care for will get hurt because of your bad decisions. I know it's hard, Kakashi, but you need to trust us to keep ourselves alive more." The sorrowful look in Kakashi's eyes was enough of an answer for his sensei, who just smiled and walked up to him, ruffling the boy's hair. Kakashi looked up at his smiling teacher with wide, surprised eyes, blinking slowly.

"Besides," Minato continued, smiling warmly now. "I promise you you won't see _my_ name written on that memorial stone for a long, long time." he grinned. "I promise you, I don't plan on dying just yet."

Even though they knew that was a promise no one could keep, even though they knew this war would cost them more friends, more loved ones, both students nodded at their sensei's empty promise. They wanted- _needed_ to believe in him, that he would do everything to keep his word.

In the end, he broke both of those promises, but only one member of Team Minato remained to remind him at his gravestone.

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Back to plot next chapter. 3 Hope you all enjoyed this interlude.<em>


	11. Illumination

_I'm glad you all liked the Interlude. Expect some more interludes in future, but not for another several chapters. This is the last battle-related chapter for now. Most likely, you won't see actual conflict for at least six more chapters. Perhaps more._

_I have to admit, I found this fight scene very entertaining to write._

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

Chapter Eleven - Illumination

"Here, sensei. This was all that's currently available in Konoha. You'll have to wait for our supplies to be replenished before you can get any more."

"Thanks, Kakashi." Minato replied to the silver-haired jounin with a grin, taking the small box from his former student's hands. His face turning serious for a moment, he removed the lid and inspected the sheets of paper and bottles of ink inside. "Not as good as I would have hoped for, but they'll suffice for now until I can get some of higher quality. I... I still have the contact Jiraiya-sensei used for his own sealing supplies." Despite his voice remaining calm and collected, Kakashi could easily tell the subject was still a touchy one. However, he knew he was in no position to pry; he was almost certain his sensei would do the same to him as soon as he could.

"I also sent Naruto to the blacksmith to retrieve your kunai." the jounin continued, one half-closed eye watching his teacher as he inspected the sealing paper and ink. "I never stated who the kunai were for, but judging by the look on his face, he was well familiar with the design."

"Good. That will play into our favor." his former teacher replied, overturning the box and setting it on his knees. Taking the first sheet, Minato closed his eyes and focused his chakra into the paper, dividing it into smaller pieces that would fit his kunai handles. Standing close by, Kakashi watched the familiar sight nostalgically, though his expression remained indifferent.

"Are you still insistent on tomorrow's training session?" Kakashi asked his sensei at length, waiting until the blond had completed one of the seals in order to not disturb his concentration. "You mustn't overexert your body, sensei. We're most likely going to need your combat skills in the near future."

"I'm aware." Minato replied, putting down the brush and looking up at his student seriously. "Today's training has eased most of my stiff muscles and I'm almost satisfied with my chakra manipulation. However, I still want to test a few things before I'm forced into using them."

"The Hiraishin." Kakashi concluded for him, eliciting a smile from Minato.

"Others as well, but the Hiraishin remains my priority at the moment. Now that I have the chance to stock up on my kunai, I need to familiarize myself with them again. Teleporting to that seal on your chest was just too easy." he added as an afterthought, grinning slightly. Kakashi rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not sure fighting Naruto will be good for you, sensei." he remarked, making Minato look up from where he was preparing to start on the next seal. A raised eyebrow prompted him to continue. "He's strong. Most likely stronger than me."

"I'm aware."

"Then why fight him now, when you're not in prime condition? You can't pretend this is only for training purposes." Kakashi's tone remained calm throughout his observations, just looking at his sensei. In turn, Minato chuckled slightly and finished the seal he was working on, grateful the memories hadn't faded in the slightest.

"You know me all too well, Kakashi." was the only thing he said, a leased smile on his face as he continued drawing up the seals. Kakashi exhaled tragically, but said no more on the matter; he knew his sensei was too stubborn to back down now.

Besides, he would be there to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Huh? Fight you?" Naruto asked the next day, a puzzled look on the young man's face. He raised a hand to scratch his head, eyes narrowed in confusion at his father. "Aren't you sparring with Kakashi-sensei again?" Though his expression might've seemed dumb to some people, Minato found his son adorable in that moment, in the sense that he looked just like his mother. His near-constant smile widened slightly.

"To really get into shape again, I need to exercise, Naruto." he explained patiently, bright eyes sparkling. "That includes facing a sparring partner whose style I'm not so familiar with. Furthermore, I've heard you being called the 'number one unpredictable ninja', so this match should be interesting. That is, of course, only if you want to." A concerned look crossed his face when his son stopped smiling, just looking at him.

"If I want to?" Naruto repeated slowly, his head bowed, shoulders shaking slightly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow slightly, gazing at the young ninja with half-an interest. It was times like these when Naruto lived up to his nickname. His sensei, of course, wasn't aware of that, judging by the barely concealed worry on his face. That only made the jounin smile that playful smile of his. "If I want to?" Naruto repeated again, cracking a grin. "I get to fight the Fourth Hokage! Alright!" Enthusiastically, the blond punched the air, then started bouncing on the spot. "So, so, when do we get started?" At the eager expression on his face, Minato laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well, we're already out here." he said, gesturing to the trees around them. Only ten minutes ago, the three had arrived in the clearing from yesterday's training session. Kakashi had carried one of his sensei's custom kunai with him, allowing him to teleport himself to the clearing when the former sent a chakra signal into one of the former Hokage's seals. "We've got a lot of work to do today, so I should like it if we started soon. Kakashi, how soon will Sakura arrive?" he questioned the masked jounin, turning towards him slightly. He would have been happy to train without a medic-nin present, but he would take no risks concerning their physical condition; his body was still recuperating, and the techniques they could both use were powerful enough to potentially cause damage without any such intent. That being a training session, the risk was unnecessary.

"She shouldn't be much longer." Kakashi drawled in reply, taking out one of his books and reading the small print leisurely. At the sight of the book, Minato rolled his eyes, making Naruto snigger.

"Jeez, Kakashi-sensei, always with those perverted books..." he muttered, eliciting no reply. Kakashi merely looked up at him, expression indifferent.

"You just can't experience fine literature, Naruto." he replied in a bored tone. "I'll need something to distract me while you two spar, after all."

"Of course you will." Minato commented lightly, smiling at the stoic jounin. He was distracted, however, as Sakura appeared, carrying a basket of soldier pills the size of small eggs. Naruto visibly turned green at the sight of them, leading Minato to conclude that the medicine must be awful. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he approached the med-nin to brief her on the plans for the day and what would most likely be needed of her.

As his sensei talked to the kunoichi, Kakashi shot him a covert look, then turned to Naruto. "Naruto." he called in a quiet voice. The serious tone to it caught the blond's attention and elicited a puzzled look. Looking back at the blue-eyed young man, Kakashi was intensely reminded of his sensei at a younger age. The memory made him pause, then sigh inwardly. "Good luck today. Watch your back; he's fast. Try and avoid his hands as much as possible, or else he might get a chance to place a seal on you."

"I know already." Naruto answered, now grinning resolutely. His eyes flashed with excitement and determination. "I'm not going to lose to him, Fourth Hokage or not!" he declared, fist clenched.

"I'd like to see that." came a light voice to his right, startling him. The young ninja smiled sheepishly as his father approached him, smiling as always. "Since Kakashi-chan has already given you some tips, I expect a good challenge from you." he smiled, then stepped away from the two and headed further into the clearing, where they would be less likely to hit close to the onlookers. After a minute pause, Naruto followed him, each step feeling heavy. His entire body felt odd, as if tingling with the anticipation of fighting his hero. A wide grin split his face as he settled opposite his father, leaving about twenty feet between them. He barely noticed his father's smile turning into a playful smirk.

"Begin!" Minato called, immediately jumping into action. He sped towards his son, launching a kunai at him. Naruto dodged the oncoming projectile easily, but had to somersault backwards to avoid a slash aimed at his chest.

_He's fast._ the teen managed to think while he dodged several attacks, the two dancing around the clearing. He parried a jab at his shoulder with his own kunai, but his eyes widened when he realized his kunai was caught between two of the prongs of a three-pronged kunai. Easily, Minato twisted his blade and wrenched the weapon out of his son's grip. Leaping backwards, Naruto dodged another strike, grinning slightly. His eyes caught the gleam of his father's kunai as it dropped to the grass, but he thought no more of it as another one was launched towards his current position. Two more succeeded the first, but those missed by a large margin.

_The stage is set._ Kakashi thought to himself, watching the two from the top of his book. Sakura was also watching closely, eyes moving from one to the other.

Skidding to a halt on the grass, Naruto grinned cheekily at his father thirty feet away and formed a hand seal. "Time I got serious as well. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Minato's eyes widened slightly as hundreds of Naruto shadow-clones appeared in the clearing. The blond jounin didn't have much time to think on his course of action as dozens of clones rained down on him, yelling. Much like his former student had done when Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya, the blond fought them off with taijutsu, his movements faster than the previous day. Clones disappeared left and right as they were dispelled, but Kakashi wasn't fooled by the display.

_His taijutsu is still not at its usual speed. He's holding back, probably waiting to see what Naruto will do._ the Hatake thought, yes blank as he surveyed the scene before him. The clones were growing increasingly irritated. Together, they all launched themselves into the air, bombarding Minato with tens of bodies.

In reaction, the jounin weaved several handseals at blinding speed, adopting a pose Naruto knew all too well. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he called and water rose around him, trapping the clones that had descended onto the jutsu. "Suiruyydan!" A roaring beast made out of water rose out of his defensive technique, striking at three dozen clones and dispelling them. The remaining few clones cursed as the walls of water were lowered and a slightly damp Minato stepped out.

A sudden whirling noise caught the jounin by surprise. On one foot, he pivoted around, eyes widening dramatically at what he saw. Naruto was charging him from behind, a deep orange shade surrounding his altered eyes. In his hand was a whirling ball of energy that was his own Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called, his arm thrusting forwards towards his father's chest, just a few feet away. The jutsu was small, much smaller than he could produce, but still powerful. The young shinobi was grinning in triumph, watching his father's expression turn from shock to mingled emotions of pride and something he couldn't read. "it's over!" he called as the technique slammed into his father's chest... and missed. "Eeeh?" he called, stumbling as his jutsu hit thin air, managing to end the jutsu before it hit the ground and exploded on him. On the other side of the clearing, his father's body slammed into the ground at high speed, eliciting a pained grunt from him. "Damn it, he dodged!" Naruto whined, getting to his feet.

Forty feet away, the Fourth Hokage also rose to his feet, winded from the force of the impact. Using his Hiraishin so suddenly had left him slightly breathless, but he was glad he had set up the teleportation kunai earlier. A smile was on his face as he gazed at his son, taking in the changes to his physical appearance again. _I see. He used the multitude of shadow clones to let one slip away and gather Nature chakra. That way, he could ambush me from behind when I was most distracted._ His body just a small flash of light, Minato suddenly zoomed across the clearing and began taking out the remaining shadow clones at such a speed Naruto couldn't keep up, even in Sennin mode. When only three clones and the original remained, Minato paused, unable to help a proud smile spreading on his face. _Can you see him, Kushina? He's grown strong._ Focusing back on the fight, the jounin considered his options. _As long as he's in sage mode, his Rasengan will be stronger than mine. I need to take him out of it, and find any other clones he might have hidden._ With that thought, his features turned serious and, in another lash, he was gone.

Naruto blinked at the suddenly empty clearing, closing his eyes. When he concentrated, he realized his father was only about twenty feet out into the forest. With a determined frown, he gathered chakra for another Rasenshuriken- one he would throw, this time. However, as he began moving, his father did, too, in the direction of one of his clones. Before Naruto could even change direction, the man had teleported himself to his remaining hidden clone and dispelled it. A rush of nature chakra flowed into Naruto's original body, but he hadn't needed it; not yet.

"Damn..." he muttered as he ran after his father's trail. "He's getting rid of the shadow clones I have gathering nature chakra. So fast... I have to catch up to him..." A minute later, he suddenly skidded to a halt and leaped out of the way as a wave of air sliced its way towards him, narrowly missing him and his remaining shadow clones. The Rasenshuriken he had ready dispersed as he lost his focus for a second, leaving him slightly drained of chakra. _I've only got one more shot at it without gathering more Nature chakra._ he thought, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Without giving him time to prepare another attack, Minato charged his son, aiming a kick at his head. The clone he had attacked managed to duck and engage him, the two swapping punches and kicks. When a second clone jumped in, Minato ducked as both attacked simultaneously, taking them out with a kunai slice. He had time enough to look up as a whirling noise filled his ears again. Naruto was descending upon him from above, a whirling white chakra shuriken in his hands. Waiting for him to come closer in order to slam the jutsu into his body, Minato was shocked when his son _threw_ the shuriken at him, unable to dodge.

Naruto landed on a branch above just as his jutsu connected with his father's body, blasting him off the tree. His satisfaction was cut short, however, when his father's body dissolved into water. _A water clone. But that means-!_

He was cut short when he felt chakra flaring around him. Glancing around at the sources, he realized with horror that he was trapped in a circle of paper stuck to trees. As one, the ink on them flared bright blue and Naruto yelled out loud, feeling chakra being pulled out of his body. The seals Minato had hastily set up were deactivated quickly, ink now a deep orange color as Naruto wobbled on the branch, the orange pattern around his eyes vanished.

Before he could fully recover, naruto saw his father leap up at him, a large, greenish Rasengan held in his open palm. Barely making it in time, naruto used his remaining clone to create a Rasengan of his own, smaller than his father's, but also powerful. He moved forward just as Minato neared him, the two Rasengan slamming into each other.

The blast that was produced sent both of them flying backwards, Naruto winded as he was propelled straight through two tree trunks and into a large boulder. He barely managed to get his bearings before his father appeared in front of him, kunai drawn and pointed at his chest, though he remained a few feet away.

As father and son gazed at each other, both panting slightly from the exertion, Kakashi appeared between them in a puff of smoke, cutting Naruto off from the handseal he was about to form. The silver-haired jounin's expression was somewhere between amused and exasperated, two hands raised palm up as if to break up the spar.

"Alright, that's enough." he said in a light voice. Beside him, Minato smiled and nodded, replacing his kunai in its holster. Kakashi stepped back as his former sensei approached his son, extending a hand to pull him up with a smile. Naruto took it, gazing up at his father with wide eyes.

"You've really become strong, Naruto." he smiled at him, the emotion clear in his eyes.

"Er... Thanks." naruto replied, then grinned. _The Fourth Hokage- no, Dad- thinks I'm strong!_ he thought inwardly, unable to not feel very pleased with himself. At his exuberant expression, Minato just flashed hs usual smile, while Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to gather my kunai." Minato told both of them, removing one from the ground at his feet and vanishing as he flew to the others to collect them. Naruto blinked after him, still overwhelmed by their intense fight. Kakashi smirked at that, putting a hand on his shoulder out of the blue.

"Next time, watch out for the shadow-clones." was the only thing he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto alone to return to the clearing.

When all three were gathered at the clearing, Kakashi informed them Minato would likely teleport himself back to the tent without waiting for them, so the three members of Team Seven headed off. Sakura insisted on checking Naruto for injuries, though there were none other than several bruises and a cracked rib from the last impact. Although she healed the rib, the med-nin was sure Naruto would be fully healed by tomorrow, given his unnatural healing speed.

Several people greeted them as they returned to the village, some even stopping to chat. Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, the owners of Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant, stopped him to inform him that they would soon rebuild the shop, as soon as the basic structures were complete. Even though only four days had passed since the village was entirely destroyed, progress was fast concerning the temporary homes. The village shinobi were efficient with their ninjutsu; strong albeit crowded shelters were going up at a startling pace. Even without their Hokage, the village was in control, fighting.

_Granny Tsunade..._ Naruto thought sadly, gazing at the current Hokage's carved face on the Hokage mountain. Inevitably, his gaze lingered on the Hokage's face just below her own; the severe carving failed to convey the Fourth's natural charisma, Naruto realized. It would have been out of place amidst the otherwise stern faces of hi fellow Hokage, but the Fourth's figure would have been better captured had it had a smile. Naruto was convinced of that, after only three days with the man- his father.

"How's Granny Tsunade?" he asked, turning to Sakura and tearing his eyes from the mountain. His teammate's sad look was all he needed in reply as the kunoichi shook her head.

"Same as always." she answered sadly. Tactfully for one, Naruto dropped the subject. Kakashi looked up, but made no comment; he was reading as they walked back to the tent, although Sakura left them midway.

"I see you're back." Minato commented as they entered the tent, Naruto sitting straight down on his futon. Kakashi gaze his sensei a questioning look, noticing the man holding one of his sealed kunai close to his face.

"Did they work as they should have?" the jounin asked, gaze returning to his book.

"Yes." Minato replied calmly, still inspecting the seal. Naruto had laid back onto his back, but now turned to watch his father at work. "However, the seals I activated seem minutely worn. I was afraid of this... With the amount of chakra I channel into the seals, I need top-quality sealing paper and ink to get something even close to semi-permanent seals." A sigh left his lips as he replaced the kunai in its holster. "It will do for now, though. The fifteen kunai I have now are still too few, however. Can you arrange for more to be made, Kakashi?"

In response, his student nodded. Both turned towards the flap as Shikaku pulled it back, stooping to enter the tent. Naruto was the only one taken aback, sitting up abruptly.

"Shikaku-occhan!" he exclaimed, blinking at the man with wide eyes. Shikamaru's father glanced at the boy, nodding.

"I trust your training session went well?" he inquired, addressing Minato and Kakashi more than Naruto. In response, Minato turned to glanced at Naruto smiling.

"Yes, it did. I'm fully satisfied with my chakra and elemental manipulation. My body is mostly recovered, though it could do with a night's rest. More importantly, my Hiraishin didn't suffer with death." At his analysis, the Nara nodded, folding his arms.

"Rumors have spread across the entire village that the Fourth Hokage is back. Some have even begun reporting he's back to full strength and fighting for them." Minato didn't miss the satisfied smirk discernible through Kakashi's mask. "The council is also discussing them and have questioned me several times. It's time to make our move."

"When, then, do you propose?" Minato asked his former comrade critically, azure eyes serious and determined. "I'm ready."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." he agreed, azure eyes blazing and brilliant. Looking at the man he had seen as a sensei and leader, at the way his shoulders were set and his mere presence radiated strength and determination, Kakashi was reminded of older, better times.

_The fire's shadow illuminates the village._


	12. Walking Legends

_Alright, the scene many of you have been waiting for. This felt great to write. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed with predictions and comments; you guys help so much. It's much easier to remember details when you're reminded. ^-^_

_For my eternal rival._

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve – Walking Legends<span>

"_I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!"_

_The woman's voice is loud, excited. Her deep blue eyes are shining in joy, smile as wide as he'd ever seen it. In turn, his expression changes from shock to one of equal bliss. His arms encircle her, hold her close._

"_And I'm going to become a father!" he exclaims, not caring if the statement is redundant. He's never felt such happiness welling in him before, and he tightens his hug around the woman he loves more than anything in the world._

"_I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!" his wife repeats, greater excitement in her voice. Her face is close to his, sparkling eyes looking into blazing ones._

"_And I'm going to become a father!" he also repeats, giving her perhaps the silliest grin he's ever given another human being. Both are giddy with the news, overwhelmed. Their noses touch and, almost as if they're reading each others' thoughts, they kiss, his fingers running through her beautiful red hair, pulling her closer. Without warning, he breaks the kiss off and lifts her off her feet, spinning her around wildly. Everything and everyone else are forgotten. For the moment, it's just them two and they're happy._

_When they tell his team, their reactions don't fail to disappoint him. The girl is instantly wide-eyed and smiling, asking his wife about her pregnancy and how everything is going. The silver-haired boy stares at his sensei's sheepish grin, charcoal eye scanning his face and smile. He says nothing for several long moments, then closes his eyes and shrugs. _

"_Congratulations, sensei." he says in a sincere tone, and he knows the boy is pleased. _

_The scene changes and he's sitting down by her, his face resting against her substantial stomach. The baby has grown well and he can feel his son's feet occasionally kicking against his cheek. He insists it's a boy, but, of course, she disagrees. She has a mother's intuition, he has a Hokage's. Whatever the child will be, he's never been happier than he is then. Her fingers are gently stroking through his hair, playing with the long, fair strands and causing them to stand even more to attention than usual. His eyes are closed and he can hear her heartbeat, feel her breathing. In that moment, he could lose everything but them, and he would still be happy. His everything is in his arms, and that's how he always wants it to be._

"_I can't wait to meet you, little one." he murmurs against his wife's stomach, one hand idly rubbing the place where the baby was kicking. He looks up and meets her gentle eyes with his own, their grins as wide as could be. Once again, he is thankful he has her._

_The night is dark. Suddenly, he's alone and cold, pain clenching his chest. Afraid, he wonders where his wife and child are, where the warmth of their room went._

_Then he remembers._

_The rain has washed away the blood in the ruined streets. Debris has fallen everywhere where buildings once stood, but it's not the destroyed city he is looking at. He moves towards a lit road, where many figures are headed. _

_They're dressed in black._

_Eyes widening, he _remembers_. He knows he doesn't want to, but he follows the people he knew; his friends, his comrades, his student, his sensei. He follows them outside the town, where there is less damage. He follows them to the cemetery, where a funeral is being held._

_He stops and stares at the most elaborate coffin, where his body lies. Strangely enough, he feels nothing when confronted with his own corpse. After death, he's been cleaned and healed, a preservation jutsu lain over his body. It means nothing to him. He gave his life willingly, and refuses to regret it._

_When he sees her, all thought stops._

_She lies still and silent, skin as white as snow. She was never quiet. Her red hair, the color of blood, is fanned out around her, limp strands lying tangled across the pale satin. Her eyes are wide open, white and empty, mouth hanging open in a silent scream of agony. Her hands are clutching her stomach, where a gaping hole still remains in her body. As he watches with horrified eyes, blood the color of her hair begins to spread out of the wound, staining the satin – red staining white – and filling the coffin. Before his very eyes, the blood rises to cover her entirely, filling the coffin to the brim before overflowing and pooling onto the muddy ground below._

_He screams._

This time, it took great mental effort to tear himself out of the nightmare. Lying awake, Minato blinked several times, finally raising a hand to wipe away the tears that were still streaking down his face. A sob almost made its way past his lips, but he managed to stifle it with his hand; the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself.

Sitting up, he realized that he'd managed to wake himself up in the middle of the night again. A loud snore drew his attention to Naruto, who was sprawled in all directions while asleep. The sight managed to bring a smile to his face, though it was faint and tearful. Sniffling slightly, the former Hokage wiped the remainder of his tears away, exhaling measuredly.

He sat like that for a long time, watching his son snoring away blissfully. Watching Naruto seemed to bring him out of his gloom little by little, easing the ache in his chest. After an hour, Minato eased himself back on the futon, knowing he had to get some sleep; the next day was going to be a long one. Idly, one hand reached out, touching the empty space left on the portable mattress. Another sob threatened to slip out; he really wasn't used to sleeping alone. Even out on missions, _she_ would always crawl into his sleeping sack during the night.

"Kushina..." he whispered into the darkness, azure eyes staring into space. "I miss you so much..."

* * *

><p>"Finally! I was getting sick of that crap!"<p>

Naruto's voice was loud in the early morning but, then again, the young ninja was always enthusiastic when it came to food. Minato watched in amazement as he dug into the rice eagerly, still not used to the way his son shoveled down huge mouthfuls. Kakashi had to smirk at the awed look on his sensei's face; not even Kushina could eat that quickly.

Unlike his son, Minato was barely touching his food. After Naruto finished his third bowl, Minato reached over wordlessly and emptied his own into his son's despite not having eaten even a third of it. Puzzled, Naruto glanced from the offered food to his father, blinking slowly.

"Eeh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Aren't you going to eat that?" At the expression on his face, Minato managed to smile tensely, though at least his eyes were warm.

"No, so you might as well have it, Naruto." his father replied cheerfully, setting his empty bowl down. Kakashi, who was standing to the side, didn't say anything, even though he found his sensei refusing food somewhat worrisome. Given the circumstances, however, he attributed it to nerves and decided to ignore it for the moment. He decided to mention it only should the incident repeat itself.

With nothing to do with his hands and his two companions silent, Minato started fiddling with the hem of his blue shirt, head slightly bent. Even though he'd lain awake half the night thinking about possible situations when confronted with the villagers, he was fretting something would go wrong. Worst case scenarios began playing through his mind, only serving to make him even more nervous. The silver-haired jounin to his right watched him silently, snapping shut the book he had been reading. The man in front of him was one known for his ability to remain calm and positive in even the worst situations; watching him worry was truly a rare sight. Still, the situation _was_ exceptional. Kakashi could only hope to distract his former sensei and hope his natural optimism returned.

"Sensei." he said calmly, drawing the former Hokage's attention. "Along with what we discussed yesterday, Shikaku and I thought it best to return these to you. You were wearing them when we found you, but had to remove them for convenience's sake." Both blonds looked on curiously as the Copy-nin reached down into a bag and pulled out two folded items, one green, the other white. As he was handed them, Minato's eyes widened in shock and recognition. Hands trembling slightly, the Fourth stood up and unfolded the two garments.

His jounin flak vest and white, flaming Hokage coat.

"You..." he breathed, for once speechless. Kakashi smiled lightly as he watched the emotions flickering on his sensei's face.

"The Fourth's coat!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, staring at the long, white coat the Fourth had been famous for. Minato turned to his son, wide eyes gazing at him before he finally seemed to break out of the trance. A genuine smile on his face, he handed Kakashi the coat to hold while he donned his flak jacket, then pulled the coat on. The fabric felt familiar, warm against his skin. For a few moments, he just stood there, feeling his two companions' eyes on him, Naruto's more awe-struck than appraising.

Kakashi felt his eyes drawn to the kanji on his sensei's back: _Yondaime Hokage_. The sight of his long-dead teacher in his signature coat brought on a wave of nostalgia, but as always, the jounin fought it down. "If that doesn't turn a few heads, I doubt anything will." he commented dryly instead, eliciting another small, but genuine smile from Minato.

"I suppose you're right."

"Dad, you look awesome." Naruto grinned, swallowing a huge mouthful and setting his bowl down. He stood up himself, tying his forehead protector into place and pulling on his ninja sandals. At the sight of the Konoha insignia on his son's forehead, Minato blinked, making a mental note to retrieve his from his coffin or replace it.

"Thanks, Naruto." he smiled slightly, then let out a long breath. His shoulders tensed, then straightened, head held high. "We should go join the rebuilding efforts before the day gets any older." His tone was more self-assured now, anxiety down to low levels, Kakashi noted, pleased. Donning his coat had calmed the former Hokage, it seemed, for which the jounin was grateful. Beside them, Naruto was as cheerful as always, determination glinting in his eyes.

"Alright! Lets do this!"

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure was busy as ever before, hundreds of people, shinobi and civilians alike, scattered throughout, either clearing the rubble that still remained from Pein's attack or helping in the various construction sites. Although the village morale was low due to the devastation and the condition of their Hokage, loud chatter was still present as the people worked in the bright sunlight in order to rebuild their beloved village.<p>

In the eastern side of town, there was a sharp gasp and silence fell over the gathered people.

Not at all uncomfortable in the silence, Naruto grinned at the villagers and waved at those he knew. He happily went to help two villagers with a heavy beam of wood, electing to ignore the fact that they were both frozen. Everyone was, but their gaze wasn't focused on him. All eyes were glued on one figure that had walked up to them with Naruto and Hatake Kakashi, a warm smile on his face. The sunlight reflected off his blond hair just like it did off of Naruto's, eyes as deeply cerulean as the sky.

Minato managed to hide any trace of nervousness as the villagers turned to him with a collective gasp, mouths hanging open. Everyone had practically stopped in their tracks, watching him as he approached them. Briefly, Naruto distracted him as he lifted the wooden beam up, the two civilians relinquishing it easily. His son's contentment was enough to ease his smile even more before he glanced around at him again, eyes bright as he looked at the people.

Suddenly, movement higher up caught his sharp eyes and he was instantly focused on a middle aged man standing on a construction platform perhaps fifteen feet in the air. The man had dropped the hammer he was holding, turning roughly on the narrow plank of wood. "The- the- _argh!_" The latter was a surprised cry as he overbalanced on the unsteady platform, toppling over backwards. Kakashi didn't even flinch as his sensei's eyes narrowed, barely a blur as he shot forwards, leaping into the air to catch the man and alight upon the wall he had been adding to.

A collective gasp rose out of the onlookers as Minato lightly jumped down to the ground, setting the man onto his shaking feet.

"Are you alright, Watanabe-san?" he asked the man he had recognized from his youth, his smile brilliant and warm as it had always been. There was a stunned pause as everyone held their breath, then started yelling all at once.

"The Fourth! The Fourth is back!"

"Is it really him? He's alive?"

"It's a miracle! It _must_ be him, look at the coat!"

"He's back!"

Dropping everything, the people surged forwards towards him, each person trying to touch him, to get close to him. Everyone was talking at the same time, questions and prayers yelled in elated voices. While the civilians had seemed to accept Minato easily, the few present shinobi had held back, still stunned and on their guard. At the ruckus, several more from surrounding areas had hurried to inspect the cause of the commotion, but they too remained frozen, unsure as to how to act. Seeing Naruto and Kakashi standing to the side, the latter casually reading a book, an Anbu alighted down next to him, crouched slightly.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakashi-san?" the faceless shinobi asked, eyes glued on Minato as he laughed sheepishly and tried to talk to everyone at the same time.

"The situation is as you see it, Usagi-san." Kakashi replied in a bored tone of voice, not even looking up from his book. "By means of the jutsu that resurrected the dead five days ago, the Fourth Hokage was also brought back to life. I leave it to Nara Shikaku to brief you on the subject. In the meantime, there is no cause for alarm."

"You mean to say that that man is really Hokage-sama?" the rabbit-masked Anbu persisted, hesitant. Kakashi side-glanced at him, snapping his book shut.

"Precisely." he answered and slipped the slim book into his weapons' pouch, turning towards Naruto, who had paused while carrying the heavy beam to watch the villagers cluster around his father. The young ninja had a silly grin on his face, though Kakashi felt as if there was an undertone of understanding to it, masked well beneath his jovial expression. "Oi, Naruto!" The appellation got the blond's attention even above the noise the crowd was making. "We've still got work to do." his sensei reminded him, watching him through a deceptively languid eye as the blond grinned and nodded.

"Ossu!" he grinned, raising hi hands to form a familiar seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The crowd paused for a moment as a dozen Narutos appeared around them, two taking the heavy beam from where the original had set it down. "Alright, everyone! We've work to do!" In a chorus of 'ossus' and 'yoshes', his clones saluted him and set to work on moving the beams towards where they would be needed.

Upon seeing the relaxed way the Hatake and Naruto were dealing with Minato's presence, the few shinobi still uncertain gathered together, eyes wide and mouths grinning.

"Hokage-sama is back!"

"The Yondaime... He's alive!"

"I bet it's all thanks to Naruto!"

At the praise thrown his way, Naruto grinned sheepishly, one finger rubbing his upper lip. The crowd around Minato was still talking rapidly and loudly, so much so the former Hokage could hardly keep up. Seeing his father just standing there, Naruto crossed his arms and frowned, slightly irritated.

"Hey, Dad!" he called, voice slightly whiny. "Don't just stand there and let me do all the work! Sheesh!" he complained, helping a shadow-clone move a heavy boulder out of their way. At the accusation, Minato just chuckled wryly and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the fresh bombardment of chatter around him. With a light smile, he raised his hands palm up and tried to get the crowd's attention. They hung on his every word.

"Alright, everyone." he smiled his dazzling smile, bright eyes warm as he looked at many familiar faces. "I know this is all very sudden, and I will explain in due time. Right now, however, Konoha needs our help to recover back to her old strength. I'm well aware that the work is hard, but please bear with me." Kakashi looked on with an indifferent facade as his sensei talked, wondering whether the man knew his natural charisma was holding the crowd captive. His sincere smile and honest eyes had always held an incredibly powerful allure to them, after all. Even the onlooking shinobi, still startled somewhat, were nodding at the former Hokage's words.

"Of course, Hokage-sama!" one of the civilians exclaimed, eliciting similar replies from others. Minato smiled and nodded, expression turning more serious. He was entering 'Hokage mode', Kakashi noted with amusement, appearing at ease with everyone's expectations resting on him.

"Excellent." he said calmly, turning towards the shinobi standing to the side. "Is there perhaps a doton user amongst you?" he asked the ninja, who seemed startled to be addressed. Nervously, two shinobi nodded, moving closer to the blond, imposing figure.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama." one answered nervously, fidgeting in the presence of a hero. Minato pretended not to notice. His smile was always friendly, though his tone remained calm and collected.

"Excellent." he repeated, nodding towards the uneven ground around and within the construction site. "Things will move far more swiftly here if you could even out the terrain somewhat." he commented, cerulean eyes resting on the two shinobi. Seeming to snap out of her anxiety, one of the two Earth users nodded, her jaw set.

"Yes, Yondaime-sama." she said formally, nudging her comrade before leaping over to the indicated terrain. A little less numbly, the other followed her, preparing his handseals. Watching them, Minato turned to the crowd around him, smiling lightly.

"Please step back to at least where Naruto is standing." he told them in a light voice. The crowd hurried to do as he said, keeping a greater distance than they actually had to. As the two Earth users were about to start their jutsu, Minato also moved back, flashing to Kakashi's side by means of the kunai his former student carried with him, seal renewed the previous evening. Again, the crowd gasped.

"Doton: Jigatame no Jutsu!"

As one of the two Earth users cast their jutsu, the soil in the construction site was leveled out evenly, excess earth pushed to the side. Without any prompting, the second formed new handseals, brow creased in concentration.

"Doton: Jinarashi no Jutsu!" The crowd was awed as the ground inside the construction site was dug out, setting the foundations for the building they had been about to begin construction on. When the two shinobi lowered their arms and Minato walked towards them again, the crowd cheered and hurried forward as well.

"I trust that eases your work, Watanabe-san." Minato commented to the carpenter, who nodded eagerly.

"Yes, thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Don't thank me." the blond smiled, nodding to the two shinobi. "They did all the work." Under the attention, the two chuunin-level shinobi looked both pleased and embarrassed. Minato smiled indulgently, turning to the civilians. "Lets continue the work, then, shall we?" he smiled, and everyone was most eager to agree with their hero. As men and women of all ages returned to their work stations, Minato almost felt as if they were treating him less that their Hokage and more like a god. One quick look at Kakashi's expression confirmed his impression, making the blond smile sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"Oi, Dad!" Naruto called again, having waited impatiently for the past several minutes. "Are you going to help or not?" Feeling the weight of the villagers' gaze on him, Minato couldn't help but chuckle and grin at his son.

"Coming, Naruto." he smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of his face and going to help. Watching from the side, Kakashi mad sure to note the various reactions, both from civilians and ninja alike. Now, more shinobi who had come to see what the commotion was about were being told the 'news', staring at Minato with gaping mouths.

_The word will spread now that sensei is back. How will you handle this new obstacle, Danzo? _the silver-haired jounin thought to himself, hands in his pockets as he glanced from his sensei's smiling figure to various people around him. A loud voice broke him out of his reverie. _Naruto..._

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! We're working our butts off here!" the teen complained, earning a light smile.

"Ah, ah, sorry, Naruto." the jounin replied, raising his hands. "I've got other things to do. See ya." he offered as both an explanation and an apology, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto started cursing the Copy-nin profusely, Minato smiled and shook his head, frowning abruptly when he felt new presences approach; ones that did not belong to mere chuunin or genin. When he looked up, he saw his suspicions were correct and just managed to cover up the shadow that threatened to cross his face.

_This is where things become difficult._

* * *

><p><em>Doton: Jigatame no Jutsu; Earth Style: Earth leveling jutsu<em>

_Doton: Jinarashi no Jutsu; Earth Style: Foundation-laying jutsu_


	13. Old Crows

_I'd like to really thank everyone for the wonderful reviews; some were hilarious and the rest are very helpful. 3 Helps in brainstorming sessions. ^_^_

_To answer the question about Kushina coming back, she won't. Nagato needed a viable body, and only Hokages' bodies are preserved. Others are allowed to decay with time. I know I stated shinobis' bodies are cremated, but I meant to go back and edit that when I remembered Asuma's body really was buried. In other words, Kushina could have been revived, if her body had still been around._

_One of Minato's quips are from one of the reviews I got. That line just made my day. 333_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen – Old Crows<span>

By the time they walked up to the site, he had turned around to face them, standing tall and proud. Brilliant azure eyes rested on the three approaching figures, the tallest and most dangerous in the middle. In return, the three figures' eyes were stuck to him unwaveringly, hostility clear on their faces. Their silent approach failed to draw attention to them, but when the eldest of the three spoke, the gathered turned to stare.

"What is the meaning of this?" Homura Mitokado, adviser to the past Hokage demanded in an angry, imposing tone. The man's jaw was clenched , glasses lopsided on his nose. By the way his body was leaned slightly forwards, Minato could tell the man was furious. His and Sarutobi Hiruzen's final teammate, Koharu Utatane, appeared equally enraged.

"How _dare_ you impersonate a past Hokage!" she accused him in a shrill voice, fists clenched. Out of the three newcomers, only one remained stoic and silent: Danzo. To his malcontent, Minato sensed that the villagers around were beginning to become nervous at the Council's accusations.

_I need to set things straight quickly before I lose their trust._ he thought to himself, quick mind calculating the possibilities. Outwardly, he showed no sign of distress or unease. Although his usual smile was gone, he retained an air of calm and openness. "I would have thought you were more familiar with me, Homura-san, Koharu-san." he addressed them, maintaining a non-threatening figure despite the obvious anger flashing across their faces; very few people were in a position to address the council members as such. "Your accusations are unnecessary."

"The Fourth Hokage is dead!" Homura spat again, almost shaking with fury now.

"Those who died in the attack on Konoha five days ago are now amongst the living." Minato quipped before the old man could get carried away with his words. "Under the extenuating circumstances that arose, the resurrection technique used considered me as one of those fallen shinobi." Even though he was well aware of the shinobi nearby tensing, and even more shinobi approaching at high speeds, Minato retained his calm air. "Though I had been planning on explaining that in full in a rather different setting."

"Enough."

Unlike his colleagues, Danzo remained cool and collected, icy gaze focused entirely on Minato. Hostility rolled off him in waves, but the blond knew the war veteran wouldn't allow his emotions to overcome his reasoning; his image and position as Kage depended on it.

"The Fourth Hokage is dead. Using his image will gain you no favor in the village of Konoha, imposter. Impersonating a Hokage, dead or alive, is high treason. Only one with the most heinous of intents would drop to such a deed and I, Danzo, will not allow you to harm Konoha." At those words, Minato's eyebrows furrowed imperceptibly, and he barely held himself back from frowning in annoyance.

_I have to be careful._ he thought to himself, azure eyes remaining on Danzo. _While the council members are flustered, Danzo's using the confusion to present himself as the village's savior. I mustn't make the first move, else I risk appearing a genuine threat._ Mid-thought, the former Hokage's eyes widened slightly.

Everything happened in an instant.

Senses ringing alarm bells, Minato thrust himself to the side as a high-ranking shinobi almost captured him in an earth-style jutsu. Landing on the ground with one hand, the blond kicked out and caught his first assailant in the head, succeeding in tossing him several feet away. Still in mid-air, he used his momentum to spin around, thus avoiding a kunai that flew towards him, missing his cheek by a hair's breadth. Seeing Danzo's calm expression revealed the source of the attackers. Ignoring the second assailant for the moment, Minato landed in a half-crouch and threw a kunai at Danzo's head, which the veteran dodged simply by moving his head to the side.

A collective gasp rose out of the onlookers when Minato suddenly appeared behind the man, having vanished and rematerialized in an instant. The tripronged kunai he had thrown was in his hand, hovering barely a centimeter from Danzo's throat.

"Th-the Flying Thunder God!" Homura exclaimed, both he and Koharu having taken several steps back when Minato materialized out of nowhere. Only Danzo hadn't moved an inch, testament to his skills as a shinobi.

"Mi-Minato!" his colleague and former team member gasped. Both counselors looked like they had seen a ghost, mouths hanging slightly open. At the demonstration of the Fourth Hokage's most famous jutsu and the Council's open recognition, the crowd cheered again. Those shinobi gathered, who had been taken by surprise by the attack on their returned Hokage, as well as by the speed the skirmish was settled, relaxed, though they were still ready should it escalate. It didn't escape their attention that their hero still held a kunai to Danzo's throat.

"Koharu, Homura, don't ump to conclusions." Danzo spat irritably, still calm despite the kunai aimed at his throat. "There is still little proof to suggest that this is indeed the Fourth Hokage, brought back from the dead." he raised a hand towards his chest, making Minato tense slightly. "The Hiraishin was a jutsu much feared during the war. It is inevitable that someone replicated the effects of the technique." Many of the shinobi present protested fiercely at that; the head of the Anbu Root division didn't even flinch. "What proof do you hold that you are not such an imposter, masquerading as a past Hokage?"

"What the hell is this?" a sudden voice blasted out, drawing the collective attention. Minato couldn't help but smile at his son, who stood firm, fists clenched and eyes blazing. "He's the Fourth Hokage, can't you see?"

"The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Danzo muttered in a low voice, making Minato's blood boil in sudden fury. It took a great deal of self control for the former Kage to restrain himself from injuring the man he held at knifepoint.

"Naruto." the blond called calmly, eyes and voice firm when his son looked at him. "That's enough."

"But-" the young ninja began to protest angrily, cut off by his father.

"Though I had hoped for a better welcome than this, I'd be more than happy to prove my identity." he stated calmly, lowering the tripronged kunai from Danzo's neck and placing it into his weapons' pouch. The veteran turned around to face him, taking a step back as Minato did the same. The shinobi around them tensed and prepared for action when the blond bit into his thumb and slammed his palm down onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called clearly. A puff of smoke appeared to his immediate right, a sizable toad emerging from within. At the appearance of the toad, all those that were old enough to remember the Fourth Hokage during his lifetime gasped. At their reaction, Minato seemed somewhat pleased. Koharu glanced sideways at Danzo, disarmed.

"As you can see, I'm also a toad summoner." Minato stated dryly. "There are only so many who signed the Toad Summoning Contract, which my mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin, took to his grave with him." he explained slowly, eyes never leaving Danzo's. "In addition to the Flying Thunder God technique, which I demonstrated earlier, I offer this as proof. Gamanami here can reaffirm my identity, as all summons can."

"The one who summoned me is Namikaze Minato, a toad summoner that had previously been erased from the Contract itself, but reappeared written on the scroll five days ago." the toad affirmed, earning a slight smile from Minato. At the awed and defeated looks on the two council members' faces, Minato inclined his head to the toad. "Thank you, Gamanami." he told the toad. "Please send my regards to Gamabunta." With a salute, the toad summons disappeared, leaving behind it a spellbound crowd and somewhat relaxed shinobi.

Minato didn't react to the crowd's sudden cheers nor the looks of final recognition on the counselors' faces. Crossing his arms, he looked over the three veterans in front of him, addressing the Third Hokage's former teammates. A frown had appeared on his face, a hard glint in his eyes.

"I had hoped the Council would be less rash in their handling of any such situation." he said in an icy tone, startling Homura and Koharu even more. Danzo remained silent, face wiped carefully blank; after being disproved, he had little to use as ammo. "Since when has the Council had such power over Konoha as to openly take initiatives in a political matter? Or the Anbu Root Division, for that matter?" he continued, open disapproval most evident to the crowd, who shushed numbly. An open political attack right now was his best gamble, Minato decided, especially with the benefit of an audience that would witness it all.

Despite their shock at his appearance, the two counselors wouldn't accept that comment sitting down. "Now see here!" Homura stuttered, anger clouding his face again. "In the absence of a Hokage-"

"Your Hokage is not _absent._" Minato interrupted him coldly, transferring his disapproving gaze to the old man. While the Fourth Hokage was well known to be a friendly and kind person, he was also famous for his killer intent, and the crowd could feel it bubbling just under the surface. A Hokage's rage was a terrible sight to behold, especially one as powerful as Minato. "She is _unconscious_, wounded in battle while she did her duty as Hokage to save this Village! In comparison, what have you done for Konoha?" he demanded coolly. An audible gasp arose from the onlookers, mutters breaking out. "It is clearly stated in village regulations that, should the Hokage be unreachable or incapacitated, the Council and Anbu Commander are to cooperate on all issues."

"Whatever the case, with Tsunade unconscious, we-"

"Took the initiative." Minato chipped in, tone firm with distaste. "Acted without the informed consent of the Anbu commander." he added crossly.

"Who are you to lecture us?" Koharu snapped unwisely. Minato glared at her briefly, then sighed in disappointment.

"Whether I am Hokage or not at the current time does not affect my judgment, Koharu." he said, dropping the honorifics, fact which seemed to annoy the woman. "I remain a Konoha shinobi loyal to his village."

"Are you?" Danzo interrupted in a dark voice, weathered face heralding nothing but further annoyance for Minato.

_The man should go play in traffic._ the former Hokage thought, keeping his face blank of all irritation.

"Even if you were brought back to life five days ago, that leaves five days in which you neither stepped forward or showed yourself to the village." the veteran remarked flatly.

"And your point is?" Minato asked lightly, raising an elegant eyebrow."Had I thought it necessary to reveal my presence to you immediately after my return, I would have done so. As it was, I took advantage of my presumed death in order to ascertain Konoha's immediate safety on multiple fronts." A lie, but a necessary one. "I communicated with the Anbu commander and informed him of my movements, but did not find the time to inform the council personally given that my actions for Konoha would have benefited the village more. I was planning on addressing you tonight, when no more work could have been done to the village. However, your greeting has disappointed me." he finished, sighing slightly. He was still playing the role of the disappointed leader and could tell it was winning him points. Homura and Koharu looked irritated, but defeated and, judging by the look on his face, Danzo shared the sentiment.

"The Anbu commander failed to inform us." Homura argued, but it was met with a cool look.

"Shikaku-san wisely considered secrecy to be more important at that moment in time. There is no need to continue the matter." Minato stated with finality, adjusting his coat and brushing some stray bangs out of his eyes. "I had hoped to talk to you in a more private setting." he continued, glancing at Homura and Koharu. "Despite your rough greeting, I still have vital information for the safety of Konoha. I kindly request you lead the way to a more secluded location."

Though the two council members continued to look agitated, they couldn't put up further resistance without political backlash. A small crack of displaced air sounded a few feet away from the four, a plume of smoke dissipating in the air and drawing everyone's attention. Nara Shikaku appeared within the fading smoke, on one knee and looking at them before rising.

"Minato-sama," he began, to Danzo's great distaste. "I see you reacquainted yourself with the council members." he added, eliciting glares from the two elders. "Kakashi-san informs you that he has acquired what you requested for."

"Ah, good." Minato replied, nodded at the Nara. "As I was just saying, the Council and I were about to head to a more private location. I have information you should receive in greater detail than you already have.." At Shikaku's easy nod, the Council sighed to themselves, unable to disagree.

"We can talk in private in the Anbu command room." Homura stated, turning his back. At the old man's words, Minato smiled lightly and nodded.

"Lead the way, then, Homura-san."

* * *

><p>With the council and his father gone, Naruto grumbled as he worked alongside the villagers. His father had requested that they not let the little scene interrupt their labor 'for the good of Konoha'. Everyone had been spellbound, nodding contently and getting on with their work at an even better pace than earlier. Even the shinobi that had arrived had joined in. The sight of the Fourth Hokage leading the Council away from the sight, breeze catching his blond hair and sunlight reflecting off his white coat had inspired them all.<p>

"Dad, you slacker..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he and two shadow-clones carried heavy sacks of cement towards the mixer. "Going off just like Kakashi-sensei and leaving me with all the work..." the genin grumbled. Still, he set about the work with only muttered complaints; whether he liked it or not, he was lumped with it. At least more ninja had joined in, as his father's little scene had attracted attention. "Now I know where Kakashi-sensei got it from." he sighed.

"You called, Naruto?" came a voice to his immediate left, startling the blond. The heavy bag of cement-mix he was carrying fell from his hand and landed on his foot, eliciting a loud yelp in surprise. With several strangled curses, Naruto clutched his foot and began hopping around, trying to relieve the pain. Kakashi sighed to himself at his student's clumsiness, waiting until naruto had calmed down somewhat.

"You did that on purpose, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto accused him, pointing at his face angrily. The silver-haired jounin raised a hand placatingly, smiling that playful smile of his.

"Now, now, Naruto. I had urgent business to attend to." he explained, ignoring the young man's grumbles of 'yeah right'. "Did the Council drop by?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied irritably, still muttering as he picked up the sack again. "Three old farts came up to us and started accusing Dad about being a fake and stuff."

"Oh?" Kakashi prompted lightly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, grinning suddenly. "But Dad sure put them in their place. He led them off for some meeting or other. Shikamaru's dad went with them." Kakashi nodded at the news, eyes deceptively relaxed.

_So you were right in suspecting Danzo would act quickly, Shikaku._ he thought to himself. _I wonder how much of these politics Naruto understands...?_

A noise close to them made the silver-haired jounin look up. "Oi, Naruto!" an obnoxiously loud voice called, startling the blond into dropping the sack a second time.

"Oi, Kiba, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, screaming insults at the Inuzuka.

"It's you're own fault for being careless." Kiba scoffed in reply, grinning a feral smile as he shrugged helplessly. "Not my fault if you're a klutz."

"What did you say, you bastard?" Naruto barked back, glaring murderously. Caught between the two, kakashi raised his hands, smiling lightly as he made the barest of efforts to stop the inevitable clash between the two stubborn classmates.

"Whatever." Kiba shrugged again, wild brown hair all over the place. "We just heard that the Fourth Hokage's back and that he was here, but we only find you here. What gives? Are they just rumors?" the Inuzuka asked, smirking at Naruto's irritated grimace. The muscled young man was taken by surprise, however, when Naruto's face broke out into a vindictive, triumphant grin. It was then that Naruto noticed Shino was with Kiba, face mostly hidden by his hood, coat and sunglasses.

"Those weren't rumors!" Naruto exclaimed, opening his arms wide to illustrate his point. "The Yondaime Hokage's really back, and he just whipped those old council crows into submission!" While Naruto was clearly proud to ake that announcement, Kakashi sighed inwardly at the word choice the blond used. "He's also _awesome!_ He can take on anybody in the village and kick their butt!"

"It would be logical to assume that, as he was elevated to the status of Hokage, Yondaime-sama would have to be one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha at that time, if not the strongest. Therefore, it is safe to assume that he would indeed be able to face any opponent, especially should they be from his own village, where he would know their abilities prior to the battle." Shino butted in. Naruto gave the Aburame a look that bordered on dumb.

"So, is he gonna become Hokage?" Kiba continued, almost completely ignoring his teammate's long-winded comment. "Everyone's saying that he might step up since Tsunade-sama's still unconscious."

"Eeh... I dunno." Naruto replied, scratching his head. Kakashi couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Naruto's ability to appear extremely dense when he wanted to. "Maybe. Kakashi-sensei and Shikaku-occhan have been talking a lot about the Hokage title..." Just as Kakashi was about to interrupt him and keep his student from potentially spilling more info than he should, Naruto changed the topic. "You know what's more awesome, though?" he grinned triumphantly again, making the Inuzuka frown in puzzlement. "The Yondaime's my dad!"

Kiba's eyes widened at that statement, then he guffawed loudly, holding his stomach. "Yeah, right, naruto! As if a dork like you could be the son of Konoha's greatest hero!"

"I disagree." Shino stated in his usual calm, serious tone. "Judging by the similarity in appearance showcased by the same blond hair and blue eyes, it is apparent that Naruto and the Fourth Hokage share a multitude of physical traits that could be easily explained by the genetics involved in blood relations. Furthermore, there is a very limited amount of people in Konohagakure that share such physical traits, leading to the Fourth Hokage being the most likely candidate for Naruto's father."

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed, then sighed and grinned at Naruto good-naturedly. "Now I think you're an even bigger dork for having a genius as a father and still ending up the way you are!" A sheepish, happy grin was all the Inuzuka got in reply, but it was enough of an answer for all to understand.

* * *

><p>The Anbu command room was simple and scantly furnished. In the center stood a large table, able to accommodate ten seated members. Several maps were hung on the wooden walls depicting the village, the Land of Fire and other neighboring villages. As he took his seat, Minato fought down the memories of a similar war tent in a desolate forest more than eighteen years ago. With a small surge of chakra, he activated a paper seal he designed to offer the gathered privacy.<p>

"That display was unnecessary, boy." Homura chided Minato when they were all seated. Besides himself and Koharu, Shikaku and Danzo were also in their company, the Anbu Root head as stoney faced as before. Minato raised an eyebrow at the accusation, tilting his head somewhat to the side.

"I don't believe so, Homura." he answered. _As long as you call me 'boy', I'll drop the honorific, old man._ he thought to himself, managing not to smirk at the veteran's grimace. "As far as I am concerned, I was raising a valid point." he defended himself calmly. Koharu suppressed a frown, changing the subject tactfully.

"How is it that you're back among us, Minato-san?" she asked, yet Minato was still not satisfied with the title. He made no open move, but Shikaku was there to step in when needed.

"Yondaime-sama," he addressed Minato, eliciting irritated scowls from those present. "Do you require Naruto's presence for your explanation?" Minato didn't miss how Danzo's face darkened at the mention of his son's name. Privately, he filed it away for later thought.

"No, that won't be necessary, Shikaku." he informed the Nara, turning back to Koharu. "As I stated earlier, I was included in the resurrection jutsu mostly due to the extenuating circumstances. When Pein cast his final jutsu, he required two things to resurrect a person: a fresh chakra imprint on this world as well as a preserved body that would be sustainable upon being brought back to life. As all of you are aware, unlike our shinobi, a Hokage's body is preserved after death. Thus, I had a viable body to return to."

"And a fresh chakra imprint?"

"That is more of a complicated issue." Minato replied calmly. "Sixteen years ago, when I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's body, I sealed what little remained of my own chakra into him so that, if my seal ever threatened to break, I would be able to awaken and repair it one final time. During Naruto's fight with Pein, my seal was close to coming undone, thus I appeared and conversed with Naruto. Upon repairing the seal, I remained with naruto for the duration of his talk with Pein. My chakra faded close to the time Pein cast his jutsu, and thus I was included." At his explanation, the three shinobi veterans said nothing, which Minato took as acceptance. It was beginning to show in the two counselors' body language; they were slowly coming to terms with having a former Hokage present, one they used to take orders from

"Now that that is settled, there are more pressing matters to attend to." Minato continued, his expression darkening. "My main priority is what took place sixteen years ago, on the night the Kyuubi attacked the village." At his words, Minato could feel the tension rise in the room.

"That event was more than a decade ago. What effect could it possibly have?" Danzo pointed out coldly.

"More than you might think." Minato replied, keeping his dislike for the man well hidden. "As you are all aware, Konoha was destroyed by an Akatsuki member called Pein not five days ago. He was perceived as the leader of Akatsuki, but I have information that points to a different conclusion." Both of the counselors looked taken aback at that. "To keep a long story short, sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi was wrested from my wife's control by a man- a very powerful shinobi who managed to bypass S-class security set up by the Third himself. I knew then, when I engaged him in combat, that he would cause trouble. He himself stated that war was on the brink of the horizon. Now, having seen much through Naruto, I recognized him as a member of Akatsuki. He's the one that manipulated Pein, I believe. If that is the case, judging by the degree of their mobilization thus far and the state Konoha has been reduced to, I fear the village should prepare for war."

A heavy silence hung over the meeting room. Shikaku wasn't surprised as he'd heard it from Minato over the past few days, when he and Kakashi were briefing the former Hokage on current events. Only the two elders were surprised at the news; if Danzo was taken aback, he didn't show it.

"I have long known the village needed to mobilize for war." the veteran stated calmly, hands folded across his chest. "Konoha was driven into weakness by its past Kage-"

"You will not speak ill of the Hokage." Minato interrupted him bluntly, eyes boring into him. "It has been them that have retained Konoha in peace until now. However, peace is something we cannot count on for much longer. Konoha needs to focus its efforts on rebuilding basic facilities and strengthening diplomatic ties with the other Nations."

"The other nations?" Danzo demanded angrily, standing up. "You fool! You would have us seek aid from those who would gladly turn around and stab us in the back for our land, our kekkei genkai, especially our secret weapon?"

Fury flaring within him at the final comment, Minato also tood up slowly, though he did so in a far more dignified manner than Danzo. Though his face was disapproving, determination and stubbornness were the main traits there. However, he didn't allow his fury to get the best of him; he was raised as far too polite and diplomatic a shinobi for that.

"This war won't see Konoha facing the other Villages, Danzo." Minato stated in a calm, yet firm and final tone. "All of us will face the Akatsuki, whether we like it or not. The power balance of the Tailed Beasts has been thrown off, and the Akatsuki will not remain neutral for much longer. They will make the first move, and should we be caught unprepared, the war will take far more casualties than is absolutely unavoidable. Now that we have time, we need to gather our allies, and we need to move swiftly."

"Who do you think you are, boy?" Danzo demanded, body leaned towards him. "Do you believe that just because you are returned from the dead, Konoha will listen to your every whim? You are no longer the Hokage!" At his words, Minato allowed a satisfied smirk to spread on his face as he, too, leaned forward on the table.

"We'll see about that."


	14. An Overdue Visit

_Heh, that chapter was enjoyable; I dislike Danzo as much as any person. I do agree with Sayle: don't expect a swift death for Danzo. As far as I'm aware, Jiraiya didn't hand Naruto the toad summoning scroll, but if anyone can tell me where, that'd be greatly appreciated. 3 I'll edit Shikaku's role: my bad there._

_Once more, thank you so very much for the helpful reviews. They really help in writing this story. ^_^_

_Also, if you guys want a brilliant, fascinating Minato-resurrection story, go read Morta Priest's 'Torikaeru'. One of my favorite fics here, and important inspiration for my own. 333_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen – An Overdue Visit<p>

The evening was setting in gradually, the sky bathed in a radiant pink glow. The few clouds hanging in the sky shone deep pink and orange, framing the fire of the dying sun. A soft breeze blew through the rubble of Konoha, giving relief to those who had worked hard during the day to restore the village's glory. In short, the evening was splendid, a true spectacle of Nature.

Minato scarcely noticed.

The former Hokage had exited the Command room but ten minutes ago, walking through the village quietly. On his way, many people stopped him and talked to him, thanked him for returning or asked him to take care of those who had done that to Konoha. In reply, Minato smiled and chatted with each and every villager, his expression falsely welcoming. At any other time, he would have been happy to converse with the citizens of Konoha, civilians or shinobi alike. However, although he did his best to appear cheerful and content, his heart wasn't into it. After the first five minutes, he concealed his presence, moving undisturbed through the village. Those jounin and Anbu who detected him knew him well enough to let him be.

It was time.

Minato stopped veiling his presence when he arrived at his destination, just outside the village; the burial grounds. On its threshold, the blond hesitated, glancing around him. At the same time, he was both afraid of entering and relieved at finally arriving; his visit was long overdue. For several still minutes, the Fourth Hokage stood motionless, gazing at the expanse of grass that swayed with the wind almost like a wave. Finally, after taking a deep, calming breath, Minato took the difficult step forward, walking towards Konoha's shinobi graves.

Given the amount of graves it hosted, Konoha's graveyard was quite large. The area, separated from the village by a small stream and bridge, was eerily quiet and calm, peaceful. Trees surrounded it and grew within it almost as if the area had not been touched by man. Nature's touch on the resting place of the dead gave it a more welcoming,pleasant feel than it would have otherwise had. Glancing towards the treeline, Minato sighed heavily. To his left lay the clearing with the memorial stone, where all the heroes had their names carved. In front of him now, unhindered by trees stretched the ceremonial plaza, where funerals were held, an orange carving of a fire standing erect in its center. Just further ahead, after stepping through a stone fence, lay the graves of the various shinobi, arranged in a horizontal rectangle as one entered. In order to avoid his demons for as long as possible, Minato turned left and headed for the memorial stone.

Crickets chirped around in in the dusk as his feet carried him forward, passing the plaza where so many funerals must have been held, including his own. As he placed one foot in front of the other, Minato felt a pressure growing in his chest. The treeline was approaching fast and with them, his dread only increased. As his sandals struck the red tiles that decorated the ground before the glossy stone, Minato felt his pace slowing noticeably. Inwardly, the blond chided himself. _You don't even have the courage to do this._

Eventually, the former Hokage found himself standing in front of the stone, fists clenched at his sides. His azure eyes were wide and staring at the names carved into the rock, characters blurring in his unfocused state. _Come on, Minato. Pull yourself together! You need to know._ Shaking his head lightly to clear it of stray thoughts, the blond knelt forwards and ran his hand across the marble. By memory alone, it wasn't hard to find the name he had last carved into the stone, sixteen years ago: Shou Akasa. To his dismay, the stone was almost filled up, at least a hundred names added on after his death. He ran his hand over them all, feeling a stab of pain in the heart for every shinobi that had lost their life.

"Umino Kyo and Umino Irumi..." Minato read aloud, stroking the two names written side by side. _I'm sorry you had to leave your son for me._ he thought sadly to himself, remembering the boy he had come to know during his lifetime. _I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourselves. Thank you, however, both of you. From the bottom of my heart. Without Iruka, my own son would still be lost. I'll take care of him now, I promise you._

Sighing, he continued, skipping over his and Kushina's names altogether; his would have to be removed and Kushina's... That name he couldn't face just yet. The night was still too young and the pain in his heart too deep. Instead, he traced other names, clustered together. He could tell just by the ache in his chest that they had all died in the Kyuubi attack; died for him, waiting for him to save them. Several names stood out which he traced with gentle fingers.

"Rin..."

The name was painful to breathe, painful even to think of. Unbidden, an image of the quiet, cheerful girl came to mind, with her gentle brown eyes and purple clan tattoos. It almost caused him physical pain to read her name on the memorial stone, knowing that he had failed another student, had failed to get there in time. Kakashi's words from several days ago came to mind, bringing with them a fresh wave of guilt: _'__The Third held your funeral in the morning; he had all of you together, you and Kushina, Umino Kyo and Irumi... Rin...'_ Another pang of guilt stabbed him in the heart, eliciting a winded gasp. Breathlessly, Minato leaned forward, supporting himself on the Memorial Stone with one arm.

_I'm sorry. I failed you all. I couldn't get there in time, couldn't stop any of your deaths. I'm so sorry._ he thought, knowing that he wasn't really to blame for it all, but still feeling as if he should take responsibility. After all, it was the Hokage who was responsible for his village. Shivering in the light breeze, Minato remained in the same position for several moments, eyes closed tightly. After he had calmed his breathing, he sat back on his haunches, gazing at the stone, eyes somewhat red-rimmed. He didn't let any tears fall, however; he owed it to the dead to respect their sacrifice and their choices.

Turning away from that section of the Memorial stone, Minato was somewhat relieved that the names thinned out far more over the following sixteen years. The pang of loss didn't lessen with each passing name, however, as all the fallen shinobi had once been under his command. As for those he didn't recognize, the pain was even greater, for Minato knew them to be young genin or chuunin, scarcely eighteen years of age. Names stuck out here and there, people he had been well familiar with.

Yuuhi Akane.

Uchiha Fugaku and the remainder of his clan.

Sarutobi Yamiro and Asuma.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

With pain flaring anew in his chest, Minato barely chocked back a low moan of grief. There were so many people, so many faces that had died and there was nothing he could do to save them. He was too late, once more, and had no other choice but to sit there and mourn Konoha's heroes.

This time, it took several minutes before Minato managed to calm himself down, blinking at the smooth stone blankly. Taking a slightly deeper breath and holding it in, Minato brought his hands together and sent a prayer up to the deceased.

_Rest well, my friends. I will do my best to ensure your sacrifice is not in vain._

Releasing his held breath, Minato pushed himself up and bowed to the memorial stone slightly, eyes closed as he finished his prayer. He cast a final glance at the names, stroking the smooth rock's glossy surface before turning his back to it, walking away. The wind blew gently onto him, drying the tears that had risen to his eyes and blowing his hair back out of his face, even causing his coat to billow out from behind him. Though his step was lighter when leaving the clearing, the former Hokage's chest felt far heavier with guilt and pain. For a split second, Minato considered leaving and returning another time, but the thought dismissed itself immediately. _I owe it to them, I owe them at least this much. Besides, what kind of Hokage shies away from the honored dead?_

When he was back at the plaza, Minato found himself staring at the carved flame. In the bright moonlight, the statue seemed almost to flicker and move, leading Minato to blinking in order to cease the illusion. Almost subconsciously, his feet carried him to the stone, a hand rested on the rough texture.

"The Will of Fire..." Minato muttered under his breath, sighing slowly. "You always were a poet, Sarutobi-sama." Despite the evident sorrow in the man's voice, his lips quirked upwards into a slight smile. As his hand dropped from the carving, an idea occurred to the young Hokage, strengthening his smil

e slightly. A hand ventured into his weapons' holster as he made his way towards the inner chamber; the resting place for the fallen shinobi.

This time, Minato didn't allow himself to hesitate. Instead, the blond walked in purposefully, only slightly overwhelmed by the number of graves. His step faltered for only a second before he resumed his brisk pace, crossing the cemetery to the other side. There, on a separate level one reached by climbing a few stairs, lay four graves, marble tombstones gray with time and age. Giving no thought to the first two, which he knew to be empty, Minato approached the final duo, shivering violently as he laid eyes upon one of them.

_His tomb._

Although he had been quite nonchalant about waking up in his coffin when he had been discussing the matter with Shikaku and Kakashi, the thought now caused the Fourth Hokage to shudder violently and stumble, holding onto the tombstone for support. Once again, a sense of panic and claustrophobia coursed through his body, threatening to bring on a panic attack if he didn't gain control again.

Idly, it occurred to him that he had barely been back for five days. Everything that had happened suddenly crashed down onto the man's shoulders, sending him to his knees on the firm ground, hand clutching his throat. It took great effort to draw a clean breath and soon, his lungs were screaming for oxygen. Dark spots began dancing in front of his eyes before Minato leaned forwards, pressing his forehead into the cool grass.

_I can't have a breakdown, not now._ he thought to himself, almost pleading with his body. Closing his eyes, the former Hokage took in the scent of the fresh grass, felt the wind on his back and hair._ Breathe..._ Focusing on his heartbeat, he managed to calm his breathing and avoid the onset of a full panic attack. Still, he remained on the ground for a minute before rising, glancing at his grave briefly. _Whatever happened happened. I'm not in there, nor do I plan on returning for a while._ he told himself firmly, finally releasing a taunt breath and moving forward determinedly. Bypassing his grave altogether. He moved instead to the grave beside his own, kneeling down on the grass and staring at the name, hands folded in his lap. His head was still light from the mini panic attack, but it slipped to the back of his mind as he gazed at the gravestone.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen._

"Sandaime-sama." Minato spoke softly, head bent in respect. "I've been told what you did for Konoha...I don't really have much to tell you now, sitting in front of you even though you buried me years ago." Here, talking to a man whose death he didn't regret, he felt more at peace. As he sat, he thought of the old man, a steadfast symbol of strength and determination that the Fourth had always admired. The memory brought a bittersweet smile to his face. "I suppose I do have to apologize to you, as well, though." the blond continued with a faint smile. "I forced the paperwork back on you, didn't I? And you were so happy to finally get rid of it." A soft chuckle escaped his lips, the sound wistful, but not melancholic. As he spoke to the old man, Minato removed a brush he used for sealing from his pouch, uncorking a small bottle of ink in the process. "I'm sorry about Biwako- I never got the chance to tell you. You must be with her now aren't you?" A sudden flashback hit him; Kakashi's words again. Unbidden, a sad sigh escaped him. "Then again, you used the Shiki Fuujin yourself, didn't you...? I almost wish I had never created that seal... I refuse to apologize, though." he continued, voice soft and soothing. "You did your duty, as did I. I suppose only a Hokage can truly understand another, wouldn't you agree?"

As his hands worked, Minato continued talking to his sensei's sensei, occasionally chuckling in a somewhat bittersweet manner. When he was done, he rose to his feet, dusting his knees off. A smile had returned to his lips; the first one he'd truly given since entering the cemetery. After talking with his former colleague, he felt peaceful again, as if someone out there understood him. As if someone out there knew the burden he had had to bear and the sacrifice he had had to make. The image of the smiling old man reached him suddenly and the young man couldn't help but smile a little more widely, fondly stroking the stone as he rose.

"Thank you, Hiruzen." Minato said softly as he bowed to the grave, hands clasped in front of him. "I hope you may rest in peace, wherever you are, old friend. Thank you for listening, as always." _Thank you for giving me the strength to do what I must._ he added to himself, not allowing those private thoughts to slip out despite knowing he was alone.

When the Fourth Hokage turned to leave the raised platform, a calligraphy brush was left on the marble of his predecessor's tomb. There, weighed down by a fist-sized rock, lay a paper, inscribed with sealing ik that would take a while to fade.

'_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The __fire's shadow __will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew_.'

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kushina."<p>

When he spoke, his voice was low again, hesitant. Despite the obvious grief in his eyes, Minato didn't flinch away from the old grave. His smile was full of love and pain and, gently, tenderly, the man stooped to stroke his wife's name inscribed on the marble.

It had taken him a while to find the old grave, kept clean and tidy by the various Academy students. He sent those children a silent thanks as he sat down in front of his wife's tombstone, unable to help the silly grin that appeared on his face.

"I know what you're probably thinking... it took me long enough, didn't it...?" he smiled, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the starry sky. "I'm sorry for taking my time. I guess I wasn't brave enough to come here earlier. I could make excuses, but you'll only call me a flake again. I suppose you could still call me one, as I've been acting like it." Softly, Minato chuckled again, looking down towards where her body would be lying.

"I met him, do you know?" he smiled, sitting up now so that he would be closer to her. "Your son's just as impossible as you. He found a way to talk that Nagato out of destroying Konoha entirely. Brought me back in the process. He's really something, Kushina... You'll love him when you meet him. It shouldn't be too long now. I didn't tell him how we met, or what we told him when he parted. I left that to you; thought you'd want to do it yourself. After all, you _are_ the mother."

Chuckling to himself again softly, Minato reached for the grass and played with it, not daring to pull even one blade out of place. "You know he perfected my Rasengan? I've only seen it briefly, but it looks spectacular. I'll have to get him to try and show me what he did, where I went wrong. Oh, he also asked me to teach him the Hiraishin." A sorrowful edge entered his voice, but he remained smiling , albeit bitterly. "Lets just hope he's better at it than you, eh? And to think, he even wants to be Hokage... Just like us. Really, Kushina, I can't wait for you to meet him. I would have him train to control the Kyuubi here and now, but it's not time yet. Please, try and be patient, though I know that's like asking the sea to not be wet."

Resting his hand against the cool marble, Minato allowed himself to think of his late wife, to remember her smile and loud voice, the smell of her hair and the feel of her lips. Exhaling softly, he shook his head at the torrent of memories. "I forgot to mention. I've beaten our bet one, and I'm going to beat it again. I suppose it's nothing new, since I won't be the first Hokage to receive leadership over the village a second time." Briefly, his mind went to the man he had been talking to earlier, and smiled even more. "I'm going to be this village's Hokage, Kushina, and I'll be our child's father. I'll be there for both of them and protect them with everything I have. I promise."

Minato finally lapsed into a comfortable silence, tracing his wife's name with a finger tenderly, a warm, loving smile on his face. The meeting had gone far better than he could have ever hoped for. The grief might have been close to his heart, but he knew just by sitting at her grave that his love wouldn't have wanted him to be consumed by his grief. She would have wanted him to move on and focus on the matters at hand. To concentrate on their son, and on the village they had both died to protect. Just knowing that Kushina was here, ready to listen whenever he needed to talk made Minato feel instantly lighter. As he sat by her, the wind gentle and fragrant on his face, the shinobi couldn't remember what had seemed so daunting when he had entered the graveyard earlier that day, plagued by ghosts. He would live, just as she would have wanted him to.

"I love you." Minato breathed after an immeasurable amount of time just seated there, drinking in the sights and smells of the beautiful night. "I miss you, Kushina. But I'm going to do my best- I promise you. You don't have to worry about us anymore. I have to go now, but I'll be back soon. I'll bring Naruto with me, too. He wants to meet you, to learn about you. I've told him all the important parts, like how you were the stubbornest woman I ever met." he grinned as the wind picked up slightly, blowing a few leaves into his face. "Hey, I included 'most beautiful' as well!" he laughed, getting to his feet. Looking at the tombstone once more, he smiled, his eyes in less turmoil than when he'd entered the cemetery, chest less tight.

"I'll be back. Until then, watch over us, my love."

* * *

><p>When Kakashi caught up to his sensei, he found the man seated on top of his head on the Hokage monument, gazing down at the village. From so high up, the little settlement appeared as little more than a small light in the dark, a spark trying to catch amidst freshly fallen leaves. At first, he approached with caution, but the gentle, peaceful smile on his sensei's tranquil face set him at ease.<p>

Earlier that afternoon, he had followed his sensei as he left the command room, knowing his old teacher all too well to know he would push his limits on all the fronts. It hadn't escaped his attention how the man had appeared tense and haunted ever since stepping foot into the cemetery. Still, he had elected to remain concealed, watching from a safe distance.

He had watched as his sensei talked to the dead he knew at the memorial stone. He had watched, and almost intervened as his sensei almost had a panic attack at his own grave, but had held himself back at the last moment. He had looked on as his sensei prepared the slip of calligraphy he had left on the Third's tomb, had noticed how his heart had appeared lighter after the discussion.

He had left, however, when his sensei had moved to Uzumaki Kushina, his late wife's grave. Up until that point, he could justify his concerns as valid anxiety for his sensei's mental state. After seeing the determined look in his eyes, however, he could no longer justify his prying eyes. Grieving was something people should be allowed to do, especially when it concerned those they loved. Thus, the copy-nin had discretely left, waiting for his sensei to finish. He had been anxious for his mentor's state, yes, but the man in front of him was one that had conquered hi ghosts, not the other way around.

He had always known he could believe in his sensei.

As he approached, Minato turned his head to look up at him, a playful grin appearing on his face. "Finally stepped out of the shadows, eh, Kakashi?" he asked teasingly, surprising Kakashi only a little. The Hatake didn't comment as he stood beside the blond. Whether or not he had been discovered didn't matter to him as long as his sensei was alright with it. When he turned to ask, he saw his sensei's bright eyes sparkling brilliantly, their verve and fire renewed.

"I love watching Konoha from up here." Minato said suddenly, gazing down at the patchwork buildings and makeshift shelters. "It seems so fragile, like a flame I have to rekindle, a candle I can't let go out." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Minato laughed at his own wittiness, shaking his head.

"Let me guess. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village hidden in the leaves, right, sensei?" he asked in a carefully light tone, eliciting a pleased smile from Minato.

"As long as new leaves grow on the tree, Kakashi, the old can afford to fall off." he answered, earning a puzzled look in return. "Come on. We should be heading back before Naruto starts wondering where we are." the former Hokage smiled instead of answering the unspoken question, getting to his feet.

"The only thing Naruto will be wondering about is whether he can eat without us." Kakashi quipped lightly, earning a laugh from Minato. The blond shot his student a grin, then raised two fingers in a handseal and salute before vanishing into thin air.

Standing atop the Hokage monument, Kakashi shook his head and took one of his favorite books out. Really, he should have known better than to worry about his sensei.

The man was illumination itself, after all.


	15. Stalling

_Heh, the things you're waiting for are to come next chapter. XD And I hate political dealings. ^_^"_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen - Stalling<span>

"He looks so peaceful I almost don't have the heart to wake him."

The voice was soft, warm, belonging to a doting father in the early morning light. Despite his late, emotional night, Minato was awake and alert a little after dawn, azure eyes blinking languidly around the tent. Kakashi had joined him half an hour ago, bringing with him breakfast; more travel rations.

"You'll find Naruto gets more than enough sleep, sensei. Sometimes, I really wonder how he manages it. He would sleep through a stampede of the Nara deer." Kakashi quipped dryly, eyes fixated on the book in his hand. Minato laughed cheerfully, grinning.

When he had returned the previous evening some time after midnight, Naruto had already been asleep, dinner already devoured. The man had been touched when he found a portion set aside for him, left neatly on his already-made futon; when he'd left that morning, he'd folded it up and set it aside.

"He must have taken after Kushina, then. I swear, that woman could sleep through anything. He has her light snoring, too." Minato chuckled, watching fondly as Naruto wiped a bubble of snot from his upper lip and turned onto his front, arms folded under the pillow. "As much as I'd hate to wake him up, though, we really should be going. Today... Well..." Helplessly, Minato ran a hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. Kakashi made no reply at first, just shrugged.

"Good luck."

Minato grinned again and moved to kneel by his son's side, a hand on his back. "Wake up, Naruto." he said in a gentle voice, shaking his son slightly by the shoulder. "It's morning already." In reply, Naruto let out a sleepy grunt and buried his face deeper into the pillow. His father smiled slightly and shook him again, a little more fiercely. "Come on, Naruto. Wake up." All he got in reply was a nasty-smelling gas emission. Grimacing as he sensed Kakashi's amusement, Minato sighed and dropped the coaxing tone. "Naruto, wake up." he said firmly, crouching back on his haunches.

"Mngh, just five more minutes..." came the mumbled response, earning another sigh from Minato.

"If you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast." the former Hokage said on a whim, smiling as he remembered the ways he used to get his late wife out of bed. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then Naruto's eyes opened and he pushed himself up, rubbing at his face.

"Ugh, breakfast...?" The blond really couldn't understand why his father was laughing so early in the morning.

"Here." Minato grinned, handing him his half of the rations and sitting down, assorting the materials he would need in order to prepare new seals; he had already eaten and wanted to make use of the equipment Kakashi had acquired for him the previous day. Inspecting the sealing paper and ink, the Fourth Hokage nodded in satisfaction and took out a calligraphy brush. "These will do nicely." he told Kakashi, closing his eyes and concentrating.

His mouth full with granola, Naruto watched his father closely. Judging by the materials gathered, he could deduce that his father wanted to create new seals, but he was more expecting his father to begin writing immediately, not sit and think. Kakashi, too, seemed interested in his sensei's contemplation, but he knew not to disturb him while he was thinking. Instead, the jounin wondered what seal his sensei was trying to devise. After a few minutes, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Dad? Whatcha doing?" the young ninja asked, opening a cereal bar; Minato had left him a third of his own portion as well, seeing how much his son liked to eat. At his words, his father barely moved, not opening his eyes. His forehead was resting on his hand, head slightly bent. It took him maybe thirty seconds to answer.

"A seal." was the vague reply. Naruto frowned, not at all satisfied with the answer.

"What kind of seal?" he prompted his father, hoping to get more out of him. Above all else, however, he hoped that he would actually understand the answer he would receive, if he even received one. Like before, Minato didn't answer him straight away.

"A space-time seal." he replied, still frustratingly vague, yet managing to pique his former student's curiosity. Naruto frowned slightly, but didn't ask again. He watched as his father took out a sheet of the lesser sealing paper he still had on him, beginning to write. The young ninja looked on, but the symbols his father was drawing were incomprehensible. Some appeared to be kanji elements, some resembled hiragana, but none were anything he specifically remembered being taught. It also surprised him that his father hadn't begun in the center of the page, or one of the sides, but rather a corner and moving inwards. At some point, he stopped and moved to another, seemingly random part of the page.

When he finally looked up several minutes later, Minato found Naruto watching him work, a fierce look of concentration on his face as he tried his hardest to understand what he was doing. The former Hokage couldn't help but smile at his son's attempt to understand one of the hardest of the ninja arts without having been taught even the most basic elements of fuinjutsu. "Sorry, I sort of got carried away with this." he said apologetically, smiling sheepishly when he realized both of his companions were watching hi with interest. "Are you done eating, Naruto?"

"Un." Naruto replied, rubbing the space between his upper lip and nose; he was glad his father didn't seem to expect him to understand the seal he was preparing. At that, Minato nodded and smiled again, wiping his brush clean and beginning to pack up his sealing equipment.

"Get dressed then. We should be off soon. I've got a meeting to attend today, and you probably have a mission, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied chattily, having already gotten up and begun dressing; as always, he slept in his boxers and a T-shirt. "I've got to go with Neji and Tenten to a crazy weapon-smith and get some ninja equipment for the village." Minato nodded, taking out a small scroll with inky symbols similar to those he had been painting before drawn on its surface. Naruto paused for a second as his father made a hand signal and the ink on the scroll flared blue, a new symbol appearing in the middle of the scroll, in the center of a once empty ring, created out of smaller symbols. The sealing paper and ink that had been in his lap vanished.

"Alright then." Minato then smiled, pushing himself to his feet. "Shall we get going?" he asked Naruto, seeing him just zipping up his black and orange jacket. "I'll walk you until your meeting place with the others." Minato offered, friendly smile still in place. Naruto was getting used to it there.

"Sounds great.' the genin grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "Kakashi-sensei, what abou-." The blond broke off mind-sentence when he realized that they were alone in the tent. He frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side; he hadn't noticed the jounin leave. Still, one look at Minato's tranquil face told him the man wasn't at all surprised.

"Lets go." he said invitingly, leading the way out of the tent. Naruto paused for a moment, watching his father's back as he walked ahead, eyes moving over the kanji on his long white coat. When Minato looked back at him over his shoulder, azure eyes bright and curious, Naruto grinned and hurried to catch up with him

Together, the two walked side by side through the tents and small cabins towards the western side of the forest. As they passed a tent, Minato paused, looking at Naruto, who stopped a few steps ahead. "Is it OK if we make a quick stop?" the older blond asked, earning a puzzled look from Naruto. When he realized whose tent it was, however, his face became serious and he nodded. In response, Minato smiled faintly and pulled the tent back, heading inside. "I'm sorry to intrude. I came to check on her condition."

Inside the wide tent, two figures looked up surprised, one with black hair and one with pink. The two women, the former older than the latter, looked up at father and son as they entered, then down at the prone figure they were sitting close to. Both of them appeared to be worn and tired, burdened by a heavy weight.

Naruto felt his eyes drawn to the third woman as well, startled to see how wrinkled and withered her skin was, practically clinging to the bone. This new, wizened version of the Fifth Hokage both saddened and frightened him; he refused to let himself think of Tsunade as the frail creature in front of him, lying comatose on the futon.

"How is she?" Minato asked softly, expression serious and usual smile gone. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concern and, for a brief moment, Naruto had the impression he was seeing his father as he would be as Hokage, dealing with serious matters of the village. "Shizune-san and Sakura-san, isn't it?" he asked, making both women look up. Quickly, however, Shizune dropped her eyes again, sighing.

"Her condition remains the same, Yondaime-sama." she replied sorrowfully. If she was still surprised to be talking to Minato, the jounin-level medic-nin didn't show it. "her vitals are stable, but her consciousness is deeply buried. The strain on her body and her chakra depletion were very great. Given her age, I cannot say for sure when she will recover, if she ever does." Though she made sure to keep her tone calm and even, worry and despair were clear in both of the medic-nins' eyes. The two kunoichi bowed their heads a little, looking up when Minato placed a hand on Shizune's shoulder. His smile was warm and understanding, eyes compassionate.

"I was lucky enough to get to know Tsunade-sama years ago, when she was still a jounin of Konoha. Even back then, she would never give up. I doubt age and experience has changed her so fundamentally that she would allow a coma to get in the way between her and protecting those she wants to. She'll wake up." he told the medic-nin confidently, smile warming even more at the surprised look they gave him. "Please keep me informed concerning any changes in her condition." he added, earning a slightly numb nod from Shizune.

"O-Of course, Yondaime-sama." she replied, then nodded at Sakura, who smiled briefly at Naruto before getting to her feet and heading to the back of the tent where she began rummaging in a bag. Naruto grinned and gave her a small wave; he'd been focused on his father earlier.

"Thank you." Minato smiled and inclined his head, not commenting on how Shizune instinctively bowed to him as well. Turning, he left the tent, letting the flap fall closed behind him. Naruto didn't follow his father immediately, gazing down at the blond woman in front of him, his expression still torn.

"Take care of Granny Tsunade, won't you?" he asked Sakura as she returned, a small pouch in her hand. The kunoichi looked up, forcing a smile on her face.

"Of course, Naruto. Go on- don't keep the Yondaime Hokage waiting!" she chided him lightly, earning a sheepish smile that eerily resembled Minato's.

"Gotcha. See ya later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said lightly, waving again before also slipping out of the tent. He found his father waiting for him a few paces ahead, an understanding smile on his lips. As he spent more and more time with him. Naruto was beginning to realize that his father was a man who could really connect with the emotions of those around him and empathize.

The realization was oddly soothing.

As soon as Naruto reached him, the two continued to walk through the village, enveloped in a companionable silence. Their peace was broken soon, however, as soon as they left the inner ring of tents and ventured out into the crowded street areas of Konoha.

As they walked through one of the old residential areas where people were busy rebuilding their destroyed homes, people and shinobi alike began talking more loudly than before. Many came up to Minato and Naruto to talk to their dear Hokage, asking how he was and if he would become their Hokage again. To each and every one of them Minato replied with a warm, friendly smile, taking the time to converse with those who stopped him. Had it been Naruto, he would have soon grown tired of the same questions, or the people crowding him, but his father didn't seem to mind. He treated them all with patience and cheer, especially those he recognized from before his death.

Deep inside, Naruto had to admit he was both proud and a little jealous of his father. On the one hand, he was overcome with pride that Konoha considered his father to be such a hero yet, on the other, he couldn't help but wish that he'd not had to fight all his life to earn even a little bit of that affection. He'd been treated as a monster despite being their hero's son, outcast for a reason he wasn't to blame for. Even though things were beginning to turn around for him, the genin couldn't easily shake the slight resentment he had always felt since he had been a child.

"Hello Minato-sama, Naruto." a pleasant voice suddenly sounded from next to them, distracting Naruto from his thoughts. Turning around, he half-expected another villager, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw Yuuhi Kurenai and Yamanaka Ino standing there, smiling. The crimson-eyed genjutsu-user had a hand supporting her large stomach, proof that her child was growing well. At the greeting, Minato turned around. For a moment, he blinked at the grown woman in front of him, but his eyes widened quickly in recognition.

"Yuuhi Kurenai!" he grinned at the smiling woman, one hand resting on Naruto's shoulder. "My my, it's hard to compromise my memory of you as a young chuunin." he smiled, causing Kurenai to blush. Inwardly, Naruto noted that his father really was a charmer, whether he intended it or not. "Congratulations on your baby, as well." the former Hokage added contently, glancing at her stomach. A twinge of loss hit him when he remembered Kushina's pregnant stomach, but he was beginning to take solace from the memories, not pain.

"Thank you. It's good to have you back, Hokage-sama." Kurenai smiled at him, crimson eyes warm. Unlike many of his generation who addressed him by name even after he received the title of 'Hokage', Kurenai had still been young when Minato had been the Hokage. Still, it felt strange to be addressed as 'sama' by the woman in front of him who, he realized, was now older than he was.

"How's the baby doing, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked brightly, grinning widely.

"He's doing well, Naruto. Do you want to feel?" Kurenai asked him indulgently, her entire face glowing with happiness. At the young shinobi's fervent nod, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, where Naruto would be able to feel its kicks. Nothing happened for several moments, then Naruto let out a startled yelp.

"It moved!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He really didn't understand why the other three burst into laughter at the expression on his face.

"Really, Naruto! You're such a dork." Ino sighed tragically, carrying a bag around for Kurenai. The teen was being quieter than usual, given that the legendary Fourth Hokage was standing in front of them, relaxed and friendly. _He's hot._ she couldn't help but think to herself, blushing slightly at the idea. Her blush deepened when Minato turned his blazing eyes to her, face lighting up.

"Given the eyes and hair, you must be Inoichi's kid. Ino, right?" he grinned, earning a shy nod. "Heh, it's good to see that a new generation of fine shinobi have inherited the village." he smiled, earning puzzled looks from both teens. Kurenai and Minato just smiled at their expressions, deciding to let them figure that out in their own time. "Now, I'm sorry, Kurenai-san, Ino-san, but we really need to get going. Naruto has a mission." Minato explained apologetically, smile never dropping. His hand on Naruto's shoulder squeezed slightly, causing Naruto to look up at him.

"Huh? Oh, right! It's really not that big of a deal if I'm late, Dad. Neji will just throw a fit." At his appellation, Ino's eyes widened slightly, her mouth hanging open. She glanced from father to son, who both turned curious blue eyes to her. Kurenai saved her from embarrassing herself by placing an arm around the girl's shoulders, smiling.

"Of course, Minato-sama. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Kurenai-san." Minato smiled, patting his son on the back.

"Bye, Ino, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto grinned and waved as the two females moved on, Ino glancing at them over her shoulder as Kurenai half-pulled her along. Naruto also looked back at them over his shoulder, then shrugged and hurried a little to catch up to his father.

"What was that weird comment about?" he asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. At his look, Minato just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"One day, you'll understand, Naruto." he smiled, not at all pleasing his son. Nevertheless, Naruto dropped the subject, especially when more people came to greet Minato.

It took the two perhaps fifteen minutes to reach the meeting place, crossing a distance shinobi could cover in three. They were late when they arrived, as was obvious by Neji's impatient expression. When he saw the Fourth Hokage, however, both he and Tenten stopped in their tracks.

"Hokage-sama." Neji greeted respectfully, bowing to Minato. Tenten gaped for a few seconds, then hastily mirrored her teammate's motion, heart beating fast at the opportunity before her. Naruto grinned slightly, a little bit embarrassed to be with his father with all the people bowing to him, though he was still chuffed for him. Minato shot his son a knowing look, filing the information away for later use. For the moment, he decided to ignore the unspoken emotions in his son's eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Neji-san, Tenten-san." he smiled, surprising the two teammates with the use of their names and the added use of an honorific. Looking into Neji's pearly eyes, Minato was strongly reminded of his father, one of his most trusted jounin. A slightly sad smile graced his lips as he remembered reading the man's name at the memorial stone. "I'm sorry about your father." he told Neji, surprising the young jounin and the other two. "He was a good man I would trust my life to." he said softly, making Neji bow to him again.

"Thank you, Yondaime-sama." Neji said softly, face hidden briefly. Tenten smiled slightly to herself, hands on her hips; she knew her teammate well enough to guess the comment had been pleasantly unexpected. "He did his duty as a member of our family and village."

"That he did." Minato agreed gently, still smiling. Remembering Naruto's narration of his fight with the fate-obsessed young man, the former Kage was pleased to see that his son was right; Neji really had changed for the better. "I suppose I will be trusting my son to you on this mission? Given that you are the only jounin on the team, you must be its captain." At that, Tenten gasped slightly, while Neji showed nothing more than mild surprise.

"Eeeh?" she yelped, looking at a grinning Naruto. "You're the Fourth Hokage's _son?_" she demanded, causing a sheepish look to cross his face.

"Yeah." he grinned. "Isn't my dad the coolest?" Now it was Minato's turn to laugh, catching Tenten's attention, who seemed to have overcome her initial shyness, excitement and eagerness shining through.

"Your kunai design is legendary, Yondaime-sama!" she gushed as she had wanted to do from the start, amber eyes wide and excited. Her comment took Minato by surprise, eliciting another laugh.

"I suppose it is, though they suit my purpose more than they suit that of a regular kunai." By the way the girl was hanging on his every word, the blond didn't have much difficulty in deducing that she was obsessed with weaponry of any type. Before Tenten could begin rambling on the various designs of a kunai, Neji exhaled softly and interrupted his teammate just as she opened her mouth.

"Though I may be the only jounin on the team, Tenten is actually the mission captain, Yondaime-sama." he informed Minato in his calm, even tone. Though both the Hyuuga and the Namikaze were well-known amongst their allies for being calm and collected, Neji's tranquility had that extra edge of steely control, while Minato was naturally even-tempered. "Her expertise on weaponry is crucial to the mission's optimum success." As Minato looked at her, Tenten blushed slightly and stood up straighter.

The blond's smile was dazzling. "Alright, then. I entrust my son to you."he smiled at Tenten, earning a snort from Naruto.

"I don't need anyone looking after me." he grumbled, hands clasped in the small of his back. At the look on his face, Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

"Keeping you out of trouble might help." Minato teased, again surprising both members of Team Gai with his seemingly relaxed demeanor. Naruto looked affronted, but his father interrupted him before he could raise an argument. "I have to go. Good luck on your mission." he smiled and raised a tripronged kunai, causing Tenten's eyes to widen adoringly, then he was gone in a flash of light. At their somewhat startled expression, Naruto grinned again.

"Like I said, my dad's the _coolest._"

* * *

><p>Back at the tent, Minato sighed as he pocketed his kunai and glanced at the seal he'd drawn in ink on the support pole; he didn't feel comfortable with leaving sealed kunai everywhere. Now that he was away from Naruto and could thus show his worry about the day's schedule, the former Hokage sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Subconsciously, his hand smoothed out his white coat, eyes trailing the fire patterns at the bottom. Though he knew he had to get going himself, he felt a slight reluctance at the task that loomed ahead.<p>

_Today is going to be a rough one. _


	16. Tricksy, My Precious

_Sorry for the late update, you lot. I had a cold at first, and I've been rushed off my feet the past few days with uni and last-minute preparations for an SRPG that I'm running. I hope future updates won't be as scarce._

_Originally, this chapter and the net were going to be one chapter, but that didn't work out for obvious reasons. Still, I hope this one makes up for the long delay, as well as the anime-filler. Plus, Danzo has an interesting afternoon next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen – Tricksy, My Precious<span>

"Ready for the day, sensei?" The voice was light, yet undeniably somewhat concerned. Playful blue eyes rose to meet the one, visible charcoal iris that was gazing back at him.

"So, you finally reappeared?" Minato asked back instead, not answering Kakashi's question. "Where did you slink off to this morning?"

"Here, there, who knows?" the silver-haired jounin replied cheerfully. As the two started walking towards the eastern entrance to the village – temporary wooden walls had gone up for now – the Hatake turned to eye his former sensei surreptitiously, trying to read his demeanor. To those who didn't know him well, Minato would appear at ease, cheerful and relaxed. To him, however, who had grown up with the man and bore witness as the young jounin developed the final ways he would subtly express negative emotions or worries, it was obvious that the man was nervous. At his indifferent answer, Minato allowed a faint smile to touch his lips, but the former Hokage made no move to reply.

In a slightly uncomfortable silence, the two Konoha-nin headed down the narrow street towards the entrance, a weight growing in Minato's chest at every step. When they arrived at the gate, they found the council of elders, Danzo and Shikaku Nara already waiting for them. The Nara greeted them with a friendly nod, while Koharu and Homura glanced their way and made a stiff gesture; tension was high in the air.

As Minato and Kakashi joined the four in waiting, not a word was spoken. Each of them stood to attention, not allowing their posture to betray even the faintest hint of weakness or anxiety. Today would be the day that sealed the future of Konoha and the Land of Fire.

They didn't have to wait long.

After twenty minutes of standing to attention, Kakashi's quick eye caught movement on the path ahead. His eye moved lazily to look at Shikaku, who nodded that he had also seen it. As the minutes ticked on, a flagpole became more visible in the distance, identifiable only by its color; the material lay limp in the light breeze. Bearing it marched an armored man who led a most regal procession. Behind him walked six men were also walking, bearing a majestic wooden seat enclosed in royal red curtains with the Fire insignia emblazoned on them. Two horsemen rode on either side of the while four more brought up the rear. As the procession neared Konoha, the curtains parted slightly to show a shadowy figure seated within. At the pace the men were moving, they arrived at the gate within minutes of clearing the edge of the trees.

The Feudal Lord had arrived.

As they passed through the gates, the bearers laid down the seat, allowing the man inside to rise to his feet and exit through the parted curtains. As always, the Feudal Lord was dressed in a rich ebony and crimson kimono, the insignia of Fire Country embroidered on his chest. The man stood tall, a long, black headdress covering his hair. Wrinkles tugged at the corner of his mouth, giving his face a constantly melancholic appearance.

"Welcome to Konoha, Daimyo-sama." Koharu said formally. The six Konoha shinobi bowed to the Feudal Lord, eliciting a curt nod in reply.

"There's not much left of it, though, is there?" the Daimyo, Akaruki Ka responded dryly. While the council winced slightly at the comment, Minato, Kakashi, Shikaku and Danzo showed no emotion. "And even the Hokage's out of commission. My, my. You really have made a mess of things." Although he was making covert accusations, the Daimyo never openly pinned the blame on any particular party.

"The situation could not be helped." Homura replied, straightening again and adjusting his glasses, which had gone slightly askew as he bowed. "If Daimyo-sama would-"

"You!" Th Feudal Lord's voice was high and surprised as he interrupted the council member, Homura and his meek reply already forgotten. The man was pointing at Minato accusingly, eyes wide, his guards drawing their weapons in preparation for a fight. "It can't be!" A look of puzzled fury had crossed the Daimyo's face as soon as he had caught sight of the blond jounin, eyes flickering over the white, flame-patterned coat. he wore. In response, Minato bowed to him smoothly, hiding a smile.

"Yes, Daimyo-sama, it is me, Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of Konoha." he stated formally. "It is good to see that the years have treated you kindly."

"But you're dead!" Akaruki exclaimed, drawing the attention of several bystanders. At that, Minato bowed again and would have explained had Shikaku not spoken for him, tone even and calm.

"If it is agreeable to you, Daimyo-sama, we will discuss all such matters in the meeting. We can lead your attendants to your quarers while the meeting is held until luncheon. Your guards, of course, may accompany you should you not wish to dismiss them." Behind everyone's polite words and gestures, Minato could sense the same tremble he felt in his own being; the man in front of them held power none of them could overpass should he make a decision.

The Feudal Lord looked at the six of them long and hard, dark eyes searching each of their faces for any giveaways. Finally, after several moments of consideration, he nodded stiffly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Lead the way, then."

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I came to be alive again." Minato concluded his recount, elbows resting on the table he had been sitting at only the previous day. The Command room was quite full with the assorted company, Anbu, Kakashi and the Feudal Lord's personal guards stationed outside. During the long-winded explanation concerning Konoha's destruction, Tsunade's condition and Minato's return, the Feudal Lord had remained silent, calculating eyes trained on whomever was speaking at the time. Homura and Koharu had begun the recount, Minato finishing for him with his account of what had happened with Pein and how that tied in with his fuuinjutsu. It was a lot to take in, and the man before them seemed skeptical.<p>

"How can we be convinced that you are the real thing, Minato-kun?" the older man asked, a certain sharpness evident in his face. Looking at the glimmer in his dark eyes and the set of his jaw, Minato could easily surmise that the man in front of him was just as sharp as he had been sixteen years ago. "No matter the person's skill or the legitimacy of their explanation, I tend to not rasily trust people who died sixteen years ago." Turning to the council, the Feudal Lord narrowed his eyes. "How certain are we as to the truth of his identity?"

"Absolutely." Shikaku replied. "From the first moment when he appeared, Kakashi of the Sharingan has searched for any illusions and found none. Furthermore, he was displayed Namikaze Minato's signature jutsu, the Flying Thunder God technique, as well as summoned a toad. From the above facts and his knowledge on the inner workings of Konoha, it is apparent that he is no imposter, Daimyo-sama." If Danzo or the Council was displeased at all with the information he was delivering, he didn't show it.

"I well understand your misgivings, Akaruki-sama." Minato said carefully, his brow slightly creased. "However, Konoha and the Land of Fire are in no position to waste time arguing amongst ourselves. There are pressing matters to attend to, therefore I would like to prove my identity to you once and for all so that we may focus on the situation at hand as allies." The former Hokage refused to flinch as the weight of the Feudal Lord's gaze fell onto him, a muscle twitching at the older man's jaws. Respectfully, Minato continued. "I am willing and eager to pass any test Daimyo-sama deems fit to prove my identity." Next to him, Minato could feel Shikaku glancing at him appraisingly but had no time to gauge the Nara's expression.

For several long moments, the room was silent as everyone gathered awaited the Feudal Lord's response. After a few tense seconds, the older man nodded, resolve written clearly on his face. His lips parted in a slight grin as he beheld Minato, seeming to like what he saw. "Very well then, boy. Your task is this: what were the Fourth Hokage's final words to me before the end of the Third Shinobi War, and how were they delivered?" At his question, the council members tensed and turned to Minato, as they also remembered the occasion the Feudal Lord was hinting at. Only Danzo seemed perfectly calm, surveying the situation with a cold air.

Get this right, Minato. Shikaku thought to himself, lips pressed together in a tight line. I hate to think what will happen if you can't answer. Labeling you an imposter and getting Danzo as Hokage would be troublesome indeed. At the covert look the Nara shot him, Minato allowed the edges of his mouth to quirk upwards briefly; he wouldn't allow himself to relax despite being surrounded by allies. The situation called for sharp focus, and we wasn't willing to give it anything but.

"Before my inauguration as the Fourth Hokage, I had spoken to the Feudal Lord only once, near the end of the Third Shinobi War." the Namikaze began calmly, meeting the Daimyo's eyes. "At that time, the Daimyo – you, Akaruki-sama – was situated in Konoha for his better protection. As the Third Hokage was with him at the time, I was given clearance to enter the room; I had urgent news of our front against Iwa to deliver to the Sandaime myself. After I delivered my report, Hiruzen-sama smiled and gestured to the Daimyo, introducing me as a promising shinobi. The Daimyo's words then were: 'He is still young, as are most of our forces. If we have entrusted Konoha to such younglings, I fear we will lose the Land of Fire.'. Hiruzen-sama laughed at that while I approached and knelt on one knee. I handed you one of my sealed kunai at that and told you 'Young or not, we will defend Konoha and the Land of Fire with our lives, Daimyo-sama. Keep this kunai close to you and, should you ever be in danger, activate the seal. I will be notified immediately and will protect you.'. After that, I rose and left the room while Hiruzen-sama laughed again and explained about the Will of Fire."

A tense atmosphere hung over the room for a few heartbeats, until the Daimyo nodded, noticeably reducing the stress levels.

"Even though I never excepted to see you again, boy, your reappearance might be just what Konoha needs." At his words, Shikaku could feel Danzo suppressing a scowl. "With Tsunade-hime in a coma, a new Hokage needs be decided in order to rebuild the village and set out after this 'Akatsuki'." Akaruki began.

"Before we begin on that path, there is relevant information to share." Homura stated calmly, pushing his glasses up his nose again. "Our choice of Hokage needs to be best suited to Konoha's needs at this moment in time. The village is destroyed and it will take a great deal of effort to bring it back to its former glory. That isn't our only problem, however." At his grave tone, the Daimyo's expression darkened. "We have reason to believe that Konoha and, by default, the Land of Fire, will soon receive a declaration of war."

"War!" the Daimyo exclaimed, his eyes widening. "From who?" he demanded, the fist that was resting on the table clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Akatsuki." Minato replied calmly, his face grim. "During the Kyuubi's attack sixteen years ago, a masked man that has been identified as a member of Akatsuki was responsible for releasing the Fox upon Konoha. During our duel, it became clear to me that the man had a very dangerous ideology, one that included war. Akatsuki hasn't made the final move yet, but their preparations are clear. Amegakure is under their control already, and Konoha is destroyed. They've already managed to upset the careful balances between the Hidden Villages, and I'm convinced they will mobilize soon. Konoha mustn't wait for the threat to come to her! At this time, we need to move and strengthen our bonds with the other villages. We need allies among the other countries!" As he spoke, his anger towards the masked man colored his voice ever so slightly.

"Allies?" The Daimyo repeated slowly. All too late Minato realized the tone was mocking. "What allies, boy? Those who helped Konoha against Pein? Or those who're helping you rebuild her now? The Land of Fire stands and has always stood alone. If war comes to us, there will be no _help!" _he spat, eyes gleaming angrily.

"If Konoha extends its hand of friendship now, the other villages will consider us even more broken than we already are." Danzo cut in, making Minato clench his jaw. "Other villages have no reason to suspect an oncoming conflict, nor will they easily believe our claims of it. As Daimyo-sama has already stated, Konoha stands alone, and we must accept that as quickly as possible. We should look to appointing a Hokage capable of facing these harsh conditions and prevailing, as well as readying our forces for war, while we still can. If our enemies are caught unawares, the Land of Fire might very well gain an advantage over the other nations."

"And how would that tie in with our alliance with Suna?" Shikaku chimed in. At his question, Minato almost felt his shoulders sag with relief; he had quickly realized why the Nara and his former student considered the head of Anbu Root as such a threat. "Our existing allies would turn against us if we failed to inform them of the impending conflict. It would serve our purposes more if we didn't stand alone in this." the Nara continued, arms crossed loosely. He spoke with the tone of one who knew the village's strength, as well as the shinobis' reactions.

"Suna would turn on us before the end! It was them that invaded Konoha three years ago, resulting in the Sandaime's death. Or have you forgotten, Nara-san?" Danzo asked coldly, causing Minato to clench his fist under the table.

"Suna was duped by Orochimaru, as you are well aware of." Shikaku replied as calmly as ever. "Her alliance with Konoha runs strong, even more so after we succeeded in saving their Kazekage, who is on friendly terms with Konoha."

"With the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, you mean?" Danzo commented sharpy. A dark look crossed Minato's face, his rage at the man gradually building. He literally had to take a deeper breath to calm himself before he caused an incident and broke the trust he had just regained. "We can't trust friends of the Jinchuuriki- they may be as fickle as he is. As it stands, we can use their alliance to our advantage at first, then see them destroyed as well."

"Don't you see?" Minato interrupted him, succeeding in keeping his voice steady. "This is what Akatsuki is hoping for. They already have many of the Tailed Beasts and will not hesitate in using them. If we fight them on our own, they will win. Just _one_ of their members destroyed Konoha to this extent and killed many of its shinobi and citizens. The only reason we're still standing today as a village is because he _saw fit_ to _sacrifice himself_ in order to bring our dead back to life. I do not think the other members of Akatsuki will be so merciful. And you propose we take on four to five of them at once, while also fighting off the other villages? Don't presume to think for a moment that the other countries will not see the opportunity to lay claim on our territories. If we underestimate Akatsuki, we have lost by default. Does weakening our enemies mean more to us than Konoha's survival? I should think we would set our priorities straight."

Several long minutes of silence greeted Minato's little speech as the council members and Feudal Lord thought the situation over. Minato and Shikaku sat, tensed, waiting for the first person to speak; Danzo appeared to be in a similar state.

"Danzo is right." the Feudal Lord said at last. Minato felt his heart sinking as the older man continued, the council members nodding. ""We must first think of the Land of Fire and not our allies. We cannot trust anyone to watch our backs. That's how it has always been, and it isn't going to change in a hurry. Do you expect The Land of Stone to openly welcome us as their ally? They would sooner see us perish, even at the cost of their own shinobi. We have slain members of Akatsuki before, more than half of them, in fact. The remaining four should not be too great a concern for an entire village."

"And we mustn't forget; we have a weapon of our own." Danzo continued regally, driving the nail even deeper into Minato's heart. "The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki has power, and we would be fools not to use it."

"Naruto is not a weapon!" Minato bit back, barely controlling his voice and expression. "He is a shinobi of Konoha, like every other Leaf-nin!"

"A shinobi does his duty to the village." Danzo replied acidly. "Certainly the Jinchuuriki has been active, but not to his full potential. If we pit him against the Akatsuki, we may well wi this war for ourselves."

"It was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki who defeated Pein, was it not?" the Daimyo broke into their little spat, stroking his chin. "Undoubtedly, he has power enough to defeat one of their strongest members. With other prodigious shinobi in Konoha, such as yourselves, I'm certain that the village will be able to hold her own."

"If we allow enough time for the war to ravage the other countries, we can then crush them ourselves after neutralizing the Akatsuki's threat." Danzo agreed. Before he could speak, Minato felt a hand resting on his forearm. Looking up, he saw Shikaku shake his head minutely before he cleared his throat.

"I believe that we're underestimating the Akatsuki. While it remains true that our shinobi have previously defeated four Akatsuki members, they have never faced more than one at a time, nor have they used the power of the Tailed Beasts that they have amassed. Furthermore, it is clear to me that they will not be waging this war alone. They have Amegakure on their side, as well as other forces we do not yet know of. The Akatsuki aren't rash enough to take on all the elemental nations without steady backup, nor a failsafe plan. Until we know the full force of their strength, I believe it imprudent to make war plans which might need revising. Given the above, I propose we dispatch intelligence teams to scout out the enemy and report back to us before we arrive at a decision. Team Mitarashi is currently out o the field and is more than qualified enough to take on the assignment." Despite whatever emotions he might have been feeling, Shikaku kept his voice strictly professional. The others in the room seemed to be considering his words, apart from Danzo.

"We cannot waste time in our preparations." he began, but Homura cut him off, surprisingly enough.

"Nor can we afford to tread carelessly. Whatever the Akatsuki are planning, we still have time to spare for gathering information. If we act rashly, it might alert our enemies into action sooner than they had planned, and the village cannot afford it at present. Furthermore, if we don't know the full force of their strength, it's impossible to guard against it. I have to agree with Shikaku on this front." the old man said slowly, folding his arms. As he spoke, he and Koharu kept glancing at Minato. For a split second, Minato couldn't fathom the reason before it suddenly hit him; they were trying to win time for him, though he couldn't understand why they were suddenly backing him up.

"Before we proceed any further, I believe it to be wise if we first elect our next Hokage." Koharu added on, gazing all the time at the Daimyo. "The next leader of the village has to be directly involved in this discussion, and his or her opinion must be heard clearly. I consider it futile making decisions the future Hokage might dispute; we would have to begin the discussion anew, and time is one thing we can all agree that we don't have much of."

"Point accepted, Utatane, Mitokado." the Feudal Lord said at length, chin resting on his clasped hands. "Would anyone dispute the statement?" When no one spoke up, Homura nodded in barely concealed satisfaction.

"Then we break for lunch and continue this meeting in the afternoon."

* * *

><p>"Damn them!" Minato groused, letting out a long breath and plopping down onto a sack. "They only think about potentially increasing Konoha's power! Can't they see that they're blinded by their idiocy?" he grumbled irritably, pulling out the stopper in his water bottle and taking a few deep gulps of the liquid.<p>

"Their mistrust of the other nations is understandable, sensei." Kakashi replied languidly, leaned back against the very pile of sacks Minato was sitting on, book in hand. "They've seen enough of war to know that allies can turn on each other in the blink of an eye."

"But this time we have a common enemy!" the blond jounin protested, though he already knew his student was right. "It's to our best interests if we cooperate. If our forces fight disjointedly, their efficiency will be greatly reduced."

"Our alliance with Suna is strong right now." Shikaku pointed out, sitting by Minato. "It's a step in the right direction, and two villages can better convince the other three to join forces. With you as Hokage, I'm convinced the Leaf won't take advantage of its allies."

After the meeting was adjourned for the afternoon, the six had left the Command room in single file, saying not a work. Homura and Koharu had accompanied the Feudal Lord to his quarters; a traditional-styled house that had been hastily set up by Yamato and other jounin. Kakashi, who had been standing guard with the other Anbu and the Feudal Lord's personal guards, had glanced at his sensei and followed him and the Nara as they moved towards where lunch was being handed out; more rations. Now, sitting apart from the other villagers in a quiet corner, the Hatake was being told of the happenings inside the silenced room and witnessing his sensei in one of the most agitated moods he had ever seen him in.

"Hopefully." Minato sighed, running a hand through his hair as he chewed absent-mindedly on a vitamin bar. Kakashi noted with disapproval that his sensei still hadn't regained his appetite, but again made allowances due to the situation. "It could have gone worse in there." he said after a short pause, glancing at his companions. Out in the bright sunlight, he had relaxed somewhat, though the events of the past few hours still weighed heavily on his mind.

"It could have gone better, too." Shikaku replied calmly, already having finished his lunch. "If we hope to avoid facing this war alone, we need to avoid letting Danzo become the next Hokage. I can veto his appointment, but not without a good reason." The Nara's dark eyes fixed themselves on Minato's face, noting how his expression changed from one of weariness to one of determination.

"Don't worry, Shikaku. I've got it covered. I might have been holding back until now, but it's time for me to step up." he stated calmly. With renewed vigor, he finished the bar he had been nibbling at for the past ten minutes, then reached for another one, his shoulders held higher than before. Kakashi smiled slightly at the light shining in his sensei's eyes, turning back to the book he had been ignoring.

The next few hours would shape the future of Konoha. The stakes were high but, all of a sudden, Hatake Kakashi was no longer worried.

Namikaze Minato was back, and he knew his sensei wouldn't take anything lying down.


	17. The Council of Ka

Ugh, this chapter was unbearably difficult to write. Zero inspiration. Sorry for the long wait. XD if you guys are lucky, you might get a double update today. Hopefully, with this political hassle out of the way, the next few chapters will come quicker. ^-^

I've got a hidden LotR reference in there (besides the title). Whoever finds it first gets to pick the next Interlude's topic. XD Good luck, everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen – The Council of Ka<p>

"I hope you found luncheon refreshing, Daimyo-sama." Koharu's voice sounded suspiciously bright, as if the old woman was trying to mask her anxiety.

"Yes, yes, now lets move on." Akaruki Ka replied impatiently, taking his seat at the table. The others followed suite, both eager and nervous about the discussions that would take place. The atmosphere in the room was tense; few words were spoken and, where they were, they were uttered in soft whispers so as not to attract the attention of the others' around them. Each took their seat wordlessly, glancing around at those present; the same company from earlier that morning.

"As you are all well aware, the purpose of this meeting is to elect the next Hokage of Konohagakure." Homura began, but was interrupted by the Feudal Lord, just as Koharu was earlier.

"I think we're all aware of the purpose of the meeting, Mitokado." the older man said gruffly, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward. "With Tsunade-hime unconscious, Konoha needs a Hokage to lead her in these difficult times. She needs a Hokage that the people can trust and look to for inspiration and guidance. We need a person that Konoha will follow into whatever dark times are brewing." the Feudal Lord said firmly, eyes flickering between Danzo and Minato, lingering slightly more on the former Hokage. While Minato gave a small nod, Danzo scowled imperceptibly, clearing his throat; the Feudal Lord's insinuation didn't escape his attention.

"That may be so, Daimyo-sama, but that is not all the village needs. As you stated yourself, dark times are brewing. In light of recent and impending events, it is imperative that the sixth Hokage have full knowledge of the village's military strength as a whole and each shinobi's individually, as well as that of our enemies."

_So, you make your move early on, Danzo._ Minato thought to himself, eyes narrowing slightly. Though the man wouldn't allow himself to show it, he was worried. Very worried. Everything was standing upon the edge of a knife; if they strayed but a little, they would fall, to the ruin of Konoha. Suddenly, Danzo's words from earlier reached him: _'the Jinchuuriki'_. Even remembering them made Minato's blood boil. No, he was doing this for more than just his village. His son's future was at stake here. He couldn't fail.

"But of course." the Feudal Lord agreed calmly, knitting his fingers together on the table. "And as protocol demands it, I must have the jounins' agreement before appointing the next Hokage. Nara Shikaku, as I understand it, you are speaking on behalf of your fellow jounin."

"Yes, Daimyo-sama." Shikaku replied formally, jaw set in his characteristic way. Ka nodded, turning to the council.

"Mitokado, Utatane, Shimura, you represent the council, as always."

"Yes, Daimyo-sama." Koharu replied, chin raised. Whether she knew it or not, she was mirroring Shikaku's pose to some extent, only with different emotions playing out on her face; she lacked Shikaku's calm reserve. The set of her own jaw betrayed nervousness, no matter how well she masked it.

"Very well, then." Ka continued. "Let us hope this meeting will be fruitful." At the customary words, those present nodded stiffly. The Feudal Lord seemed not to mind; he moved along with the formalities at a swift pace, as if he too understood the pressure for time. "I am accepting your proposals." he finished, sharp eyes moving from one party to the other.

Without missing a heartbeat, Danzo cleared his throat again, his one uncovered eye trained on the Feudal Lord. "I would like to nominate myself, Daimyo-sama, as the Rokudaime Hokage."

_And the game has begun. _Minato thought to himself, keeping back a grimace. It was nothing he wasn't expecting of the sly old man, but he had hoped to be proven wrong. _Guess not._

"Oh?" Ka asked, raising an eyebrow delicately. His tone was indifferent, politely puzzled, even. His visage betrayed no emotion other than gentle curiosity, though those present knew to see through the mask. "As you also did eighteen years ago, it doesn't surprise me, Shimura. In fact, this situation reminds me exactly of the meeting we held in order to appoint the Fourth Hokage... You even have the same adversary." At the last, seemingly casual comment, the tension in the room shifted. Danzo seemed evidently more tense, while a slight weight lifted from Shikaku and Minato's shoulders; this appointment was not yet set in stone.

"Is that so?" Danzo asked lightly, glancing at Minato and the Nara. "As far as I understand it, I am the only one to be nominated thus far." It was an argument that would soon fall, but at this point, they were all playing with pretenses.

"That remains the case only because you were quick to speak, Shimura-san." Shikaku pointed out evenly, attracted the eyes of those gathered. Only the Feudal Lord didn't look at the Nara; his glance was resting on Minato, gauging his reactions, slight as they were.

"Am I to take it, then, that the jounin would recommend a different candidate?" Ka asked lightly.

"I would prefer to think of it as laying claim to my title, Daimyo-sama." Minato answered instead of Shikaku, voice firm and steady. His face held no trace of the irritation nestling within him, aimed mostly at the mandatory niceties they were moving through and at the bandaged man that stood two seats away from him.

"You would, would you now?" the Feudal Lord said in the same, casual tone. "Well, this is an interesting situation, wouldn't you agree, gentlemen? And lady, of course." he added, nodding to Koharu. "We currently have two candidates for the title of Kage, both worthy. How, then, do we settle this?" he asked no one in particular, the intelligent look in his eyes that drifted from one person to the next betraying his alertness.

"If I may speak, Daimyo-sama," Danzo started calmly, "I believe I would be the better choice. Though Namikaze-kun is undoubtedly a worthy candidate and has led Konoha well in the past, the situation in which the village an the Land of Fire now find themselves in is dire. As was discussed earlier this morning, the village requires military mobilization and planning. While I'm sure that Namikaze-kun would be more than capable, I worry that his long, ah, _absence_, has caused him to miss out on much that has happened concerning developments in other nations and in Konoha itself. I fear that gap in knowledge would prove quite detrimental in any plans concocted. I, on the other hand, have kept a close eye on Konoha's military strength and that of the other countries. I would be more than capable of organizing Konoha's offense and defense effectively."

"Would the jounin be willing to support Shimura as the sixth Hokage?" Ka asked Shikaku evenly. "It seems to me that he raises valid points. Unless you see otherwise?"

"We do, Daimyo-sama. However, I think it best to allow Yondaime-sama to speak for himself, as he is present." At the Feudal Lord's indulging nod, Minato stood up, just as Danzo had done earlier.

"Daimyo-sama, Mitokado-san, Utatane-san," he began formally, remaining as composed as he was famous for, though his emotions were churning painfully in his stomach. "It may be true that I have been absent for over a decade and have thus missed many developments. However, I have exercised great effort in catching up the past five days, to substantial results. I am convinced that I would require little time in conversation with the Council and the clan heads in order to cover up the remaining lost ground. Time which me may not have, but I would prefer spending on a reevaluation of our strength instead of showing a new Hokage around the office." At the dig, Danzo's fists clenched.

"You believe mere revision would be able to cover up that which you have missed, Namikaze-kun?" he asked. "I fear our military strength may wane. If I remember well, you were opposed to readying Konoha for war." The remark was polite, but Minato recognized it for what it truly was: retaliation.

"Without me as Hokage, Konoha's strength will wane for certain." Minato replied evenly. He disliked talking about himself the way he was forced into doing, but the situation left him little choice. "My late sensei's spies are scattered throughout the land. They will go into hiding unless someone they can trust to protect their identities comes forth to take up Jiraiya-sensei's post. They are not ones to trust in others easily; my connection with Jiraiya-sensei is one of the few things that would have them continue gathering information for Konoha. Our intelligence teams are good, but they cannot be everywhere. Konoha needs her network of spies, especially should war break. However, military strength alone will do Konoha no good if the shinobi we send out to fight have nothing to defend. Right now, Konoha is in ruins. The villagers and ninja need a symbol of strength to look up to, a strong Hokage that they can believe in. They need a Hokage they can trust to raise Konoha out of the ashes, just like I have risen from the dead. That fact alone, coupled together with the fact that I gave my life for the village inspires them; I have seen it while I worked alongside them. Furthermore, parallel to boosting our troups' morale, our enemies will hopefully lose their own; like Iwa, many other villages issued 'flee-on-sight' orders against me. While years have passed, an intimidation factor most certainly remains." Minato stated calmly, eyes firmly on the Feudal Lord no matter how much he wanted to check Danzo's face.

"You seem to think highly of yourself as a motivational figure, Namikaze-kun." Danzo pointed out with barely concealed acidity.

"More so than a shadowy figure the village is barely aware of, at least." Minato fired back. "At least _my_ loyalties lie with the village." he added as a barely veiled threat. At his words, the room fell eerily silent.

"Would you care to further explain that statement, Minato-kun?" Ka said at length, sharp eyes never leaving the pair. Danzo had stiffened, dark eyes fixated on Minato. The former Kage felt a wave of killer intent rolling over him, but refused to flinch.

"I would be glad to, Daimyo-sama." Minato replied calmly. Electricity seemed to spark in the air about them as the Council and the Feudal Lord waited to hear his explanation. "As I mentioned earlier, I have had time to catch up with various occurrences over the past sixteen years. That includes the incident in Amegakure." At his words, Danzo's fists clenched, but he said not a word. Minato almost smirked; he had him cornered now.

"And which incident would that be?" the old man asked dryly.

"During the skirmish with Amegakure in which the Sannin received their name from, Konoha forces invaded the Village Hidden in the Rain. However, after peace was negotiated, Hanzo of the Rain conspired with Konoha forces- Anbu Root, to be precise. They were led by one Shimura Danzo, who apparently wished to usurp the seat of Hokage."

Yet more silence greeted his words as those present attempted to digest the news. The first to recover was Danzo himself, as he had been expecting the content of Minato's little speech.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked flatly. "One would be wise not to make such accusations, boy, without being able to back them up. One could accuse you of trying to create a scandal against a fellow Hokage candidate- perhaps one more suited to the post than yourself." he added in an undertone, eyes glittering dangerously. Minato's eyes narrowed slightly, but he felt Shikaku nudge him minutely before he could reply.

"If there is no record kept in the Anbu Root archives on the death of its members, the records the Sandaime kept should be sufficient." Shikaku pointed out. "However, where did you come across such information, Minato-sama? The Third Shinobi War ended nineteen years ago." he pointed out, but the look in his eyes reassured Minato slightly.

"I learned of it while facing Pein with Naruto." He couldn't quite help but glare at the bandaged man as he narrowed his eyes at the name. "Nagato was a member of Akatsuki before they became what they are today. Back in the days of the Third Shinobi War, Akatsuki was an organization striving for peace without taking up arms. They were reaching more and more people before they were deceived by Hanzo of the Rain. The organization survived their clash with the Konoha-nin, but lost several members. Apparently, Shimura Danzo was head of that faction of Konoha-nin. Nagato saw him with his own eyes."

"And you would believe an Akatsuki's words?" Danzo remarked flatly. "Lies in order to cause internal chaos." he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. At that, Minato couldn't help but smirk again.

"I wonder if that's so." the blond jounin remarked lightly. "One does not generally lie to someone they plan to kill. In any case, Nagato spoke to my son as a disciple to a fellow disciple. He wanted to hear Naruto's answer to his pain, and for that I believe him. He was Jiraiya-sensei's student and would not lie."

"So you would take a terrorist's word over my own? A terrorist who just destroyed Konoha?" the Anbu Root commander demanded indignantly.

"And gave his life to return those he killed to us, yes." Minato replied in a clipped voice. Pretenses had begun slipping, and the two were glaring openly at each other now. "From what I learned, you made no move to participate in the village's defense. Was that another effort to wrest the seat of Hokage from the current leader? Pardon me, but a Hokage has the duty of sacrificing even his life for the village. You, apparently, are willing to sacrifice the village for the Hokage's seat."

"Gentlemen." At the Feudal Lord's crisp voice, both Minato and Danzo broke off the battle of wills they were engaged in and turned towards the older man, who remained seated. "Last I checked, we were all allies in this room. The incidents you have mentioned will be investigated, Minato-kun, and action will be taken accordingly. At this moment in time, I cannot accept them as true of false without further information. However, I tend to want to believe this Nagato. His actions remind me of Jiraiya, and he and the Third's students have generally turned out well, if one excludes Orochimaru." he added lightly, stroking his chin mock-pensively.

"Then it remains to be decided who we will appoint Hokage." Shikaku pointed out. As the tension in the air was somewhat diffused, Minato and Danzo both retook their seats, arms folded across their chests. The latter had a sharp frown etched onto his face at the turn the meeting had taken. Had he not still been worried about the outcome of their meeting, Minato would have been quite pleased with himself.

"A choice that is proving to be quite difficult." Homura agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "With our Hokage ab- _unconscious_, the need for speed is forcing us to make a choice quickly, unfortunately, and both candidates raise valid points."

"That may be so, Homura-san." Minato commented despite Shikaku's warning look. "There are indeed two candidates here. However, as I mentioned earlier, our standing points are far from the same. I am no mere candidate recommended by the jounin of this village for you to approve. I am the Fourth Hokage of this village. I was neither dismissed nor did I abdicate. I would think that giving my life to save my village wouldn't qualify as an act worthy of dishonorable discharge of my duties." At that, the Feudal Lord smirked. "Much like Hiruzen-sama resumed his responsibilities after my death, I too seek to resume my post as Hokage in light of Tsunade-hime's current state. If being a Kage ends with death and I am currently alive, you see the root of my claim. The position is rightfully mine. I had hoped to settle this earlier without such an unnecessary display, but I fear we are running out of time. Time we cannot afford to waste on procedures." The former Hokage spoke with authority, voice light, yet firm. By his posture alone, he exuded confidence and strength that belonged to one claiming that which was rightfully his. Shikaku couldn't help but smile faintly at the while display of it all, reminiscent of better times.

The council members, on the other hand, seemed somewhat stunned at the determination and confidence behind Minato's normally tranquil facade. They blinked at him slightly, startled even more by the Feudal Lord's sudden chuckle.

"Death has not changed you, has it, Minato-kun?" he asked, a smile still playing on his lips. "I would say you are quite right in your claim. What do the jounin and Council have to make of our situation?" he demanded, looking first at Shikaku, then Koharu and Homura.

"In light of all that has been said, the jounin of Konohagakure will support Yondaime-sama in his reclamation of his title." Shikaku stated formally, face betraying no emotion. Akaruki Ka nodded, turning to the council, eyes demanding an answer.

Homura hesitated in replying for a few moments, exchanging a look with Koharu. Both were avoiding looking at Danzo, who sat with a stoney expression on his face. "In light of all that has been said, the Council of Konohagakure shall also support Namikaze Minato in his resurgence as the Fourth Hokage." he stated at length, frowning.

At their words, the knot of tension that had been tightening painfully all throughout the meeting in Minato's stomach suddenly eased. A feeling of sudden light-headedness seemed to course through him. Cerulean eyes blinked slightly at the council, then at Shikaku and the Feudal Lord. In his slight state of shock and relief, he didn't take in Danzo's murderous look. The Feudal Lord didn't seem to, either. On the contrary, he brought his hands together and smiled happily.

"Good, good. It is decided, then. I hereby announce Namikaze Minato as Konoha's reinstated Fourth Hokage."


	18. Extra Added Awkwardness

_It's been a while since I left you guys a cliffhanger, hasn't it? As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews; some of them really make me laugh. Also, Slytherin Potter sort of predicted the content of this chapter. I don't know if congratulations are in order. XD_

_Morta, your update is late. I am most displeased. ._

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen – Extra Added Awkwardness<span>

"That old man never changes, does he?"

"Nope. Still hasn't gotten my Jidanda ready for me, either."

"As if you need another weapon in your arsenal, Tenten."

The three Konoha shinobi were quite content to take their time in returning to the village. It was already mid-afternoon, the sun half-way through its descent. The air was pleasantly warm, infused with the scent of grass and summer fruit, crickets chirping in the bushes. Seeing no reason to hurry, Naruto, Neji and Tenten were currently walking under the trees, the weapons they had been sent to fetch sealed away in the kunoichi's weapons' scrolls. Out of the three of them, Tenten appeared to be the one in the lowest of moods.

"Three years- three years! And he still hasn't finished it!" she scoffed, glaring at nothing for a moment before she exhaled and calmed down. Neji, long used to his teammate's mood swings and fierce outbursts, gave only a small smile. "Still," Tenten continued. "I do have one consolation prize." At Naruto and Neji's questioning looks, her face split into a dreamy grin. "The Yondaime's kunai! I've always wanted to study them but I never had the chance to up until now!"

At her words, Neji couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head fondly. "Be sure you aren't bothering the man, Tenten." The dreamy look on her face just made him shake his head again. "Very well. You are free to stalk the Fourth Hokage, if you like. I'll be visiting Hinata-sama when we get back to Konoha."

Naruto's ears pricked up at that, a red hint to his face. "Yeah, how is Hinata-chan?" Inwardly, he cursed himself for not thinking of the girl sooner; she had been injured during his fight with Pein, when she intervened to try to save him. The memories were still a little hazy from the moments before the Nine Tails' chakra took over, but he could feel his ears turning red for some reason. Glancing sideways, he saw Neji's opalescent eyes trained on him, slightly narrowed. _Huh? Why's Neji glaring at me?_ For a few moments, their eyes met, then Neji turned politely away.

"You can come with me, if you like." the Hyuuga said lightly, before crouching and jumping up into the tree branches above them. "Enough relaxation." Tenten grinned after her teammate, also taking to the trees and followed her teammate as he picked up the pace. Naruto was left to bring up the rear, thankful that Neji had let the subject go.

He didn't know why, but he felt quite embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"This is where Hinata-sama is staying." Neji commented in his smooth baritone, bowing his head as he stooped in order to avoid hitting it on the support beam. Naruto nodded, bright eyes taking in the interior of the large pavilion as he followed his older comrade in. The pavilion was cream in color, the Hyuuga family crest etched into the fabric in royal purple.<p>

After Tenten had left them, Neji had smiled slightly before leading Naruto some distance away, where the Hyuuga clan had set up their settlement; their compound was being rebuilt, but was still in the foundation stages. The area allocated to them had several tents put up, but only the Main House and the Elders had tents as large as these. Entering the Main Family's tent now, Naruto felt as if the very air was stifling, but oddly pleasant. The scent of lavender wafted in the air.

"Hiashi-sama is out." Neji informed him. "It seems Hanabi-sama is also absent. They must be helping in the village." As he talked, he led Naruto across the pavilion, towards the back. A section of the tent was closed off with curtains also bearing the family crest; the rest of the tent- the antechamber, contained a low table and a few tatami mats. Naruto was quite surprised at the lack of luxury, even given the circumstances.

"Is it really alright for me to be here?" the blond asked the jounin, somewhat nervous; Naruto knew enough about the Hyuuga to know about their formal ways, and he was chary of making a wrong move, even if he did just want to see Hinata.

"I'm sure Hiashi-sama would approve." Neji just replied, glancing over his shoulder at him. "You don't have to be so nervous, Naruto." At that, the blond couldn't help but grin and nod. Smiling back in return, Neji knocked lightly on one of the beams supporting the curtains. "Hinata-sama? It's me and Naruto. Can we come in?"

There was silence for a few moments before Naruto heard fabric rustling and an eager, soft voice. "Of course! Come in, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun!" The sound of her voice set something in Naruto's stomach churning. Neji shot him a knowing look that made him feel quite uncomfortable, but the older shinobi was courteous enough to look away quickly. _Must be relief._ Naruto thought to himself, unused to the feeling in his gut. As Neji pulled aside the curtain, he followed him in, eyes instantly focused on Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress was sitting up in a futon, dressed in a lavender kimono. Her hair was loose, even slightly wavy as it fell down her shoulders and back, framing her face and those large, pearly eyes. As always, she was blushing slightly, a shy, but very pleased smile on her face. Looking at her, Naruto couldn't help but smile back, stepping to the side closer to her to let Neji step past him towards the other side of the inner chamber.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed pleasantly, blushing slightly more, but not averting her eyes. Subconsciously, she clasped her hands against her chest, straightening her back a little more. Her voice was gentle and sweet, as always, though there was something more to it that Naruto couldn't quite understand.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied with his usual enthusiasm, though he made sure he kept his voice at an acceptable volume; apart from not wanting to disturb any Hyuuga nearby, he didn't want to startle Hinata in any way. "I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner; things have been really hectic." He smiled sheepishly at the lame apology, but Hinata didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She smiled more widely at him, her expression perfectly content- even delighted.

"Oh, it's alright! I've had a lot of people keeping me company, so I don't mind. You've probably been really busy, Naruto-kun." she said indulgently, making Naruto relax further. Neji chose that moment to step back to them, placing a low stool on the ground at a comfortable distance away from Hinata's futon. Naruto blinked up at him, then took the hint and sat down.

"Won't you sit with us, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked with polite puzzlement, blinking up with wide, innocent eyes at her older cousin. Neji smiled gently in return, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama." he replied with a gentleness that still surprised Naruto, even to this day. "I have to report to Nara-san about our mission, then Hiashi-sama has requested my presence. I'll come by later with tea." he promised her, happy to see her smiling.

"Alright." she smiled. "Take care." Both she and Neji raised a hand in silent farewell, quite unlike what Naruto was used to. Everyone else he knew would smile and laugh and wave, but the silent ways of the two cousins were otherworldly and oddly appealing. Idly, he thought that the dignified and composed way would be how his father might act.

The two former classmates sat together in silence as they listened to Neji's soft footfalls retreating and finally disappearing. For a few moments, neither said anything before Naruto broke the silence.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" he asked gently, elbows resting on his knees. The way he was seated meant that he was only somewhat higher up than Hinata so that she didn't have to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. As their eyes met, they both blushed and looked away. For the first time, Naruto noticed another folded futon close to Hinata's, as well as another on the other side of the room, a dividing curtain tied back.

"My wounds have mostly been healed." Hinata replied, taking her opportunity to let her eyes linger on Naruto while he wasn't watching, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Sakura-chan was quite scolding." At that, Naruto looked back at her and she lowered her eyes into her lap. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I... I tried to help, but you ended up having to save me in the end."

Judging by the sound of her voice and the slight tremble in it, Naruto realized with alarm that she might start crying. _Crap, this is bad!_ he thought to himself, eyes widening. _If there's something I never want to see again, it's a girl crying._ Unbidden, the image of Sakura's tear-streaked face came to him, begging him to bring Sasuke back. His spirits sank slightly at that, eyes downcast. Looking down at Hinata's long dark hair, however, he forced himself to focus. Hinata wasn't Sakura. _Her_ tears he could stop.

"What are you talking about?" he asked impishly, forcing a smile to his face. "You saved my life, Hinata!" At his words, Hinata looked up at him incredulously, lips slightly parted. As her eyes lost the guilty look to them, Naruto let his cheesy grin fade, replaced by a firm smile. "If you hadn't come when you did, Pein would have killed me, or really messed my body up so he could take me with him. If it hadn't been for you,Konoha would have lost so many shinobi. I... Seeing you fighting and getting hurt was what brought me out of that reverie I was in. Really, it's thanks to you that I could win." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the dumbfounded look in his friend's wide eyes, his smile slipping slightly at the same time as it took on a sad quality. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt. Especially not for me. Heh, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing to _you_, not the other way around." His eyes were so sad that Hinata bit her lip, then reached over and put a hand on his knee, startling them both. Their faces were nicely pink.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha." she said with more conviction than she would have mustered years ago, when she was still shy and convinced of her own weakness. "It's my duty to risk my life for the village, and I refuse to regret it." her usually peaceful eyes burned with a fire Naruto had rarely seen before. His lips parted slightly in surprise, snapping Hinata out of her fervor. "Oh!" she squeaked slightly, pulling her hand away from him and breaking their contact. "I'm sorry."

Naruto gazed at her for a few moments, then grinned and nodded, somewhat relieved. Though he still felt slightly weird in Hinata's company, they were back to what they usually were, fact which greatly set him at ease. "Heh, don't mention it." he beamed at her, eliciting a kind smile in return. "And you're right! I won't feel bad about it either." he grinned, bringing a brighter smile to Hinata's face. Naruto's face lost its happy look quickly when the Hyuuga heiress coughed violently, leaning forward. "Hey, Hinata? You okay?"

"I'm fine." the raven-haired kunoichi smiled up at him faintly once the coughing fit had passed. "Sakura said the coughing would stop eventually. It's nothing to worry about." she added at his expression, letting her hands rest in her lap again. "What has been going on in Konoha? Neji-niisan and Father tell me the news when they're here, but they've both been so busy the past few days..."

"Sure." Naruto offered immediately, wanting nothing more than to wipe away the wistful look on her face. "It's been really chaotic, you know?" he grinned at her, seeing that he had her full attention. "The Fourth Hokage's back and everyone's making a huge fuss." Hinata was smiling up until that point, but her smile faltered slightly when she saw the emotions behind Naruto's eyes as he made that final comment.

"Naruto-kun...?" she asked softly, making the blond look away so that she wouldn't be able to read his eyes.

"Some old farts tried to question who he was, but he showed them." he continued on as before, pretending to look at the small table next to her bed and the slim vial of medicine.

"Kiba-kun told me." Hinata replied evenly, deciding to drop the subject. _If he wants to talk about something, he'll say so on his own._ she thought to herself, albeit unable to stop herself wishing her comrade would open up to her. She blushed slightly at the thought, her cheeks only reddening more when she drew Naruto's attention. "He also mentioned that Yondaime Hokage-sama was Naruto-kun's father." she added hesitantly, watching as Naruto turned to grin at her at that, any weird feeling he might have had gone. His happy beam made the young woman relax again, mirroring his smile.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed happily, scratching the back of his head. "Pein brought him back like the others after some weird chakra business, and now he's back and as badass as ever! He beat both me and Kakashi-sensei!" he boasted, making Hinata smile all the sweeter, hands clasped at her chest.

"I'm so glad, Naruto-kun." she told him, genuine happiness on her face. The kunoichi didn't need to elaborate further; what she meant was quite clear, even to Naruto. Now it was his turn to blush slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." he smiled at her honestly.

"Where did you meet Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked at length after a short pause between them, conversation lessening the awkwardness that hung in the air.

_It must be her kimono._ Naruto concluded, eyes drawn subconsciously to the soft material that rustled when Hinata made even the slightest of movements. _I've never seen her in anything but shinobi clothes._ Following his gaze, Hinata blushed deeply and brought her hands up to cover her chest, fact which made Naruto blink and look away quickly. _Idiot! Don't stare at her... her..._ Gulping, he made a valiant effort to meet her embarrassed gaze and continue the conversation.

"I had a mission with Tenten and Neji today." he explained, unable to help a smile creep across his face. Hinata nodded, slowly lowering her arms, though she raised one knee to rest her elbow on. "We had to head to that weaponsmith Iou and replenish the village's ninja weapons." Hinata was nodding at the logic behind it, but a coughing fit overcame her as she opened her mouth to speak. She raised both hands to cover her mouth, and all Naruto could do was pat her on the back nervously. "Hey, Hinata-chan? Should I call Sakura?" he asked her worriedly, but the rustling of fabric from behind startled him into looking back.

There behind him, having just stepped into the inner chamber, was a tall man with a severe face wearing the Hyuuga colors of cream and brown, lavender eyes gazing down at the two teens. Naruto's first thought was that the man resembled Neji greatly, but then he realized that the man was much older.

"Good evening, Father." Hinata cut into the silence in a breathless voice, surprising Naruto.

_So, this is Hyuuga Hiashi._ the blond thought, bracing himself for the worst. All that Neji and Hinata had told him about the Hyuuga clan's head came to mind in a flash. The man in front of him seemed a severe disciplinarian and, once again, Naruto was worried he had broken some unspoken rule by coming in.

Hiashi glanced from Naruto to Hinata, lips in a thin line; he looked like a man that rarely smiled. As a person used to more direct expressions of emotions, Naruto couldn't help but be unnerved by the cool composure Hiashi was displaying. Deep down, he felt a wave of dislike for the man that had caused Hinata and Neji so much pain, but he knew he mustn't judge.

"You should remember to take your medicine, Hinata."

Whatever Naruto had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been near the top of the list. Hiashi's caring, but formal tone took Naruto aback; he hadn't expected the man to care for Hinata's condition. Now that he thought about it, watching the austere figure stoop and hand his daughter the small bottle of medicine, he remembered that the Hyuuga had eased up slightly, both towards Hinata and Neji over the past few years. More at ease, he wasn't quite so perturbed when Hiashi transferred his gaze to him.

"Naruto-kun." he greeted him politely. Though he was famous for being socially awkward and rude, for once, Naruto obeyed the gut feeling he had and rose to incline his head to the Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san." he returned the greeting, unsure of the honorific he would use. Usually, with his peers' family, he would use 'occhan' for the fathers he had met. Somehow, that didn't quite fit the dignified man standing before him.

"I was informed it was you who protected Konoha against the Six Paths of Pein and was later responsible for the resurrection of many a shinobi." Hiashi stated, opal pupils trained on him in a way that made him uncomfortable again. He didn't know what to answer, so he simply nodded. "As I was absent during the attack and have been otherwise occupied during the course of the past few days, I found no time in thanking you for the salvation of many of my clansmen. Thus, I shall do so now. Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto."

If Naruto had been feeling uncomfortable before, the feeling tripled when Hiashi, a man he had never met but thought of as quite unforgiving, bowed at the waist to him while expressing his gratitude. The motion left him blinking in surprise, not knowing what to make of the Hyuuga's blank face or Hinata's small smile.

"Er, no problem." he replied in what he hoped was an acceptable tone of voice. Hiashi didn't seem to react to it, so he supposed it was. Both their attention was suddenly turned to Hinata when she started coughing again, Naruto forgetting her father in his worry.

"Hey, Hinata...?" he asked nervously.

"My daughter needs to rest." Hiashi told him suddenly, making the genin glance between them. "She enjoys visitors, but they have the tendency of tiring her out. While you are welcome to make visitations again, I'm afraid I will have to request that you leave tonight." While the content of his request was far from friendly, the man didn't seem to see him with hostility, so Naruto assumed it was his strange way of looking out for his daughter. Reassured that the man wasn't all bad, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Right!" he said with his usual enthusiasm, causing Hiashi to raise an elegant eyebrow slightly. "Hinata, I'll come back and see you some other time." he promised her. "Be sure to get well soon!"

"Take care, Naruto-kun." she smiled after him, giving him a little wave as he pushed past the dividing curtain into the antechamber, the cloth blocking both her and her father from view when it dropped back into place.

As he walked out of the pavilion, Naruto let out a pent-up breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Jeez, that was... awkward. he thought, needing some burst of energy to shake off the weirdness he had just been exposed to. Grinning, he set off at a quick trot back towards the rest of the Konoha settlement. As it was already evening, he hoped that his father would be done with whatever business he had to take care of and that they could go looking for Teuchi and any possible bowls of ramen he could beg off the man.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Yamato-taichou!"<p>

The early evening had been peaceful and work had been coming along nicely. The shinobi and villagers had just started to call it a day and wrap things up when Naruto's loud voice started them into dropping several things, eliciting many a grumble. The man Naruto had addressed looked up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Naruto." he greeted his somewhat-student. _I'm too tired for this now._ he couldn't help but sigh to himself privately. Naruto, oblivious to the resolute expression on one of his guardians' face, just grinned and sauntered up to him, looking around.

"Wow! Everyone's been working so hard!" he commented, noting how much progress had been made. Several villagergs grinned and waved to him, making him smile and wave right back at them. "Makes me think I'm not doing enough to help." he grinned cheekily, rubbing the spot between his nose and his upper lip with a relaxed air. Tenzo- Or Yamato, as he was called now- just sighed again, but smiled at the young shinobi, folding his arms.

"We're all doing what we can, Naruto." he replied reassuringly, his voice as bouncy and playful as it always was when he wasn't being too serious.

"Un!" Naruto agreed easily enough, widening his posture into a ready stance. Inwardly, Tenzo groaned at the look he was receiving; a request was about to be made. "Yamato-taichou!" Naruto started eagerly, eyes bright and shining. "Do you know where Da- I mean, the Fourth Hokage and Kakashi-sensei are? Can ya tell me? Are they done with work already? I want ramen tonight!" The genin's energy drew a smile from the Anbu, even though he had to shake his head at the torrent of questions.

"Yondaime-sama and Kakashi-senpai are currently in a meeting with the council and the Feudal Lord himself. Be patient, Naruto." he scolded him very lightly, even going so far as to wave a finger in his face. Naruto's unimpressed look was answer enough.

"Those old crows again?" Naruto complained , putting his hands on his hips and sighed. "Sheesh, ya think they would've learned by now not to mess with my dad!" A horrofied Tenzo could only exhale in exasperation, though Naruto's proud grin was quite pleasing. "When will they be done, d'you think, huh?"

Tenzo was about to answer when someone wearing Konoha's jounin flak vest Shunshined next to him, leaning towards him to whisper in his ear. Naruto frowned at the man's strange red glasses and weird, spiky raven-blue hair, but the man was gone after Tenzo gave a nod. The Wood-user smiled at Naruto placatingly. "Seems they just finished, Naruto." he told him lightly. "They're not that far from here, actually, just a few minutes that way."

"Thanks, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto grinned and saluted him quickly, then set off at a quick pace, leaving his guardian shaking his head. As soon as Naruto's back was turned, however, Tenzo frowned.

_I wonder how this is going to go._ he thought to himself, then shrugged helplessly before turning back to the work at hand.

* * *

><p><em>I hope Dad's not too tired. If he's up for it, I'll show him the Rasenshuriken after dinner.<em> Naruto thought, smiling as he ran through the small crowd towards the direction Tenzo had indicated. His spirits were quite high and only one thing could make them soar even more; a bowl of ramen with his dad next to him. Though he felt slightly awkward at the thought of hanging out with his father and not Kakashi or Iruka-sensei, he decided it was an awkwardness he really wanted to get used to.

"Oops! Sorry ossan!" Naruto called to a middle-named man as he bumped into him slightly. He grinned back sheepishly when the man waved a fist good-naturedly at him, smiling, then turned back to make sure he didn't run into anyone else.

"Oi, Naruto! Watch where you're going!" called a shinobi his age as Naruto skidded to a halt to avoid colliding with him; the two had been heading for the same spot. In response, Naruto rubbed his upper lip, the other hand on his hip.

"Sorry, Shikamaru!" he apologized cheerfully. "Where're you going, anyway? It's not like you to rush anywhere." he added, noting that his former classmate had been moving at the same speed he had been.

"It's troublesome, but I have a message to deliver to my father." Shimakaru sighed in reply, hands in his pockets and shoulders slightly slumped. "He's in a meeting with the council and the Daimyo right now, but I heard they finished."

"Kakashi-sensei and my dad're there, too." Naruto nodded as the two headed off again, keeping pace with each other and watching out for pedestrians. "Jeez, why's this meeting so special, anyway?" he asked with a slight whine. The question had the younger Nara glancing at him, an appraising look in the young man's intelligent eyes.

"You'll find out about it soon enough." Shikamaru said after a few moments of thought. "They were meeting to decide the next Hokage."

"_What?_" Naruto demanded instantly, freezing in his tracks. "They're replacing Tsunade-no-baa-chan?" His stupefied and angry look made Shikamaru bite his lip in slight irritation.

_Troublesome..._ the Nara thought, sighing. "That's what I was told." he answered his comrade, somewhat surprised by Naruto's sudden anger. "Look, here they come now. You can ask Kakashi-sensei yourself." he added, nodding towards a few figures that were walking their way.

Naruto looked up, eyes still somewhat turbulent, as Shikaku, Kakashi and Minato made their way over to them, flanked by Homura and Koharu.

"Hey." Minato greeted him and Shikamaru both with a bright smile that belied his emotional fatigue, an easy smile on his face.

"Oi, oi!" Naruto exclaimed, opening his arms, then clenching his left hand into a fist while his right one extended backwards, weight resting on one knee which was slightly bent. "What's this about electing a new Hokage?" he demanded of his father, not understanding the man's slightly sheepish smile. Beside them, Kakashi and Shikamaru just sighed.

"Given the Godaime's current condition, it was the best course for Konoha, Naruto." Minato explained gently. There was something off in his father's expression, Naruto was sure, but he couldn't understand what. His eyes widened slightly, but he still pressed on, trying to understand their reasoning.

"But Tsunade-no-baa-chan's still the Hokage!" he said pointedly, tone rising slightly. "She's not dead, so why are you picking the Sixth Hokage?" he demanded. Again, that stangely sheepish smile crossed Minato's face.

"We didn't pick the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto." Nara Shikaku explained patiently while the two council members scoffed behind Minato. At his statement, Naruto relaxed and grinned slightly.

"Then what gives with the meeting, Shikaku-occhan?" he asked, more certain now that he wouldn't mind what he would hear. The three jounin looked between themselves for a moment before Minato finally gave a small nod; permission to continue.

"In the end, we didn't have to elect the Sixth Hokage." Shikaku continued. "Past precedents and Konoha's benefits were strong enough to suggest another course of action."

"Huh?" Naruto said after a small pause, tilting his head to the side. "What does that mean?" he asked, bright blue eyes meeting his father's deeper cerulean ones, puzzlement flashing in them as he realized his father was nervous. "Dad?"

"It means that I've been reinstated as Hokage, Naruto." his father finally replied, unable to help the grin that crossed his face.

In that moment, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. The young shinobi felt as if the ground had given way under his feet and the world had turned upside down; he had no idea how to deal with the information he'd just been given. He could only stare, stare at his father's nervous smile, Kakashi's calculating look, the Naras' attentiveness. Though he wanted to say something, _anything,_ no words came and he could just stand there, gaping like an idiot. It took him several moments of blinking to gather his composure, though he still hadn't managed it.

Suddenly, a voice broke into his quiet hysterics, startling all those present.

"Hokage-sama!"


	19. Game Set

_Notes: Gaikou = diplomat, gaikoku-nin = foreign nin._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen – Game Set.<span>..

The sudden call was enough to startle everyone present. Heads turned in the direction it had come from, seeing two Konoha jounin heading towards the small gathering, three shinobi following close on their heels. Minato's eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he saw the emblem on their hitae-ate. _Kumogakure._ Forcing a calm, focused look onto his face, the Fourth Hokage turned away from his son, even though his heart was hammering in wait for his reaction.

"Hiro-san, Tatsuya-san." Minato greeted the two jounin, eyes on the new arrivals. _This can't mean anything good._ he thought to himself privately, mind racing to figure out what the Kumo-nin would want.

"The meeting is over, then? Has it been decided?" Hyuuga Hiro asked, lavender eyes flickering from Minato to Shikaku. Minato nodded seriously, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time to make idle talk." one of the three foreign shinobi, a blond woman, remarked. "I have an urgent message from the Raikage to the Hokage. Please bring us to Tsunade-sama as quickly as possible." Her tone remained polite, but had an undeniably demanding urge to it, as was common with most messengers and diplomats.

"I am the Hokage." Minato replied firmly, watching the Kumo-nins' expressions turn from stern to surprised. "As must have already been explained to you by my jounin, Tsunade-sama is currently in a coma following the battle that reduced Konoha to such a state. In light of her condition, I have been reappointed as Hokage of Konohagakure. Whatever message you have from Raikage-sama will be delivered to me."

The blond woman who apparently spoke for the three messengers looked mildly displeased at his explanation. Gazing at Minato however, her eyes widened minutely as she recognized him. "Reappoi- you're the Fourth Hokage of Konoha!" she exclaimed, startling her two comrades. Those on Konoha's side remained stoic; Naruto was the only one who seemed somewhat startled, but he was still reeling at the new developments. "What is the meaning of this?" Samui demanded, eyes narrowing. Behind her, Karui and Omoi reached for their weapons. "The Yondaime Hokage is dead!"

A smart retort was burning his tongue, but Minato held it back. "I can understand your inhibitions. However, I mus assure you that I am who I appear to be. The details aren't important."

"I'd say they are _very_ important." Samui retorted tersely, hands balled into fists at her side. "What is Konoha hoping to achieve with this stunt?" she demanded. Minato simply sighed, then reached for a kunai. At the sight of it, the three Kumo-nin drew their weapons instantly, but were no match for the Y ellow Flash's speed. As their swords left their sheaths, Minato threw the kunai and flashed to it in a fraction of a second, stunning the three Kumogakure shinobi as he appeared amidst them, kunai held in his left hand while another was clasped in his right.

"Th-The Hiraishin!" Karui exclaimed, taking a small step backwards despite herself. Her other two comrades had similar expressions of shock on their faces, all of which Minato ignored. Replacing both kunai, the Hokage turned to Samui, seeming at ease despite the three blades drawn around him.

"As I explained earlier, I am indeed Namikaze Minato, reinstated Fourth Hokage of Konoha." he stated firmly, voice imbued with authority. "I will now receive the Raikage's message." he added with finality, extending an arm. Samui blinked at him before regaining her composure, reaching into her pouch and retrieving a letter which she handed to Minato. The latter opened it, taking care not to crumple the lengthy paper inside. The letter was quite long, the handwriting abysmal.

Behind them, Kakashi and Shikaku were tensed, not very pleased that Minato was surrounded. Even though both knew he could take care of himself if needed, the fact remained that three gaikoku-nin were standing around their new Hokage. The troubled look that crossed Minato's face gave them cause enough to worry, however.

"Hokage-sama?" Shikaku ventured, mirroring Minato's frown as the latter's eyes quickly scanned the letter again before folding it up. To his surprise, the Namikaze ignored him.

"The Raikage has called a meet, then." he said aloud, presumably addressing Samui.

"Yes. Your answer?" The Kumo-nin seemed on edge, watching Minato intently. Their weapons were lowered and unthreatening, but Kakashi didn't like the look in the darker-skinned ones; they seemed quite fired up.

"I will be there." the new Hokage replied simply, pocketing the letter. The Hatake narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to catch his former sensei's gaze, but Minato kept his eyes focused on the Kumogakure messengers. The man's expression was serious, yet there was something in his yes that told Kakashi there was more to it than the meet that was worrying him.

"What about the Uchiha?" Karui blurted out, causing Minato to turn towards her, biting his lip slightly at the furious tone in the woman's voice.

"Calm yourself, Gaikou-san." Minato replied evenly, glancing once at Kakashi. "Let us discuss these matters somewhere more private."

"Uchiha? Do you mean Uchiha _Sasuke_?"

The voice that spoke surprised them all; in the messengers' arrival, they had forgotten Naruto was there, listening in. Turning towards him now, his father could see the urgency and the need to know written clearly on his son's face. "Have you seen him?" he demanded of Karui, jaw clenched.

"_Seen_ him?" the Kumo-nin sneered in reply, baring her teeth in a furious scowl. "Your nuke-nin attacked our village and kidnapped our Master!"

"_What?_" Naruto yelled back, pupils dilated in rage. "That's a lie! Why would Sasuke do that?"

"That's what _we'd_like to know!" the woman yelled back, equally furious.

"Sasuke would _never-_"

"Naruto! That's enough!"

The group fell eerily silent as Minato raised his voice, not yelling, but still loud enough to be heard. Naruto snapped out of his rage, blinking at his father in shock. The cool look the Fourth was giving him made his mouth drop open slightly; he had received many glares before, but non chilled him as much as his father's. A hollow feeling seemed to spread through him then.

"Please follow me to the command room." Minato said in a calmer voice, though still stern. Samui nodded, all the gaikoku-nin sheathing their weapons and straightened, the other two still glaring at Naruto. Turning, Minato led the blond woman back towards the room he had just left, frowning worriedly when his face was concealed.

With Minato gone, the two elders muttered something in low voices and stalked away, continuing to talk between themselves. Kakashi and Shikaku glanced after them, then nodded to each other. In a flash, the Nara Shunshined away, leaving the Copy-nin with Naruto and the remaining Kuno-nin.

_I wonder what he's thinking?_ the silver-haired jounin thought to himself, surreptitiously watching his student. The wide eyes and clenched jaw his student was sporting were telltale signs of the rage and shock he must have been bottling in. On the other hand, the two remaining messengers were eying him closely, a mistrustful look on their faces.

"I can't wait until we get our hands on that Uchiha bastard..." the woman said to the man, turning away from sensei and student.

"We'll make him pay, alright!" the other agreed vehemently, fists clenching into tight balls.

"_Tch._"

That little sound drew Kakashi's attention again. To his mid alarm, Naruto was clenching his jaw so hard he could almost hear his teeth gritting together. Automatically, the jounin reached over and put a hand in front of him in warning, hoping to hold him back from saying anything that might put Minato in a difficult position. When their eyes met, he was relieved to see that Naruto understood, even if he didn't like it.

"I'm going to find Sakura-chan." he said in a low hiss, turning away from his sensei and the two gaikoku-nin and shot off towards Tsunade's tent, hoping to find his teammate with her own master. After he disappeared from view, the Hatake sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets, turning back towards the messengers.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!"<p>

At the sound of her name, the pink-haired kunoichi looked up, green eyes widening as she took in the sight of Naruto running towards her, eyes dark and dangerous.

"What happened?' she asked him anxiously as he skidded to a halt by her side, catching his breath. The look he gave her sent shivers running down her spine. She'd rarely seen him so... so _upset._

"I was just coming to find you." he told her, glancing briefly at the bag of medical supplies she was carrying. "Glad I found you sooner. We have a problem." The med-nin couldn't help but gulp at how ominous that sounded. "It's Sasuke."

A slight touch of pain crept into Naruto's eyes as his teammate became instantly concerned, a longing look on her face. Still, as he always did, he fought back the bitterness. That's how they worked, after all.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura demanded instantly, the bag she was holding rustling as she tightened her grip. "Don't tell me-"

"No." he interrupted her flatly. "Three messengers came from Kumogakure; they said Sasuke attacked their village and abducted their master." The blond clenched his jaw as Sakura's eyes widened even more, moisture rising in them.

"That can't be! It's got to be a lie! What reason would Sasuke-kun have to attack Kumogakure?"

"I don't quit get it myself, but they're talking it over with the Hokage- my dad was reinstated." he added in a flat tone that betrayed his anger at the whole situation as Sakura gazed at him questioningly. "The Kumo-nin seem to hate him."

"Too right we do!" The loud yell drew the teammates' attention, the two shinobi spinning around to face the two newcomers; the Kumogakure messengers.

"Uchiha Sasuke is going down! Now tell us what you know about him! All of his techniques and his weaknesses, of course, as well as his fighting style!" Both Kumo-nin looked extremely upset and, judging by the way their muscles had tensed, were ready to take out their frustration in any way they could.

"No!"

Sakura's tearful scream was so sudden even Naruto jumped, staring at her with mixed surprise and sorrow on his face. "I won't believe it! Sasuke-kun would never do something like what you say he did! Why would he?" she demanded, shaking her head furiously as if she wanted to clear her mind of their words.

"Like we would know the Akatsuki's motives!" the woman scoffed, topaz eyes blazing. Her entire body was tensed, muscles twitching slightly in anticipation of a reason – _any_ reason – to vent her anger.

"Th-the Akatsuki...?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice. For the second time in the last hour, he felt as if the ground had given way under him. "Wh-what do you mean?" _Please don't mean what I think you do._

"Huh? Don't kid around! Sasuke's a member of Akatsuki!" the woman sneered, raising a hand to point at them accusingly.

"You let your nuke-nin roam free, so Raikage-sama ordered us to come here!" the man continued where his partner- perhaps his sibling- left off, pupils dilated in fury.

"What did you say, you bastard?" Naruto yelled back, clenching his fists and sinking into a ready stance.

"You want to come at me? Bring it on!" the other one challenged, but was stopped when his sister hit him across the head.

"Stop it! We're not here to cause trouble!" she reminded him angrily, then turned back to the two members of Team 7, forcing herself to remain as calm as possible, though misery shone through her facade. "Look, all we want is some information on Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Sasuke attacked our village and abducted our master"._ Their pain-filled words ran through Naruto's mind again and he leaned back a little, watching the two appraisingly. Their expressions were so familiar, yet he couldn't place them.

"We _will_get revenge!"

"The Uchiha is ours!"

Revenge. Now Naruto understood their expressions. He had seen them before, only on his own face. Jiraiya's death still weighed heavily in his heart, and he could understand their thirst for retribution. He wished he didn't, but he had begun to realize that understanding was one step toward solving the issues of the world. Towards gaining peace.

"You will tell us everything about Sasuke." Karui asserted again, stepping forward. She was doing her best to keep the hostilities at a minimum, but it was obvious she meant business. "As well as everything you know about his partners, their past actions and the Akatsuki in general!"

"That's a lie! Sasuke-kun would never join the Akatsuki!" A lump rose in Naruto's throat as he turned to Sakura, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. However, Naruto didn't sympathize. More than anything, he felt sorry for her; denial could be a cruel thing.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked instead, choosing to ignore Sakura for now. She threw him a stunned look he didn't answer, focused on the two messengers.

"Positive." the man replied. "The Uchiha family crest was verified, and his facial features match the description."

"That... That's not..." the med-nin began, then covered her face with her hands, sobs bursting forth from between her lips. Naruto's eyes were downcast at the news, but he only spared a comforting arm for Sakura; he'd learned from experience that her pain was her own.

"What are you crying about?" Karui called, her anger rising again at the display. "We're the ones who want to cry! Your tears won't bring back Kira Bii-sama or Yugito-sama!" The woman raised a clenched fist, glaring daggers at them. If you have time to cry, start talking about Sasuke!" As she talked, her voice rose in volume and pitch, ending in an angry screech. "Spill and tell us everything you know!"

"You can't expect us to simply stand here and wait for our captain!" the man added, just as passionately, though in a more controlled manner. "Right now, we don't even know how our Master is doing. You're not involved in this, so you can't understand!" he spat.

_I can understand more than you think._ Naruto thought to himself, a mellow look crossing his face. _Ero Sennin..._ Taking a steeling breath, he looked up from Sakura's head towards the shaking siblings, gaze firm and unwavering. "Is your master a Jinchuuriki?" he asked, catching them both off guard.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm a Jinchuuriki, too." Naruto replied steadily, voice and face devoid of anything but resignation. "The Akatsuki are after the Jinchuuriki, so I actually _am_ involved." Stunned looks met his words. "The Akatsuki always capture a Jinchuuriki alive, so there's a chance your master may not be dead, yet."

"Are... Are you sure?" the woman asked, her eyes wide, a fragile hope nesting within them. Both her own and her comrade's had relaxed, muscles lax.

"Never mind Sasuke," Naruto continued firmly. "First you need to concentrate on rescuing your Master."

"Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?" the man demanded eagerly, relief evident in his voice.

"Told ya so!" his sister exclaimed, a relieved laugh erupting from between her lips. "Our master wouldn't die so easily!"

"I'll help you rescue your master, and I'll give you all the information we have on the Akatsuki." Naruto stated. Dimly, he was aware Sakura had stopped crying and was now looking at him in surprise.

"Hey, blondie, you're quick to understand." the woman noted, giving him a cheeky grin. "Now come with us and tell us about Sasuke." she almost ordered him, raising a hand to point at him.

"Naruto...!" Sakura murmured so only he could hear, her green eyes large and uncertain.

"Leave it to me, Sakura-chan." he answered her just as quietly, clenching his jaw.

"What's your name?" she almost demanded with a cheeky grin, noting his calm expression.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The two Kumo-nin seemed to relax slightly, walking closer to the two teammates until they were only three feet away. "Tell us about Uchiha Sasuke!" the woman ordered him. When no answered seemed to be immediately forthcoming, the woman grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed his back against the fence they were standing in front of, eliciting a startled gasp from Sakura. "Tell us everything you know!" she continued. Gazing into those turbulent topaz eyes, Naruto again felt their connection stabbing into him like a sharp knife. Unable to bear it, he lowered his eyes in resignation, but said not a word.

"In the end, I guess I can't..." he said at length in a quiet voice. _Sasuke..._ A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I guess I can't sell Sasuke out. He's my comrade."

"You bastard! Stop joking around!" Karui screamed, small flecks of spit spraying onto his face. The kunoichi's eyes were wide in fury and disgust, her grip on him tightening painfully. "You can't take it back now!" As she talked, her voice continued to grow, both in volume and in pitch.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I can't sell him out." Naruto said through clenched teeth, refusing to wince at the pain flaring through his shoulders. He had raised his eyes to her, his blue irises filled with sorrow and compassion. "I can understand your desire for revenge." he continued despite the pain. "However, if you kill Sasuke now, it'll only continue the vicious cycle. My comrades might want to take revenge for Sasuke. In the end, our loved ones will end up killing each other off, one by one." Sakura could only stare at him, eyes large; this wasn't the naruto she was used to.

"Do you think I care about that, you bastard?" Karui yelled. "Your Sasuke started it all!" Naruto sighed sadly, wishing the woman could see reason. However, reason came from where he hadn't expected it.

"What do you suggest we do?" the other Kumo-nin, Omoi, asked him evenly. "How do we vent our hatred?"

The question had Naruto evading eye contact again, letting of a soft sigh. Unbidden, his own hatred rose to the front of his mind; his hatred for Orochimaru, for the Akatsuki, for Pein... He didn't push it away, however. Rather, he kept it in mind, his father's words sounding in his head again. _'Every shinobi battles hatred.'_ He had to, too, if he ever wanted to see peace.

"Take it out on me." he aid suddenly, surprising them all. He raised resolute eyes to Karui's, eyebrows furrowed. "That's all I can offer. Vent your hatred on me. Beat me to your heart's-"

He was cut off suddenly when a fist smashed into his face viciously, sending him flying sideways alongside the fence, where he collapsed onto his side.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, running straight to him and helping him sit up, careful not to touch his injured cheek. Karui, however, still didn't seem to be done.

"Lets just see how much this makes me feel better, brat!" Karui snapped, chest heaving as she stepped forwards angrily and raised a fist.

"Stop it!" Sakura called, but she couldn't stop the kunoichi as she aimed another punch at Naruto.

"Alright, alright, that's quite enough."

The voice was sudden, unexpected. Sakura's eyes widened as a figure Shunshined next to Karui, clasping her by the wrist and effectively stopping the punch before it could connect. In the other, the shinobi held a small book, seemingly engrossed in it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the med-nin exclaimed, relieved.

"Let me go, you-" Karui began furiously, trying to free her wrist, but another, sharper, voice interrupted her.

"Karui! Omoi! That's quite enough!" another person called, jumping down by them; their third party member, the blond that had been talking to Minato. "We're in foreign territory, did you forget that? Did I not specifically tell you not to get into trouble?" she demanded angrily, ice blue eyes flashing dangerously. As the red-haired kunoichi stopped struggling, Kakashi released her.

"It was his idea!" Karui muttered darkly, pointing to naruto. "He wouldn't tell us about the Uchiha!"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Samui replied coldly, starting both of her teammates into anger again. "Uchiha Sasuke has been declared a missing nin. We have permission from the Hokage to take him down." she continued before either could get a word in. Both gaped at her, then grinned in satisfaction at the result.

"That's a lie."

Naruto's voice was so quiet that they might have even missed it if the Kumo-nin hadn't gone quiet. The blond genin blinked up at the gathered shinobi, denial glittering in his turbulent blue eyes. It wasn't the only emotion flickering in his gaze, however.

Betrayal.

"There's no way the Hokage gave you permission to take out Sasuke!" he continued, but even he felt as if his words were hollow. Could they really be telling the truth? Could the Hokage really have declared Sasuke a missing nin? _No, Dad would never-_ He himself stopped that thought there before it got further, eyes wide as realization struck him; he didn't know. He had only know his father for a handful of days. Of course he couldn't predict what the man would do as Hokage.

"I'm afraid he did, kid." Samui answered him bluntly. "You two, gather your things, we're moving out."

"No."

Kakashi looked down at his student, his one visible eye widening in surprise at the blank, drained look that had crossed his face. The jounin doubted Naruto could get up if he wanted to.

"No, he couldn't have..." the blond continued, his voice drifting slightly.

"He did." Kakashi replied quietly, uncertain if it was the best idea. In response, Naruto clenched his fists and bowed his head, his entire body starting to shake uncontrollably. Just as he was about to go to him, Naruto shot upright out of Sakura's grasp, eyes wild.

"Naruto, wait-" Kakashi began, but was cut off as Naruto leaped forwards, his speed increased with chakra. Sakura called after him as well, but like their sensei, she was ignored.

As he ran, Naruto's thoughts were jumbling together, images and thoughts getting into a table. His pupils dilated slighty, the edges of his irises taking on a slightly red hue. He barged past several people that called to him, but he paid them no heed. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his eyes stinging and his cheek throbbing, but with one goal on his mind.

As the command room came into sight, he let out a low growl as he saw there was still light shining through the gap beneath the door. He didn't pause for the Anbu that jumped down to him, batting them aside with a surge of chakra. After them, the door was no obstacle; he slammed it back onto its hinges with ease.

In the room, his father was still seated at the table, forehead resting on his hands. As Naruto barged in, however, he raised his head to look at his son, face blank as Naruto bared his teeth in a feral growl and raised a hand to point at him.

"You... You _bastard!_"


	20. Second Interlude:The End of an Age

_I do it all because I'm evil. :3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty - Second Interlude: The End of an Age<span>

He had felt it even before it came. There was a distinct chill in the air, an ominous pressure between his temples. His heartbeat picked up and he looked around, dark eyes narrowing with dread. For a moment, he couldn't hear his companion's energetic voice, consumed by the dark cloud that seemed to be smothering him.

"There's a chill in the air." he said in a low voice.

"It's your attitude!" his spandex-clad companion retorted angrily, a bandaged fist waving in the air. "This way we'll never be young!" he declared in his usual, passionate way. Still his silver-haired companion didn't listen.

Then the pressure spiked.

A sudden roar filled the peaceful night, making the fine silver hairs on the back of the young shinobi's neck stand up. Even before he turned around, he could see and sense the waves of crimson chakra leaking into the starry sky, feel the waves of malice and killer intent lapping onto him.

"Th-The Kyuubi!" some villager screamed. In moments after that first earth-shattering roar, more screams and panicked cries filled the air. The sound of feet pounding onto the streets were drowned out by another infernal roar,, the Kyuubi opening its maw wide in exhibition of its huge fangs. With a seemingly effortless swing of its front leg, it tore down one of the buildings that had stood in downtown Konoha, sending splinters of wood and fragments of debris sailing through the air.

"This is a perfect way to let off some of my pent-up youthful energy!" his comrade suddenly exclaimed , rushing forward towards the demon fox, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Gai, wait!" the young boy called, running after him; if there was one thing Hatake Kakashi refused to do, it was to let his rival go up against such a foe. With each stride that brought him closer to the Kyuubi, the young Copy-nin felt as if he were sprinting through a miasma of hate that was growing thicker and thicker. The waves of hatred that were crashing onto him, the sheer potency of the malignant chakra made the jounin feel quick sick. "You can't fight it!"

Having had a head start, the Green Beast of Konoha remained ahead of him, no matter how hard he ran to catch up to him. Kakashi's eyes were wide in worry and anxiety, a call escaping his lips as his rival leaped towards the Kyuubi. The Fox noticed him before he could strike, however, and smashed a volley of debris towards him.

"Gai!" Kakashi called, but his fears were unnecessary. As Gai sailed through the air on a collision course with the rubble, a second figure leaped in the way and grounded him, deflecting the falling stones with a spear. By the man's hair and girth, kakashi recognized him as an Akimichi.

"What are you doing?" Akimichi Chouza demanded furiously, sinking into a ready stance between them and the demon. "All young shinobi are to retreat to the woods now! It's the Sandaime's orders!"

"But we want to fight, too!" Gai protested instantly. Kakashi could well understand his sentiment, but he knew to follow orders in such a situation. If the Sandaime himself had ordered them to retreat, he would heed that command. Inwardly, he chastised himself for the cowardly thoughts, but understood. He might have been able to fight against the Kyuubi, but others his age weren't quite there yet. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Rin, they were all still young. The Third didn't want to risk them unless it was absolutely necessary. And perhaps it wouldn't be.

_Sensei, where are you?_ the silver-haired jounin wondered as he grabbed Gai by the shoulder and ran down the street, half pulling him with him. As another earth-shattering roar split through the air, followed by a hiss that sent goosebumps along Kakashi's arms, the two couldn't help but skid to a halt, watching the scene unfold in front of them with morbid fascination.

The Kyuubi had demolished another couple of buildings, but its attention was focused east, towards the Hokage Monument, though Kakashi couldn't understand why, letting out another hair-raising screech and baring its fangs He felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears as a huge ball of black energy started to materialize between its jaws, chakra sparks flaring within. _If that thing hits Konoha, the village will be destroyed!_

"No!" he yelled and would have shot forward if Gai hadn't held him back, this time. "We have to stop it!"

"We can't!" Gai yelled back above the clamor of the village. Not paying heed to his words, Kakashi still struggled against his hold, going limp only when the huge Demon Ball was released. The two comrades watched with horror as the sphere tore through the village, leaving naught but a ditch in its passing. It was about to slam into the Hokage faces when it seemed to stop in its tracks, sucked into a crevice invisible to the naked eye. A far off burst of light reached his eyes, then a deafening explosion, but the Mountain remained unharmed.

"Wasn't that a space-time barrier?" he heard someone ask, hope evident in his voice.

"Is it Minato?" another asked back.

_Finally._ Kakashi thought, feeling as if a weight had fallen from his shoulders. The teen was convinced that, if his sensei was here, he'd find a way to deal with the Kyuubi. He was a genius and their Hokage, after all. _We're all counting on you, Sensei._he called out mentally to his teacher, then turned abruptly and grabbed Gai by the hand he was holding him back. His voice was steely and resolute as he gestured towards the forest with a nod.

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

><p>There were about thirty or forty of them all gathered together, low, worried voices mixing in with the sounds of the battle. Kakashi could tell most of them were either scared or beyond nervous, and he really couldn't blame them. Many were more restless than he was, fidgeting and muttering under their breath. Others were simply trembling with fear and uncertainty.<p>

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"How could that... that _thing_ have appeared?"

Those voices were hard to ignore, especially coming from young Academy graduates and genin. There were even new, fresh genin that hadn't been part of the war. Kakashi couldn't help but understand their fear; Obito had been like that, years ago when the war was still going on.

"Listen to me." one of the jounin that had accompanied them said loudly, drawing the attention of those who'd been absorbed with their worries to notice him. Kakashi didn't need to see the crimson irises to recognize Kurenai's father, Yuuhi Akane, one of the current jounin sensei and famed genjutsu user. "You younger ninja are to stay away from the Kyuubi. This isn't a war with another village. This is our own village's mess, and there's no need for you to risk your lives over it." The jounin's voice was tense, but contained as much conviction and firmness as he could muster in the middle of a Bijuu's attack. Kakashi could only speculate that he wanted to avoid any of them playing the hero.

"You can't tell us what to do!" a shrill voice shouted out from beside him. The kunoichi responsible sported the same crimson eyes, a look of pure frustration on her face.

"Kurenai, calm down..." someone muttered to their comrade, but the kunoichi still seemed riled up. Kakashi could understand the sentiment. He was sure many of them shared it; they wanted to fight, too. Konoha was their home, after all.

Yuuhi Akane sighed slightly, glancing back towards the village with a pained look. He turned those same bitter, tender eyes towards his daughter, voice gruff and somewhat sentimental. "You are a ninja, and you won't live forever. But, my daughter... You are also a woman. Pass on the Will of Fire to my future grandchildren. At least promise me that... I have faith in you." Kurenai fell silent instantly, her eyes wide and uncertain. Her father spoke like a man that was facing death, something that had seemed to shaken the kunoichi greatly. Kakashi himself looked away; the moment seemed so personal that he felt like an intruder.

"Do you think the village will be alright?" Sarutobi Asuma asked him in a low voice, worried eyes fixated on the crimson glow that could be seen through the treetops. Kakashi followed his eyes and stood by him, avoiding his gaze to give his comrade some privacy; he knew his father was on the forefront of the attack.

"It's going to be OK." Kurenai said softly, moving to stand by their side, trying to peer up into Asuma's face. "Sandaime-sama isn't alone. He's got all the jounin. And Yondaime-sama will take care of the Kyuubi." she said sincerely. Kakashi glanced at the kunoichi and the way she was looking up at Asuma and then turned his glance away, quietly stepping away.

He seemed to be stepping into all sorts of personal moments that night.

Turning away from his two companions, he scanned the crowd of genin, chuunin and young jounin, searching for a familiar brown head. He saw Gai talking to one on the Academy instructors that had accompanied them into the forest, gesturing animatedly. _Hn. Probably asking about the fighting._ the Hatake surmised, but didn't pause. _Rin, where_ are _you?_ His search became gradually more frantic as he failed to see his fellow teammate and jounin amongst those gathered. "Rin!" he called out, but other than a few curious faces, he got no response. No sweet voice saying 'It's OK, Kakashi, I'm here'.

"What's going on?" a gentle voice came from beside him. He looked towards her as Kurenai laid a hand on his shoulder, concern flashing through her crimson irises.

"It's Rin. I can't find her anywhere." he answered, his voice rising slightly as he went from anxiety to mild panic. "Can you see her anywhere?"

"No." the other jounin replied after a short pause, biting her lip. "Maybe he's not here."

"Then where it she?" Kakashi demanded more harshly than he ought to have. He regretted making his friend flinch, but finding Rin was his priority.

"Maybe she's with the medical corps?" Kurenai offered, wincing at the outraged look he shot her.

"Back at the village?" he roared, quieting down only when he saw other looking at them curiously. "I... I have to go find her." he told the genjutsu user in a hushed tone, his breath coming fast and shallow. "I have to make sure she's alright!" The intensity on his face scared Kurenai, but not enough to silence her.

"You can't go back there!" she said in a low, but urgent voice. "It's too dangerous! You heard what the Sandaime ordered!" She reached for his hand to hold him in place, but gasped lightly when he gripped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm going, and don't you _dare_ breathe a word about it!" he hissed, squeezing her wrist once before he released her. Looking into his one uncovered charcoal eye, Kurenai could clearly see how worried he was. Thinking what she would do in his situation, she nodded and took a step back, indicating she wouldn't stand in his way.

"What's going on here?" Asuma asked tersely, walking up to them and standing next to Kurenai protectively. His sharp dark eyes flitted between the two, but he couldn't make sense of the regretful look in Kakashi's eyes or the worry in Kurenai's.

"Nothing, Asuma." Kurenai replied, taking him by the forearm. "Come on. Lets go see if the genin need anything." she added with a tense smile, nudging him in the group's direction. The Sarutobi looked confused at the sudden request but went along with it graciously.

_Thanks, Kurenai. _Kakashi thought after him. Guilt at how he'd treated her came to mind, but he pushed it down for later. Now he had to slip away from the group without alerting the adults to his intentions. _One over there with Gai. Akane-sensei is over with the genin. Hikaze-sensei is over there..._ he mused, eyes flickering from one jounin to the other. Crouching, he used a quick Kawarimi to move out of the perimeter of the small clearing they were in, hidden by several branches high up in a tree. Glancing down, he was relieved to see that no one had noticed him gone. Suppressing his chakra signature, the Hatake moved stealthily across the branch he was crouched on, shunshining to the next tree. His natural stealth allowed him to slip away unnoticed.

Once he was clear of the jounin, the young Copy-nin dropped to a lower branch and shot forward with considerable speed, keen on reaching the village as quickly as possible.

_Rin, I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>Much of the downtown district of Konoha was in ruins, most of the buildings on the Main Street knocked down to their foundations. There was a large crater where the beast had originally appeared, deep claw marks marring the streets. Dust and ash from the fires that had begun spreading through the city clogged the air, making the Hatake's eyes smart and sting. Briefly, though he was glad for his mask, he wished he had Obito's goggles.<p>

"Rin!" Kakashi called as loudly as he could, though his voice sounded faint in the dim that encompassed his world. "Rin!" With every call, his voice grew more desperate, more pleading. Moving through the rubble was hard, though his way was made easier when he realized the combatants didn't have the time to lecture him on leaving the cover of the forest. Though a few called his way, no one tried to stop him, fact for which he was grateful.

"Rin, have you seen her? She's about so high, dark brown hair, purple clan markings on her cheeks. She's a med-nin. Have you seen her?" the teen demanded of a battered jounin who seemed to be catching her breath. The dazed woman blinked at him uncomprehending at first, then shook her head.

"No." she answered. His heart sank. "I saw a few med-nin a few blocks west of the Hospital, but I don't know if your friend is there." she added uncertainly.

"Thank you!" Kakashi said quickly and ran off; he hadn't liked the way the kunoichi was looking him up and down. Her concern spelled trouble if he let her think her course of action over. The young Copy-nin wove through the streets, the miasma of chakra so strong in places that he had to stop and dry-retch. He was several blocks away from the Kyuubi, but still he had to watch out for falling debris; he had to dodge falling rocks and beams on more than one occasion. In order to reach the hospital, he had to circumvent the area where the fighting was taking place. Deep down, he found it hard to watch comrades-in-arms being batted away like flies. From the little he saw of the battle, nothing they did seemed to be affecting the Bijuu. Even though it pained him to do so, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and sped on.

As he ran, he couldn't help but notice how different Konoha looked, with the streets dark and no sight of the villagers. With the rubble that had landed in the streets, the village appeared almost like a ghost town.

_Please be there, please be there._ he chanted again and again, head moving back and forth as he strained to catch a glimpse of his teammate. He saw no one until he reached the hospital, where he skidded to a halt eyes roaming the scene. From where he stood, he could make out the blue glow of medical chakra being administered to patients. A quick sweep of the hospital lawn showed him that many shinobi had been taken there, where med-nin were tending to them. By the lack of lights on in the hospital itself, Kakashi surmised that the patients had already been evacuated to a safer location.

Taking in a med-nin that seemed to be resting, Kakashi hurried over to the man, recognizing him as one of Rin's acquaintances. "Excuse me, Sooru-kun!" he addressed him somewhat breathlessly. "Do you know where Rin is? Are the younger healers here with you?"

The man he had addressed was in his late teens, looking quite exhausted as it was. He blinked at Kakashi twice before recognizing him and took another moment to answer wearily. "Kakashi-kun...? Rin and the others were sent to the forest with the other young ninja quite a while ago. They should be there." he answered hazily, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"A while ago...?" Kakashi repeated, eyes widening as he realized that, indeed, he'd seen some young med-nin on Rin's team at the forest glade. _But, if the others made it, where's Rin? _he worried privately, giving Sooru a quick nod. "Thank you, Sooru-kun!" he called, turning and running back the way he'd come. Kazamatsuri Sooru looked after him blankly for a moment before he snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Kakashi!" he called after him. "You're not supposed to be out here, either!" he yelled, but received only a raised hand in acknowledgment.

* * *

><p>The second time around, the streets seemed more dangerous than deserted, more menacing than quiet. Shadows leaped out at him, not quite scaring him – he <em>refused<em> to be scared of the absence of light – but enough to make him feel uneasy.

And that sickly red glow was everywhere, lighting his way.

"Rin!" the young jounin called again. By now, he'd jumped to the rooftops, running across them and scanning the streets below for any sign of the med-nin. Following the quickest route from the hospital to the glade they'd been taken to, he crossed Konoha in almost a straight line instead of the curve he had followed earlier, thus covering new ground. The battle was closer here; more than once, he'd had to dodge deflected kunai and, once, even an explosive tag that the Kyuubi had knocked out of the air. The smoke in the air made it hard for him to see, but he was sure he'd passed no bodies. Halfway towards the forest, the young Copy-nin froze in his tracks, staring at the sight in front of him in horror.

Ten feet ahead of him lay a deep hole that stretched out from west to east; the ditch the Kyuubi's earlier energy ball had caused.

The ditch cut across the path he was following, causing his heart to leap into his mouth. A vile taste filled his mouth as he leaped down to the dusty earth, wiping at his eyes to clear them. Now that he was at a lower height, he could see more clearly; the destruction the energy ball had caused was absolute. Nothing stood where the sphere had passed. Everything in its passing seemed to have dematerialized , vanished into thin air. _Please no._ Kakashi prayed to a God he didn't believe in, glancing around frantically. _Please don't let it have hit them. Stop. Stop and think, Kakashi! They would have all been moving together. If the sphere had hit them, more would be dead, and those that had made it would have mentioned the attack. No, she's not dead. She isn't! _

His reasoning helped the silver-haired jounin calm down somewhat, a deep breath further helping him gather his wits. Now more in control, he began to search the area around him, methodical brain whirling at top speed. If something were to happen, it would be this. This is the deciding point where she was split off from the others. She wasn't injured, so perhaps someone else was? Looking round, he searched the streets surrounding the blast before he found it.

A body.

It was only a child, a street rat by the look of his clothing. Blood had spurted from a deep gash on his head, a red-tinged rock only a few inches from his head. It didn't take a genius to infer that the rock had struck the child as it was running. What interested the expert tracker, however, was that the child had been stretched out into the position med-nin favored. Judging by the impression in the earth, the child had been dragged into his position by someone with no particular physical strength. Unflinchingly, the young shinobi leaned forwards. Even though the scent was heavilly affected by the smoke that hung about the streets, his sharp nose could just catch the scent of Rin's favored perfume.

_She was here, then._ he thought, unable to help the glimmer of hope that surged through him. _Keep focusing, Kakashi. Where did she go after? It's Rin. What would she want to accomplish...? 'If you want to track something, first you have to know your prey. You have to think like them, feel what they feel, act like they would act. Only then can you anticipate.'_ his father's words came to him from what seemed like a lifetime ago. _Feel what they feel... Think like them..._ Closing his eyes, Kakashi thought about his teammate briefly, trying to capture the essence of her personality in a few stray thoughts. Little nuances started to pop into his mind, distracting him from the bigger picture. As he fought to concentrate, his focus was broken abruptly by a loud roar that sent a shiver up his spine.

Looking up, Kakashi realized he could see the Kyuubi's head and shoulders, the tips of its tails swishing behind it. His eyes widened as several shinobi retreated from where they had been standing on rooftops, possibly to avoid fire. To the jounin's shock, the Fox began moving, seemingly without moving a muscle, towards the outer walls. Screams were mixing in with the beast's yowls. Through the cacophony of calls, however, an idea suddenly struck the silver-haired ninja and he scrabbled to his feet, rushing off towards the heart of the battle.

He knew where Rin was.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em> he thought, fighting to retain absolute calm in the face of what he was seeing. Bodies lay on the ground, bloodied and unmoving. A few unfortunate souls were still burning, the stench of charred flesh and hair choking the air. The smoke that stung his eyes was thicker this close to the battle, though now that the Kyuubi had been pushed back, it was beginning to clear gradually. Here, the voices yelling orders were louder and clearer. Kakashi had to fight back his instincts to join in the fight; his mission was support, not combat. His sensei had taught him the value of that enough to stay on track.

Fighting the smoke and heat rising from the fires, Kakashi dived into the streets that were closer to the beast's crater. His eyes - for he'd uncovered the Sharingan – flashed in the gloom, fiery light reflected in the dark irises. He was forced to dodge another volley of deflected kunai and shuriken, feeling the heat scorching his cheek as he ran past flaming beams. He thought of using one of the Suiton jutsu he had copied from his sensei to douse them, but quickly dismissed the idea as redundant.

Upon reaching the crater, he could see even more bodies strewn about, some broken, some bloodied, some simply unmoving. A few faces he recognized. From those, he turned away quickly; he couldn't afford to think Rin could be one of them.

"Rin!" he yelled again, running along the perimter of the crater. Searching the area and the surrounding streets, he kept an eyeut for the warm glow of her medical chakra. He'd already known that she'd be somewhere there on the battlefield, healing those that had been injured. Really, he chastised himself for not thinking of it sooner; his teammate was loyal like that, determined to go out in the heat of battle to save those she could, even when she'd been ordered to retreat. It was an admirable trait, but one kakashi wished she didn't have right now.

Moving from street to street, he drew nearer to where the Third and his Anbu were fighting the Kyuubi. He found her in one of the side streets, knelt on the ground next to a fallen Anbu, her hands glowing over his chest.

"Rin!" Kakashi cried, relief evident in his voie. He ran up towards her, but stepped back when he saw the pool of blood she was kneeling in.

"Not now." she answered in her professional voice, eyes hard and focused only on the task at hand. Peering down at the woman she was trying to heal, the Copy-nin cringed slightly at the deep gash in her chest; evidence of a claw mark, he thought. Feeling somewhat helpless and suddenly stupid, he stood back, giving her the space she needed to do what she had to. He felt foolish, somehow, coming to save her when she obviously had things under control. His sensei's words flashed back to him from years ago, after Obito's death: _'I know it's hard, Kakashi, but you need to trust us to keep ourselves alive more.'_ Still, he refused to feel guilty for going after her. Not with a Bijuu attacking the village.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kakashi asked quietly, watching as the glow around his teammate's hands intensified. Rin didn't answer. She poured more and more chakra into her jutsu, but stopped after a minute or two, panting.

"No." she said at length, her eyes hardening even more. Kakashi paused, unsure how to comfort her in what she must have been going through as a med-nin. He watched silently as she hit the ground in frustration, feeling as if, once again, he was invading a very personal moment. The thought was wiped clear from his mind when Rin stumbled slightly after getting to her feet.

A roar shook them suddenly so close it sent the little hairs on Kakashi's neck standing to attention. The young shinobiglanced up, meeting one of the Bijuu's eyes. An enraged snarl was ripped from the Fox's throat as several Anbu attackedit. Its tails rose, slamming into the ground and the buildings around it in an attempt to rid itself of its assailants. As the building in front of him was struck, Kakashi was forced to leap back a good distance in order to avoid the stones and wooden beams that shot out of it.

"Kakashi!" he heard a shrill scream from his side. His head swiveling in that direction, his eyes widened in horror as he watched the scene playing out, almost in slow motion.

Rin had been standing in the same place when the Fox's tail destroyed the building shielding her from its view. A wave of debris had shot out of the building and was traveling towards her in an elegant arc. The kunoichi had tried to leap backwards, just like Kakashi had done, but her foot had slipped in the pool of blood. She fell backwards just as the stones reached her.

The last thing he saw of her was the fearful, questioning expression in her eyes as the rocks tumbled on top of her small body.

"_No!"_

The scream that was torn from his throat was so inhuman he almost didn't realize it was his own. Like an arrow being released from the string, he shot forth, hands digging at the heavy pile of rocks that had buried his teammate. "No, no, no, no, no!" he moaned as he realized he couldn't move them. The pile was too big and too heavy- it felt like half the building had collapsed on top of her.

"Rin..." he moaned again, covering his face with his dirty hands. He felt as if his very being was unraveling, the edges hanging just above the blackness of the abyss.

If the Kyuubi hadn't let out another growl at that moment, Kakashi never knew what would happen. The menacing sound snapped him out of his despair, letting him act. He jumped out of the way as another tail slammed into the place he'd been but seconds ago. Looking from the pile of rocks to the Kyuubi, the Copy-nin felt something inside him snap.

He saw red.

Letting out a blood-curling scream, the young jounin clambered to his feet and shot off straight towards the Bijjuu, weilding little else but a kunai. The Fox spared the little runt less than a glance, sending one of its massive tails to knock him to the ground. In all his bloodlust, Kakashi didn't even see it coming. The hit he received, however, wasn't from the tail. All of a sudden, his body froze of its own accord and he was thrown backwards, narrowly escaping the sweeping motion of the tail that slashed the air above him. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" belatedly, kakashi realized what had happened. He had been captured in the Kage Mane. Restlessly he struggled, but he was powerless to break Nara Shikaku's iron hold on hos body as he led him away from the battlefield.

"It... it killed Rin..." he whined in a pitiful voice he'd never used before. The Nara's eyebrows rose as he understood, but still held him captive.

"Getting yourself killed won't bring her back." he told the Hatake. "We need to stall the Kyuubi enough until Minato gets here. He'll be able to deal with it. Until then, we have to keep fighting. That's 'we' as in 'us but not you'. You're too young to lose your life in a place like this, do you understand?" There was such strength and urgency in the jounin's voice that kakashi couldn't help but nod meekly, feeling useless for the second time that night. Hesitantly, the Nara released him, body tensed in case he had to hold him back again. When it became clear he didn't plan on going anywhere, he gave the silver-haired jounin a small nod before jumping back to the battle.

Kakashi could do little else but stare after him, feeling empty on the inside. He glanced down at his feet, at the blood that was on the ground. His kunai was still clasped tightly in his hand, his knuckles white from the pressure he was exerting. Mechanically almost, he brought the knife down into his thigh, eyes closing at the sensation.

Pain.

Everything came into greater focus as the feeling shot through his body. Things became clearer; he could concentrate again. The pain in his heart he pushed away for later. He looked around him again, jumping onto a rooftop a couple of streets away from where the combatants were clashing. His eyes surveyed his surroundings- all but one place.

He kept his eyes purposefully away from the pile Rin was buried under.

_Think, Kakashi. Focus._ Focus, _dammit!_ he snarled at himself, taking a few deep breaths. _Watch, wait. You can't fight, but you can support. That's what Rin was doing... You_ have _to support_. Those thoughts kept chasing each other around in his head for what felt like endless minutes as he fought for self-control, something that had once come naturally. Desperately, he reverted back to that state he'd found himself after his father's death; cold and unfeeling. He knew his sensei would be disappointed, but he would grieve later. Now, he had to fight, in whatever way he could.

_Where are you, Sensei?_ the teen thought, glancing around. His sensei had appeared just as he'd been leaving the battle what felt like a lifetime ago. He'd _seen_ the space-time barrier. So where was their Hokage now? Surely he couldn't have abandoned them, could he? _No, Sensei wouldn't do that! He... He'd never just leave!_ he told himself.

His focus was drawn back to the Kyuubi as another energy ball began to materialize in its jaws. Kakashi's face was drained of any color as the sphere began to grow; no one could fight that. Only-

The teen jumped as the buildings in the street next to him were crushed under the weight of a gigantic red toad that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At first, Kakashi's instincts told him to attack, to reduce the threat on the village before he realized it was his sensei's Summon. Looking up, the young shinobi's eyes widened as he glimpsed his sensei standing on top of the toad's head, golden hair waving in the slight breeze. His eyes were hard and worried, face drawn. The utter relief the silver-haired jounin felt at seeing his sensei arrived was marred by the utterly worried expression the man wore. His mouth moved, but the words didn't reach the teen's ears.

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi called up to him but, just as his words hadn't reached him, his own didn't reach his sensei. The man didn't seem to have noticed him, too focused on what was ahead of him.

The Kyuubi.

Without a hint of hesitation, the giant toad bore down upon the Fox, using his considerable size to pin the Bijuu down. One foreleg slammed its mouth shut, effectively cutting the energy attack off. Kakashi rose to his full height, crying out something unintelligible even to his own ears at the huge surge of chakra he could feel. A slight flash reached his eyes, then they were gone.

_Se-sensei took the Fox... But where...?_ he thought, dazed, as he saw the remaining toad disappear in a puff of smoke. A bright flash from the edge of his vision made him whip around, staring at a dome of light that was emanating from a point perhaps a mile away from the village's walls.

_The Ky- the Kyuubi's gone._ The thought felt so strange, so alien that the teen collapsed to his knees. Though he tried his hardest to move, he couldn't. He felt paralyzed, the adrenaline still coursing through his system. Staring out across the village and forest, only one thought stood out in his consciousness.

_Sensei..._

* * *

><p>Things had seemed to calm down once the Kyuubi had gone. The voices were softer – or was it him that couldn't hear them properly? He didn't know how it had happened, but he found himself down from the rooftop, sitting on a fallen rock. His eyes stung with unshed tears.<p>

"Here." a gruff voice rang beside him, and a canteen of water was shoved into his hand. For several moments, Kakashi simply stared at it before throwing his head back and dousing his face with water, drinking some. His head felt fuzzy, light. Noises sounded distorted around him and every light source appeared blurry. Now, looking up at Nara Shikaku's lined face, he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him and quickly closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, his words slightly slurred. He was beyond caring.

"Minato's taken the Kyuubi out of the village." Shikaku answered in a rough voice, sitting down by the teen. "Sandaime-sama took a few Anbu and pursued them. They haven't come back yet." So his sensei was still out there, battling the beast. Seeing the bland look in the boy's eyes, the older jounin clapped him on the back, startling him. "Minato and the Sandaime will take care of the Kyuubi. No one else will have to die tonight." he said firmly, not looking down at him. Kakashi couldn't help but take a little comfort in what the man was saying.

"Yeah." he answered simply, watching the dark-haired shinobi rise to his feet and dust his flack jacket and pants off. Looking closely, Kakashi could just see a few wounds on his person.

"That's more like it." Shikaku commented before walking away with a slight limp, leaving him to think in peace. Kakashi sat there on his own, listening to the soft heave of his breath as it entered and left his breath. After his heart had calmed down fully, he opened his eyes and stared up at the starry sky above. It was remarkable how clear the sky really was; even with all the smoke and ash in the air, he could see the small orbs of light that hung suspended. It was a rare treat in autumn to see such few clouds about. Hazily, the teen was reminded of how peaceful the night had been before the Fox had come.

He couldn't tell how long he sat there, contemplating clouds and stars before another commotion reached his ears, different this time. Slowly starting to focus on his surroundings again, the Copy-nin saw several people pointing and starting to gather on the other side of the second clearing the Fox had wreaked in their village. Voices reached his ears, but he was still too dazed to make out what they were saying. Mechanically, he rose to his feet and walked up to the crowd, managing to wriggle through the people to the front. His mind was clearing as he walked, the wind chasing away his drowsiness and fatigue. Thus, he recognized the Third, clad in his black battle-armor as he walked into the orest through the hole he himself had caused in the village's walls, carrying a small bundle in his arms. Behind him, four Anbu walked, carrying two black things he couldn't make out.

A hush fell over the shinobi around him as the Third drew closer. Whispers rose, small choked sobs of anger and disbelief were held back. Kakashi paid them little heed. His curious mind focused on the bundle in the Third's arms. As it moved, a soft sniffle rising from it, be realized, to his surprise, that it was a tiny baby.

_A... a baby? _He thought slowly, puzzlement clear on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of the whole situation. _Why would Sandaime-sama be holding a baby, and where's Minato-sensei?_ Others seemed to be asking questions as well but, as the Third drew closer and cleared his throat, everyone fell silent one more.

"This... This night has proven to be a tragedy for all of Konoha." the old man started, voice almost choked with emotion. The former Hokage paused, lowering his head slightly as if steeling himself to continue. When he eventually did, grief was all too clear in his voice. "Konoha has seen many of her children die, and she will mourn them as they deserve. A funeral will be held soon for all those who lost their lives in fighting back the Kyuubi no Yoko." A flash of pain crossed the man's face, but he didn't seem to care.

"What happened to the Kyuubi?" someone called from several feet to Kakashi's left. Almost as if reacting to the words spoken, the baby in the Third's arms began to cry; the former Hokage rocked it subconsciously, trying to get it to hush down.

"The... The Yondaime transported it out of the village." he said, stuttering slightly. His hands started to shake, a vein pulsing at the man's jaw. "There, he sealed away the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life, into this child." The an spoke with great difficulty, as if the words were a stab in his heart at every syllable. Gasps could be heard at the news, disbelief emanating from the group.

"Then the Yondaime is...?" someone asked softly, tears evident in the woman's voice. The Third bowed his head again, taking a few deep breaths.

"Yes."

It was then that Kakashi saw the four Anbu again. The masked figures stepped closer to the Third, arms bare. That strange fact made the silver-haired teen look down at the two burdens the four were sharing between them. There, stretched out on black cloaks that formed makeshift stretchers, lay two figures, still in death and covered in blood. The only thing that appeared out of place were the smiles on their faces. Kakashi's eyes glazed over the red-haired woman to rest on the man's face, blond hair resting limply over his forehead. An unbidden image came of his sensei, laughing as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, his bright cerulean eyes warm and cheerful. He would never again see those eyes sparkling, never see his bright smile again. Looking at the man's face, cruel reality washed over him like a torrent of ice-water, taking with it any remnants of his calm drowsiness.

"Sensei..."

With that soft, soulful whisper, Kakashi collapsed to his knees, eyes never leaving his sensei's peaceful face.

* * *

><p>Just like the days before, the skies were clear and cloudless, allowing the bright, warm sunlight to stream down to the people gathered below. Undulating birdsong carried in the breeze, along with the scent of ripe apples still clinging to their branches. All of Nature seemed to be celebrating the beautiful autumn day. It really seemed like a travesty, as if whatever higher power might exist was mocking them and their losses.<p>

The people were dressed in black.

It was the late morning of October the 13th, approximately sixty-two hours after the Kyuubi appeared in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Village had many losses to count, civilian and shinobi alike. While tradition called for the funeral to be held the morning after the tragedy, the Third Hokage had called for it to be postponed so that every effort could go into treating the wounded and recovering those survivors buried in the rubble.

It was what _he_ would have wanted, he had argued.

The crowd that had slowly filed into the Konoha graveyard had begun filling up the plaza, voices never above a whisper. These were sacred grounds, where the shinobi that had fallen for their village were laid to rest in eternal peace. The carved statue of a still flame stood n a raised pedestal, chinks of light reflected off it and onto the coffin below.

Kakashi gulped at the sight of it.

The coffin was carved out of white marble, lined with rich red velvet. The lid had the symbol of the Hokage carved into it. All in all, it was both majestic and simple, just like his sensei had been in life. Instead of being laid to rest in his Hokage robes, his sensei had been dressed in his usual attire; blue ninja suit, flak jacket and his long, white coat; they had felt he would have preferred it. Only his Hokage hat rested over his clasped hands. Kakashi avoided looking at his sensei's ghostly face, trying to keep the image of the lively young man in his mind instead of the body in front of him.

Around the raised dais, the other coffins were laid out to rest; thirty shinobi had perished in total, and just as many had been injured, if not more. Their names had yet to be cared on the memorial stone; tradition called for it to be part of the funerary ritual.

A gentle hand came resting on Kakashi's shoulders. For a moment, the teen had the crazy notion it was Rin, but the crimson eyes he looked into didn't belong to his teammate. He was dead, anyway.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Yuuhi Kurenai asked softly, her eyes soft and worried. Beside her, Asuma stood with his head bent, hiding his red-rimmed eyes from the world; he'd lost his mother in the attack. In reply, Kakashi just shrugged her hand off.

He really didn't want to be there.

If it had been up to him, he would have never come to the funeral. It was too open an exhibition of pain for him to bear, and everyone's mourning would have only depressed him even further. He would have been happy to stay holed up in his house, curled up under his covers if he hadn't had a visitor earlier that morning.

Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage had appeared on his doorstep an hour before the funeral and ushered him into the bathroom to wash and get dressed. The teen had protested little. Though the old man spoke gruffly, his usual cheerfulness was gone. The Copy-nin didn't know when he'd returned to the village, but he didn't question him. Neither breached the issue of just who was going to be buried that day. Just knowing, and knowing that the other cared deeply enough to act as they were seemed to be enough.

Now, at the funeral, Kakashi couldn't see the Toad Sage, but knew he was standing somewhere close, watching. It felt as if the entire village had gathered for the funeral, and it probably had. Their Hokage had just died, after all. He could still feel Kurenai's eyes on him, but she turned away to comfort Asuma when she saw that she couldn't get through to him. That was alright with Kakashi; he preferred to be alone, even though he wasn't. Gai was standing on his other side, saying nothing, but being supportive just by being there. Though Kakashi was grateful, he couldn't help but wish they would all just leave him alone.

A sudden hush drew over the crowd, alerting Kakashi to the fact that the funeral had started. The Third Hokage, dressed in ceremonial black robes, stepped up to the pedestal, standing just in front of Minato's coffin. His expression was calm, but the pain in his eyes belied his emotions. The teen knew it wasn't only for his successor and comrades; the Third had lost his wife in the attack. It looked like the man had to exert quite the effort, but he managed to start talking, voice heavy with grief.

"In some ways, Nature seems to be mocking us today." he began

. "I hardly feel such bright sunshine is appropriate for a funeral of so many I hold dear in my heart. Today should be a day of mourning, of sorrow; that's how I feel. And I feel that the skies should mourn with me by pouring out their tears for all the world to see, that the birds should lament our loss with silence, that the wind should bring with him cold and ice to mirror my emotions." he continued, voice growing ever more sorrowful as he did so. "Yet, Nature is brimming with warmth and light on this sordid day, and I cannot help but think that, in the end, this is a far more fitting send-off for those who perished on the eve of October the 11th." For a moment, the Third bowed his head, then raised purposeful eyes to survey the crowd gathered in front of him.

"It seems to me now that those who were lost deserve better than a rainy sky and water-clogged earth. Not only do they deserve to see the sun for one last time, but this is how they would have wanted us to see them off." Here, he paused and looked down at the coffin he was standing behind, Minato's smiling picture resting on top of it. Gently, he lowered a wizened hand to tenderly stroke the marble. "Those who were lost are heroes in my heart. They gave their lives willingly to protect Konoha and those of us who remain to mourn their loss. Knowing the danger they were facing, they put their lives on the line so that the rest of us could continue to live on. In my heart, though I wish to grieve, I cannot help but feel that I would disgrace their memory if I mourned their passing. It was a choice they made freely, and one I wish to honor to the fullest of my being. This is especially true of my successor."

Here, the old Hokage looked up towards the Hokage monument, letting the sunlight bathe his face briefly. Kakashi clenched his hands into fists, doing his best to push back the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"In many ways, the Yondaime Hokage was a legend." Hiruzen continued, turning back to the crowd. "He was a legendary fighter, one that instilled fear in his enemies at but the utterance of his name. He was always there for his comrades when they needed him and wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for theirs. He always set the lives of others above his own; that was one of the things I most respected about him." Here, the old man sighed, glancing down at the man he was talking about. "Minato was far more than a skilled shinobi, however. His heart was what distinguished him from others. He would kill those he needed to ensure the safety of those he loved, but he never took pride in it. Even though he turned the tides of the Third Shinobi War, he never killed when he didn't need to. All he truly wanted was to secure peace in the world. Not for a minute did he believe he could do so by winning a war; he was far too wise for that. In the end, I believe he hoped that the time of peace he could achieve would be enough to work towards lasting peace in all the nations. For that, too, I greatly respected him."

"Even in the tides of war, Minato never lost his humanity. He hurt when those around him hurt and laughed when they were happy. Even though he lived with the burden of our expectations resting on his shoulders, I could see it in his smile every day that he was truly proud to do so. When I appointed him my successor, it was the first time I saw the man truly worried. Not because he was afraid of the paperwork or the daunting task that running a village is, but because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to live up to the village's needs and expectations. That's what kind of man Namikaze Minato was, and I will forever respect him for it."

The words hurt, but Kakashi couldn't help listening to them. Strangely, they brought on mixed emotions in the teen; pride, grief, love and, strangest of all, anger.

"More so than anything, Minato was legendary for his smile. It was one of the things I never truly understood about him, and one of the things I wish I knew more about. Even though he'd been in the heart of battle and taken many lives himself, even though he was painfully aware of the evils of the world all around him, Minato never lost his smile. He had a certain aura about him, one of strength and cheer, even when things were at their hardest. He always stopped to talk to those he met on the streets and ask about their day, even if he were tired or worried. He would always wear that smile and project his strength; that's what I believe it truly was. He projected his own charismatic personality with that smile of his, and others couldn't help but respond to his unspoken offer of carrying their burdens along with his own. More so than anything, Minato never lost hope. That's the sort of man he was."

"Not quite three days ago, our Yondaime Hokage gave his life to protect our village. He put our lives before his own and sacrificed himself in order to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko and preserve both Konoha and us all. His sacrifice, more than anything else, is proof of what kind of man Namikaze Minato was in life. Until the end, he was a true Hokage, one who protected the village no matter the cost to himself. He was a truly selfless leader. Though Konoha and I personally will miss him greatly, I shall not bring myself to mourn the loss of what he gave willingly and lovingly. That would be the truest disrespect to his memory. That is why I no longer resent Nature for sending us the Sun on this day. For Namikaze Minato _was_ the Sun. May he continue to watch over us all."

All around him, people were crying. Kakashi himself had lost the fight against his tears and was standing stock still, the salty droplets trickling into his mask. His fists were still clenched. All he really wanted to do was to scream and hit something, like a little child. Everything was just so _unfair_. He wasn't _supposed_ to be the only one on his team still alive, yet there he was, attending another funeral. A double one.

The Village's Anbu silently appeared in an arc behind the carved sculpture, moving to gather the coffins of the dead. The Yondaime's personal guard lifted his coffin, not even making an attempt to conceal their grief. It was thus that the procession left the plaza and headed towards the grassy banks of the inner chamber, where the heroes would be lain to rest. One by one, the Anbu lowered the fallen shinobi into the freshly dug graves, using an Earth jutsu to cover them with the soft earth. Flowers were lain on their tombs, the marble plates already engraved with their names and information. When the village's shinobi were buried, Sarutobi Hiruzen let a moment pass before he led the procession up the steps to the Hokage burial grounds; a raised platform that overlooked the other tombs. Kakashi almost yelled as the marble coffin was sealed, an intricate seal placed on the lid to prevent decay. The teen was shaking badly when the coffin was laid gently down into the grave, a marble plaque sealing the hole. The tombstone was erect, displaying the Yondaime's name, date of birth and death, as well as details concerning his reign as Hokage.

Even more than before, Kakashi wanted to scream at how this wasn't meant to be happening, wanted to run up and yell at his sensei for dying. Still, he remained perfectly motionless, hanging back when people started moving forwards, laying white roses at the feet of his sensei's tombstone, many still crying. He felt only a sliver of shame as Asuma moved forwards, mourning for someone other than the person he was truly grieving for. The silver-haired teen was one of the last to place a flower on the marble, not meeting the Third's knowing gaze as he approached.

When all the flowers had been lain down on the marble plaque, the Third closed his eyes and clasped his hands, leading a prayer for the dead. After it was done, he turned and bowed deeply to Minato's grave, then those of the other fallen shinobi. Everyone mirrored his gesture, sobs being the only sound other than the song of the birds. After he had paid his respects, Hiruzen bowed his head and descended from the platform,putting a hand on Asuma's shoulder. Father and son looked at each other, then left the cemetery together. Others soon followed his example, the crowd thinning.

Kakashi stood still in front of the steps leading to the platform, head bent. Again he shook off Kurenai's hand, who didn't leave him so easily this time.

"Kakashi...?" she asked softly, voice filled with tears.

"Give him some time, Kurenai." Gai replied; in all the commotion, Kakashi had forgotten he ws by his side the entire time. "That's what he most needs now." While he was grateful to his friend for making Kurenai leave, he was furious at the way he thought he could understand how he felt. _No one_ could understand how he felt. Not now, not when his father had died. Minato had been the only one to truly understand, and now he was gone, forever beyond his reach, And deep inside, Kakashi was so angry at him for it, angry that he had left him behind with no one else to understand.

With a choked roar of grief and pain, the teen sank to his knees, fists slamming into the grass repeatedly. Tears streaked freely down his face as he continued to punish the ground, venting the only way he really could.

And the sun was warm on his back, birdsong clear in his ears.

* * *

><p>Another night, another report.<p>

"The target was eliminated successfully, Hokage-sama. There are no loose ends to link the death to Konoha." The Anbu's voice was stiff and emotionles; he could scarcely believe it belong to him anymore.

"Very well, then, Inu. You are excused." the old man replied, gazing at the young Anbu with veiled concern.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." came the indifferent answer and the cloaked figure Shunshined out of the office, leaping across rooftops and terraces towards his own home.

It was six months after the day he seldom thought of, six months since his application for the Anbu squad had appeared on the reinstated Third Hokage's desk. Though he had had to argue with the Third in order to get into the squad, he had won in the end, and that's all that mattered to him.

_Winning_ was all that mattered.

Night after night, day in and day out, week after week and month after month he completed A- and S-rank missions; surveillance, assassination, espionage. The missions an Anbu was handed were classified to the highest degree. Targets went unnamed in mission briefings and reports. Even _he _went unnamed. Now, he no longer bore his family name and given name. He was just Inu – Dog. That's what he had become, and he was content with it.

He no longer had to work with teammates- he chose the solitary missions, those of the lone hunter. He had no one close to him- the life of an Anbu was a lonely one. His fellow Anbu rarely spoke to him and he rarely spoke to them. And that's how he preferred it. He had become what he might have turned into six and a half years ago if-

No, he couldn't think of that person. He was a lone wolf now, one that didn't hold ties for anyone or anything. That what he – Inu – was. A lone wolf has no pack. He cannot roam the earth freely nor communicate with others for fear of other wolves driving him out of their lands. So he has to slink alone in the darkness, hunt alone, fend for himself. And, when he dies, he will have no pack to mourn for him.

Yet there were times when he felt as if he was making a mistake. Little things brought on regret, like the custom kunai he favored as a weapon, or the customized first-aid kit he always carried on missions for him. And, when he killed an opponent thanks to the kekkei-genkai in his left eye, the regrets came especially strongly. Memories of the pack he had lost. At those times, he did the best he could to swallow down the grief and move on.

He had no pack now. He had to learn to do without and bear the solitude. At times, he was glad for his loneliness.

With rising frequency, however, he came to hate it.

"So this is what became of you. Can't say I'm not disappointed."

At the sound of the unexpected voice, Inu dropped the medical pack he had been opening while entering his hallway, keen on patching up his wounds. Now alert, he reached for the tanto on his back and entered his living room, unsure what to make of the white-haired man sprawled on his sofa. His uninvited guest raised an eyebrow at the bare weapon, but made no move to get up out of his slouched position on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired Anbu demanded, still crouched. At the older man's open dismissal of the weapon in his hands, he sheathed it, fury bubbling just beneath the surface. "You're not supposed to be here!" Belatedly, he realized how childish that sounded.

"Oh?" his visitor asked provocatively, eyebrow still raised. "And why's that?"

"You're not supposed to visit Anbu, you're not supposed to know who they are!" the teen argued, the color rising in his face, hidden by his mask. His posture belied his anger, however.

"Is that so?" Not for a minute did the Anbu believe he didn't remember the most basic rules of the Anbu branch.

"We don't exist anymore. _I_ don't exist anymore! I'm nothing but a shadow, a soldier for the village!" the teen pointed out irritably._ 'You know this, so why are you here?'_ was just below the surface.

"For someone who's not supposed to exist, you sure do have a lot of personal touches in here." his visitor shrugged, looking around. "Like that medical pack you have there. Custom-built by a med-nin, wasn't it?" he asked, infuriating Inu even further. "And that photo on the table- aren't Anbu not supposed to have friends?" he half-taunted. "Not to mention that kunai in your pack. If I didn't know better, I'd say that-"

"Shut up!" the teen screamed suddenly, turning around and slamming his hand into the wall. "They don't matter, they're not here!"

"Who aren't?" the old man prodded him further. "Who's 'they'?"

"My team!" he couldn't help but snap back. With one hand, he tore the dog-mask from his face and hurled it across the room, narrowly missing the man's head. Infuriated,, mismatched eyes glared back at the man's calm face, his chest heaving. "Are you fucking satisfied now? Are you done?" he demanded. Suddenly calming down, Hatake Kakashi took a deep breath and picked up the medical pack he had dropped, going to the kitchen to dress his wounds. He was no longer trembling in fury, but resent poured out from him in waves.

Jiraiya gave him a few minutes to calm down before he got up and joined the young boy in the kitchen, picking up the framed photograph as he did so. He couldn't fight back the sad smile that crept onto his face as he gazed at his student's happy smile. Sensing the silver-haired teen watching him, he didn't look up, just set the picture down so that he could see the figures' faces.

"They wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, you know." he said softly, sitting down at the table. The teen looked away, viciously daubing antiseptic into a long scratch on his inner forearm. "Minato, Rin, Obito, they wouldn't have wanted you to live like this." He was expecting another tantrum, another lash out, but was mildly surprised at the sigh his companion let out.

"I know." he murmured softly. His hands had paused in their actions, but he still refused to look up.

"Then why do you do it?" the old man questioned him. "There's still so much-" he began but was cut off.

"It hurts too much to think about them." the teen said simply, his hands continuing their purposeful ministrations. "They're not here anymore, and what they wanted doesn't matter." he added.

"I don't believe that, and you don't either, Kakashi." Jiraiya replied seriously. "Just because it hurts, that's no reason to run away."

"I'm not running away!" the teen bit back angrily. "Just dealing however I can."

"This isn't dealing, Kakashi." his visitor argued gently. "You're blocking them out of your life. Forgetting what they taught you."

"remembering hurts."

"I know it does. But after a while, it doesn't anymore. There'll come a time when remembering will bring you happiness, not grief." When he got no reply, the Toad Sage sighed. "Minato, Rin... They died for what they believed in. You're disrespecting their memory like this."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Kakashi retorted, slamming a palm down onto the counter. "You didn't even attend the funeral!"

"I was there and you know it, brat." Jiraiya fired back. By the slump in the young Anbu's shoulders, he could tell the boy knew he was defeated. "Kid, I know you miss them. I do, too. But shutting the memories away won't make you feel any better." he said gruffly, dark eyes watching the teen closely. His next words surprised the old man, who'd been waiting for more of a challenge.

"It's just that... With them gone, I don't know what to do anymore." Kakashi said in a soft voice, hanging his head. Jiraiya could tell the teen was at the end of his limits, very near breaking point. He was only more glad he had decided to step in and take Minato's student under his own wing. "Without them... What purpose do I have...?"

"I know it's hard, Kakashi." Jiraiya said slowly. "But there's more to live for than the dead. Keep them with you and move on. You're not alone in this world, even without your teammates. You have people who care for you, people you're hurting deeply." Unbidden, images of Kurenai, of Asuma, of Gai came to mind. People he was letting down. "Come here. I have something to show you." Jiraiya said at length, startling the teen. Mismatched eyes followed the old man as he moved back into the living room, towards a basket he hadn't noticed when he first entered his home. Mechanically, the silver-haired Anbu followed him, peeking down with wide eyes at the bundle that was sleeping silently in the basket, soft, blond hair standing up in slight spikes.

"That's...!" he breathed, chary of waking the sleeping baby up. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the infant, eyes focused on the familiar face.

"It's the baby Minato sealed the Kyuubi into." Jiraiya commented lightly. "No one can verify where he came from, but I have my own suspicions." he added nonchalantly.

"I'll say." Kakashi replied quietly. As they watched on, the little baby opened his eyes and yawned, gazing up at them innocently. Kakashi couldn't help but gasp at the striking blue in them. Eyes he knew too well. Jiraiya smiled on as recognition spread across the Anbu's face, with it a gentle tenderness as he reached to touch the baby's smooth cheek.

"His name's Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p>"I know it's been a while. And before you say anything, Obito, I couldn't help it. I had to stop and help an old lady across the street, then I ran into a black cat and... One thing led to another. That's why I'm late."<p>

The early morning air was brisk and clean, bringing with it promises of a bright spring day. The birds had already woken up hours ago and were busy singing their ode to Nature, almost as intense in their singing as they were six months ago the last time he visited these grounds.

Hatake Kakashi stood in his normal shinobi dress, his Anbu mask abandoned; he'd set it down a week ago. The sun and wind felt good on his face, as if they granted him peace he'd been denying himself earlier. He felt calmer, too. Calmer than he'd felt in a long time. Then again, his comrades' teasing usually set his mood straight if he was having a good day. Except Gai. God forbid he came up with another one of his infuriating training schemes he wanted to share with him.

Some things never changed.

"I suppose it's true what they say, huh, Obito? Sometimes, you just need some sense knocked into you to see straight. Wish I'd known that sooner. I would have set you straight a long time ago."

Standing in front of the memorial stone brought back painful memories. A week ago, Kakashi would have turned around and fled from them. Now, however, he closed his eyes and bore it to the best of his abilities. He really hoped what they said about the pain lessening was true; he felt as if his soul was being ripped apart. Nevertheless, he went on, dropping the pleasantries. With a sigh, his face relaxed int a sad grimace, head hanging slightly.

"I'm sorry." he muttered quietly, feeling his words drop like stones in the silence. "God, I wish I could offer so much more..." Frustrated, the teen hit his hand against the cool marble, leaning his weight against it. "I failed you. I... I broke the only promise I ever made you... I couldn't keep her safe. I'm so sorry, Obito, Rin... Sorry I couldn't save you..." Tears came and with them release. Sitting down on the paved ground, Kakashi hung his head and let his tears stream freely.

It was the first time he cried since the funeral.

"I know that you must think me a crybaby." he continued amidst his tears. "I am, in a way... But I don't care. I wish you weren't gone... I wish you were here with me. I'm so sorry, Rin... I never told you I loved you, too. I never deserved you. Not like he did. I hope that you can be together now, wherever you are. I hope you can be happy. I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I... I'll do better, I promise. I'll take care of myself. I... I do have friends, after all. You taught me that, Obito. I'll put it to good use. And I'll trust them to watch their backs; I promise I won't pull any stupid heroics. You taught me that, Rin. So, really. I'm okay, I promise. I'll come here more often- every day, even. I'll make it up to you for trying to forget you, I swear. I'm sorry."

The little ramble stopped when Kakashi realized it really didn't matter what he said anymore. Chuckling lightly, he wiped his tears away from his eyes and stroked the marble lightly. He knew they knew. They knew everything, after all. Their eyes had been so much better than his when it came to people. No matter what he said now, he couldn't make it up to them with empty words. They knew he was sorry, and they would forgive him if he did better. They probably already had, because they were his friends. That, he vowed to never forget again.

He sat for a while longer at the memorial stone. At first, he told them about his days as an Anbu, making little comments here and there that were purely attempts to lighten his own mood. He hoped they would appreciate his shots at humor; it really wasn't his strong spot. Still, after a while he stopped rambling again and sat in silence, enjoying the wonderful morning. His hand stroked their names, a smile tweaking his lips. Eventually, when the sun was nearing the noon point, he rose to his feet, dusting off his leggings.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." he promised them honestly. "I'll not forget. Never again."

With another promise weighing on him, the teen stepped out of the memorial glade and crossed the plaza towards the inner chamber, feeling his heart beating harder at every step. Still, he fought back down the anxiety; even though he knew his sensei disapproved more than them all, the man understood.

He always had.

Crossing the graveyard sent shivers down the teen's spine, but he never faltered on his course towards the raised platform. His eyes stayed fixed on their goal; a glint of white marble on the grassy hillside. He hesitated slightly before climbing the few steps, biting his lip at the sight of his sensei's grave.

It was till as clean as it had been half a year ago, fresh flowers strewn on the marble plaque. He knew the Academy students were responsible for the graves and felt a flutter of gratitude towards them.

Standing in front of the grave, however, bitterness rose in the young shinobi, just as it had done at the funeral. A promise the man had made years ago came to mind, then, something he'd been subconsciously holding against him for months. _'I promise you you won't see my name written on that memorial stone for a long, long time." he had grinned that cheerful smile of his. 'I promise you, I don't plan on dying just yet.'_ Now, standing in front of his grave and reading his name carved into the marble, Kakashi felt tears rising in his eyes.

"Sensei, you liar."

Those words more than anything else brought the tears along, sobs that seemed to hurt his very lungs as he gasped for air. The full weight of his loss hit him as he knelt there in the bright sunlight. _'Minato was the Sun'_ the Third had said, and, for several years of his life, Kakashi had believed him. Even when arguing with him, the teen had seen the man as his mentor and father-figure, especially after his own father had committed suicide. The two had been together since he graduated at the tender age of five, an age he now knew wasn't meant for any child.

"I'm sorry." he began apologizing anew, only without the trace of humor from before. "Here you gave your life for ours and all I do is blame you. Selfish of me, isn't it?" he sighed, staring at the tomb's inscriptions. "You must really be disappointed up there, wherever you are, Sensei." That, the teen almost knew for a fact. "I ignored everything you ever taught me about friendship and life. I know I was stupid. I know I was just hurting myself even more. I'm... I'm sorry for forgetting." He took another deep breath, raising his eyes and drying the tears from them.

"I won't forget again. I've already promised Obito and Rin, so you don't have to worry about me, either. I'll be here, Sensei, to make sure what you all died for wasn't in vain." Thinking to the little bundle he'd met just a week ago, the young shinobi couldn't help but smile. "I'll take care of what you left behind, I promise." Taking out the custom kunai his Sensei had given him years ago, he showed it to the grave in a gesture the teen hoped was as meaningful as he meant it to be. "I'll protect him with my life if I must, Minato-sensei. So don't worry."

A sad smile graced his face as he thought back to his sensei's and Kushina's enthusiasm during her pregnancy, the sheer bliss he'd witnessed his sensei exuding.

"I know this is unfair, but not only to me. You didn't even get the chance to meet him properly, did you...? I'll make sure you don't see him again for a good, long while, Sensei. I promise you that." He bowed his head and sent a small promise up to his teammates' spirits and turned to leave, pausing only when a stray thought came to him.

"They respected your wishes, by the way. The boy's named Uzumaki Naruto. And he has both of your smiles." he said softly, a fond smile on his lips as he turned to head back to Konoha.

He had a match with Gai to get to, and he could only be late so long before the spandex-clad jounin upped the ridiculousness of the challenge.


	21. Match

_Aaaand, back to plot. XD I've got a few days off, so hopefully the next chapter will be up before Tuesday._

_Ondori = rooster._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One – Match<span>

A heavy pause hung between father and son as they gazed at each other, Naruto's hissing breath the only sound in the silence. When it became apparent that Minato didn't plan on answering him and simply looked on with perfect calm, the teen seemed to grow even angrier, snarling slightly.

"Hokage-sama!" an Anbu called, pausing in the doorway. The masked nin glanced from one figure to the other, unsure as to how to act. Minato only spared the Anbu a quick look, never taking his eyes off his son.

"It's alright, Ondori. I'll handle this myself. Dismissed." he said in a calm, firm tone. The Anbu seemed to hesitate, but couldn't ignore a direct order.

"Yes, sir." he said and Shunshined away immediately. To Minato's satisfaction, he felt the other Anbu leave the perimeter of the Command room as well. _Good. Now they're out of the way..._

Now they were alone.

The wait didn't seem to be doing Naruto's patience any good. If anything, every moment that passed when he couldn't get his emotions off his chest seemed to only boost his fury. The red tint in his eyes grew a little deeper, canine teeth pointed. Faced with his father's impassive facade, the young shinobi felt his patience and control snap.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed again, unable to come up with a different insult in his uncontrolled state. His jaw clenched so hard Minato could have sworn he heard his teeth grating together, a vein pulsing out on the side of his neck. The teen sank into a ready stance, as if daring his father to say anything; he was more than willing to get physical in order to vent his frustration. While any such threat didn't worry Minato particularly, the seal-master was quite concerned with the chakra he was sensing. The Kyuubi's chakra.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Naruto." Minato replied coolly, folding his arms across his chest. He'd wiped his face carefully blank, any emotion locked tightly away where it wouldn't betray him; he had entered 'Hokage mode', the way he preferred dealing with politics and trouble.

"You know damn well why I'm upset!" Naruto yelled back, hands balling into fists. His eyes shone in the low light produced by the lone lamp in the room. Out of anger, the blond slammed his fist back against the door, causing the wood to splinter and break. Minato raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no reaction to his son's display.

"If this is about the Uchiha, I really can't see why you're reacting in such an inappropriate manner, Naruto." he said lightly, his eyes hard. He was acting almost condescendingly aloof about the whole affair, evenly detached. "He's had this coming for a while. Too long, one might say." he added as if taunting his son to say something- anything about it.

Naruto had a _lot_ to say about it.

"What did you say?" he growled, taking a threatening step forwards. "Sasuke might not be in the village right now, but he'll come back! I'll _bring_ him back! No matter what he's done, he's still a comrade, a _friend_! All of us fought to return him to the village, and you...! You just spat on all our hard work as if it were nothing! Doesn't that matter at all? Don't_ I_ matter?" he demanded, a desperate, bitter undertone to his fury-fueled words. Looking into his son's eyes, Minato could see the turmoil in them, the emotions finally unleashed in a torrent of pain, anger and bitterness. It felt almost like a stab to the heart, seeing his son's pain fully unmasked in front of him. Before he could get carried away, he reigned his emotions in again and tapped his fingers on the wooden table impatiently.

"Nothing matters when compared to the village's well-being, Naruto." he replied coolly. "Everything else pales in comparison. That includes your work, Sasuke, me, you. Everything."

"What did you say?" Naruto growled, bowing his head slightly, his entire body shaking. "You- you can't do that...!"

"I'm afraid I can." Minato reported, rising to his full height and looking down at his son, arms folded. "In fact, I just did."

The snarl that escaped his son's lips was ample warning for the Hokage to block the punch aimed at his face, stopping Naruto's fist just inches away from his jawline. His other hand caught the teen's knee as it rose towards his stomach, ignoring the pain that flared through both hands to the best of his ability as a burning sensation flowed through them. Before Naruto could get another hit in, he threw him back using a large surge of chakra to cancel out some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Taken aback by the blast, Naruto landed against the door, staring up at his father with wide, blue eyes. The crimson tinge had faded away after the shock his father's own chakra had given his system, his rage draining away with it. Left on the ground, he stared up at his father's imposing figures, mouth slightly agape.

"... why...?" he finally asked in a pained, bitter voice, like that of a small child trying to understand the evils of the world. The look in his eyes almost broke Minato's heart, but he couldn't stop now.

"Because I am the Hokage." he replied in a crisp tone. "And it is _my_ _job_ to make these decisions for my village. And _no one_, not even my own son, will tell me what to do." he said with finality. The look he gave Naruto was colder than he had initially wanted it to be, but he couldn't take it back. He couldn't stop any of it. "You can't become a Hokage if you continue to act so childishly, Naruto! The world out there isn't set to indulge your every whims, much less a Kage! Just because Sarutobi-sama and Tsunade-sama did so doesn't mean the Mizukage or, God forbid, the Raikage will give in to your every little need! You need to see outside yourself, Naruto. Stop being so selfish and grow up." he said in a frigid tone. He raised an eyebrow as Naruto bowed his head slightly, shoulders shaking.

"I hate you." he said in a quiet, dangerous voice, jaw clenched tightly.

"Nevertheless, I am the Hokage, and my decision is final. From now on, Uchiha Sasuke is a nuke-nin. You'll do well to remember it." his father replied, looking down at him before he vanished in a flash, leaving Naruto to stare after his hero in shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p>The crashing of the waterfall was loud in his ears, drowning out almost everything else. Night had fallen completely around him, cloaking everything in twilight shadows. He was seated right by the water pool, the spray by the falls stinging his face and collecting on his hair, icy fingers of water trickling down his chin and down his neck. Still, he didn't care. He sat there, silent and still, doing his best to let the white noise from the falls permeate his being.<p>

"You'll catch your death if you sit here any longer." came a sudden voice from behind him, low and mildly disapproving. The man's silver hair shone in the faint starlight, the gleam from his hitae-ate glancing off the waters. When his companion made no motion of having heard him, the jounin sighed and snapped shut the little book he had been holding. Hands in his pockets, he leaned his back against a boulder, head turned towards the seated blond. He allowed a short silence before he sighed again, looking up at the sky. "You know you were too hard on him." he remarked evenly, watching him from out of the corner of his eyes. He noted how the slightly younger man bristled, head bowed.

"I told him what he needed to hear." he answered softly after a small pause, voice void of its usual conviction. He gave Kakashi the impression that he was trying to convince himself and failing miserably. Being helpless was something his sensei had never gotten used to; inwardly, Kakashi was glad he had stepped in when he did.

"Perhaps." he allowed, still keeping his own tone light and relaxed. "But not in the way that you should have."

"My son or not, Naruto's still a shinobi of the village." Minato retorted, head rising to watch the waterfall. He had his back to his student, but the latter made no attempt to change that; he respected his sensei's privacy. The little he asked for, anyway. "I can't start making allowances for him and his whims!" the Hokage continued, firing up as he did so. "Uchiha Sasuke _had_ to be named a nuke-nin, it was the best for the village! I can't allow a powerful shinobi like him attacking the other villages in Konoha's name, not now! Not when we need allies the most!" he ranted vehemently, throwing a rock into the waters. As he was done, however, he seemed to cool down and exhaled slowly, one knee held against his chest. Kakashi waited long enough for him to calm down fully, gazing at his sensei's stiff back.

"Even so." he began mildly. "You're right of course, but only partially so." The student could tell his sensei was listening by the way his head was held. "Thing is, Sensei, Naruto might be a shinobi of Konoha, but he's not just that. No, he can't make your calls for you or dictate what you decide on as Hokage. No one can. However, he's still your son, Sensei. I know you care. There are times when we have to handle certain people differently, even if we'd like to treat everyone the same. Whether you like it or not, Naruto's not just another insolent subordinate. He's your son, and he's bound to question you. Did you ever think of dealing with him not as his Hokage, but as his father?" he questioned lightly, looking away again. His sensei's heavy sigh gave him the answer he had been expecting.

"Yes." he answered tiredly. "But by the time I did, it was too late. I said and did things I wish I could take back. We both did. Now everything's a mess." he sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair, the slump in his shoulders belying his exhaustion, both physical and mental. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the man's melodramatic manner, shaking his head.

"Even when that happens, things can still be made right if both people want to sort them out." he replied serenely. "That's the beauty about family; they won't hold things against you forever." he remarked.

A soft, sad chuckle escaped Minato who lowered his bent knee, tossing another stone into the water, gently this time. "Since when did you get so in touch with your parental side, Kakashi?" he asked him quietly. The student turned to the sensei at that, watching him from afar. Even after sixteen years, he could sense one of Minato's pensive moods coming on.

"Ever since I got my cute genin team." he replied, smiling slightly. "I know you think it's different, Sensei, but it's not. Not that much. Just give yourself some time. You'll get there. If anyone can, it's you." he added nonchalantly.

Finally, Minato turned towards his student, eyes blinking at him slowly. Surprise was his first reaction, then a warm, faint smile. Turning so that he was sitting on the side, he fiddled with a pebble, his bangs slightly hiding his face.

"You think it'll be alright, then?" he asked his student quietly. He seemed to have calmed down fully now, though Kakashi could still detect traces of doubt. Looking at the man he had looked up to for so many years and seeing the human side of his strong leadership gave the Copy-nin mixed emotions. It was strange, seeing the man he thought as a compass doubting himself yet, at the same time, he really understood how far he had come since he was a teen. The fact that Minato was allowing him to see him doubting himself was surprisingly satisfying, as if his sensei was making a statement.

He wasn't just his cute student anymore.

Smiling warmly, Kakashi tilted his head back and gazed upwards, drawing his sensei's eyes. "Honestly, Sensei?" he smirked. "Knowing both you and Naruto, I'm pretty confident. A bowl of ramen might help, too." he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minato finally smiling more confidently. Pushing himself to his feet, the Hokage brushed water droplets off his clothes and face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. His smile was back in place, eyes determined and bright again. Looking at him, Kakashi couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Alright, then." Minato smiled, securing his hitae-ate in place. Hands tugged at his coat, smoothing it out somewhat nervously. When he turned to leave, he hesitated briefly. Turning back, he gave Kakashi a sheepish, but grateful grin. "Kakashi... Thanks." he said sincerely, then leaped up the waterfall using the boulders as a stepping-stone, out of Kakashi's sight in heartbeats. Thinking of his final words and the look he gave him, the Copy-nin sighed and shook his head again, taking his book out once more. Walking back towards Konoha, he only had one thing to say.

"Drama queen."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find him.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" the teen said hotly as he walked up to him, gaze firmly turned away. The older man winced at the teen's open hostility, but he couldn't blame him.

"I just want to talk." he offered quietly, holding his breath.

"Hn."

The grunt wasn't exactly inviting, but Minato knew it was the closest he would get to one. The fact that Naruto hadn't moved ever since he approached him meant that the teen wasn't furious anymore; at least he hadn't tried to punch him again. Carefully folding his limbs, he sat down on the grassy slope of the hill and stretched out onto his back, just a foot away from his son, who was in a similar posture. For a while, Minato didn't say anything, looking up at the streaks of pink and purple as they slowly spread across the horizon.

It was nearing dawn.

Finally, when the silence was almost oppressive, Minato sighed and made the first move. "Naruto, I-" he began tentatively but the teen cut him off brusquely, tone flat and resigned.

"I get it." he mumbled glumly, bitterness barely held back. "You don't have to say it. I'm the Fourth Hokage's son and I can't go around acting like some hot-headed idiot that has no idea what's going on around him. I mustn't act like that and put you in tight spots. I get it Dad, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." In a hushed whisper filled with pain, he added, "I'm sorry for being a disappointment."

"Na-Naruto...?" Minato breathed, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't known what to expect; bitterness, anger, even, but not that quiet resignation. The depressed look in his eyes broke the Hokage's heart anew. For several moments, he simply gaped at the younger man before he could shake himself out of the shock. "That's not at all what I was going to say!" he exclaimed quietly, sitting up. Two mellow blue eyes met his own; the dead look in them felt like a stab to the chest.

"Wasn't it...?" Naruto mumbled, not really seeming to care anymore. To avoid his eyes, he tilted his head to the side, looking at the treeline.

"Of course not!" Minato insisted, biting his lip. Only now could he see the real damage he had done. He had known his son carried ghosts, but he never expected them to come out like this. He never expected _he_ would be the one to bring them all out. Deep down, the blond was furious, furious at himself for handling the entire situation in the worst manner possible. For now, though, he pushed it to the back of his mind; Naruto was his priority. His son's words rang loudly in his ears; he didn't know where to start. It wasn't like he had a manual. "Naruto... you didn't disappoint me." Minato began desperately, latching on to his son's final comment; the one that seemed to hurt the most. "Never think that!"

"Why not..?" the teen questioned him, voice just as dead as it had been before. Pain and bitterness were seeping off him in waves, a defeated look in his eyes. "That's what I've always been, hasn't it...? A nuisance, a bother. When I was a kid, no one liked me. They would hardly even talk to me if it wasn't threats or insults. I was 'that thing' and 'that boy' parents told their children not to talk to or play with. Kids would stay away, call me names. I could never fit in. Even when I tried my best to get their attention, to make them laugh, they would laugh _at_ me, not _with_ me. Everyone avoided me, and I didn't even know why."

Naruto's recount was so melancholic and bitter Minato felt tears springing to his eyes. He held them back resolutely, though; he felt as if he had no right to cry. Kushina's protests came back to him; how she hadn't wanted to put their own son through what she went as a child. Thinking back to them now, Minato couldn't help but feel he had failed them both.

"People only started recognizing me after I became a genin." Naruto continued in that emotionless tone, eyes turned purposefully away. "When I beat Zabuza, Neji, Gaara... People started to smile a little. When I brought Tsunade-no-baa-chan back, people were actually smiling, greeting me. It felt so great. For the first time, I knew what it was like to be part of a village that accepted you. It felt so great... I never wanted it to end. And it didn't. People don't look at me with those cold, cold eyes anymore... They smile and talk to me and, though I can't remember all their names, I always talk back to them." the teen mumbled.

"Only because you worked so hard." Minato offered softly, having to bite his lip to hold back a sob. "You earned their respect, little by little."

"Sasuke still left." Naruto sighed. "He was my first friend, my rival. He was the person I wanted to acknowledge me most, but he turned out to be the last. I say I want to be the Hokage, but what kind of Hokage can't even save one friend...?" he asked no one in particular; perhaps himself. "All I've wanted to do is bring him back, for so, so long... it's not just Sasuke... I... I wanted to prove to myself that I could- that I could save him. That I wasn't a loser."

"Naruto..." A choked sob.

"And when things were finally turning right, they turned so wrong." Naruto sighed. "I found out who my parents were and that they loved me. I was so proud to have you as my dad. Your trust in me gave me the strength to do what I did with Pein. And when he brought you back... That was the happiest day of my life, waking up and seeing you there. It felt as if something had fallen into place, like fate was being kind for a change. I couldn't wait to show you off to everyone. But then... It hurt... seeing how they all adored you instantly, like they didn't stop loving you even after so many years. I was both proud and- and bitter... And I feel like a horrible person for it." he muttered, resting his sleeve over his eyes. "And then they made you Hokage again, just like that... I know it's for the Village, I know you're the best but... I was so jealous. I'd never been so jealous before." he sighed sadly. "'N then Kakashi-sensei said you'd made Sasuke a nuke-nin... I could never bring him back... It all felt so wrong, so unfair... Like someone was trying to hit me where it hurt. And I got so angry, so bitter. I hated you. I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so, so sorry." At the end, his voice broke. To Minato's horror and anguish, his breath hitched and muffled sobs started erupting past his lips.

"Naruto..." he breathed at first, pain rising in his own voice. When he got no response, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Naruto, look at me. Please." he added imploringly when the teen gave no sign of having heard. Reaching for him, he touched his son gently on the shoulder, a lump rising in his throat when he flinched. "Please." he repeated. Perhaps it was his tone; perhaps it was the plea, but Naruto responded by lowering his arm away from his eyes and turning tear-filled blue orbs towards him. For what felt like an eternity, father an son looked at each other wordlessly. Then, Minato eased him up with a feather-light touch, clasping him against his chest. It was then that the teen's sobs really started, fat, salty tears seeping into Minato's flak-vest. Though his own tears were streaking silently down his cheeks, Minato was smiling faintly, stroking his son's back.

"There, there..." he murmured soothingly.

They sat like that for a while, Naruto quickly getting a hold of himself. Even then, he didn't pull away. The two needed the contact, needed to feel that the precarious bond they'd started building hadn't been irreparably shattered. When he felt his son moving a little to get somewhat more comfortable in the awkward position he was in, Minato smiled gently and patted him on the back. Wordlessly, the two let go, seated on the grass just a little apart. The sun was rising from behind Naruto, casting golden and pink shadows on the Fourth's face, light which only accentuated his kind, sorrowful look.

"I know you've had it tough, Naruto." the blond jounin began "I know the pain you went through all those years."

"That's just it; you don't." Naruto disagreed softly, wiping the moisture from his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. His voice was no longer that frightening dead echo; now it openly bore the sorrow he had been masking for nigh sixteen years. You weren't there to see it."

"No, I wasn't." Minato agreed, slightly subdued. "But that doesn't mean I can't understand the pain a Jinchuuriki feels." At Naruto's surprised, curious look, he couldn't help but give him a bittersweet smile. "Naruto... Your mother was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before you."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, sorrow forgotten momentarily. "_Mom?_"

"Mm." Minato replied, a serious look settling on his face. "Kushina was brought to Konoha from her village, Ushiogakure, for that purpose alone. She was still very young when the Kyuubi was sealed into her, and it plagued her for years. Most of it she told me much later, when we were both older. For years she felt like an outcast, someone who wasn't meant to exist at all. The burden she carried within her was very heavy. Back then, the world still seemed peaceful. Still, people were out to get her. She carried the safety of the village inside her, and that was what scared her most of all. That and the Kyuubi itself." he narrated calmly, his eyes acquiring a new gleam in them.

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, caught up in the story.

His father nodded, eyes never leaving his son's. "I'm sure you can understand that better than me, Naruto. The Kyuubi itself is a swirling mass of hatred. Its sole wish is to unleash that hate upon the world. There were times the Kyuubi played with her mind, fed her bitterness and loneliness; like you, she was an outcast, but for different reasons. All she wanted to do was prove herself, be acknowledged."

"How did she deal with it?" Naruto asked, enraptured. The question brought a slight chuckle to Minato's lips.

"For the longest while, she didn't. She 'fought the system', so to speak. Got into a lot of fights with the boys, kept herself away from everyone else. She was very lonely back then, and very few people liked her."

"But you were one of them, right?"

"Honestly?" Minato grinned. "She terrified me." Again he chuckled at his son's stupefied look. "You underestimate how scary a person your mother was." he grinned knowingly. "When I realized what she was going through, however, I began to change my opinion of her. I understood, even if I didn't know the whole picture. And, in time, we got together. The change I saw in her was gradual, but it was definitely there; she was growing lighter with every day that passed. It was only later that she told me it was her burden lightening; her becoming happy."

"How...?" The question was soft, anxious. Looking into their son's blue eyes, so much like his own, Minato smiled was clear the answer meant a lot to the teen.

"By filling herself with love." he replied. The answer seemed to confuse Naruto, which is why he continued. "By feeling loved and loving herself, she was able to find a place to call her own. She wasn't alone anymore. Being a Jinchuuriki wasn't her only purpose in life. She had me, she had her friends, she had Konoha."

"And people acknowledged her?"

"In time, yes. Like you, it didn't happen overnight. But when she truly accepted who she was and found her purpose in life, her attitude changed, too. She stopped doing things just to get people's attention and instead focused on other things. She made friends, she became a good shinobi. And in time, people recognized that." he finished gently, all the while watching his son. Naruto had bowed his head, thinking. Realizing that he didn't want an answer from him yet, Minato put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Like I said before, I can understand what you went through. And I want you to know that I'm very proud, Naruto." Meeting his son's surprised eyes, the Hokage smiled warmly. "I'm proud that you've gotten so far. I'm proud of the man you've become." He paused a moment, as if having to speak past the lump in his throat. "You're not a burden- you've never been one. if... If anyone has to apologize about yesterday, it's me." Here, the older blond sighed and leaned back on his elbows, looking at the brightness growing on the horizon.

"You only said what you had to say..." Naruto mumbled, uncomfortable with the twist things had taken. "I was out of line..."

"So was I." The Fourth was very serious as he regarded his son, regret clear in everything he said. "While I still support everything I said, I went about it the wrong way. I should have dealt with the situation differently, Naruto. Like a father, not a Hokage. Because, no matter what, you'll always be my son. Forgive me for forgetting. I... I've never had kids before, only taught them. I'm trying my best, but I'm going to make mistakes. " Though he had started out calm, Minato was growing more and more anxious as he talked, as if afraid he was making a wrong move. Naruto stopped him before he could say much more, grinning slightly.

"It's okay, Dad. I get it. I've never had parents, either, so we're kinda on even ground." he said, slightly uncomfortable with the thought that he was sort of consoling the Fourth Hokage. It seemed to work, for Minato relaxed slightly, smiling back.

"I suppose we are." he agreed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." he smiled faintly when Naruto nodded his agreement, though turned quickly serious again. "There are things we need to clear up, however." he began. "As I'm now Hokage again, it's my job to make decisions that affect the entire village. Whether or not I share my reasoning with you or ask your opinion, those choices are mine to make, Naruto, and I'd appreciate it if you kept that in mind." A subdued nod was all he got in answer, his son's head hanging Minato took it as a sign his son was taking his words to heart. "That doesn't mean that you can't question things. However, I expect you to do so in a calm fashion and in private- not where several Anbu can hear you- God forbid shinobi of other villages. As Hokage, I am the leader of Konoha, and my authority musn't be questioned by a genin. It'll undermine my position. Do you understand?" he asked. This time, his voice was even and calm, patient. Another subdued nod.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be more careful..."

"Okay." the Hokage nodded as well, satisfied that his son was sufficiently chagrined. For a moment, he hesitated with what he wanted to say, but decided it was as good a time as any to breach the subject. "I'm sorry about Sasuke. "A wince. "I wish I didn't have to make that call, but you understand why I did, don't you?" Silence. His head was still bowed so Minato couldn't see his expression. After a brief moment of consideration, he decided to continue as he couldn't see any outward signs of anger. "Whether you like it or not, Naruto, Sasuke's become a threat. Not only to Konoha, but the other nations as well." Deep down it pained him to have to say that to his son, but Minato was very aware of how necessary it was; he had never shied away from a hard task and wasn't about to begin doing it. "If Sasuke had remained low-key in the Land of Fire, I might have let him go for a little while longer. I can't do that now, though. Naruto, he _attacked_ Kumogakure and abducted their Jinchuuriki, do you understand what that means?" he stressed, keen eyes fixed on his son. "I can understand the Raikage's rage. If someone had abducted _you_, I would have wanted their head on a platter."

At that, naruto couldn't help looking up at his father, surprised at the intensity in his voice. It startled the young shinobi that the legendary man in front of him reacted so passionately to the idea of his being kidnapped. _I... I guess that's what parents do..._ he thought to himself. Seeing his look, Minato exhaled evenly and relaxed.

"The point is, Sasuke has become a member of the Akatsuki, and the village can't allow that to pass. Not now when we need our allies most. If I didn't declare Sasuke a nuke-nin, Kumo Kumo wouldn't deign to consider a treaty with us for years and it would appear as if we were condoning the Akatsuki's actions." he explained, regaining his calm.

"I get it already..." Naruto sighed, interrupting him slightly. He seemed to have accepted his father's words, even though he didn't like it. Minato couldn't help but be proud of him for it.

"A Hokage can't put one man above the rest of the village." Minato continued, more kindly than before. "I know it's hard when it's a comrade, Naruto. Believe me. It's a hard lesson to learn, but one you have to if you ever want to be Hokage. The good of the village is what matters most." He received a nod in reply, which he chose to take as a sign that Naruto was thinking things over.

"When... When this is all over, we can think about Sasuke again." he offered hesitantly, instantly getting the teen's attention. "I'm not promising anything, but if circumstances allow for it later on, I'll see if I can do anything about him." For several heartbeats, naruto's expression was shocked, then burst into a broad grin Minato couldn't help but reciprocate. "Good enough?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

"Yeah." the unpredictable shinobi grinned back, more like his usual self.

"Great." the jounin smiled and rose to his feet, taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Now, how about we go see if Ichiraku can't whip up some ramen for us, huh?"

The sun warm on their faces, Minato was laughing hard at the triumphant cheer his son gave before sprinting back towards the village.


	22. So it Begins

_I'm really sorry for how late this was. I've been pretty exhausted as of late and a lot of things just kept coming up._

_Also, I have to thank a few people for making me realize I've been turning Naruto steadily shoujo. Lets see if I can get back to shounen. 3 Nevertheless, thank you, everyone, for sticking with RfA and me._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Two – So it Begins<span>

"Phew! That was great! Thanks for the food, old man!"

"You deserve some ramen after saving the village like you did, Naruto." Ichiraku Teuchi, the ramen bar's owner grinned indulgently at his favorite customer. Naruto smiled back contently, an empty cup in front of him; he'd wolfed down his salt ramen as quickly as ever.

"I apologize for the early hour and the added work, Teuchi-san." Minato said politely, a smile in place even if he didn't entirely feel like it.

"Don't mention it, Hokage-sama." the stall owner replied as he set another bowl in front of Naruto; he'd not finished setting up his shop yet and thus had little selection. Salt ramen with egg was the best he could offer Naruto at the moment, but the teen seemed to eat it with gusto nonetheless. "I came in early today to set up the boiler. And salt ramen's nothing to make! If I had the ingredients, I'd make Naruto here some miso like he usually gets. He's the village hero, after all." the old man stated with obvious pride.

"There's nothing wrong with a change now and then, old man." Naruto replied, more animated now. Watching the two banter lightly, Minato couldn't help but smile more genuinely; it warmed his heart to see that the ramen cook was so fond of his son, and vice versa. The old man's praise seemed to have lifted Naruto's spirits as well; the villagers hadn't forgotten his battle for them, even if they had been paying attention to his return rather than him.

"Well, then, I better get going." the Hokage said lightly, getting to his feet. Two pairs of eyes turned to him questioningly, making him chuckle slightly. "Teuchi-san, what does the bill come to?"

"Hokage-sama! I could never accept money for this! Consider it my personal treat, for what both of you have done for the village!" the old man exclaimed, horrified at the prospect of being paid for the meal. Despite his proclamations, Minato was still uncertain.

"We're not talking about just two bowls of ramen here, though." he remarked, glancing at Naruto's six empty cups. All the while he was speaking, Teuchi was shaking his head, arms folded across his chest stoically.

"Hokage-sama, my honor is at stake here." he half-pleaded, half-insisted. Looking the decided man in the eye, Minato relented with a sigh.

"Very well. But only this once." he smiled, turning to Naruto. "Once you're done here, go get some sleep, eh?" he ordered him lightly. "It was a long night." The solemn nod he got in reply told him that last night would make their relationship awkward for some time to come. Minato didn't mind, though; as long as they could work on it, he would be willing to go through anything. "Alright, I'm off."

"Take care." Naruto replied with a slight grin. The blond Hokage returned the gesture before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After a minute or so at a rapid pace civilians wouldn't be able to follow, Minato dropped to a walk, careful to avoid the more bustling areas of town. The sun had risen completely now, heralding the bright summer morning that was gracing the village. _Good thing the weather's been so good, else rebuilding would have lagged behind schedule..._ Minato thought idly as he kept to the lesser-walked paths, trying to avoid as much contact with people as he could manage; he'd not slept a wink the night before, and the previous day had been spent in tiresome meetings with political opponents.

The Hokage had a headache.

_Remind me to try and take a nap at some point._ Minato sighed to himself, rubbing his temple. The food had helped, though, and it wasn't the first time he would go without sleep. War tended to favor long nights. With the Kumo-nin headed back towards their own village, Minato had but days to prepare for the summit, time which included their travel. _Need to pick a team to take along and someone to leave in command._ he mused, eyes idly following a pair of butterflies as they danced about the wind. The blond took a moment to watch the dancing specks of color, inhaling deeply. The peaceful moment he allowed himself was briefer than he would have liked, but longer than he could afford however. Starting up at a rapid pace again, the Yellow Flash sped towards the Command room he was coming to loathe.

He had a meeting to get to.

* * *

><p>"This is so troublesome."<p>

Despite his words, the speaker sounded more bored than irate, as if completely disinclined to participate in the discussion at hand. Neither was really the case. While Nara Shikamaru treated most things with a characteristic disinterest, the chuunin wouldn't shy away from serious business he felt he had a duty to take care of.

This certainly counted.

"Hush, Ino. It'll be alright, you'll see."

With a sigh, the Nara glanced to his side at his stricken teammate. The girl was sobbing hysterically into her hands, an uncomfortable but concerned Tenten patting her on the back as comfortingly as the tomboy could manage. Though he had half-been expecting his teammate's dramatic outburst, he had been hoping to be proven wrong; he disliked seeing girls cry. For that reason alone, he was grateful Tenten and Hinata were as composed as they were. The only other female in their generation was also calm, but in a rather different manner.

"Where the heck are they?" Sakura growled under her breath, pacing restlessly. The Konoha 11 had been called to gather in a secluded corner of construction, where they were going to discuss the matter that most weighed on their minds; Sasuke. That is, everyone other than Naruto. _'I don't know what happened last night, but Kakashi-sensei said he's asleep and to not wake him up. Besides, I want us to discuss this without him first.'_ Sakura had told the Nara earlier, once again making him sigh at the trouble that was rising.

"They'll be here any minute now. Sheesh, Sakura, chill." Kiba shrugged, flashing the pink-haired med-nin a cheeky grin. The Inuzuka didn't flinch at the death-glare Sakura shot him, instead focusing over her shoulder. "See? There they are." he stated triumphantly, earning another glare, but no comment from the tense woman.

"Finally." Sakura sighed as Shino and Neji joined the group, the two having just returned from a scouting mission. The kunoichi paused briefly, eyebrows furrowing together as she steeled herself for what she had to say. Her fists clenched at her side, a decisive look on her face. "You all know why I called this meeting today." Serious faces looked back at her, the chuunin and single jounin leaned against the piles of timber or seated. "Yondaime-sama has declared Sasuke-kun a nuke-nin." No one said anything to that. Only Ino gave a slightly louder sob.

"And what would you have us do?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets, right hand fiddling with a cigarette lighter. The Nara's dark eyes were fixed on the med-nin, eyebrows furrowed. "The Hokage gave orders, and we can't disobey them."

"It has to be a mistake!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, taking a step closer.

"Would the Yondaime Hokage really make a mistake?" Shikamaru fired back calmly before she could start ranting, taking his lighter out and snapping it open and shut again.

"Naruto said he'd fix it! Don't you believe in him, Shikamaru? Or do you prefer that we're forced to hunt Sasuke-kun down and kill our own comrade?" the kunoichi demanded desperately, voice somewhat trembling.

"I'd prefer that we think about this as calmly as possible. We can't reach a good decision like this." Shikamaru replied as evenly as before, refusing to meet Sakura's anger.

"Shikamaru's right." Neji commented in his usual composed manner, arms folded across his chest. "This isn't a decision we can make lightly."

"Agreed. The existence of a nuke-nin is a matter that affects Village policy, both concerning relations with other nations as well as mission ranking." Shino added, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. "If Sasuke has become a threat to Konoha and her potential allies, his threat must be assessed and evaluated accordingly. In Konoha's currently weakened state, it is of the utmost importance that the Village secure allies and avert all potential conflict. If Sasuke is a threat to the Village's safety, I see no reason to postpone his detention." the Aburame concluded. Sakura only seemed to anger further.

"Have you all forgotten how we all fought for Sasuke?" she demanded of them. "Have you forgotten how you almost died to bring him back, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru? Or how much Naruto has struggled to bring him back?" Some of the gathered, like Hinata and Tenten, dropped their gaze at that, but didn't comment; it was clear they weren't happy with the decision made, but were too timorous to state it. Others, like Lee or Chouji, were just taken aback by her outburst.

"None of us are enjoying it, Sakura." Shikamaru sighed, one of the few that remained unaffected by her accusations. "But we really don't have a choice. Even if the Hokage hadn't given clear orders, we would have had to fight Sasuke if he ever harmed our allies or attacked the village. I know it's hard to stomach, but the Sasuke we knew isn't this Sasuke anymore. For the good of the village and the next generation, we have to make sure he doesn't harm the village. In whatever way." he added somberly, dark eyes fixed on the distraught med-nin in an attempt to make her see reason.

"How can you betray a comrade, you, of all people, Shikamaru?" Sakura almost implored him, her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Many of the others fidgeted as her voice alternated between loud and trembling, angry and desperate; they felt like intruders on a moment of vulnerability.

"It doesn't count as betrayal when the other person betrays you first, Sakura." Shikamaru argued evenly, unruffled by her outburst. As nonplussed as he appeared on the exterior, his mind was racing to find a swift conclusion to the meeting; he could see some of the others were growing uncertain and uncomfortable with the discussion.

"_You're_ the one who betrayed him first! That-that mission- you didn't bring him back!" Sakura snapped accusingly, aware she was crossing the line but too upset to care. Shikamaru clicked his tongue in distaste while the others bristled. "If- if Naruto were here-" Sakura began anew, but was cut off by a voice none of them had expected.

"If Naruto-kun were here, he wouldn't want us to argue like this. That's what I think." Hinata spoke up, her gentle voice effective in silencing the pink-haired kunoichi, if but momentarily. Despite her known timidity, the Hyuuga carried herself with more certainty than usual, lilac eyes determined. The young woman's verve surprised Sakura enough into quieting down, at least temporarily. Inwardly, Shikamaru was thanking her profusely.

"Don't tell me what Naruto would want!" Sakura sneered, but not with her previous fervor; it looked like she was winding down, accepting a grudging defeat. "You're betraying him, too, him and his wishes! He, who saved the village from Pein! Naruto would _never_ accept something like this lying down, he'd find a way to fix it! He'd never abandon a comrade like this!" she exclaimed, gesticulating with her hand wildly. "He wouldn't stand for this!"

"You're wrong, Sakura-chan."

Sakura and the others heard the quiet voice at the same time as they sensed his chakra signature, so very close. Some only had to look up while others turned around fully to see him, standing on one of the piles of timber that enclosed their little spot, arms folded across his chest. Behind him stood another figure, pale skin in direct contrast to his dark hair and clothing. It was the somber, disappointed look on Naruto's face that really made Sakura's eyes widen, however.

"Na-Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"So, if we leave early in the morning, we should arrive there by the following noon, given the appropriate time to rest and refresh ourselves before presenting ourselves. Allowing two days for the negotiations, Phase One should be complete and we should be back at the village within the week."<p>

As he spoke, Minato was tracing the route he was describing on a map, illustrating his timeframe. Those in the room at the time were nodding as he spoke, focused on his instructions.

"Shikaku, I'm leaving you in charge of the village in my absence." Minato stated, earning a nod from the Nara. "The Council will, of course, retain their post, but they shouldn't bother you until I return." the Fourth continued, a merry glint in his eyes.

"Any specific reason, Minato?" the Nara inquired, though he already had his suspicions. Minato smiled at his old friend in satisfaction.

"The reason has most to do with my other set of instructions for you." the blond continued. "Following the Daimyo's orders, an investigation his to be launched concerning my, ah, _claims_ during our last official meeting considering Shimura Danzo. After my departure in the morning, you are to detain him and begin the official investigation." Minato continued seriously, though it was clear he relished in giving those orders. Opposite him, the Jounin Commander frowned, the motion tugging at the scars adorning his face.

"Thus we take the council out of the equation." he mused. "They wouldn't dare push for political influence when one of their own is being investigated for high treason." he concluded, to Minato's satisfaction. "Is it really prudent to act so rashly, though, Minato? You risk appearing as if you're trying to push an opponent out of the way so soon after your appointment." he provided thoughtfully, earning a sigh from the younger blond.

"Don't think I haven't considered it." Minato replied darkly. "However, with what I hope to achieve at this summit, nothing can stand in my way if we're to preserve the village. As it is right now, the threat Danzo poses is more pressing than that of any potential political backlash. I'm lucky enough to have the people's support at the moment, as well as that of the clans. For the moment, my position is secure enough to sustain any faux pas." he continued.

"You're planning on using the momentum of your return to office as much as possible." Shikaku remarked, nodding thoughtfully.

"Precisely." Minato agreed, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it even more. Kakashi, who had been observing the exchange up until then, looked his former sensei up and down appraisingly. The dark circles under his eyes and the slight pallor to his face belied the fatigue he was masking to the best of his abilities. Still, the Hatake knew the Fourth well enough to see through most facades.

"And what of Root?" the silver-haired jounin proposed lightly, hands in his pockets as he too leaned against the wall. "I presume you will act once Danzo is indicted and somehow make use of their ranks. However, I'm sure you're as aware as I am of the techniques Danzo uses to ensure obedience. Would you be able to work past the-"

"Past the curse seals?" Minato finished his sentence for him, smirking slightly. "Kakashi, your question disappoints me. Do you really have that little faith in me?" he smiled thinly, allowing himself a brief respite from the severity of their discussion. However, he frowned in concentration again, returning to the topic at hand. "Releasing them from their bonds to Shimura won't be too big an obstacle. Once Danzo is tried for his crimes, I plan on reintroducing the Anbu Root shinobi into the village's ranks depending on their area of expertise. However, it will have to wait until after Danzo's indictment." he finished, blinking slowly in an attempt to sharpen his focus.

"While those loyal to Danzo are treated accordingly." Shikaku added, humming to himself pensively. "The plan itself is safe. What worries me is the Root shinobi's mentality. Root's practices have unfortunately taught them to work outside the mindset of teamwork." he said in a gruff voice. Minato sighed, again running his fingers through his hair.

"That worries me as well, Shikaku." By the vein throbbing at his sensei's temple, Kakashi could deduce he had a headache. "It is that which is making me consider continuing the division under a different head; one we can trust to a greater extent, might I add." the Fourth sighed, glancing from one of his companions to the other. "It is a matter that can wait until my return from the Meet. Right now, we have a more pressing matter to attend to." As he spoke, he reached to the side of the table and retrieved several folders that looked worse for wear; they had been retrieved from the ruins of the Hokage tower. As he set them out on top of the map, Kakashi and Shikaku approached closer, taking a seat opposite him so that they could all view the folders.

"Along with myself, I would like to take two to three shinobi with me to the Meet." Minato began, meeting the gazes of the other two jounin. "One of them is to be you, Kakashi." The silver-haired jounin simply nodded, as if he had been expecting the news. "I trust his absence will not be detrimental to village security." the blond added as an afterthought, looking to Shikaku for verification.

The Nara nodded. "Given that all five Nations will be attending the Meet, it is unlikely Konoha will face a significant threat. Besides, I trust you will leave Naruto here."

"Naturally."

"Then it is a matter of the other two shinobi that will accompany you." the Nara continued even as Minato began leafing through the folders in front of him. "Possibilities include a sensor or other trump card, as well as a med-nin in case of emergencies."

"I'm ambivalent about bringing a med-nin with us." the Hokage drawled slowly, still focused on the folders. "It might send the wrong message to the other Nations if we arrive prepared for a catastrophe. Other than that, the only medical shinobi that are skilled enough so as to be eligible for such a team are currently tending to Tsunade-sama, and I would not leave her unsupervised." Minato mused.

"Even so, political ramifications can be assuaged if played right." Shikaku commented enigmatically, drawing both Minato and Kakashi's gazes. Staring into those dark, intelligent eyes, Minato's own cerulean ones were puzzled, before realization struck.

"Of course!" he exclaimed softly, then grinned. "How did I not think of that? In that case, I'm confident it can be arranged. Be that as it may, we're still missing our final team member. I would definitely like to have some sort of trump card, as you so put it, Shikaku. A shinobi that can be counted on to be resourceful and useful in the struggle that is to come. Both of you are more acquainted with the current shinobi in the village. From what I have already seen of their folders, I have a candidate in mind, but I would like your opinions or suggestions first before I voice my choice." the blond continued, more animated now than he had been five minutes ago. His eyes had always been focused, but now they were sparkling again with the promise of action.

"Given that I can be an efficient tracker and you a sensor, Sensei, I imagine a Hyuuga, Inuzuka or Aburame wouldn't be entirely justifiable." Kakashi began slowly. "Given what we're heading out to accomplish, there's one candidate that stands out. I'm sure you would find him most interesting." the Hatake added mock-lightly, reaching for one of the folders and flipping to the appropriate page. Once he had reached it, he turned it so that both Shikaku and Minato could see it. Though the Nara did his best to mask his surprise and pleasure, Minato simply smiled covertly.

"What would you say to this candidate, Shikaku?" the Hokage asked him playfully almost, earning a baleful look in return.

"I would be confident in his ability to perform satisfyingly." he replied gruffly. Minato beamed energetically at that, fire returning to his eyes as he closed the open folder in front of him.

"As our choices seem to coincide, it is decided, then." he said seriously, bright azure eyes sharp and focused. "Now we have but to tell the shinobi."

* * *

><p>"You're wrong, Sakura-chan." Naruto repeated in that throaty, calm voice, his blue eyes brimming with sorrow as he gazed down at his childhood friend. Shino and Kiba took a step back as he jumped down to them, giving the blond some space. The figure that had been behind him jumped down as well, stern eyes also on Sakura.<p>

"S-Sai?" the med-nin asked, shock stunning her momentarily. "Why...?"

"Because this discussion concerns Naruto as much as it concerns the rest of you." the Anbu Root member replied in a monotone, never taking his dark eyes off his teammate. Leaving him out of the loop is unfair."

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted her gently, yet firmly, his eyes set and determined. By the way his fists were clenched at his sides and his shoulders stiff, Shikamaru could easily surmise that the genin was upset, yet resolute to go on. "Sasuke was my comrade as well. I deserve my say in the matter, just like everyone else."

"But you're against this! You said so yourself!" the kunoichi replied, her voice rising slightly. Everyone else present stayed silent, knowing that this was a matter to be settled between the two teammates, those closest to Sasuke. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder at Naruto's uncharacteristically serious demeanor. "You said you'd fix it!" she added, voice even higher. "But we-I can't rely on you forever, Naruto! I-I wanted to do this for us, for Team Seven! _You were against it!_"

At that, Naruto sighed heavily, as if he carried a great weight on his shoulders. For a moment, he looked up at the blue sky above their heads, as if drawing strength, before he returned his gaze to her.

"I know." he said softly. "But I had my mind changed." he stated, trying to ignore the hurt that plunged through his being at the betrayed look Sakura gave him. "I spoke to Dad and he made me see, Sakura-chan. I don't like it- don't think for a minute that I do!- but for now, it's necessary. It's what has to be done, whether we like it or not. For Konoha." he explained slowly, knowing, _seeing_ that each word was wounding his teammate as deeply as a kunai. Tears had begun trickling down the kunoichi's face.

"Naruto..." she half-sobbed, half-choked out, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "Bu-But Sasuke-kun is-"

"I know, Sakura. I _know._" Naruto interrupted her again seriously. "That doesn't- _shouldn't_ change anything. It makes it harder, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to act to the best interests of the Village." he insisted gently. Sakura stared back at him, shaking her head slowly from side to side, eyes wide.

"Not you, too..." she whispered to herself, taking a step back from them all. Naruto reached out a hand for her, but she slapped it away. "How could you?" she shrieked suddenly at him, the tears flowing full force down her face. Without warning, the kunoichi turned around and leaped out onto a tree branch and shot off into the distance, leaving behind her startled comrades. Naruto still had his hand stretched out for her, his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her, but felt a hand fall onto his shoulder before he could make to follow. Turning around, he stared at Shikamaru; the Nara looked somewhat agitated, fact which spoke volumes.

"Women are troublesome." he said simply. "You should let her be, Naruto. She'll calm down eventually." he advised him, thinking back to how his father dealt with his own mother. Glancing around at the others, Naruto saw Hinata and Tenten nod and sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping. Shikamaru nodded at him, then turned towards his own teammate, whose crying had died down to gentle sobs. He sighed at the sight, shaking his head. _Every girl today is being emotional._ he thought to himself, shaking his head.

After Sakura's sudden departure, the remainder of the Konoha 11 and Sai simply stood there, fidgeting somewhat uncomfortably. The Konoha-nin glanced between each other, uncertain as to the decision that had been reached in the end.

"So, we treat Sasuke as an exile? Is that what we decided?" Chouji asked after a long silence, stopping the fidgeting.

"I believe so, Chouji-san." Lee verified, but not with his usual fervor. There was another short silence before Shikamaru sighed and pushed himself away from the stack of timber he had been leaned against, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"It's decided, then." he stated calmly. "We follow orders- whatever that means." One by one, he caught and held the gazes of his comrades, waiting for affirmation from each of them. He held Naruto's last, holding his gaze a little more than he had the others'. "Good."

"We should return to the Village. We are most likely causing a disturbance in the mission rota with our absence." Neji pointed out quietly.

"Actually," Sai disagreed cheerfully, smiling that fake smile of his. "You've all been summoned to the central area." he informed them. "Yondaime-sama has called a meeting of all the shinobi in Konoha."

A small silence greeted his words before Kiba broke it with his usual calm and tact.

"And you waited 'til _now_ to tell us?" he demanded with a half-growl Akamaru echoed at his side. "What the hell, Sai?"

"You were talking; I've been told it's rude to interrupt, Mangey." the Root shinobi smiled in that way of his that always came off as mocking. Neji put a hand on Kiba's shoulder before the Inuzuka lunged at him, giving Shikamaru the chance he needed to speak.

"Alright, then. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Naruto! Do you know what this is about?" Shikamaru whispered to the blond in front of him, who shook his head.<p>

"No idea." he whispered back, keeping his eyes facing forward.

All the shinobi currently in or around the village had gathered in the central area; a wide space that had been cleared already due to the little rubble that had been clustering it. Unofficially, it was where they would be gathered in times when announcements had to be made that couldn't simply be passed down the chain of command. They had all formed lines and knelt down on one knee, as was protocol when being addressed by the Hokage. Idly, Shikamaru thought that he'd never been thus addressed by the village leader; he'd been too young at the time such a gathering was last called.

"Good morning, everyone." came a sudden voice and the Nara looked up to see the Fourth stand on a small platform, so that he would be heard better, his father and Kakashi hanging back to the side. The rather light greeting was followed by a smile that drew murmurs from those gathered. Eying him up and down, Shikamaru decided that the Hokage looked decidedly weary. "The purpose of this gathering is to make a few announcements that affect village security and policy over the next few days." the Hokage continued, his smile giving way to a determined set of the mouth that nevertheless remained cheerful and optimistic. "For those of you yet to be thus informed, Uchiha Sasuke has been declared a nuke-nin of Konoha." the Fourth paused briefly to let the murmurs rise and die down again as those who hadn't heard the news did so for the first time. As he was aware of it already, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the true purpose of the gathering. "Should any team run into Uchiha Sasuke during a mission, they are to avoid direct combat and simply report his position." the Fourth continued, his voice clear and firm. Judging by the reactions of some people around him, many shinobi were relieved at the news.

The Hokage looked on as the shinobi discussed it quietly for a minute or two before he raised a hand, demanding silence. "Now, my second announcement is rather more important." he stated, smiling to reassure the shinobi that it was of no negative implications. "In the morning, I will be departing for the Land of Iron to attend a Meet with the Kage of the other Elemental Nations." he announced, eliciting new gasps and mutters. "Nara Shikaku-san, the Jounin Commander, will lead the village during my absence. Reconstruction and missions are to continue with no delay; security will also remain priority. In the morning, Nara-san will brief each team leader on their duties. Furthermore, I will take with me Hatake Kakashi, Shizune and Nara Shikamaru," he continued, making the young Nara's eyes widen in surprise. He felt several stares on him, but didn't draw his eyes from the form of the Hokage despite his disbelief. "I trust that all of us work together to restore Konoha to what she was before. Dismissed." he finished and made the characteristic arm movement.

Most of the troops did just as their Hokage bid them, returning to the duties they had been pulled from, albeit with many a word about the meeting they had just attended and their beloved Hokage's impending absence. Shikamaru and Naruto remained in place, rising to their feet; the Nara could tell the blond was just as surprised as he was, if but for different reasons.

"Did you know about this?" he asked Naruto as he walked up to him, noticing the intent way his companion was gazing at the three men now approaching them; he was preoccupied.

"No." Naruto replied, but spared no more words for the Nara as Minato, Shikaku and Kakashi approached.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily, raising a hand. Neither teen reacted.

"I hope you accept the mission, Shikamaru-san?" Minato smiled at him. Though he had heard of his return, Shikamaru hadn't spoken to the reinstated Hokage himself yet. The teen found himself gazing into those deep, cerulean eyes, feeling the power the man held brushing against his awareness. Subconsciously, he straightened, his grip on the lighter in his pocket relaxing.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p>"The troops are almost ready." a voice came, easily heard in the absolute silence that reigned in the underground room. The man the shinobi had addressed himself to nodded regally, hands clasped behind his back.<p>

"Very well, then. We move tomorrow night."


	23. To Part

_To everyone who liked the 'group' that's being sent out, I must say it's a tribute to Morta Priest's 'Torikaeru' fic; my original idea was Minato, Kakashi and Neji, but I realized Shikamaru would be useful, and decided to go the whole way. So yeah, it's an excellent idea, but not mine. (Go read his fic, seriously XD)_

_Also, I'd really, really like to thank MugetsuIchigo for being awesome. He went and drew a picture depicting a scene from chapter 21, and I have to say that I liked it very much. ^-^ Follow the link to see it (spaces will have to be erased upon pasting the URL into the bar)_

_MugetsuIchigo . deviant art art / Rising - from - the - Ashes - Chapter -21-Match- 300 295239_

_Also, Kishu The Killer is going to make this into a comic. So far, she's only got the cover done, but lets hope she continues it. ^_^_

_KisshuTheKiller. deviantart art/Rising- from-the-Ashes-Cover-309318735?qo=0&catpath=gallery:kisshuthekiller:37778987&order=0&offset=0_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Three – To Part<span>

"Remember; while I'm gone, you're in charge of the healing squad and Tsunade-sama's health. I trust you not to make another scene like yesterday, right?" While her words may have seemed stern to anyone hearing them, Shizune's firm tones didn't mask the worry she was exhibiting towards her companion and, in a way, fellow student.

"No. I'll take care of things here for the while you're away. Stay focused on your own task." Sakura answered evenly. Her eyes were downcast and glazed with a mix of embarrassment and chagrin; she wasn't at all proud of her display the previous day. Though it had taken her a few hours, she had indeed calmed down, as Shikamaru and the others had hoped for, and returned to her mentor's tent. Thankfully, the guards she ran into were none of those who knew of the episode, as she would like to refer to it. Thus, the kunoichi's return wasn't as shameful as it could have been. It was still cause for due embarrassment, however.

"Good." Shizune affirmed, nodding. With practiced hands, the jounin donned the standard flak vest over her black kimono, fingers subconsciously touching the senbon hidden in her sleeves. "Hokage-sama said that we would return most likely within the week, barring unfortunate or unforeseen happenstances." she dictated calmly while preparing the remainder of her gear. Standing next to her, Sakura simply nodded. When her packing was done, Shizune turned to her charge and sighed at the churning emotions visible in the girl's eyes, softening slightly. "What is it?" she asked as soon as her sharp eyes detected something more than just chagrin in those green eyes.

"I..." Sakura began, then sighed and looked up to meet her superior's gaze straight on. "I can't exactly explain it, but I have a bad feeling about everything."

"The times are turbulent and one event succeeds the next without warning." Shizune said softly, looking to the side at her beloved teacher, still lying comatose on the futon. "It's natural to have such an impression."

"It's just that... First the Village is destroyed, then, no sooner do we get over Shishou's condition and Yondaime-sama's return, foreign nin arrive and Sasuke-kun's being labeled as a nuke-nin and a Gokage summit's being held. And you can't tell me the politics in the village are stable, not with changing Hokage like we did." the med-nin challenged, causing her elder to sigh resolutely. "It feels bad, as if everything's going to come crashing down on us when we least expect it." the kunoichi finished softly, biting her lip. "Am I crazy for feeling like that?"

"No, Sakura." Shizune replied softly at first, then cleared her throat. "And I'm afraid there is nothing I can say that will assuage these feelings in you. All I can tell you is to have faith and hope for the best- Konoha is strong, even at her weakest. Whatever is to come, we will not let it do more damage. Understood?" the jounin almost demanded in her commander's voice, instinctively causing the younger med-nin to straighten.

"Understood." Sakura repeated, steeling herself. A pregnant pause hung between the two med-nin, standing as they were next to their teacher and mentor, each burdened by their own emotions and tasks. "Take care."

"You, too."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere inside the tent was somewhat tense, the three comrades silent as the taller of the two blonds carefully packed away a few scrolls and necessities inside the standard ninja backpack. However, it wasn't the quiet that got to the silver-haired jounin- quiet could be healing and comforting. No, what concerned him the most was the puzzled, expectant look on Naruto's face.<p>

Yesterday, the Hatake had thought the genin would start yelling, when it was just the five of them. Naruto had disproved him, however, when he said nothing, just looked his father in the eye while Shikaku and Shikamaru spoke in low voices. Minato, in turn, had given him a slightly apologetic smile, one hand on his shoulder, and had said only one word: 'later'.

Judging by the expectant look on Naruto's face, the Hatake surmised that the genin thought 'later' had finally come. He had patiently allowed for his father to consult with Shikaku, then rest the night through- or at least, what remained of the night. Having slept little himself, roused awake by Sai, he seemed content to sleep the night through himself.

"Sensei." Kakashi remarked deceptively lightly, Naruto's gaze momentarily drawn from his father, eliciting a sigh from the Fourth.

"Don't forget; we meet at the gates within the hour." Minato reminded his former student evenly, not looking up as the Hatake vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto refrained from commenting, watching his father diligently peruse the contents of his backpack before relenting and straightening. He looked down at his son, meeting his eyes, torn. Finally, he set his jaw determinedly and sat down opposite his son so that they could be on the same level.

"I know you're wondering why I'm not taking you along on this mission, Naruto." He began measuredly. Though he wasn't grinning as usual, it was clear from his demeanor that he was neither stern nor defensive. His manner was that of a man talking to another on even grounds, without pretenses or allowances. Only his eyes were soft, tender as they scrutinized his son's face.

"Of course." Naruto almost mumbled, withdrawing his gaze from the Hokage's, but then thought better of it. "But… But you have a reason, right?" Thought the latter was said grudgingly, Minato was glad for it. It was the basis for the continuation of the discussion.

"Naturally. A Hokage rarely does something without a reason, Naruto. At least, when he's being a Hokage." Minato added with a fond smile, thinking of all the spontaneous things he had done with Kushina. And I hope that I don't have to tell you that I would have loved having you with me on this mission." He smiled fondly, eyes idly finding the similarities between his late wife and their child.

"But you don't trust me to take care of myself. That's it, isn't it?" Naruto retorted, almost accused. His eyes were brimming with a strange mix of emotions; upset and resentment, but also defiance. It seemed as if he were both rebelling against the notion, but dreaded the outcome of not changing his father's mind. "But I'm not weak, and I'm not a burden! I wouldn't slow you down and you wouldn't have to protect me!" he ejaculated, growing more and more upset as he spoke. "Half of Konoha would be dead without me, Kakashi-sensei and you included! I defeated Pein all on my own, you can't just-"

Naruto's heated tirade was broken off abruptly as his father reached forward and placed his hand on top of his hair, smiling warmly at his son. The gesture took Naruto by surprise and cut him off mid-sentence. Two pairs of cerulean eyes met, one surprised, the other warm and slightly amused.

"I never said, nor thought that, Naruto." Minato smiled gently, ruffling the genin's hair lightly before letting his arm rest on his crossed legs. "I thought I told you already, in fact." He grinned slightly. "I know you're strong, Naruto- how could I not? You've made me incredibly proud, and I know Kushina would agree."

"Then… why?" Naruto asked quietly, using his sleeve to slightly wipe his eyes.

"it's the best option right now." The Fourth answered, his face turning serious again.

"For who, the village again?" Naruto replied quietly, yet bitterly.

"Naruto…" Minato sighed. "as Hokage-"

"You have to think of the village, I know." Naruto finished his sentence for him, not looking very much pleased with it. Again, Minato sighed.

"The reason I need you to stay here is so that you can protect the village while I'm gone." He informed his son evenly, unable to hold back a slight smile at the latter's surprised expression. "As you said yourself, you're strong, Naruto. Stronger than Kakashi. And soon, you'll be stronger than me, even. With Kakashi and myself gone, and Tsunade-sama in the condition she is in, I wanted to ensure the village will be at its strongest, in case the Akatsuki return. I know we have many powerful shinobi in the village, but with you here, my mind will be more at ease." The blond's smile widened at the look his son was giving him. "I wish I could afford to be more selfish and take you with me."

"But the village is the most important, I get it." Naruto sighed. He still didn't seem completely pleased with it, but he seemed more flabbergasted and pleased that his father would trust me to protect the village. After a moment's thought, the determined smile returned to the genin's face, his eyes shone with a new light. "If the Akatsuki show up, I'll send them crawling back to whatever hole they crawled out of!" he proclaimed, making Minato laugh.

"I knew I could count on you." He grinned and got up to finish packing. Naruto grinned back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. As soon as Minato was done, the Hokage moved towards the tent flap, but looked over his shoulder back at his son, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"The reason I want to protect the village so much isn't just because I'm Hokage, or because I love the villagers. It's also because you're a part of it." The blond couldn't help but grin at his son's stunned face. "That and it would be extremely embarrassing if I handed down a ruined Konoha when you become Hokage." He added mirthfully, smiling and slipping out of the tent. Naruto sat there for a moment, stunned, then grinned as well and hurried to his feet and after his father.

* * *

><p>"…. The first days will consist of preliminary procedures until a full investigation can be launched. The Interrogation department will, of course, be handling that, though I will be standing by at all times. If everything goes according to plan, you will have returned by the time the Hokage's seal is needed."<p>

"And so the Council won't have any leeway to meddle while Yondaime-sama is out of the Village. Troublesome, but workable."

"Forget about our problems and focus on the ones ahead of you. Your task is far more critical than ours. Remember what I told you and what you read."

"Even if we succeed, there won't be much point in it if Village policy turns against it."

"Shikamaru-"

As Minato and Naruto approached, the two Nara broke off their heated discussion and looked to them. The Fourth raised an elegant eyebrow, glance flickering from father to son, but there seemed to be no trace of an argument in the air. A disagreement, then, perhaps. I'll have to ask Shikamaru about it later.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Shikaku-occhan!" Naruto grinned and waved as they joined them. Other than the two guards stationed at the 'gates', as was called the gap in the wall where Konoha's main entrance had been, few ninja were about.

"Minato, Naruto." Shikaku acknowledged gruffly, nodding his head in greeting, serious as ever. The slightly troubled look in the Jounin Commander's eyes didn't escape the Hokage, who smiled nevertheless.

"Good morning, Shikaku. I hope we're not interrupting?" he inquired lightly.

"Not at all." Came the gruff reply. "Shikamaru and I were reviewing the goals of our mutual tasks and what they would both entail. Nothing new to note or add at present." The Nara added upon seeing Minato's attentive expression.

"Very well." The Hokage nodded, glancing around. "It seems the time for goodbyes has to be postponed for a while; I notice we're down two team members." He remarked conversationally, cerulean eyes moving across the cinnabar walls and to the two guards. Naruto scrutinized him while he had the chance to, having seldom seen his father in what Kakashi knew as 'Hokage-mode'. The teen found it strange, yet strangely comforting and rejuvenating.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, hands in his pockets. Though the teen seemed to be daydreaming, his eyes betrayed his sharp focus. Minato just smiled; the parallels between father and son were more than apparent.

"Man, Shikamaru. What I wouldn't give to be going with you guys instead of staying here and clearing rubble with Gai-sensei and Lee." Naruto grinned good-naturedly. Despite himself, Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"If it weren't for Gai-sensei, I wouldn't mind either option." He quipped, smirking. "Still, though," he continued, his mouth tapering into a thoughtful frown, "both our tasks are important." Naruto paused for a moment before nodding.

"Mm." the genin agreed grimly, but quickly let a smile grace his face.

"Ah, there she is!" Minato's cheerful voice sounded from beside the two former classmates. Both looked up by reflex and saw what their Hokage was referring to; a black-haired woman donned in light chainmail and the standard jounin flak jacket was walking in their direction, accompanied by a shorter kunoichi they were even more familiar with.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called happily at the sight of her. The med-nin smiled at him a little shyly and raised a hand in greeting, but didn't call back. The other three waited in silence, anticipating their comrades' arrival.

"Glad you could make it, Shizune-san." Minato offered sincerely as soon as the Fifth Hokage's two caretakers stood beside them. His azure eyes were light and warm, making Shizune feel slightly flustered, though the med-nin hid it well.

"An honor, Yondaime-sama." she replied in her characteristic straightforward manner. Minato simply smiled back in his own charming way. His eyes glanced at Sakura, but said nothing when he noticed the looks passing between the three teens.

"It seems we're waiting for Kakashi, then." The Hokage commented, stifling a chuckle at the exasperated look that crossed Sakura and Naruto's faces.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late, at least two hours. He's been that way since back when our squad was first formed." The pink-haired kunoichi sighed while Naruto nodded fervently.

""I know." The Fourth smiled. "He's been that way since he was thirteen." At the questioning, curious glances he received, he realized that the two teens closest to his former student weren't aware of that incident on Kannabi bridge, all those years ago. _Kakashi._He thought with a sigh, albeit a fond one. "Ask him about it some other time." He instructed them. "In any case, I know how late he tends to be. That's why I told him to be here an hour earlier than I told you."

"You didn't?" Naruto asked, then guffawed loudly. Going by the look on Shizune's face, Minato wasn't sure if she approved of the idea, or was just shocked at it. He had to fight the urge to chuckle at her expense.

"It's a pity, Sensei, that I overheard you talking to Shikaku." Came a sudden voice from above. Looking up, the shinobi gathered weren't too surprised; Kakashi was a chakra signature they were used to popping up out of the blue and had come to anticipate its appearance. "Lucky for you, I was planning on being on time in the first place." He offered languidly, dropping down to the ground next to them all, a book in hand.

"You're half an hour late already, Kakashi-chan. At least your sense of time is improving." Minato fired back playfully. Shizune, the one with the least contact with the two former teammates, blinked in astonishment from one to the other, then caught Shikaku's amused eye.

"Do they always interact so… energetically, Nara-san?" she asked him formally, though her air was marred somewhat by her disbelief.

"Usually." Shikaku replied, hiding the smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed from beside his father, but he didn't seem too put out.

"Alright, then!" Minato said, snapping all of their focus back to him. His carefree demeanor had fallen away, leaving a man focused and ready. "Both of our teams know what's at stake here. Both our tasks are important. There's no need for cumbersome words or morale-boosters, not here." He said, looking each and every one of them in the eye and holding their gaze for a few seconds. "Shikaku, sakura-san, you both know what to do." He said seriously, continuing at the two nods he received. His eyes rested on Naruto again, but he said nothing. When Naruto frowned in question, he smiled back and ruffled his hair. "We'll return within the week. Until then, farwell, and good luck."

"And to you as well, Minato." Shikaku replied for the group remaining in Konoha. The seven looked at each other for one more moment before the departing group nodded and were gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>"I… I'm really sorry about yesterday. There were a lot of things I said that I shouldn't have."<p>

The two teammates were walking back from the gates, silently looking ahead of them until the med-nin couldn't bear the tension any longer. When Naruto turned to her, he found her looking right back at him, green eyes somewhat moist and abashed.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." He replied, looking to the front again. He was quite subdued, making it painfully clear that he was somewhat hurt about the entire situation. "I get it. I reacted the same way when I first heard about it, after all." He continued softly. "It felt like a betrayal, as if suddenly all we had done to bring Sasuke back didn't matter anymore. And I didn't like it, not at all. But Dad has to do as he thinks is best for Konoha." He continued with a sigh. "It's his job to protect the village as well as he can, against whatever threat he thinks exists. And we can't say Sasuke isn't a threat." Sakura said nothing, just hung her head a little. "But that's his job." Naruto went on, raising his head a little higher. "Not mine. We've gotten no orders to attack Sasuke on sight. He'll do his job, and I'll do mine." Here, Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Sakura once more, his blue eyes blazing with a strength and determination the med-nin found surprising, given the topic of discussion.

"I will bring Sasuke back, whether it takes ten days or ten years. And I never go back on my word; that's my way of the ninja." He finished solemnly, face set and decided. Sakura stared back at him in awe, then her face softened. The two teammates and friends held each other's gaze for a few precious moments before they turned to the front again, continuing their walk. Only, this time, there was no tension hanging between them, only an electrical charge that would spur them both on to action.

* * *

><p>It was dark in the corridors leading to the underground base, torches that were set into the stone walls providing light, but not quite enough to make the corridors comfortable. The dimness had the shinobi on edge, accustomed to missions in the night as they were; darkness allowed for a covert attack, thus all shinobi were taught to be extra careful. The two shinobi walked side by side, saying nothing. To any onlooker, they seemed cold and imposing, intimidating figures cloaked in black cutting through the darkness like a well sharpened blade, porcelain masks shining like phantasms in the gloom.<p>

As the two figures approached the great doors in front of them, they opened as if of their own accord. Unfazed, the two passed through to stand in a great square room. Four immense columns rose out of the floor to support large crimson arches that stretched across four paths, each heading in a different direction. The four wide paths met in the center, where the man they had been sent to retrieve stood, his back to them, hands clasped behind his back. Though there seemed to be no one else in the room, the two Anbu were sure there were shinobi close at hand, higher up in the room or beyond the arches.

"So, you have come for me." The Anbu Root commander said lightly, tilting his head back a little so he could look upwards, out of one of the few windows in the room. Light as was allowed was pouring into the room, the clear blue of the sky could be seen beyond. Contrary to what one might have expected, the man didn't seem upset or anxious about the whole affair. His whole demeanor spoke of calm and serenity, from the way he had his back to them to the almost whimsical way he was cloudgazing.

"Danzo-sama." The two Anbu replied respectfully, heads inclined. "By order of the Hokage we are to accompany you to a holding cell pending further investigation of various incidents Danzo-sama appears to have some involvement in. If you would please come with us." The taller of the two, Rabbit, added. For a moment, Danzo said nothing before sighing again and turning towards them.

"I suppose it cannot be helped if it is the Hokage's direct orders." He said shrewdly, walking up to them at his own pace. The two Anbu stepped to the side so that he could pass between them, towards the direction they had come from. At the mouth of the corridor, the old man stopped and sighed, causing the Anbu behind him to pause and wait for him. "it is a sad day when comrades are forced to suspect each other and the country suspects one of its loyal instruments." he said lightly. After a moment's of silence, he cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Forgive me, Anbu-san. I am delaying your mission. Let us be off, then." He stated gruffly. With another step he vanished into the corridor, closely followed by the two Anbu, who nevertheless allowed for a small distance between themselves and their prisoner of sorts.

Once out of the Anbu Root headquarters, the Anbu steered the older man towards the Torture and Interrogation building, under which were the holding cells. None of the three spoke a single word as they walked through the streets and thus didn't attract the glances of the populace. Some shinobi paused to watch them, mainly those who were aware of the difference between Root and the normal branches well enough to wonder why the Root commander would be surrounded by the later. Nevertheless, their procession wasn't impeded in any way.

"If you would follow us, Danzo-sama." The other Anbu, Sparrow, offered respectfully as they entered the Interrogation department.

"I know the way well enough, Anbu-san." Danzo replied regally, but nevertheless allowed the Anbu to lead him to the lower levels. He made no comment as they paused in one of the very first cells which had been already prepared for him. The Konoha prison was set two floors below the surface, with hallways twisting this way and that. The ones closest to the exit were well kept and comfortable enough, meant for temporary holdings, or for well-behaved prisoners. The ones further in were in much worse shape, for those Konoha's T&I department deemed even moderately dangerous.

"I see Konoha doesn't yet view me as a threat." The old man remarked as he was led inside.

The older Anbu refrained from answering the statement, instead reaching for a pair of handcuffs that had been hanging behind the cell. "Forgive me, Danzo-sama, but I have been instructed to have you wear these." The Root commander said nothing but turned to the Anbu and allowed him to clasp the chakra-suppressing handcuffs around his wrists. As soon as they had clicked shut, the man walked briskly to the cot on the other side of the room and sat down on it, hands in his lap. The two Anbu bowed to him slightly and stepped out of the cell, locking the door as was procedure.

As the dying sounds of their footsteps echoed back to him, Danzo sighed again and leaned his head back against the wall, uncovered eye staring at the metal ceiling.

"So it has come to this." He said softly, sadly, closing his eyes and remaining motionless.


	24. The Puppeteer

_All I can really say is... sorry for the delay._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Four – The Puppeteer<span>

Silence hung heavily between the four squad members as they set off, loosely adopting a rhombus formation as they sped through the trees. Each seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts or hesitance in initiating conversation, weighed down as they were by the gravity of their mission and by the vague feeling of being pursued. The surrounding sounds of the forest and the roar of the wind in their ears served to mask any discomfort and to create white noise that aided in concentration and focus. It wasn't awkwardness that led them to keep their peace, Shikamaru knew; he knew for a fact that their team leader and Kakashi were well acquainted, and Shizune and the Hatake interacted often enough to counter any discomfort between them. On his own part, he became aware of a tension strung between the members of their group, one that would possibly benefit them to break.

"So this is the speed needed when travelling with the Yellow Flash," he commented lightly, sighing in as blatant an act as was possible to break the ice. "Troublesome. I gather this is the reason it will take so little to reach the Land of Iron, unpleasant distractions aside." His words were already somewhat breathless; they had set off at an unusually quick pace both he and Shizune were unaccustomed to. At the back of his mind, the Nara wondered how long they would be able to keep the pace up.

"Don't tell me you're already tired, Shikamaru?" Kakashi replied, mock-surprised. "Minato's barely begun to accelerate," he added pointedly, with a stare to the blond shinobi's back he couldn't possibly see but sense. In reply, Minato laughed cheerfully, shooting them a grin over his shoulder that asked for tentative pardon for the strain he was putting them through.

"We'll keep this pace up until early afternoon," he continued with his attempt at assuagement, well aware of their physical limits. "After that, we'll continue at a rather more… normal pace. Don't let Kakashi-chan worry you," he threw back at Kakashi teasingly.

"It would have been rather nice to hear that more often back on the team, Sensei," Kakashi drawled in return, falling into the familiar rhythm. Blocking out the light banter, Shikamaru frowned thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed.

"We're trying to put as much distance between ourselves and Konoha," he stated, dark, intelligent eyes gauging for any reaction. Minato looked back at him, surprise briefly mirrored on his face, but otherwise remained nonchalant. His carefree smile slipped a little, face relaxing so that slight worry creeped out.

"Not so much Konoha herself," he answered pensively. "I'm aware of a spy network I'd like to slip out of as much as possible before I continue working on something." Shikamaru was willing to wager he was cryptic on purpose and asked no further, though he was surprised to see he wasn't the only one in the dark; Kakashi seemed curious as well. _I would've guessed he at least knew what was going on.  
><em>  
>For the next few hours, the company sank into a pregnant silence filled with unanswered questions. Even if he had wanted to, Shikamaru would have been unable to talk after another hour of running; he had become short of breath. Team Asuma had never been a speed unit, not like team Gai. <em>At least I'm not the only one.<em> he thought, glancing at Shizune; the med-nin's face had turned slightly pink, biting her lip in an effort to keep herself from panting. He was relieved when, around early afternoon, Minato finally gave the signal to stop and leaped down towards a cluster of young trees. It was all he could do to land properly, promptly sinking down onto the verdant grass. Only after he had stopped did he realize how much his legs were aching, pain signals shooting up his calves and thighs. _I bet I'm going to love tomorrow's run. _Shizune didn't seem to be in much better state as she settled into a heap similar to his own. What served to surprise him most was that even Minato, the Yellow Flash himself, had become a little short of breath.

"We'll rest here for a while and have some lunch," Minato informed them while they caught their breath, the corners of his mouth raised in slight satisfaction. "We'll start off again in an hour or so, at a better pace," he added reassuringly, as if to assure them that the better part of their ordeal was over.

"Amen to that," Kakashi muttered as his old sensei sat down by him, taking out one of his scrolls from his backpack. The Copy nin seemed better off than the other two, but even he had found the pace fatiguing, despite his own natural speed. He watched with one gray eye as a thin table-like tray, scrolls and brushes appeared in the blond's lap.

"Barely older than me, yet having old-man troubles, Kakashi?" Minato smiled faintly, expression slipping into a frown with concentration as he pulled a sheet of paper in front of him and prepared a small cap of ink.

"Don't let Inoichi hear you say that," his former student retaliated dryly, rolling his eyes at his sensei's smirk. With an inaudible sigh passing through his lips and the material of his mask, the Copy-nin eased himself back against a tree trunk, though his eyes were still focused on his mentor's utensils.

"Is this what you wanted to work on, Hokage-sama?" Shizune interrupted, sitting across from the two and watching with dark, intelligent eyes. "A seal?" Minato nodded in reply, already slipping into concentration as he worked to continue work on what appeared to be a rudimentary pattern even the med-nin could vaguely recognize. "Why go to all the trouble of avoiding Root, then?"

"The Anbu division?" Shikamaru asked lightly, earning himself three surprised stares. "My dad talks about work sometimes," the Nara shrugged nonchalantly. "That, and I have access to a few useful books."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"In any case, Shikamaru-san would be familiar with Sai. Root isn't as secret as it used to be. Not to some people, at least." Shizune added seriously, starting on her rations. "Although their numbers and responsibilities aren't as well-known, I should hope," she added, side-looking at Shikamaru, who shrugged once more.

"Beats me," he said lazily and lay down on his back, hands behind his head. The coulds might be blocked from their sight by the foliage above them, but the Nara still found the position most comfortable to him.

"And thus, Shikamaru-kun has just demonstrated the sharp intellect of a Nara." Kakashi noted the way a teacher commented on a pupil's achievement to non-invested parties.

"Indeed." Minato nodded absent-mindedly, once again paying almost all his attention to the brush in his hands. Thus, his words came more slowly than usual, and were spoken in a drifting voice. "I'm not nearly done with this, but I'd like as few people as possible to know of its existence until it's fully operational." Looking up, he caught their eye one by one, solemnity and urgency written clearly in his cobalt irises as if to deliver a point. "I trust everyone here can be as discrete as Shikamaru-kun." A determined look by each of his companions was answer enough for him to continue his work.

Kakashi watched him fiddle with the design for a while, thinking fondly of times he, Obito and Rin had watched him create new seals while they were training or having lunch. Half their sensei's mind had always seemed focused on some project or the other. Back then, he couldn't have had any clue what Minato was doing. Now, though…

"That design looks familiar," he mentioned, keen eyes suddenly recognizing the pattern of symbols his teacher was weaving into the net. At his words, Shizune and Shikamaru both took greater interest in the parchment, eyeing the elements when he uncovered the Sharingan, verifying what he suspected. His view was cut off abruptly when his sensei put a hand over the incomplete seal, frowning.

"It's still in the works," he said evenly, yet with a measure of disapproval. "I'd rather you didn't copy it any more at this stage. You never know who'll look through your mind these days." Once the Hatake's hitai-ate was in place over his left eye again, the silver-haired jounin had the sense to appear at least somewhat abashed. His teacher smiled briefly to clear the air before lowering his eyes downwards again, careful, slow brush strokes adding ink to the paper.

"Fine, fine," Kakashi said at length, exaggeratedly leaning back against a tree trunk. "Keep your seals to yourself, Sensei," he shrugged, pulling out a book. Despite his focus, Minato still smirked at the tone in his voice.

"Don't get too comfortable, Kakashi. I'm going to need someone to test this with," he grinned slyly.

"Just wonderful."

* * *

><p>"I thought you would be interested to hear some news that has recently reached my ears." The voice, although sudden, carried a curious subtlety to it that didn't draw surprise out of his dark-haired companion. The younger of the two didn't turn towards his older kinsman, sitting in the dark as was his custom.<p>

"What did Naruto do now?" he asked with badly veiled acidity, snorting derisively. His form remained still in a meditative position, refusing to submissively turn around to listen to the older man like a child listens to his parents.

"Apart from defeating Pein, it seems he's managed to resurrect the Fourth Hokage- his father," he shrugged mock-lightly, sharp eyes brimming with satisfaction as the impressionable young man in front of him flew around, dark eyes wide.

"What?!" he demanded.

"He truly has grown strong- perhaps stronger even than you, Sasuke," the masked man added provocatively. Before him, the sole Uchiha survivor ground his teeth and clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Say what you came here to say, Madara," he groused. "Taka and I are leaving. We did what you wanted us to do, and you've no power over us anymore." Unbeknownst to him, with his outburst, he was steadily playing to Madara's plan. It has to be said that, although he had spent weeks in his presence, the younger Uchiha remained deeply unaware of the finer strings of his kinsman's manipulation.

"Is that so?" the masked man commented thoughtfully. "I thought it might interest you to know that the Hachibi you brought us was no more than a Kawarimi." Sharingan eyes flashed behind the eyeholes at the youth's startled expression. "Which, in fact, means that I do still have power over you and your little team." The new information didn't sit overly well with Sasuke.

"If you want us to-"

"Oh, I don't want you to go after the Hachibi again. Kumo will be far too tightly wound up for that right now. I have a rather more interesting proposition for you." Dark, focused eyes narrowed and the man carried on. "As you might have heard, the elemental Nations have called a Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. What none but Kumo know is that the Fourth Hokage will be representing Konoha."

"You want us to take him out?"

A derisive snort greeted his question, causing the youth's temper to flare once again. "If someone of your strength could have taken the Fourth Hokage down, he wouldn't be half the legend he is," came the cold reply. "No, I will be attending to that person myself. I have a… rather different goal for you," he finished enigmatically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow distrustingly, unimpressed by the dramatic pause.

"Either you say what it is and leave me to my meditation, or I'll just ignore you," he threatened stoically. Behind the spiral mask, crimson eyes flashed in contained amusement and satisfaction.

"I wouldn't ignore me yet, Sasuke. I assure you this mission will interest you far more than you might think." Although he had turned to the side, Madara was well aware he was still listening closely. "I want you to find and bring back someone for me."

"An escort mission?" the Uchiha scoffed openly, turning a sneer towards his companion. "After all that prelude, that's what you want me to do?" The nigh imperceptible shift in the other man's body language was lost to the younger Uchiha, unaccustomed as he was to subtlety.

"Don't be mistaken," Madara cut in curtly as a bridge towards accomplishment of his goal. "Right now, he's currently in enemy territory and might not come willingly." Behind the mask, a sly smile spread across his lips. "You may have heard of Shimura Danzo." Calculating Sharingan eyes watched the surprise, then hate flicker across the young adult's face before he wiped it clean, jaw clenched. Oh, _Sasuke, you're going to have to do better than that in guarding your fragile indifference._

"That man…" The words tumbled out of the teen's mouth in a controlled, emotionless tone to him, quickly and shakily to his elder.

"Oh yes, he was one of the people to force your brother's hand," Madara said thoughtfully as if that particular tidbit of information was news to him.

"Stop acting like this is a coincidence," Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowing. Behind the mask, a pleased smile graced deformed lips. "Where is he?"

"Konohagakure's prison. First level, beneath the T&I headquarters. Do you need a map?"

"No," came the groused reply as the younger of the two breezed past the elder, hands shaking in suppressed anger. "We're going to get this bastard, but I want him as soon as you're finished with him." His back turned, Sasuke missed the triumphant glint to the masked man's eyes as they bored into his back, mind's gears already spinning in careful calculation.

"You'll be welcome to him."

* * *

><p>"Report." The words were spoken seriously, but not harshly, much like the expression that adorned the Nara's face. Although it had originally seemed strange orchestrating the schedule of so many people and tasks, ample practice soon had him attuned to the unique rhythm of it; already a day had passed since Minato and his son had departed for the Land of Iron.<p>

"All Doton users have begun reconstructing the walls as a first, preliminary measure. Meanwhile, construction in the civilian areas is also going well. There seems to be some problem with the efficiency of lumber production, though. The builders are using the prepared planks faster than the carpenters can make them," replied a man in his mid-thirties, back straight and expression austere. "Yamato-san is dividing his attention between creating new trees to be felled and helping with construction. He has asked me to pass on a message to you," the man concluded briskly, extending a hand with a note.

Nara Shikaku accepted the note brusquely, eyes scanning the scribbled words with characteristic speed and efficiency. "I see. Inform him that he is to refrain from any further construction and focus on the lumber production."

"Yes sir." The younger man saluted and turned to sprint with a shinobi's grace towards the west side of the village. Seeing him leave, Shikaku exhaled measuredly, his face carefully composed. The note in his hand was crumpled with little thought and shoved into a pocket of his trousers. He watched the retreating form of his comrade fade into the gathering darkness; twilight had long since fallen, bathing the dusty ground in deepening shadows.

"Village rule getting you down, Shikaku?" came a teasing voice from his side. The Nara thought at first to ignore the person, but finally looked up to acknowledge his teammate's appearance, slight annoyance barely concealed.

"I never said I was Hokage material, Inoichi. In fact, I remember saying the exact opposite. Several times. Perhaps you were too drunk to remember," he replied with a friendly jest, pushing back any traces of a temper.

"Har har," came the good-natured response; the two had been friends for far too long to really irk the other. "It's only been a day since Minato left and you're already up to your neck in work. I don't envy you," Inoichi continued more seriously. Although he retained a light smile, his teal eyes were fixed on his companion steadily; he was fully aware of the fragility of their peace and the dangers that were looming on all sides. "What news?"

"Nothing so far," Shikaku replied slowly. "There were slight problems with the production of lumber, but they were simple enough to sort out," he concluded, his eyebrows furrowed in what his teammate could recognize as his pensive expression.

"You're concerned about the investigation," the Yamanaka remarked, regarding him thoughtfully. Shikaku seemed for a moment taken aback, but one pointed glance reminded him his friend was privy to his own department's itinerary. The Nara couldn't help but smile ruefully to himself at his momentary lapse. Quickly, though, he regained his serious façade and looked over the village, towards the Hokage Monument.

"I find it quite natural to be so," he said quietly, turning back to fix his companion with charcoal eyes that knew the severity of their situation, as did the grim set of his mouth. "Disbanding an armed organization the size of Root with our current forces is no small task. Not to mention that their leader is a member of the Council, which does hold some power, even if Minato is loath to admit it. The inner conflict may weaken us dangerously in difficult times."

"Though I agree with you, it still seems necessary." Inoichi spoke softly for the both of them. A weight had seemed to settle on both men's shoulders; responsibility and duty. "Now we have to just make sure we don't mess everything up until the Hokage returns," he added more lightly, a smile creeping back onto his face as he fought to regain his usually cheerful composure. Shikaku smiled slightly at his friend's efforts, his shoulders straightening instinctively.

"Quite right," he agreed briskly, hands slipping into his pockets. "Now, I was about to head to HQ and see if I could find the necessary papers. Coming?" he smirked and turned. Inoichi blinked for a moment, taken aback by the sudden surge of levity in the Nara's voice, and simply turned to follow.

That's when they heard the explosion.


	25. Confrontation

_**Important Note: **There has been an edit to the previous chapter. The final scene that takes place in Konoha has been moved to the night after the Meet team has departed, not the same night._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Five - Confrontation<span>

The night was still young, yet filled with chaos. Billows of smoke and dust clung close to the ground, minuscule particles stinging the eyes of the onlookers while the airborne ash made breathing difficult. Here and there, the ground was strewn with debris from the explosion, wood smoldering amidst blackened plaster. Although visibility remained low, the strong, cool evening breeze served to part the curtains of dust towards increasing clarity. Amidst the chaos, muffled coughing reached their ears from those knocked over by the blast; amongst the recovering figures, a few lay motionless, tossed in several directions. The earth-shuddering explosion had drawn the attention of all those in the vicinity, shinobi and civilians alike, though few dared truly approach until the smokescreen dissipated. Skidding to a halt approximately sixty feet away from the heart of the dust cloud, Shikaku and Inoichi cast a cursory glance around them before attempting to make out the cause of the commotion. And then they saw it.

A man with a small army.

_Danzo!_Despite knowledge of the past few days' events, the Nara was still taken aback at the bandaged man's audacity in making such an attempt at escape. Beside him, Inoichi seemed just as in awe as he was feeling, his usually warm expression smoothened out into stress and determination.

"He seems to have half of Root with him," he commented in a low voice quite unlike his usual cheerful tones. Peering into the parting cloud, Shikaku could see that he was right; surrounding Danzo were about thirty to thirty five masked shinobi.

"Jounin loyal to him alone, probably," Shikaku muttered in reply, mental gears already awhirl as he fought to formulate a plan before the situation slipped entirely out of his control. Heartbeats that felt more akin to eons passed them by with neither party moving even an inch. Suddenly, as if guided by a single mind, the Anbu Root operatives surged forwards in an arrow formation, Danzo protected behind the front line.

"Attack! Stop them!" Shikaku yelled as loudly as he could, his body instinctively moving forwards. "Inoichi, call for everyone to intercept them. Danzo is our priority!" Through the flurry of confusion, the Nara was just able to make out the Yamanaka as he retreated several steps towards a more sheltered location. A familiar warm sensation swept over what he could only imagine as 'his mind', Inoichi's voice seeming to soundlessly project itself into his consciousness while he raised a kunai to block the first smatter of shuriken whizzing in the direction of his person.

_"Shimura Danzo and several masked Anbu members are attempting to flee the village. All shinobi present are to head towards Construction Area 43; the enemies are heading eastwards!"_

How many shinobi could respond in time was questionable, Shikaku knew, yet every man counted. One cursory glance revealed that most of the on-looking civilians had fled the scene, leaving but a few rooted to the spot in horror. Of the shinobi that had hastened to investigate the source of the blast, only about two thirds had engaged with the fleeing Root members. Several had been incapacitated swiftly, leaving only about a dozen in active combat.

Barely dodging a particularly well-timed earth-style move that would have trapped his legs, Shikaku retreated to higher ground that he could better survey the battlefield; his techniques weren't well-suited to mass, open combat as was unfolding in front of him. To his dismay, more than half of the enemy's force was breaking away from the battlefield, leaving behind one Root operative for every Konoha shinobi,

"Inoichi!" he yelled back to the Yamanaka without pause to further enlighten the telepath. Hands forming well-practiced hand seals, a mass of shadows streaked off towards the combatants, splitting into six individual tendrils. Two managed to connect with their target's shadow, thus immobilizing them long enough for the Konoha-nin to take them out. The others were obliterated as a flash-bomb was set off. The Nara was driven back several paces as kunai embedded themselves in the ground at his feet, a fireball searing his left side with painful results. Seeing two more Root members go down, with a handful of Konoha-nin speeding towards them in the distance, the Jounin commander made the split-second decision to spin around towards the direction of the main group and sprint away from the secondary focus; Danzo was their primary concern.

Already, he could distinguish a few isolated foci of combat as he pushed his speed to its meager limits; it seemed Inoichi's call had found a few shinobi close by, gauging by their rapid reaction time. Regretfully, Shikaku passed his comrades by, dark eyes straining in the gathering dusk to make out the shapes of those around him. The dark-clad figures of Root were still visible in contrast with the light ground, yet they would be difficult to make out in the treetops.

Suddenly, a secondary blast caused the ground to tremble once again, albeit less violently than the initial explosion. Instinct rather than observation told the Nara that the concussion wave and dust cloud was caused more due to a powerful impact than due to some explosive material.

"Konoha Dynamic Entry!" came a voice from up again, and Shikaku felt the tension lift from his shoulders marginally, although a knot of stress still coiled inside his stomach.

_Gai._Now that he was closer, he could see that Konoha's Green Beast had landed in the midst of the Root operatives, no doubt with one of his tremendously long leaps. Several masked figures had been knocked aside within seconds, Gai's surprise attack coupled with his powerful taijutsu serving to incapacitate a number of opponents before the remainder could begin to block his attacks. Elemental attacks soared through the air alongside a multitude of ninja tools. Despite not being the target of most of them, the Nara was required to focus on dodging those coming his way while fretting for the escape of their main target.

A familiar chakra signature arrived just then to his left, triggering a motion that had come to be second instinct to the jounin; hands flying through seals, his shadows streaked out over the uneven ground, seeking out a target amongst the Root operatives. The dark tendrils were neatly camouflaged in the near-dark and thus more dangerous, yet, Shikaku also knew, less powerful. He would only have one chance. With a distraction by form of Gai's 'Leaf Whirlwind', the Nara focused to his full capacity; a grin split his face as he connected with a body. Instantly, resistance rose against his control, only to disappear with another one of those warm sweeps of energy.

The combatants suddenly froze save for one Maito Gai, whose powerful kick sent one last assailant sailing into a stack of buckets. Seeing the stillness all around, he too paused and turned to assess the situation.

Situated near the back, precariously close to the half-rebuilt walls, stood Danzo, a kunai held directly under his chin.

"I see your men are trained well, Shimura." Shikaku spoke up with a failed attempt at even the most basic of polite speech as befitted someone of his rank and age. However, eyes boring into the slightly stooping back of the former Council member, the Nara felt little regret for his breach of etiquette. The older man stood with his back facing to them from where he had been about to flee from the new battlefield. One of his subordinates' kunai was held within millimeters of his jugular by effect of Inoichi's completed mind-transfer into his body. Despite the gravity of his situation, Danzo appeared calm as he slowly turned around, 'Inoichi's' kunai still trained on his throat.

"Look at what has become of Konoha," the old man said sadly. "An attack in its heart and a scant few shinobi are able to react quickly enough to even get close to the source of it." Genuine regret seeped out of his words, a light frown the only indication of any emotion masked behind that blank façade. "it's only to be expected when that Minato considers rebuilding a few houses more important than rebuilding this village's shinobi force and securing its defenses."

"Defenses and force which you helped to set back even more," Shikaku couldn't help but point out. He did not shout nor raise his voice in any way whatsoever, the frank undertone to his voice a clear enough indication of his disapproval. "And now you're running away because you fear what the investigation will do to your status and agenda," he carried on flatly, but paused when Danzo gave a short laugh.

"Boy, you know _nothing_," he fired back condescendingly with a shake of the head. "I have never done anything that wasn't in Konoha's favor. Someday, you will understand. Until then, give Minato my regards." Before he had time to fully process those words, Shikaku heard a strangled moan from behind him, one he was all too familiar with.

"Inoichi!" the Nara called anxiously just as the shinobi the Yamanaka had been controlling crumpled to the ground, his held kunai barely grazing Danzo's Adam's apple. Gai leaped forwards with a reverberating battle-cry, only to be sent hurtling backwards courtesy of a lightning-style jutsu to the chest. Shikaku was about to use his Shadow Possession when another flash-bomb went off, blinding him; a series of kunai flew into the direction his opponents had been in, but he heard no sound of metal sinking into flesh. Once his vision began returning, he knew that they were gone.

Assessing his resources, adding in a few Konoha-nin that had just reached them, Inoichi and Gai took priority. Once the decision had been made, the battle-hardened shinobi found it easy to turn his back on his objective and rush to the aid of his comrades. A swift hand gesture had two of the incoming nin look to Gai while he crouched beside his old teammate, feeling for a pulse. And again. And again.

"Damn it, Inoichi! You are not allowed to die like this!" he yelled, only realizing he had spoken when the sound of his own voice reached his ears. The clamor of footsteps all around him did little to distract him as he pulled his childhood friend out from under the rubble he had been pelted with upon collision with a few wooden beams, that he could stretch his prone form out on the ground. _Thud_; his fist connected with the Yamanaka's still chest. _Thud; thud; thud._

Suddenly, hands grasped hold of his shoulders and pulled him away from the body; a flurry of pink hair obscured his vision momentarily. Hissight angled upwards as he himself fell back from where he had been crouched on his haunches, the Nara found himself staring into eyes of the purest sky blue.

"Mi-Minato?" he asked dazedly, the consequences from his fierce concentration and the pain in his side only now catching up to his tired mind and body. The figure grinned in such a mischievous way only one person could accomplish it. "Naruto." The statement was rather breathless, fact which caused the blond to return to his previously serious demeanor. From beside them a soft teal grow pushed back the shadows of the night- shadows that were otherwise his friends, though now they seemed to taunt him.

"Naruto," he gasped for a fleeting moment before battle-hardened senses kicked back in, "Danzo has escaped with a small posse of his men. You're the only one that can stop them from getting any further." Now with a semblance of control returned to him, the strategist looked at the deck and was relieved to pick the one card that could save them yet.

"Don't worry, Shikaku-occhan," Naruto promised him, an angry glint in his eyes. "I'm going to stop them no matter what." With a chakra-powered leap, the teen was gone, speeding off towards the direction the Root shinobi had taken. Despite everything, the calm confidence with which Naruto had spoken soothed his worries. _'He makes me want to follow him_,' Shikamaru had said, and Nara Shikaku now fully understood.

With that situation now out of his hands, he focused his attention on the pink-haired med-nin still crouched by Inoichi's side, a frown marring her features.

* * *

><p><em>If I were Danzo, where would I go<em>…? The thought chased itself around and around in his mind, twisting into incomprehensible shapes as the answer eluded him time and again. Naturally, he had met the man in question when he was younger, on a visit to pester the Third. Despite his acquaintance with the man, however, he knew very little about him save from what he already knew about from Sai, and the few conversations he had overheard between Tsunade and Shizune. From the looks of it, he was following four, perhaps five men with not much of a head start. Closing his eyes, he felt it; the stream of energy all around him, vague shapes pulsating in the shadows. With more and more natural energy pouring in, his awareness grew radically until he had them. _There._

Speeding through the trees, now with unerring accuracy, Naruto narrowed his eyes in anticipation of the battle. No matter what, he had to focus on keeping everyone alive, he thought; they were fellow shinobi from Konoha. Although he tried his best to block out negative thoughts, he couldn't help but remember back to another fellow comrade he couldn't bring back. _This time is different._

Just as he was nearing his targets, he suddenly felt a spike of energy from up again; three of the lights seemed to flare, then go out entirely, a light glow the only indication they had ever been there. Staggering to take in the sudden deaths, Naruto barely had the concentration to notice the four new lights that descended on the one remaining target. Three were unknown to him, but he would know the last one amidst a thousand others.

_Sasuke!_

* * *

><p>The scene in front of him seemed surreal, almost, as if taken out of one of his most private nightmares.<p>

Five figures stood ahead, perched each on a branch to which they were attached with chakra. Sasuke and Danzo were the most prominent figures, standing perhaps fifteen feet opposite each other. Almost like an idle threat, Sasuke had a hand on his sword hilt, body leaned forward in anticipation of the conflict. Three other figures stood behind him, two men and one woman, none of which he recognized. By the way they looked to Sasuke, however, he could gather that they were part of his team. _A four-man cell_, he thought bitterly.

"And here I thought I would actually have to look for you, boy," Danzo was saying in a calm, even voice. "How courteous of you to come to me. And don't be mistaken; unlike that weakling's true intentions, I fully plan on killing you before the morn."

Sasuke actually laughed at the Root commander's words, his dark head thrown back at the force of his chortling. "An empty threat. By morning, you're the one who'll be dead," he threw back recklessly, a sneer pasted on his face. Despite the open hostility, the old man smiled.

"Oh? You're going to kill me? I thought you said your orders were to take me back to your leader. I guess one can't expect brothers to be equally obedient soldiers, just like you can't expect them to be equally talented." The words were spoken calmly, but even Naruto could feel the taunt in them, though he failed to see the true meaning behind it.

Sasuke got it.

"You _bastard_!" he screamed, pupils dilating terrifyingly. As a red-haired woman reached out towards him, he slapped her hand away, eyes only for the older man a few scant paces away. "No, he's _mine_! Stay back!" Only then did Naruto see his other team members had also gotten closer.

"Sasuke-kun, there-there's someone else-"

"Shut it, Karin!" the Uchiha interrupted. Dropping his hand from his sword, practiced fingers flew through hand seals Naruto could recognize in the dark; for too long had they been part of his nightmares. "_Chidori_!"

A blinding blue light blared into existence in his outstretched hand, crackling tendrils of electricity setting the teen's hair on end. The young Uchiha's eyes gleamed dangerously, like a wild beast unchained. A cry was ripped out of his throat as he surged forwards on powerful legs, the sphere of lighting aimed straight at the old man's chest.

Fractions of a second later, the concussion wave rolled over all those in the vicinity, splinters raining down all around them.

He had missed. Or so Taka had thought.

Upon closer inspection, Sasuke had been knocked off his course straight into a neighboring tree by a boy no older than him. The unexpected intermediary had landed on a branch just below the Uchiha's target, who hadn't moved an inch. A scowl adorned the teen's face, a face that drew a similar expression from Sasuke as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"Naruto."

That one word was spoken with more hate than Naruto had expected, the malignance throwing him off for a split second. Sasuke, too, seemed to be having trouble removing his arm from where it had gone through a thick tree trunk. His followers were frozen, gazing from one to the other.

Danzo was forgotten.

With the commotion before his eyes, the War Hawk saw his opportunity to flee, now that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki had arrived. Knowing him, Danzo was certain he would focus on Sasuke instead of on himself, despite him being the boy's likely target. With a twist of his cane, the Root commander leaped to the side with far more agility than one could have expected of him and was lost amidst the trees in seconds.

Another inarticulate cry emerged from Sasuke's mouth as he wrenched his arm free, literally tearing apart the remainder of what used to be a healthy elm, now toppling to the side so that one of the two men – the redheaded one – had to jump clear of its trajectory. Unperturbed, Sasuke sped in the direction Danzo had gone, only to skid to a halt when Naruto rose to block his path, golden eyes and orange markings giving him an otherworldly aura.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled, still trembling, out of control with fury. Naruto grit his teeth in answer, legs bending at the knees as he lowered his center of gravity.

"No way! I'm not budging an inch until you calm the hell down and think about what you're doing, Sasuke! That old man's another comrade from Konoha, like Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei! And you almost _killed_him! How the heck are you okay with that?!" Saying that Naruto was angry would be an understatement; although Sasuke had previously explicitly stated that he wished to kill him, he had never seen the threat as aimed towards anyone but him, not his friends nor comrades. "How the hell can you attack your own home?!"

"Tch." The sudden transformation from wild anger to subdued bitterness had the blond confused for a moment, his eyes losing the glimmer of outrage. Instead, he watched as Sasuke bit his lip with such force a trickle of blood streaked down his chin, the knuckles on his clenched fists white with pressure. "Konoha is no longer my home."

"Home is where someone's thinking of you," Naruto said seriously, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Azure eyes never left the form of his old friend for fear of an attack, or an attempt to run away; he wasn't letting him get away this time. "Everyone back home – Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Lee – they all want you to come back. We want you back on Team 7," he said in a soft voice, hoping beyond hope that, this time, his words would reach him. Just looking into his friend's eyes, though, he knew he had failed yet again.

"You… You have no idea what an idiot you are, do you?" The question was unexpected enough to draw surprise out of the blond; Sasuke still wasn't angry, but retained that acute bitterness that had to be consuming him from the inside. One of his companions – the woman – seemed to want to say something, but held her silence. "I can't _ever_go back!"

"There's always a way- there _has_to be!" Naruto countered, his voice rising with conviction. "Even with the nuke-nin part, we could find a way! Dad could take-"

_"Shut up, loser!"_

A tense silence hung between the two ex-team mates, each glaring into the others eyes. Sasuke had begun to imperceptibly tremble again, one hand clenched around his sword hilt.

"You don't know _anything_," he said in a deadly monotone, his face wiped clear of all emotion. Even his body ceased its telltale signs of agitation, seemingly following its master's will. "I will never go back. I'm not another part in your fantasy pantomime, Naruto, where everyone gets along and plays Happy Hidden Village! I'm an Avenger, now and always, as long as people seek to manipulate me for their own goals. And when they do, I _will_crush them." Flabbergasted, Naruto could only stare for a moment, then grit his teeth in frustration.

"Is that all you have to say? Is _that_ what you would tell Shikamaru and the others, who risked everything just to save your stupid ass?!" Naruto growled in growing anger. "Konoha has done everything she can for you, and _you_-"

"_Don't_ tell me what Konoha has done for me!" Sasuke suddenly snapped, his calm mask pierced by a fierce intensity. His dark eyes blazed with hate and pain Naruto was surprised to see there, body language aggressive. For a moment, Sasuke seemed to be struggling with his words, jaw clenched tightly. "Do- do you even know who that 'old man' you're so eager to protect is?! _Do you know what he did to me?! Huh?!"_With that final exclamation, a clenched fist slammed into a neighboring tree truck, causing an audible crack. For perhaps the first time in his life, Naruto was speechless. Sasuke didn't seem to be expecting a reply, too focused on what he had to say.

"That 'old man' is the one who signed my family's death sentence!" he snapped aggressively, voice scratching roughly in his throat. Naruto's startled expression spoke for him, as if the Uchiha needed further incentive to talk. "Under the Hokage, my family had _never_ been treated fairly. Every single Senju saw them with distrust and did everything in their power to keep us on a leash, to keep us obedient to serve them! And when my family finally decided to step up for themselves, Itachi stopped them. Do you know why?" he demanded furiously. "Because_ he was afraid for the Village_! Because he _cared too much for Konoha_ to take part in a rebellion! And what did the Council do? They could have settled the matter peacefully, but chose instead to have my brother _kill his own family_ and become a nuke-nin just so they could be seen as blameless! _That's_what Konoha is to me; the people who murdered my brother's name and used him as their pawn!" Sasuke's voice had risen into an angry scream, his chest heaving by the time he uttered that final phrase. All Naruto could do was stare back at him, mouth gaping open.

"That… That can't be true. Jiji… Jiji would have never… It can't be true…"

"Never what? Lied to you?" Sasuke sneered derisively. "Or did he not neglect to tell you you were a Jinchuuriki for so many years?" he taunted. "Itachi's accomplice told me; Uchiha Madara still lives. And with or without his help, I'm going to wipe Konoha from the map." Sasuke finished, looking down his nose at his old teammate. Naruto had hung his head slightly in an attempt to digest the new information. Judging by how the blond's hands had begun to tremble, Sasuke smirked triumphantly, confident he had made his point.

"And just because some old men played your brother, you would kill everyone?"

The question was said softly, but Sasuke instantly frowned. Naruto's voice had been trembling, and once Naruto raised his head to glare at him, Sasuke understood the cause; unrestrained fury.

"Just because of something that happened years and years ago, you would kill_ everybody_?!" he yelled, clenching his teeth in a fearsome grimace. "Civilians, who had no idea? Innocent children that played no part in it?" he demanded. "You would kill Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan just because _they happened to live in Konoha_? That's _bullshit_!" Seemingly pausing for breath, he stared down his old friend, hands still shaking. Sasuke frowned even more deeply and clicked his tongue at what he could only interpret as a look of superiority.

"How could you understand?" Sasuke countered bitterly, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't have a family. You didn't have a single person who loved you. And now you think you're something special because you brought your father back as a fluke! You have never been able to understand what _I_ went through, what _I_lost! All you've ever been able to see is your stupid little ideal of one big, happy family that will never exist! How could a person like you ever understand me?"

There was a short pause in the air while they stared at each other. Finally, Naruto sighed, the sorrow on his face only serving to infuriate Sasuke further.

"I understand," he said softly. "I always have, just like I told you three years ago. And now that I have my father back, I feel as if I understand you even more," he continued evenly. "It's not perfect yet, but I can finally feel what it's like to have family, someone that loves you not because you've saved their life, or are strong, or even because you're a good friend. Someone that loves you for who you are, even if you've made every mistake in the book." His words were soft, compassionate, but he didn't allow any pity to creep into his voice. "That's why I can understand what you lost now. I can understand your pain and your anger. And before you say I can't understand your revenge, you should know I have those feelings, too. The masked man – Madara – is the one who's responsible for my parents' death, for my becoming a Jinchuuriki. He's the one person who's brought the most suffering to me and my family. And, even though I want to make him suffer in return, to hate him like no one else, that's going to solve nothing," he said with determination. "All it will do is perpetuate the cycle of hatred."

For several moments, Sasuke simply blinked at him, emotions well hidden behind a mask of indifference. Finally, however, he snorted once more in derision and looked away.

"As I thought, there's no point in talking to you, Naruto," he said emotionlessly. "You really are too stupid for this world. Every moment I waste here listening to your garbage, my target is getting farther away. Suigetsu, Juugo." The two men situated behind him looked up as the Uchiha addressed them, bodies ready to act. "Keep this loser here while I go on ahead."

"But Sasuke-" the woman tried to disagree, but one glare silenced her.

"If you think I'm letting you go, you're crazy," Naruto groused, one more tensed to foil his attempt of getting past him. This time, he was rewarded only with a short laugh. Without warning, Sasuke leaped to the side, running in an arc around Naruto. The blond was forming the hand seal for his favorite technique when he was suddenly forced to leap back out of the reach of a sword he had only then noticed. His feet had only alighted upon a tree trunk when the bark shattered from under his feet, a figure knocking him to the ground several paces below.

"We've got him for you! You get the geezer, Sasuke!" the blue-haired man shouted towards the rapidly retreating form of their team leader. Naruto twisted out of the way in time to avoid another slash with the large sword when recognition struck him.

"That… That's Zabuza's sword!" he exclaimed, breathing picking up in anger at the smug grin on the blue-haired man's face.

"Got it from his grave. I've always liked the Executioner's Blade. It's not like _he's_got any use for it now." Suigetsu grinned rather unnervingly with his pointed teeth. Naruto clenched his jaw in anger and formed his favorite seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, five clones of himself appeared, falling on the swordsman. The clones provedineffective, however, as the Executioner's Blade was long enough in reach to disperse the technique before they reached him. Grimacing in anger, Naruto sent another wave of clones at the man. The swordsman was grinning in apparent enjoyment when he realized these clones were blocking his sword strikes. Roaring with growing frustration, he suddenly forced two back, only to hack them apart at the waist.

"Is that the best you've got to throw at me?" he taunted. A whirling sound from behind him suddenly drew his attention; a clone was descending on him from behind, a churning ball of energy stretched out in his hand. Suigetsu's eyes widened in shock as the screaming clone neared him, the attack barely a hair's breadth from his face when he liquefied. A surprised Kage Bunshin found himself slicing through an amorphous mass of water before the Executioner's Blade cut through him and dispersed him in a cloud of smoke, the failed jutsu just barely grazing the ground.

"Whew_, that_was close," the swordsman grinned as he rematerialized, sword balanced on his shoulder. "Is this really what the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki has to throw at us?" Naruto growled in reply, biting his lip. A sudden spike in his mental awareness had him diving to the side, narrowly avoiding a potentially devastating blow from the red-haired man, who crashed into the ground where Naruto had stood a fraction of a second ago, causing an impact the blond shuddered to think about.

"You… Your face…" Naruto suddenly breathed, noticing the black marks so akin to Sasuke's cursed seal. A fierce anger bloomed in him then and he charged, calling on two additional clones to aid him. The markings from around his eyes were beginning to fade, yet he thought that he could time it just right. "Rasenshuriken!" he yelled, aiming straight for the red-haired man's chest.

"Like you could get me," Juugo frowned flatly, easily maneuvering out of the way. The clone wielding the technique twisted around to follow, but was quickly silenced by the sword-wielder, a sharkish smirk on his face.

"Child's play," he sneered. Seeing the smirk on Naruto's face, however, he frowned and stepped back. Not quickly enough.

Not even half a second later, a clone burst out of the ground, a whirling sphere of energy connecting solidly with the man's chest.

Suigetsu's scream was barely audible over the clone's and the buzz of energy against cloth and skin. In a heartbeat, the man was propelled backwards, breaking through a tree trunk before slamming against another, an open sore smoking on his chest. Juugo stared for a moment, then lowered his head and charged again. Feeling the last traces of natural energy leaving his system, Naruto frowned and prepared to take the hit when the attacker was suddenly blown off course and into a bush.

"Air Force Palm!" The blond was confused only for a second before a grin split his face.

"Neji! Tenten! Lee!" he exclaimed as the members of Team Gai landed around him with what could have only been described as a murderous expression. Even Lee, usually so carefree, seemed angry beyond reason.

"Where is Danzo, Naruto-kun?" he asked bluntly, eyes on the red-haired man who was just getting up.

"He went ahead with Sasuke," the teen answered, attracting three curious looks. "These guys are Sasuke's teammates," he explained. "Their objective is to kill Danzo." Though they gave no indication of having noticed, Naruto was sending them each an apprehensive look of his own. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're the back-up," Tenten stated flatly, crouched above them on an outstretched branch with weapon scrolls held at the ready.

"We'll take them here for you," Neji instructed in a cold tone, activated Byakugan eyes never leaving their opponents. "Go on ahead." Reminiscent of another time, Naruto hesitated slightly before nodding with determination.

"Catch up this time," he threw back to the Hyuuga and leaped ahead. The red-haired man made to stop him, but a well-timed net of explosive tags served to manipulate him in the opposite direction, that the way was clear for Naruto. Glancing over his shoulder, the blond could just make out the well-oiled machine that was Team Gai getting into their usual formation. As soon as they were lost from sight, however, he turned ahead, focusing only on what was to come.

_Sasuke, I'm coming!_

* * *

><p><em>If you haven't already, please see the Very Important Note at the top of the chapter.<em>


	26. Code Rising Sun

Chapter Twenty Six – Code Rising Sun

"Aaand stop." Once again, unspoken apologies were woven into the cheerful tone as Minato halted on a tree branch perhaps fifteen feet off the ground. Muffled groans could be heard as Shikamaru and Shizune likewise stopped in their tracks, the latter leaning part of her weight on her bent knees, a bright flush to her cheeks. Only Kakashi appeared unaffected on the surface if one neglected to notice the dampness to his shinobi suit.

"There are your one and a half days," Shikamaru muttered under his breath while an arm wiped away the sweat off his dripping forehead with a sleeve. "If I'd known we would be moving at this pace, I would've thought twice about coming along. So troublesome…" he mumbled with a sigh so like him Kakashi smirked behind the mask and resolved to bringing that particular comment up later. No matter what he said, though, the young Nara dropped obediently to the ground, steadying Shizune as she faltered a step upon landing. Again, Minato shot them an apologetic look, he himself covered in a thin sheen of perspiration that glistened in the early afternoon sunlight.

"If everything goes according to plan, we'll take it easy on the trip home," he promised the grumbling pair as the four set up a basic camp; fire, winter sleeping sacks and food. Since the previous day's noon stop, they had rested twice more; once when evening was starting to fall, and once again in the wee hours of the morning to rest for a small while and don their winter cloaks. Initially worried about his body's endurance, he was pleased to find his stamina returning to him as the run continued. Kakashi, it seemed, had never grown out-of-shape, leaving their two teammates that were less experienced with war; Shikamaru was too young and Shizune, as a med-nin, spent fewer hours running around the battlefield than she did stationary, healing the wounded.

"I sincerely hope so, Hokage-sama," Shizune sighed in equal discomfort and relief as she sat down on her spread sleeping sack, wearily digging into her pack for her rations. Minato shot her a small smile; no matter what he said, he couldn't get her to break her air of formality around him.

"I'll take first watch," came the languid offer from Kakashi's direction, said shinobi rested against a tree, colorful book in hand.

"I'll take second," Minato added smoothly, the two exchanging a glance Shikamaru didn't fail to notice. Still, given how they were the most rested out of all four of them, their rota made sense.

"I'll take last," he offered with a shrug. "Though are we really going to have time for four shifts?" he added thoughtfully; Minato smiled ruefully like a child caught at his game.

"You never know," he commented lightly, sitting down opposite the teen and digging into his own rations. "Seeing as we have something rather important ahead of us, I rather we all get some rest before we tackle anything," he explained between mouthfuls of dried beef and vitamin bars. Shizune rolled her eyes at that but kept her thoughts to herself; where expedition of energy was concerned, she doubted the Fourth had a right to lament it so. "Don't give me that look!" he chuckled, glancing at Shizune, who didn't even blush.

"Well, to be fair, you rather deserved it, Sensei," Kakashi interjected with a shrug that hinted at his covert amusement. Minato said nothing to that, merely continued his late noon meal. Once they had finished eating, Shikamaru and Shizune curled up in their sleeping sacks and dropped off instantly to sleep as only a trained shinobi can; one who has to make use of every minute's rest on a mission.

The Fourth watched the two sleeping forms for a few moments until they would have likely passed into deeper sleep, before he himself rose to his feet, a lone figure in the tiny glade. Kakashi barely removed his gaze from the well-worn book he was holding, although all senses were trained on his sensei.

"Who was it that mentioned we needed sleep, hm?" he asked in a barely teasing manner; apparently, he was more interested in deducing his sensei's intentions. The blond smiled crookedly at that with hands idly fiddling with his weapons' pouch.

"I'm good for a little while longer," Minato replied softly, walking carefully across the snowy ground so that his footsteps wouldn't wake the others; the Land of Iron had had a light snowfall common to its parts. Raising his hood so that it covered his ears and hair, the Fourth glanced back towards his curious comrade and flashed him a reassuring smile. "Keep watch carefully; we're pretty close to where the Meet is scheduled to begin. I'll be back soon." Kakashi said no more as his former sensei Shunshin'ed away through the trees at his usual speed, his gaze returning to his favorite of Jiraiya's novels.

"Don't bring back company," he warned under his breath and turned a page.

* * *

><p>"I'll call for whatever you need. You… you just keep sustaining him, Sakura."<p>

Shikaku's voice was strained beyond reason as he spoke to the pink-haired kunoichi, yet the strategist still made an attempt at a semblance of control. The med-nin gave no answer, her attention fully focused on the task at hand. Teal chakra glowed around her ungloved hands where they were pressed against Inoichi's chest, controlling the muscles, keeping him alive. Beads of perspiration broke out across her brow yet she made no attempt to wipe them away, chary of disrupting her medical ninjutsu even in the slightest of ways.

After Naruto's prompt reaction, Shikaku had been momentarily unsure as to how to proceed. Inoichi and Gai were in no shape to be moved roughly, yet there were other pressing matters to attend to. While still thinking rapidly, Aoba and Yamato had arrived, thus ending his dilemma; the two jounin had taken over the situation in the village while he went back to the hospital with the others. Med-nin had arrived with stretchers for the wounded, ferrying them with careful, yet swift paces to the hospital, Gai and Inoichi tended to even as they were borne across the ground. Even as they took the safest route, pockets of conflict could still be spotted around the village, though even those were now drawing to a close in Konoha's favor with the village's shinobi force responding in full. On all sides, Root operatives were being rounded up and taken into custody by Anbu and jounin alike. Med-nin had flocked to the area, tending to the lightly wounded on the scene while coordinating the transportation of the heavier cases to the hospice for further treatment. Even civilian doctors had arrived on-scene to lend what aid they could.

Feeling helpless where he was sitting in the Intensive Care unit, Shikaku got up and turned to the medics gathered around Gai, presumably administering treatment. "How is he?" he asked them tersely, unable to help himself from glancing back at Inoichi every few seconds. A lavender-haired kunoichi glanced up at him before wiping her hands and stepping out of the circle to talk with him.

"He's not doing so well," she admitted in a low voice so that they wouldn't be overheard. "The electrical surge to his chest has caused some damage to his nervous system," she continued seriously. "From what we could tell, electrical messages from the brain are being rerouted to different muscles. Constant treatment is required to keep him from going into tachycardia or an arrest," she concluded. Shikaku frowned deeply, the scars stretching across his face.

"Isn't there something you can do?" he asked quietly. A helpless shrug was his devastating response. The kunoichi turned towards Sakura, as if expecting or hoping for advice or guidance from her senior medic.

Sakura was too absorbed in healing to notice. Not that it was actual healing. Deep inside, the kunoichi knew she was delaying the inevitable, buying more time before her chakra reserves gave out or the abused body under her palms gave up completely. Even now, she felt the lung and heart muscles slipping farther and farther out of her reach, every breath and beat more laborious than the previous ones. Every second that passed brought the Yamanaka closer to death- a permanent one, not the half-way station Sakura had him tied to with a silken thread. Sweat now openly trickled down her face, tears of frustration and sorrow threatening to follow. In her concentrating state, she failed to hear the gasps and commotion that arose around her.

At least, not until a cold, yet soft hand rested gently over her own, a miniscule glow emanating from them.

Startled emerald eyes rose to meet warm amber irises. Though laced with pain and a deep-rooted exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm the person, they were unmistakably alert and expressive once more. Despite everything happening around her, despite everything that was still happening and was yet to come, Sakura smiled then, a warm, genuine smile filled with true happiness. The tears that had threatened to come before now streaked freely down her cheeks, but for an altogether different reason.

"Shisho!"

* * *

><p><em>Boom.<em>

What little wildlife hadn't yet been scared away from the area scattered at the resounding blast from the paper-bomb net aimed with precision at their opponent. As the plumes of rising smoke thinned, the three Konoha-nin could see that the redheaded man had been knocked back a few paces, though he appeared to be unharmed. An almost rapt expression was fixed on his face, as if he was keen on drawing the battle out. Team Gai, on the other hand, had no such intentions.

"On your guard!" the Hyuuga called to his teammates, kekkei genkai taking in the otherwise invisible stream of energy. "He seems to be gathering chakra from the environment in order to fuel his transformation." If the discovery of his trick perturbed him, Juugo gave no indication.

"Understood, Neji!" Lee replied seriously, dark eyes fixed on the target.

"Where's the third one, the woman?" Tenten called from above, barely glancing at their surrounding area.

"Forty meters at eleven o' clock, tending to the other guy. We take this guy on first. Code Rising Sun." The Hyuuga's teammates nodded tersely.

Up until then, Juugo had taken the team's musings silently, allowing for the brief lull in action; he had something to gain from buying time himself, after all. But with the slight pause for words over, the redhead prepared his chakra reserves and tightened his hold on those of nature.

Had one not known, it would have been perfectly acceptable to assume that the fight had been choreographed. Seemingly perfectly synchronized, Neji and Lee weaved around each other's movements, as if anticipating their teammate's move before he made one. Each accounted for the other's style; Neji took advantage of Lee's speed to follow up a fast blow with a chakra-infused palm while Lee did his best to create openings using the Hyuuga's circular movements. Above them, Tenten seemed to know her teammates so well she could predict where they would and – more importantly – where they wouldn't be; projectiles cut through their intricate web of movement, forcing their opponent to alter his course or block.

On his part, though, Juugo seemed as much a part of the show as Team Gai. Arms and body parts morphed from one shape to another as a counter to the three's combined attacks, holding them off seemingly with ease.

Dropping to a crouch, an orange blur could suddenly be seen as Lee swept a leg under the redhead, hoping to unbalance him. Seeming to expect it, however, Juugo simply jumped to avoid it. His right hand hardened and grew flatter in an attempt to block Neji's chakra-infused palms. Shuriken caught in his hardened back, but inflicted only superficial wounds. Just as his feet touched the ground again, the Taka member threw Neji back a few paces with his arm-shield while twisting to the side. Lee had to hastily push against the ground to backflip to avoid the descending blow from the redhead's left arm; the newly formed axe.

Both taijutsu-users were now a few feet away, reorienting themselves. Juugo seemed not to have tired at all, simply standing in wait for them to attack again.

"We need to hurry," Neji said in a low voice, pearl eyes fixed on their opponent.

"Just like that time in Waterfall Country, eh, Neji?" Lee fired back, unfazed by their lack of progress. He also lacked his usual good-natured verve, however, seemingly fueled by an intense thirst for victory. Neji was about to mutter agreement when his eyes widened.

"Tenten!" he called out in warning.

A sharp clang rang through the air as metal struck metal. Turning around, Lee's mouth dropped open as he saw the blue-haired man Naruto had taken out clashing swords with Tenten, an unwieldy blade crossed with her katana.

"Focus on your own guy!" their team's kunoichi shouted back as she disengaged, cinnamon eyes fixed on her opponent. Suigetsu grinned cockily at her determination, swinging the Executioner's blade up and leaping after her. More clangs rang out as the two swooped through the branches, each trying to push the other back.

"Lee!"

Apparently, their own opponent had gotten tired of waiting for them to resume their duel and had taken the initiative. Thanks to his teammate's warning, the spandex-clad shinobi managed to cartwheel to the side in the nick of time, feeling the breath of wind as the axe sliced through the space he had just been occupying.

"Tenten can handle herself," Neji assessed with his jaw clenched, lowering himself into his clan's fighting kata. "We take _him_." Like his teammate, Neji wanted to win, and he wanted to do it quickly. "Do it." Just as the words left his mouth, the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed; juugo had turned towards him, a grey, ram-like fist moving towards him at great speed. He waited until he felt the flare of chakra from behind him and the orange-haired was only a handbreadth away. "Kaiten!"

A bright dome of chakra suddenly appeared around the Hyuuga, spinning madly as it followed the jounin's own rotation. Juugo let out a surprised cry as he was caught in the maelstrom, chakra burning his flesh as he was thrown back through several trees. Spinning to a halt, the Hyuuga stared after him, taking an even breath. "Ready?"

"Kaimon, release."

A blazing blur suddenly shot past the Hyuuga at an inhuman speed, crashing through the undergrowth. Byakugan eyes could barely keep up with his teammate as he reached their opponent. Lee leaped over the last few feet, a fierce kick administered straight to the man's chest. Despite his otherworldly strength, Juugo let out a gasp at that, blood spurting out of his mouth. Immediately, Lee flipped over to aim a new kick at the man's head, sending him flying back towards Neji again. He hadn't gotten far before Lee appeared beneath him, kicking the man upwards only to slam him down onto the ground.

The Hyuuga was about to step in to aid his teammate before something far more pressing caught his attention. Leaving the redhead in Lee's capable hands, the jounin shot off through the trees in pursuit of the woman headed in Naruto's direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh."<em>

A low grunt escaped Tenten as, once again, she crossed blades with the blue-haired man opposite her. Unlike Suigetsu, the fight was gradually taking its toll on her. With each blow, she found herself absorbing more and more of the impact rather than parrying it, worn down by his superior strength. The impact traveled down her arms, increasingly jarring her wrists every time the Executioner's blade clanged with her katana. For several minutes now, she had been forced to remain on the defensive, moving from branch to branch in order to keep them apart.

_I need to end this quickly_, she thought to herself in consternation, already calculating her next course of action.

"Getting tired?" Suigetsu taunted her with a maniacal smile. He bore no sign of fatigue, but seemed to be rather enjoying himself. Again, he made for a horizontal slice at the kunoichi's midsection, rejoicing in the wince the parry brought his opponent.

"Not even close!" she yelled back, flipping over to land on a branch behind her. She and Suigetsu ran down their respective branches, parallel to each other, swords held tightly. The slightest difference in his weight distribution was all the warning she got before the Taka member bridged the gap between them, the Executioner's blade swinging in midair. Before they connected, however, Tenten swerved to the side, dropping a smoke-bomb on the thick tree limb. The cloud of smoke didn't deter her attacker, however, who simply pivoted to follow her blindly.

Using the little cover she still had left, Tenten made several successive leaps from limb to limb, climbing higher into slimmer branches that just supported her weight. Suigetsu, still partially blinded by the smoke, failed to realize until one such branch creaked under his greater weight. The cyan-haired man was forced to drop back to a lower branch, glaring at his opponent.

"Think you can get away like that?" he demanded, laughing humorlessly. Steadying himself with chakra, a loud snap could be heard as he cleaved through three branches with his sword. Tenten was forced to leap skywards to stay out of his reach longer, a scream torn from her throat. An evil grin flitted across Suigetsu's face as he watched her twirl in midair, a man waiting for a prize to come to him. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his attention and he was thrown violently back; masked by her scream, a set of paper bombs scattered around him had gone off, sending him flying.

"Twin Rising Dragons!"

Scrolls Suigetsu hadn't noticed spun around him, smoke drying his eyes. Twin smoke dragons coiled around him midair, eyes bright and glaring. The girl he thought he had cornered twirled between them, hands outstretched. The last thing he saw was a flurry of weapons slashing through the air at him from all sides.

And then he turned to water.

Above him, Tenten cursed in surprise as her projectiles slipped harmlessly through the man's liquefied body. With a jerk, her weapons came flying back; she refused to let her chance go. With a little extra guidance on her part, a kusarigana found her mark; his sword. With the chain coiled around the hilt and blade, the weapons' mistress tugged it out of the air before its master could solidify once more. Her weapons popping out of existence once more, the kunoichi landed on the mutilated tree, breathing hard, the Executioner's blade clutched in her hands. From below her, a wry chuckle could be heard as Suigetsu rematerialized, gazing at her with newfound amusement and annoyance.

"Not bad."

* * *

><p>The chase was on.<p>

Speeding through the trees, Neji pushed his Byakugan vision as far as it would go for fear of losing his target. So far, the fleeing woman had made no move to trick or otherwise impede him from following her. Judging by the way she would look over her shoulder from time to time, the Hyuuga was certain she was aware of his presence. The question that remained was whether she knew he could find her.

Adding chakra to his feet, the jounin hastened his pace. The woman was fast, but he would be more than able to catch up to her; Team Gai was famed for its speed, after all. Capture was another thing altogether. Although he was aware of her healing abilities, her other skills were still a blank.

With a start, the Hyuuga realized his quarry had changed direction, doubling back on her trail at an angle. For a split second, he hesitated before turning to follow her, deciding that gaining ground was worth revealing his tracking skills. Sure enough, he spied the woman doubling back yet again, fleeing away from him once more now that she was certain he could track her effectively. Her little trick had cost her, however; he was now quite close to her position, closing in even more every second. It was with some satisfaction that he saw her stop in her tracks and turn to face him, waiting; he disliked shinobi who fled from combat. However, he made sure to approach with caution, ready to spring into a counterattack should she attack him. As he landed opposite her amidst the trees, he was confronted with the sight of her wielding a kunai, expression grim.

"A Hyuuga, huh? Just my luck…" she muttered sardonically, her kunai-hand admirably steady.

"If you surrender quietly, I won't have to harm you," the Hyuuga informed her bluntly, dropping into the Juuken stance. "You're more use to me alive rather than dead."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Karin's reply was short and frank, though laced with bitterness. "There's someone who expects me back." _Even if he doesn't care._"Besides, prison life doesn't meet my standards." Neji sighed, but nodded solemnly.

"As you will."

In a flash of speed, the Hyuuga shot forwards, palms extended. Karin cried out at the unexpected promptness of the attack, striking blindly with the kunai. Another cry escaped her lips as a burning sensation spread through her kunai-arm, the limb dropping uselessly by her side as the knife slid from her grasp. The med-nin made to leap away, to put some distance between herself and her attacker, but another chakra-powered blow to her thigh made her stumble.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms." The words barely registered in her mind as pain blossomed all over her body. Hit after hit landed on her torso and body, sending daggers of pain coursing through her system. Blows she was incapable of stopping. With the last of the seemingly-instantaneous jabs, the redheaded woman felt herself falling to the ground, her body heavy and unresponsive. Her vision was blurry – she had lost her glasses at some point – but she could make out her foe landing elegantly beside her, even if she could see nothing but his feet.

"I wanted to avoid that, but you left me no choice but to block your chakra," the Hyuuga said matter-of-factly. Karin could just make his hand out as he bent over her, touching cool fingers to the nape of her neck. She shivered. A brief flash was all she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Front Lotus!"<p>

Time seemed to stand still at the speed at which the two opponents were moving. The bulkier of the two was sent flying into the air after a well-placed kick while the second leaped after him. With what was surely a feat of maneuverability, he was flying behind his opponent, ribbons of white bandages flapping wildly.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"

The loose bandages snaked around the ginger-haired man's torso, binding him tightly to the spandex-clad shinobi. Twisting in midair, the duo began spiraling headfirst towards the ground at breakneck speed, spinning madly. The resulting impact created a sizeable crater in the forest floor, the shockwave toppling one of the nearby trees. Lee was thrown from the crash site violently, tumbling violently until he came to rest at the base of a tree. His limbs were shaking as he slowly raised himself to his feet, eyes fixed on the immobile form of his enemy.

To his utter amazement, his opponent was doing the same.

What rose from the ground sent a shudder of disgust down Lee's spine. Juugo rose, head and shoulders engulfed in a fleshy, vein-riddled abomination that vaguely resembled a mutilated bat wing. As it uncoiled from its protective hold around the man's head, Lee noted in utter amazement that his orange hair had flared out, the whites of his eyes turning jet black.

Lee had little chance to react.

His opponent was barely a blur as he tore across the ground, a fist as hard as rock slamming into his gut. Blood sprayed from the Konoha-nin's mouth as his back arched, though his moan of pain was silenced as the man's knee collided with his face. Juugo spared no mercy. A foot landed heavily on Lee's back, pinning the younger ninja down while a hand morphed into a gigantic hammer. The monstrous form of a man bared fanged teeth in glee as he swung back, delighting at the prospect of crushing the chuunin's head.

"Air Force Palm!"

For the second time that day, Juugo was sent flying to the side by a vacuum shell, roaring furiously as his kill was stolen from him. Neji alighted next to Lee, panting slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked his teammate worriedly, never taking his eyes off their opponent. For a moment, Lee could only grunt as he rose to his feet again, wiping his mouth with a muddied sleeve.

"Yes." The answer was short and to the point. "Kyuumon, release!" The teen grimaced as he brought his elbows on either side of his ribcage, letting out a scream as emerald chakra enveloped him for the second time. In the time it took him to open the second of the Eight Gates, Neji had closed with Juugo, the Hyuuga relying on fluid movements to evade the Taka member's blows. In fact, one could have said he was _weaving through_them; Juugo relied on heavy blows that, despite his heightened speed, still lagged far behind the Hyuugas' light footwork.

Spinning on one heel, Neji 's chest was almost grazed by the downward slash of an axe that gouged into the earth with great force. The Hyuuga saw his opportunity and slammed a palm against his opponent's forearm, eliciting a cry of pain before he was forcefully removed via a new, fleshy appendage that had sprung out of his stomach. Momentarily caught by the tentacle-like appendage, Neji had just enough time to place another Juuken strike on the man's shoulder before a hammer blow struck him in the torso, tearing him out of the man's grip. Although several ribs felt broken, Neji was eternally grateful to the chakra buffer he had managed to raise in time to avoid a killing blow.

"_Hya!_"

Above him, the jounin could make out lee's slightly out-of-focus figure intercepting the monstrous figure headed in his direction with a well-placed Dynamic Entry. To his dismay, he realized that the powerful kick had been parried by another appendage, though Lee seemed indifferent. The spandex-clad ninja dropped to the ground and kicked his opponent's feet out from under him so that Juugo fell backwards. The mutilated wing from earlier swung to crush Lee under its weight, but the Leaf-nin rolled out of the way in time to avoid the blow.

"This is getting interesting."

Their opponent's voice had changed; that was the first thing Neji registered upon hearing the cold, murderous voice that sent involuntary shivers down his spine. Byakugan eyes widened in shock and recognition as the man's skin darkened considerably, a strange aura surrounding him. Chakra seemed to be pouring into him at a pace even greater than before, fact that was just as ominous as the black marking on his face.

"Kidoumaru…" he murmured without realizing it. The fearsome creature in front of him resembled the transformed form of the Sound Four operative he had fought years ago; the battle which had almost cost him his life.

"Not quite."

The speed and strength with which Juugo struck was inhuman, Neji thought, even after training with Gai all those years. Both he and Lee were sent flying backwards, even though Juugo hadn't moved. It took seconds before Neji's semi-concussed mind could make sense of the situation. The flash his Byakugan had registered suddenly became clear as another gathered around their opponent, focusing on his back.

"Lee, watch out!" the Hyuuga called just as another chakra blast tore through the air at them. The Hyuuga just managed to cancel it out with a chakra blast of his own, but he could offer no help to Lee; a pained cry reached his ears as the force sent Lee flying into a tree. Glaring openly now, Neji pushed himself up, ignoring the whispers of pain that radiated through his body, and charged.

Chakra met chakra in a flare that blinded them both, the shockwave jeopardizing their footing. Despite the temporary handicap, Neji shot forwards in hope of scoring a blow before his enemy could defend himself. Instinctively following the plan in his mind's eye, he ducked and struck forwards with both palms. A sickening sensation flooded him as his hands collided with a fleshy mass he could only connect to those sickening appendages. His eyes cleared enough in time to see the man raise his foot and kick him in the stomach, a howl escaping his lips.

What happened next was a blur to all but shinobi eyes.

Just as Juugo shot towards him, axe raised to cleave him in half, a green blur appeared under him. An orange blur sent him flying upwards. Monstrous wings tried, and failed, to protect the man's body from the flurry of blows that landed on it in lightning-fast succession. A hoarse battle-cry could be heard as the man was suddenly sent spiraling uncontrollably towards the ground, the impact devastating the area around it.

Neji moved instinctively, hardly registering Lee's swaying figure as he raced towards the rising figure of their opponent. Despite the killing blow, the man was still stumbling to his feet, ready to counter.

Neji didn't give him the chance.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" he called for the second time that day. Lee's Reverse Lotus had finally given him the opportunity he had been seeking to slip beneath the Taka member's guard and attack his tenketsu. Roars of pain and outrage came out of his opponent as Neji struck the final chakra-points, leaping back.

Their opponent's monstrous features had returned to normal. Even the sickening appendages had vanished, leaving behind a dazed man on the verge of collapse. Using the last of his chakra, Neji struck one last time; a chakra-infused palm straight to the heart. Juugo's crimson eyes opened in shock at the blow, then closed as he toppled over.

It was over.

"Is… is he dead…?" The voice belonged to an exhausted-looking Lee who was currently leaned against a tree trunk, pink in the face. It took Neji perhaps a few tries before he was able to work past the knot in his throat.

"Yes. How many?"

"Six…" If the answer came as a shock, Neji didn't show it. Instead, he sighed and nodded slowly. With effort, he reached into his pouch and drew out a small bottle filled with brown pills. Soldier pills.

"Here," he murmured as he tossed lee the bottle after consuming some himself. They were poor substitute for rest and naturally-regenerated chakra, but the two had little time for that. The Hyuuga shuddered slightly as he glanced over Juugo's corpse before he pushed himself to his feet, only somewhat unsteady. "Can you move?" The question, he knew, was redundant; Lee would move if he had to, even if it would kill him. The tired grin he got in reply was proof enough.

"Lets go help our youthful flower."

* * *

><p>Despite having disarmed him, Tenten still found the fight to her disadvantage. Though her opponent was skilled at kenjutsu, he seemed to be just as skilled at fighting her unarmed. More skilled than her, in fact. While she had failed in placing more than a cut or two on him, the blue-haired man had scored more than a few cuts and bruises on her and, in one case, even a bite mark. As time wore on, the kunoichi found herself more and more agitated and nervous. The man opposite her, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself.<p>

Blocking a hit to her shoulder with the enormous blade she had tricked out of him, Tenten was formed to stumble in order to remain upright; the blade was too heavy for her and she had realized that she lacked the physical strength in order to weild it properly. Her opponent must have been aware of it from the start, as he hadn't particularly minded when she had wrested it from him.

"Starting to see that it's pointless, I see," he taunted her cheerfully. His words died in his throat at the bright blast that reached them through the trees.

"Lee! Neji!" Tenten called, to the amusement of Suigetsu.

"Now, now, shouldn't divide your attention!" using Tenten's momentary distraction, Suigetsu sped towards her with a maniacal grin on his face. Tenten, reacting slowly, heaved the Executioner's blade to parry his attack, but the man simply slipped through it as water. The kunoichi found herself staring into his violet eyes as his upper body rematerialized, his hand clasping the hilt of the sword she had taken. With a cry, she just had time to duck out of the way as the heavy sword was wrested out of her grip and turned against her.

_Back to square one,_the Konoha-nin thought to herself bitterly as she attached herself to a tree branch, glaring at the man. As she was charged once again, a hand shot into her pocket to retrieve one of her slimmer scrolls. The timing had to be just right.

Just as Suigetsu was starting his swing, the weapons' mistress easily jumped over the reach of the blade, summoning her explosive-tag-net. The interwoven explosive tags landed upon the violet-eyed man and went off, destroying the section of the tree they had been standing on. Caught off guard, Suigetsu had only partially turned to water in time to counter her and was thus flung down towards the ground. Despite her burns, Tenten took advantage of the slim opening to dive after him, katana pointed straight at his chest.

Despite her best efforts, the sword sank into hard-packed earth instead of human flesh and, once again, she was forced to the extremes of her flexibility in order to avoid an attack. Balanced as she was on top of her hilt with her hands, the kunoichi was forced to abandon her blade in order to avoid yet another attack at her throat, an attempt that only amused Suigetsu.

"Getting dehydrated…" he muttered to himself, seemingly unconcerned with Tenten. By now, the Konoha-nin was panting hard, breathless from the effort of avoiding a superior swordsman for as long as she had. To her surprise and relief, she wasn't immediately pursued as she put some distance between them. Instead, the man stood there, looking contemplative.

She soon understood why.

"Tenten!" Neji's voice was perhaps the most welcome sound she could have imagined at that moment, so much so that she couldn't hold in the relieved grin as he and Lee landed beside her, facing Suigetsu.

"Are you alright?" she asked back, sparing them both a glance to gauge their physical condition; though both seemed worn down and tired, she could spot no life-threatening wounds. "What happened to the other two?"

"Dead," Neji answered with finality, to the apparent amusement of the man not twenty feet from them.

"As if you could kill Juugo," the shark-toothed man scoffed openly. "Karin, sure, she's a wimp. But _Juugo_? Come on. And you expect me to believe that?" He started to laugh, though the sound died in his throat when he saw their serious faces. Turning solemn himself, Suigetsu openly glared for the first time since the fight had started, clearly angered. "You bastards."

"You'll find out soon enough whether we're lying or not," Neji replied coolly, dropping into his taijutsu stance, as did his team members. Gazing from one to the other, Suigetsu grimaced furiously before returning his sword to the belt-holster on his back.

"No, I don't think I will."

Exhausted as they were, Team Gai was little match for the burst of speed their final opponent exhibited then. Turning tail, the taka-nin fled, weaving through the fallen branches and bushes with far greater ease than they could, especially considering how he could simply slip through the smaller gaps in a liquid state.

"He's heading for the river!" Neji called to his two comrades, pushing his body as far as it would go. Even with the boost from the soldier pills, his Byakugan drew more chakra from him than he was comfortable with giving, while every chakra-laden step sent a burning sensation through his thighs and broken ribs. Even Lee seemed in pain as they all pushed their limits, even though they could see it was hopeless.

By the time they reached the riverbank, the only trace of their opponent were the footprints in the muddy banks. Even Neji's byakugan failed to distinguish Suigetsu in his liquid form. Even if he could have, he doubted they would have been able to catch up to him.

"Ugh." The sudden groan came from Tenten as she dropped back onto the grass, panting. Lee seemed ready to do similarly, held up only by sheer will. The orders he had to give displeased him to no end, but he knew what they had to do.

"Lee, Tenten," he called softly, their eyes on him instantly. "We rest for a few minutes, have some soldier pills, then go after Naruto." Despite their fatigue, despite their injuries, he was proud of his team for the ready agreement they gave him. As he himself took a seat, a thought suddenly struck the jounin.

"But before that, Tenten," he addressed the female member of their team, "I need you to chain someone up."

* * *

><p><em>Psh, killing Inoichi <em>way_ before it was mainstream._


	27. The Kage Meet

Chapter Twenty Seven – The Kage Meet

"Everyone certain you know the plan?"

Despite his best efforts to mask it, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that their team leader and Hokage sounded worried and concerned. The weight of the moment was hanging over them all, a ghostly guillotine blade that was ready to descend upon them at any given time. And in the thick of it all, it was the chuunin of their team that seemed to be the most at ease.

_Ah, sweet naiveté, how I_ have _missed you_. Kakashi thought to himself, side-glancing at the Nara who was currently slouched in the shade of a tree. While the Hatake himself was absent-midedly toying with a shuriken in his pouch, their group medic was meticulously checking the arrangement of her senbon.

"Don't worry so much, Sensei," the Copy-nin said lightly. At Minato's flat stare, the jounin gave him an impish grin. "We all know what's at stake, and we all know what to do. With any luck, it'll go just as smoothly as team missions in the old days." At that, Minato couldn't help but chuckle, though the worry didn't ease from his features.

"And that, Kakashi, is precisely what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><em>Crunch.<em>

The sound of snow crunching beneath their feet rang loud to sensitive shinobi ears, deafening, even, in the near-silence of the snowy grove. They made no move to tread lighter; they were fast approaching the area the Meet was to take place in and, as a sign of no ill will, the three Konoha-nin kept to the ground in the open. As they progressed at a walk, Shikamaru couldn't shake a strange feeling, as if the very trees that sparsely dotted the landscape were watching them.

"Can you feel them?" The med-nin's voice was low as she maintained her even pace, though Shizune allowed her eyes to flit inconspicuously towards the treetops above them. Despite instinct demanding he follow her gaze, the young Nara kept his eyes facing resolutely to the front.

"Ah." The low sound of mellow agreement came from Kakashi this time, his strange tone further intensifying Shikamaru's unease. "We're getting close, now."

A few yards farther, even Shikamaru could sense them; shrouded presences surrounding them on all sides, chakra signatures suppressed to a minimum. Despite it being one of his first times in such a high-pressure situation, the chuunin knew it was imperative he maintain his cool front. It was more challenging than he had anticipated.

Two sudden blurs brought the teen out of his inner turmoil; two streaks of silver that descended onto the path ahead out of seemingly nowhere. The Nara was left frozen in place, weight balanced awkwardly on one foot as he was caught in mid-step, similar to his companions. Eyebrows furrowed, dark eyes watched as the silver-haired jounin in front of him gave both him and their final teammate a signal to remain still. _As if we were going to do otherwise._

"Halt!" The wider of the two samurai – for Shikamaru could now recognize their signature silver armor – raised a hand to emphasize his command. Although neither he nor his partner had drawn weapons, it was clear that they would not hesitate to do so that they might stop their advance. "Identify yourselves!" he added in a booming voice.

"I am Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi replied steadily, foregoing the lazy drawl, for once. "My companions are Katou Shizune and Nara Shikamaru. We are the delegation sent to represent Konohagakure in the Gokage Summit," he concluded, eyeing the two warriors with a practiced eye. Upon hearing his name and seeing the leaf emblem on their hitai-ate, the samurai nodded simultaneously, yet did not cede the path.

"Have you the letter of invitation handed to you by Raikage-sama's dignitaries?" the second samurai inquired, his voice a surprisingly thin tenor for one donned in such bulky armor. There was something odd in the man's tone that Shikamaru couldn't quite decipher, thought it provoked more puzzlement than disquiet.

"Ah, this?" Kakashi inquired lightly, removing a folded piece of parchment from within the folds of his cloak. Upon closer inspection, Shikamaru recognized it as the letter the Cloud shinobi had handed Minato. The samurai seemed to recognize it too, for they were visibly relieved as they perused its contents and signature.

"Everything seems to be in order, Hatake-san. You may proceed." the shinobi who was first to speak said, easing his posture. The release apparent in his voice brought on a sudden epiphany; the strange undertone Shikamaru had sensed earlier was respect. Not for their village of origin or the diplomatic positions they were in, but for Kakashi himself. _Tch, seems everything they say about him isn't exaggerated after all._

"Our gratitude, samurai-dono," Kakashi replied with an easy smile, replacing the letter inside his pouch and starting forwards again. The Copy-nin raised an eyebrow inquisitively when only one of the two samurai took to the trees again, pausing in his stride. "Was there something else, samurai-dono?" To the Nara's surprise, the warrior seemed almost nervous of asking.

"We have heard the news of what happened to Konohagakure, Hatake-san," he began with his best efforts at masking incertitude. "Am I to understand that you are appointed acting Hokage?" The question sent a jolt of alarm traveling down the chuunin's spine; this was the question they had been dreading, the one that could label them a threat should it not be handled with proper care. Shikamaru held his breath, though Kakashi seemed most placid.

"Ah, I am afraid that that is something I can explain only to the Kage themselves," he replied with what could easily pass as genuine remorse. With the Hatake's single visible eye fixated on him, the samurai simply bowed and followed his comrade into concealment. "Come on." With the samurai gone, Shikamaru felt the tension in his shoulders seep away, although he remained on his guard as he followed the two jounin. Resuming their pace, the teen suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who had been anxious; Shizune's face was still regaining its color and, had he not been so close to Kakashi, he would have never heard the release of the Hatake's pent-up breath. He couldn't help but share the sentiment; the first phase of their plans was a success. Now with permission to pass the sentries, the incomplete four-man squad progressed at a quicker pace; despite having intentionally delayed their arrival, it would do them no good if they were overly tardy.

As the final few hundred yards passed under their feet, the scenery around them gradually began to change. After only a minute, Shikamaru realized they were climbing a slope that grew progressively steeper. The sparse trees that had merely dotted the landscape now grew thickly together, providing cover for the presences he could just sense hidden between them. Yet, just as they had thickened abruptly, so, too, did the trees give way as soon as they crested the hill, providing space for perhaps the most bizarre structure the Nara had ever set eyes upon.

Topping the hill stood a great compound, flanked on two sides by what could have easily been a doton-created rock formation. Upon closer inspection, the Nara realized that what he had initially perceived as a compound was actually a single building defended by three individual walls. As the trio approached the primary gate, Shikamaru could see through to the structure nestled within the protective enclosure, so strange an example of architecture that the teen had to wonder if he were under a genjutsu; the building was in the shape of a large, tiered pyramid.

"Some architecture," he commented dryly in an undertone. Though Shizune sent him a disapproving look, the Nara could have sworn he heard an amused chuckle coming from Kakashi.

The three Konoha-nin passed undisturbed through the first two gates, albeit watched closely by shadowy presences that lurked on all sides. As they reached the ornate gates of the pyramid, two samurai became visible nestled under the shadows of its arch. However, like the guards scattered throughout the compound itself, these, too, paid them no heed, thus allowing them to enter. To Shikamaru's surprise, the door swung open easily at the merest touch. _Chakra, huh…?_

If Shikamaru had thought the outside was bizarre, the interior of the pyramid sent shivers down his spine.

The main room on the ground floor seemed to serve little more purpose than an entrance hall. Dimly lit, it appeared to be carved in its entirety out of the same, dull stone, floor and walls alike. Although he had expected it, Shikamaru was still surprised to see there was no ceiling; instead, one could see up to the verymost tip of the pyramid, with the corridors of the upper levels progressively tightening around the central axis. The weight of the bizarre structure rested on carved pillars well thicker than the thickest of trees the teen had ever seen; four men could easily conceal themselves behind one. Though there were a few discrete doorways dotted around the walls, that which easily dominated the lowest floor was the great staircase that led to the first floor

"Good evening, Gaikou-sama." The voice that addressed them belonged to a pleasant, middle-aged man that appeared out of one of the smaller rooms. Well-groomed and adorned in a ceremonial grey kimono, the man was obviously a high-ranking orderly, with orders to cater to the visiting diplomats. Walking slowly towards them on sandaled feet, the man bowed to them when he was six feet away, a bow they returned in lesser depth. "Please, allow me to usher you to the meeting room. They are expecting you," he added in nothing short of supreme politeness. The reverence and the appellation 'sama' was enough to make Shikamaru feel nicely uncomfortable. At Kakashi's curt nod, the orderly bowed once again and turned, leading them towards the staircase.

None spoke as the group slowly made their way up the stairs and along the lavish corridor. Must like the lower floor, the second tier was fashioned out of the same stone. Unlike the first one, however, the floor consisted of a single strip adjacent to each one of the four walls, leaving a large space free from which one could peer down to the ground floor. All these details the Nara was forced to take in quickly, as they were led to a room not far from the stairs, where ornate, yet moderately-sized doors stood closed. When their guide bowed and backed away, he knew it was time.

The scene that awaited them within the room was rather intimidating, even for a trained shinobi. A long, horseshoe-shaped table occupied the greater part of the floor, around which were placed five high-back chairs, four of which were occupied. Nestled between the two ends of the horseshoe was a smaller table which seated but one old man, opposite whom stood the only empty chair. Besides the five seated figures, two attendants stood behind each one.

All gazes were fixed on them.

Under the heavy stare of four Kage, eight foreign-nin and three samurai, Shikamaru felt a shiver of fear travel down his spine, the fine hairs on the nape of his neck standing on edge. In his pockets, his hands began to shiver slightly and, had Kakashi not acted right when he did, the Nara was uncertain what expression might have crossed his face in front of twelve hostile parties.

"About time!" a dark-skinned Kage blurted out, his great eyebrows furrowed together in obvious anger. Judging by his appearance and famed temper alone, Shikamaru recognized the Raikage easily enough with, it must be said, due unease.

"Our sincerest apologies for our belated arrival," the Copy-nin said smoothly, yet steadily, head inclined in a slight bow his two comrades hastened to mirror. "There were a few setbacks that held back our departure." Despite the passably genuine remorse in the jounin's tone, the two elder Kage – the Tsuchikage and the Raikage – continued to regard them with barely veiled displeasure. While the Mizukage wasn't actively displaying hostility, her passive visage felt just as threatening to the Nara. Only Gaara, their ally, remained calm and characteristically dispassionate.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, Konoha's Copy-nin himself," the Tsuchikage muttered in silken tones laced with covert anger. "So you're the one Konoha sent as acting Hokage. Ah, I see you have Tsunade-hime's attendant with you," the old man remarked with feigned lightness, turning to Shizune with calculating dark eyes. "How _is_ Tsunade-hime?" Standing as he was next to her, Shikamaru felt the sudden tension in the med-nin's muscles but, to her credit, she bit back the sharp retort that was most certainly on her tongue.

"Tsunade-sama's condition remains stable," Kakashi replied on behalf of all three of them, retaining all politeness even in the face of their less than warm reception. "In light of the enormity of the battle with the Akatsuki leader, her convalescence is anticipated, yet still uncertain." As he rose out of another small bow, both his comrades tensed. "However, I am afraid I must hasten to rectify a mistake in communication that seems to have arisen," he added with such directness that all – Kage and samurai alike – were taken aback. "I am not here as acting Hokage of Konoha," the silver-haired jounin concluded with finality. The collective gasp from all but the Raikage and the Sunagakure delegation sent another wave of tension through Shikamaru.

"Explain yourselves!" The indignant retort on the Tsuchikage's lips died instantly as Kakashi deftly pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and buried it an inch deep into the tabletop before him. All eyes were fixated on the seal that was wrapped around the hilt, a mixture of suspended disbelief mirrored on almost all faces.

"Wh-what is the meaning-" Once again, the Tsuchikage's nervous, yet enraged demand for answers was cut short as a small _'pop'_ of displaced air was heard and, right by Kakashi's side, a golden-haired figure with cobalt eyes smiled slightly and took his kunai by the hilt.

"Good evening," Minato greeted the silent room mildly, twirling the kunai around one finger. "I hope I didn't miss much." A few stunned seconds of silence greeted his apparition.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Splinters were still raining down on the gathered- at least, those that hadn't found their marks in flesh. For a breathless moment, few could make full sense of what had happened. Those not thrown to the ground blinked. A choked cry, a streak of color and a resounding <em>thud<em>. As the stone dust fell to the ground, everything fell into place. From where he had Shunshined to, Minato was stuck to the far wall of the wall with chakra. Almost opposite him, the Tsuchikage was fighting valiantly to free his rock-encased fist from where it had lodged into the wall.

Time seemed rather warped. It seemed that no sooner had Minato landed on the wall that the stone under him twisted around his boots in an obvious trap. The blond had no other choice but to push himself violently away, soaring over the samurais' heads perpendicular to the ground. Cobalt eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Tsuchikage, now free of the wall, flying right at him with a crazed look about him. Just when it seemed they would collide, Minato blinked out of existence, leaving the old man to sail through the space he had just been occupying.

A scuffle occurred as both combatants landed ungracefully, the Tsuchikage on the far side of the room and Minato on the floor where he had first entered the room. Nimble fingers tightened their grip on the tripronged kunai as the Kage readied to defend oncoming blows. Cobalt eyes widened as the short Iwa-nin readied to fly out towards him, but was kept tethered to the wall by means of a beige substance.

_Sand?_ Barely had he caught his footing when he recognized the substance binding the Tsuchikage and, by the looks of it, his two attendants, in place.

"Enough."

The voice was quiet and collected, yet it still seemed to cut through the tense atmosphere with chilling efficiency. It only took a jerk of the head for Minato to see who it was. The Kazekage had risen to his feet, arms crossed in an unforgiving stance. Although his face betrayed nothing but austerity, Minato registered relief coursing through him alongside the adrenaline from the small scuffle. _"… and Gaara even became the Kazekage. I've only seen him once since I returned, but you should see him, Dad. The village has acknowledged him. They love him. Heh, he's sort of where I want to be." _As cold eyes turned to him and he received an almost imperceptible nod, Minato found it exceedingly hard to compromise his current image of the Kazekage with the friend his son saw in him.

When no one else made to move in the sudden stillness, Minato straightened and returned his kunai into its pouch. _It seems Suna did receive my missive_, he noted, a grim expression on his face. Like any good Kage, Gaara wouldn't seal an alliance without first meeting the other leader. Konoha's continued pact with Suna would depend on this meeting. Although none seemed inclined to continuing the fight, the Tsuchikage was still struggling against Gaara's sand-grip."Kazekage brat, let me down this instant!" From where he was hoisted up in the air and encased in sand to his Adam's apple, the Tsuchikage was less of a threat than he would have liked to admit. Judging by their stilted movements, his two attendants were no closer to freeing themselves than their leader was.

"Oonoki you old fool! Are you trying to bring the building down on top of us?! Sit down before you hurt your old back!" The rough, demanding voice that boomed from across the room could only belong to one man.

_A._

Despite the position he was in, Minato couldn't pretend he held nothing but respect for his fellow Kage; they had fought against each other in the war, before either of them ascended to Kage, and A had almost matched his speed. _I see you're playing your cards quite well, A._ A nondescript smirk touched his lips. _Now that everything's in the air, what will your move be?_

"As Kazekage-sama has already stated, that will be enough. This is a peace gathering and, as moderator, I request that not another single mote of chakra be molded!" Despite Gaara being the only one still actively manipulating his chakra, the leader of the samurai was looking pointedly at the suspended Tsuchikage.

"Or what, sonny? Moderator or not, you have no power to stop anyone in this room!" Oonoki spat back, fidgeting madly against his earthly restraints.

"You would do well to remember, Tsuchikage, that this is a peace summit. Unless you're aiming for an international incident, it would be best if you refrained from being so brash." The redheaded Sand shinobi was still restraining three powerful Iwa-nin, yet his voice was far from breathless. If anything, the manipulation seemed to require no effort at all on his part. While he remained strictly polite, it was clear to everyone that the teen was berating the far older Kage. No one seemed to mind.

The Tsuchikage, on the other hand, seemed ready to bark back a scathing retort when he was cut off by a far sweeter voice.

"Now, now, gentlemen, we really shouldn't impose on our hosts' hospitality." Though the woman speaking did in no way raise her voice, there was an undercurrent of power to it that demanded respect. Tearing his gaze from the men in his direct line of sight, Minato took stock of the Mizukage for the first time since his dramatic entrance. He had heard of the Fifth Mizukage, a redhead who wielded the dreaded Lava release. Though she could still be considered young where politics were concerned, he could tell simply by the calculated way she pitched her tone that she was already an expert at diplomacy. "Tsuchikage, lets refrain from demolishing this fine pyramid before we hear more. For instance, you." Teal eyes turned to meet Minato's. "Though I was not Mizukage at the time, I know enough to recognize you, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. To my knowledge, you were also dead. Yet, here you are."

"I got better."

The atmosphere in the room tensed noticeably, all eyes focused on the blond Hokage, nervous energy revived. Though his ally didn't seem to begrudge him it, Minato wasn't so certain Shizune would be quite so forgiving later for his little quip.

"If you think this is some kind of joke-" the Tsuchikage began to sputter anew, but was interrupted by Minato with a quick smile of calculated remorse.

"Ah, forgive the quip; I've been getting that question a lot, lately." Flat stares were all the answer he got as the small smile faded into a business-like frown. "To answer your question, Mizukage, the tale is rather long."

With everyone focused on him, the Fourth took a deep inhale to sharpen his focus. "Sixteen years ago, in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack, I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into myself with the Shiki Fuujin, a seal that was soon to claim my soul. The other half, as you all know, I sealed into Konoha's current Jinchuuriki, my newborn son." Despite the smatter of gasps that arose, Minato continued resolutely. "What no one was aware of, however, is that I also sealed what remained of my own chakra into my son along with the yang half of the Kyuubi no Yoko. In the seal I wove, I arranged it so that, should my seal reach close to breaking, my chakra would activate and repair it. A few days ago, Naruto fought against Pein of the Akatsuki. During that fight, the seal was almost undone and what could be described as a chakra imprint of me appeared to reinforce it. However, what I could not have anticipated was that, after discussing with Naruto, Nagato – also known as Pein – would release a jutsu that would bring back to life all those he had slain in Konoha. The basis of his jutsu is manipulating and recreating the residue chakra that any life leaves behind. Luckily for me, my own chakra fingerprint qualified. As Hokage bodies are preserved after death, my chakra found its way to my til-then corpse and I returned to life." His recount was met with resonating silence as the gathered attempted to process the information.

"You turned your own newborn into the most feared Bijuu's Jinchuuriki. You _are_ cold about these things." Predictably, it was the Tsuchikage that had broken the silence, in quite the unimpressed baritone. Though his eyes narrowed, Minato was disciplined enough to let the barb slide.

"I only do what a Kage must, Tsuchikage," he replied evenly, though scorn could be detected underneath the veil of courtesy.

"My own father, the Yondaime Kazekage, sealed the Ichibi into me as a child. 'What a Kage must', indeed. However, Naruto has grown past both his alienation from Konoha and his brand as 'Jinchuuriki'. He is a better and stronger man than most." Now Minato could begin to envision what sort of connection the two teens shared, and why the redhead had been made Kazekage despite his absurdly young age. Though Oonoki snorted at Gaara's statement, he said nothing more.

"It seems to me like we're missing a more important issue here," groused the Raikage, blond tufts of moustache quivering over his lips. "What happened to the second half of the Kyuubi? You said you had sealed it into yourself. Are we to understand that Konoha now has _two_ Jinchuuriki?" Although he had maintained a calculated front up until then, the alarm ringing through A made allowances for his naturally rough tones and short patience. The outburst turned glances suspicious as the others mulled over the idea. Minato couldn't blame them; one Jinchuuriki was bad enough, but the Hokage and Yellow Flash as well?

"The chakra I had sealed into Naruto was only my own. From what I can tell, Nagato's jutsu only used that chakra imprint as a blueprint when reanimating me, so the other half of the Kyuubi is still sealed within the Shinigami's stomach." Though the tension didn't fade from the room, it eased somewhat.

"Yondaime-dono, it remains that we still have little to go on other than your word," the samurai leader piped in, drawing the eyes of the room to himself. "For this peace summit to be effective, I am convinced that there should be as little doubt as possible concerning the possibility of Yondaime-dono being a Jinchuuriki. Proof would be most welcome," the old warrior concluded respectfully, yet with an air of authority handed to him by the Gokage themselves.

"Very well," Minato acquiesced evenly. With all eyes trained on him – even those of his own delegation, he noticed – he raised his jounin vest and shinobi suit to expose his midsection. "This is where the seal for containing a Jinchuuriki is placed, as close to the stomach as possible. Immediately after the sealing, the seal remains visible. However, after a brief period of time, it fades from sight completely. The only way for it to become visible again is for the host to mold chakra. Now, if our Mizukage has not sensed any genjutsu," he inquired after Mei, who graciously shrugged, "my seal would appear if I do this." Raising his right hand, a chakra spike assaulted their senses as a dense ball of energy materialized in the Hokage's open palm, rotation wisps of chakra coalescing together. When no mark appeared on his skin, Minato allowed the jutsu to peter out on its own and fixed his attire.

"I doubt there can be any more uncertainty after that," Mifune acknowledged brusquely, hoping to finally begin the Summit. "Now, should anyone have no further objections, we may begin the meeting." Rather than resume his seat, the samurai turned a searching look at each delegation in the room. With a displeased, yet unmistakably resigned grunt, the Raikage resumed his seat. As Minato took his place at the table, the samurai turned a keen eye on Gaara. "Kazekage-dono, I believe it necessary that Tsuchikage-dono be released." Gaara said nothing, yet turned towards the Tsuchikage who, on his part, returned his gaze with a glower of his own.

"You expect me to just sit there with the person who wiped out countless of my shinobi?!" Oonoki barked at the gathered, beady eyes glancing from one figure to the next.

"Yes," the Raikage snapped back with equal bluntness. "We expect you to act more like the Tsuchikage and less like the old codger that you are and finally bury that eighteen-year old hatchet." Glowering first at the Raikage's tall figure, then the remainder of the assembled, Oonoki was finally forced to accept defeat.

"…. Fine." The agreement was given with what Minato could only describe as the utmost displeasure but, true to his word, Oonoki refrained from attacking him upon his release. Quite unlike his delegation struggling for balance as the sand-grip relinquished its hold on them, the old man lowered himself to the ground in a dignified fashion and resumed his seat, albeit with bad grace. En route to sitting down himself, Mifune paused and met Minato's eyes from across the room.

"Ah, Hokage-dono," he paused briefly. "Are we to understand that you have been reinstated as acting Hokage of Konohagakure in place of the Godaime?" The momentary peace was snuffled at the question, yet Minato waited until he had seated himself comfortably before answering.

"Tsunade-sama is still in a coma following her defense of the village, as my attendants already informed you. I have indeed been reinstated as the Yondaime Hokage by the Fire Lord, yet I have still to discuss the position of Kage with her. Suffice to say for now that I am acting Hokage and my decisions here are binding for Konohagakure. Katou Shizune-san here is acting as representative on Godaime-sama's behalf." Although there was room for interpretation, the answer he gave had been perfunctory; the four people he needed to convince of his status had accepted him as a fellow Kage from the moment he made his entrance.

A moment of silence ensued as those present steeled themselves for the grueling Summit. As an attendant stepped forth from each delegation, small 'pops' could be heard as conical hats came into existence from their nest in sealing scrolls. Shikamaru was the one to bring Minato his; the blond gave the Nara a fleeting smile when he noticed the shock the chuunin was masking. As the mediator, Mifune cleared his throat and rose to his feet.

"Please remove your hats." In response to the traditional ceremonial gestures, the Gokage simultaneously removed the hats bearing the emblem of their nations and set them on the polished wood before them. "In response to Raikage-sama's request, the Kage have assembled. I am Mifune, your mediator. This Gokage Summit is called into order."

"I will speak first." Despite his undeniable youth, no one contested the Kazekage's right to open the meeting. Gaara surveyed them all, teal irises unyielding. "We have gathered here today to answer the thread of the Akatsuki. As a former Jinchuuriki, I am well aware of how dangerous they are. Yet, when in the past I called for the Gokage to act, I was ignored by all save the Godaime Hokage." As the Kazekage and Hokage's gazes met, Minato was met with the most minute of nods, informally cementing the continuation of their alliance. Facing the other Kage, Gaara's eyes hardened. "The Gokage are far too slow to act!"

A scornful snort sounded from the other side of the room, courtesy of the Tsuchikage. "You can talk, Kazekage, but we had no reason to act. Bijuu affairs belong to their respective village and it alone! Such matters are to be dealt with internally and with the utmost secrecy, as is common knowledge," Oonoki bit back.

"So you prioritize saving face and pride over action." Gaara remarked pensively, eyes narrowing slightly. "For all your years, you still adhere to ancient ways…"

"I don't know about that, but I have never personally seen it my business to intervene," the Mizukage commented dryly, leaned back against her chair. "Losing our Bijuu was never a cause for imminent concern. Taking into account that harnessing the power of a Bijuu requires fine control, skill and a considerable amount of time, the matter has never caused Kirigakure much thought," she concluded airily, gazing at them with one green eye.

"I sincerely doubt we have to concern ourselves with the Akatsuki controlling the Bijuu," the Tsuchikage continued with a smirk. "Very few people have been known to be able to do so. If memory serves me correctly, the last one was Raikage-sama's own little brother. And even he couldn't stand up to a Konoha welp. So I ask you, what is there to fear?"

Up until then, Minato had been carefully observing the interaction between his fellow Kage. Although he was well acquainted with Oonoki and A, the new Mizukage was an unknown to him, as was his own ally. Despite his focus being centered on those two, the sharp chakra spike had him twisting round instinctively, like everyone else in the room.

_Crash._

Splinters were once again hailing down on them, this time courtesy of the Raikage. The broad-shouldered boulder of a man stood with his fist buried amongst fragments of wood that had once been part of the table, breathing heaving unevenly. Some of the Kage had risen to their feet, but it was still nothing compared to their attendants. Shinobi were scattered throughout the room, weapons blocking weapons as each delegation protected their Kage. Almost as a side thought, Minato noted that Shikamaru had caught the female Kumo-nin with his shadows.

"How-how dare you!" A snarled, face contorted into a grimace of rage. "B was ambushed and outnumbered and-"

"And yet the Kyuubi's brat took out Pein on his own," the Tsuchikage fired back, also rising with no acknowledgement of his shinobi. "Or was that just a fluke? And you mean to tell me the Hachibi was strong-"

"Enough!"

Unlike the previous time, it was Minato who called an end to the barbs being exchanged, his voice cutting through the rising clamor like a knife through butter. His eyes were flashing dangerously as they regarded the Tsuchikage though he made no aggressive move.

"I know from experience that any Jinchuuriki can be caught unawares," he said pointedly, eyes boring into the Tsuchikage's. "And even when they aren't, it isn't particularly difficult to formulate a strategy specifically suited to combating one. Jinchuuriki are more often than not key assets in every war. They're style has been seen by countless eyes; exploiting their weaknesses isn't impossible for the skilled puppeteer." During his speech, the tension had dissipated partially. With his words hanging in the air, the Raikage finally harrumphed and crossed his arms. The Tsuchikage, in his own term, held Minato's gaze for a heartbeat longer before looking pointedly away.

As if they had never been there, the attendants Shunshined back to their rightful places behind their respective Kage, a guarded eye trained on each other.

"Whether you want to admit it to yourselves or not, the Akatsuki have begun to take more aggressive actions against the Hidden Villages. We can no longer sit and wait for them to bring the fight to us. They have eight out of our nine Bijuu. How long are you willing to give them until they harness that power? Even Naruto won't be able to counter that." Though Gaara's comment concerning his son made Minato swell with pride, it was something he had to push to the back of his mind for the time being. Before either temperamental Kage count fire back a retort, their mediator cleared his throat for attention.

"I would like to speak on behalf of all the neutral nations." With silence giving consent, he continued. "It seems to me that the common practice up until now has been to deal with the Akatsuki as individual villages, with the exception of Konohagakure and Sunagakure's alliance. And, if our current situation may serve as an indication, it would seem that that method has been proven ineffective. What I propose is a change in tactics; instead of in our individual strength, we should place our faith in the Allied Shinobi Forces."

It had been the angle Minato had wanted to vie for from the beginning. Now, however, he held his breath, attempting to feel out the silence that had blanketed the room. Then chaos arose.

"You cannot be serious-"

"That would never work-"

"As if I could ever trust _any_ of you!"

Given its superior volume and reach, it was no surprise the Raikage's voice droned out both the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage's attempts at protests. Now standing once more, A was once more breathing hard.

"The entire Akatsuki organization is comprised of nuke-nin from _your_ villages! And even if that weren't enough, it isn't all! Our investigations have found that there are those of you who have even used the Akatsuki in the past for your own purposes!" he groused, teeth grinding together.

"Used them?" If the startled undertone to Gaara's voice was anything to go on, the young Kazekage seemed to have no idea.

"Yes, used them! I do not trust you," the Raikage continued in the same ominous tones, moustache flared. "And that is why I called the Summit.

"What do you mean by 'used them'?" Gaara persisted, shoulders tensed. A's eyes narrowed as he stared the young Kazekage down, an unimpressed scowl on his lips.

"You are the Kazekage and have not been informed?" he began condescendingly. "Ask the elders back home!"

"The Great Nations are all headed towards uniform stability," the Tsuchikage continued brusquely, effectively cutting off any more questions from Gaara. "Given the current gradual demilitarization and the diminished threat of war, our Hidden Villages are fast becoming economic hindrances. And yet, in case war does break out, poorly trained shinobi are what will cost the nation the war. And that is where the Akatsuki came in."

"Well trained, efficient, with extremely high results; your nations have used them in the past," the Raikage concluded, banging the table with his hands. "There are even rumors that the organization originated in Kirigakure! How then, do you expect me to trust you? To ally myself with he who could very well be friends of my enemy?" he demanded.

"Given our current situation, it only seems logical to tackle the problem while it is still manageable," Mifune spoke up, eyebrows furrowed. "If ever the five nations could put their differences behind them, now is the time. Now is the time to strike, when the Akatsuki are most vulnerable. Without Pein-"

"Pein was never the issue."

The voice was quiet and restrained, several decibels lower than A's, yet it still carried. A heavy pause hung over the company as Minato's words registered in the minds of those gathered. Slowly, they all turned towards him, a mixture of curiosity and trepidation on their faces.

"Excuse me?" the Mizukage offered delicately, leaning forwards onto her elbows. Catching her eye, Minato sighed softly.

"Pein himself was never in control of the Akatsuki," he began. "He merely appeared as the leader while the true mastermind schemed from the shadows. Pein was nothing more than a pawn to him." He paused and the silence hung so think one could hear a senbon drop. "Sixteen years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, I met him, though I could inform no one until I had returned. Contrary to popular belief, the attack wasn't a natural disaster; it was _his_ doing. News reached my ears of a man in the Akatsuki that my shinobi faced recently: he wears the typical Akatsuki cloak and hides behind a spiral, orange mask. Like the man I fought, he is a master of space-time ninjutsu that allows him to phase through any attack aimed at him, be it ninjutsu or taijutsu, as well as teleport between locations. The only time when he is solid is when he himself attacks. That night when we fought for dominance over the Kyuubi, he spoke to me of his plans for the shinobi world. Plans he has now set in motion," Minato explained with a solemn expression. "Though I assaulted him with my most advanced jutsu, I was only able to wound him and, even though he retreated, it was on his terms. He is cunning and he is fast and…" Minato paused, taking a deep breath, "he sports the Sharingan." The silence reigned even thicker than ever before, if it were conceivably possible. "Given his control of the Kyuubi, I could but draw one conclusion; this man is Uchiha Madara."

"Did he not die decades ago?" Gaara asked finally, eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to process the new information. The Tsuchikage opposite him snorted softly, but there was no derision in it, this time.

"Do you mean he was- is immortal? He truly is a monster…" the old man trailed off, one finger tapping his elbow nervously.

"With Uchiha Madara, there's little we can say for sure about him…" the Mizukage mused thoughtfully, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "There's nothing to say that the Uchiha demon didn't find a way to survive. It isn't impossible."

"This changes nothing." Though shock could still be detected, the Raikage was doing an admirable job of regaining his previous stoicism. His jaw clamped as he surveyed his fellow Kage and samurai, a fist clenching. Having found his momentum, said fist slammed down onto the tabletop again. "This is nothing more than further proof that I cannot trust any of you in an alliance! Here we have the _famed_ Yondaime Hokage announcing that his village co-founder is the leader of the Akatsuki! Well, I do not need you to counter their assault. I will find my brother and I will _break_ Uchiha Madara _myself_," he stormed, teeth bared.

"You can't seriously be so blind." Though his tone remained frigid, Minato was relieved to hear a note of anger in Gaara's voice. "Upon hearing that one of the strongest shinobi alive leading the Akatsuki, an organization that snuck into the very _hearts_ of our villages and kidnapped your Jinchuuriki, kidnapped _me_, the only thing that you can think of is to take them on alone? Are you really that deluded?"

"You are too naïve and idealistic for this world, Kazekage brat," Oonoki spat out, crossing his arms. "It's every man for himself. Allying myself with you or Kirigakure would be bad enough. But allying with the Yellow Flash? Iwagakure would sooner _burn_ than see herself allied with Konoha!"

"Did you not listen to yourself earlier, Oonoki? Madara is one of the people who can manipulate the Bijuu," Minato opined, eyebrows knit in growing consternation. "Not only can he control the Beasts he and his organization have already sealed, but he is also a master at moving in the shadows, Uchiha Madara is _not_ one to be underestimated!"

"I'm glad you carry such fond memories of me, Yondaime Hokage Minato. I assure you the sentiment is mutual."

Heads shot up at the smooth male voice, catching sight of a black-cloaked figure as he descended upon them, straight onto the one man who knew what to expect. Onlookers felt the sudden gravitational pull, then nothing as the duo vanished into thin air.


	28. Opening

Chapter Twenty Eight – Opening

Sounds of distant fighting occasionally reached his ears, both from behind and in front, muffled as they were by the forest foliage. Even though Naruto tried his best to focus on what lay ahead, a twinge of unease still twisted in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the three he had left behind; memories of an older mission came to mind, one with different objectives. With a restless shake of the head, he cast his mind forwards, jaw subconsciously tightening as he suppressed a surge of rage. The teen raised both hands to his chest, two shadow clones popping into existence by his side. Instead of falling into step with him, however, they gave him a grim nod and took off to the side, away from both fronts.

His awareness swept his surroundings as he ran, growing more astute and more precise as more natural chakra pooled into his reserves, courtesy of his first clone. Despite the insipid darkness that lay all around him, his footfalls were sure, guided by the life energy of the limbs beneath his sandals. Before him, two chakra signatures blazed in his mind's eye as he came within range of sensing them; the two targets he had been racing to catch up to. Judging by the bursts and flares of chakra he could feel, the two were already in the thick of combat.

He grimaced and ran harder.

Dark as it was, he sensed the thing well before his eyes picked it out; a giant, human-like construct that appeared to have splintered a good number of trees. With speed surprising for its size, it struck out at a figure that was sent tumbling backwards. With a sickening _crunch_, herculean fingers seized the man and crushed his body into a bloody pulp. Naruto's appalled cry, however, never left his throat; mere seconds later, Danzo's – for Naruto was certain it was the old man – silhouette appeared some feet away, shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

_Genjutsu? But he was there…_

Now within visual range of the battlefield, Naruto realized with revulsion that the thing was, in fact, a skeletal figure emitting a low, purple glow that stood about Sasuke. Though the Uchiha was still standing upright, it was plain he, too, was tiring fast. Even as he took in the scene, the skeleton conjured a chakra bow, which it then leveled at the man he had just crushed.

A heartbeat later found Naruto dozens of yards away, half-carrying, half-dragging Danzo's body. Mere yards away, a smoking crater lay where the chakra-arrow had impacted.

Appearing all the war veteran he was known to be, Danzo swiftly shrugged off Naruto's arm, regaining his personal space.

"Good. With you here, taking down the Uchiha should be a matter of time," he said stiffly, glancing down at his arm. Though Naruto grimaced again, he didn't immediately dispute the statement. Sasuke didn't seem to share his reticence.

"This is between me and him, Naruto! It's none of your business!" Though he tried to sound forceful, it was clear Sasuke was still winded from the chakra weapon.

"When people kill or attempt to kill comrades from Konoha, it becomes my business," he answered seriously with a side-glance at Danzo. The veteran seemed to ignore him.

"That _comrade_ you're trying to protect arranged the massacre of my _entire family_ and just blew up your village. Is that the kind of people you protect? Ready to ignore all he's done just so you can go back to an illusion of a peaceful village?!" Sasuke snapped sharply.

"No."

His tone was so solemn that even Danzo seemed taken aback at the edge to his voice. "But that's why, when I'm done with you here, I'm dragging his ass back to the village where he can answer for all that he's done, both to the Uchiha and to Konoha tonight. He'll answer to the Hokage, to the village people, but not to me. And not to you, either. I'm not going to let you stain your hands with any more blood, Sasuke."

"_Stain_ my _hands_?" Sasuke repeated with audible scorn. "Bullshit! I'm doing everyone a _favor_ by killing him before he stabs somebody _else_ in the back! _This_ is the world, loser. Wake up already."

"Enough," Danzo stated suddenly, hands raised at chest level. "Uchiha Sasuke, tonight you taste your own justice."

"No." Though Naruto didn't raise his voice, his disagreement rang loudly in the gloom.

"This is no time for sentimentalities. The Uchiha is a threat to the village and _must_ be taken out."

"I'm aware," Naruto snapped back tersely. "But I won't allow anyone to die tonight. Not you, not him."

"Spare me," Sasuke scoffed, chakra reserves somewhat recovered. "I'm not a part of your sappy sentimentality."

"Consider it selfishness on my part," Naruto fired back irritably. "You're almost out of chakra. Even if I win here, it'll be for nothing. Even if I drag you back to the village, it'll mean nothing if you don't come yourself. Anything I say or do here will be for nothing, because you'll have an excuse to hide behind. So I'll wait until the next time we meet to hammer my words into that thick skull of yours." A scornful laugh was all the reply he got.

"I have no time for this. I _cannot_ allow him to escape. Do _not_ get in my way!"

Seals forming in rapid succession, Naruto could sense the full brunt of the wind jutsu as it impacted against the skeletal armor that encased Sasuke. With speed remarkable for his age and fatigue, the council member lunged towards the Uchiha in the wake of his attack, a fuuma shuriken summoned into his grasp. Without hesitation, the weapon was sent whirring off to the side while the skeleton was still off-balance, arcing in order to strike at a more vulnerable angle. Just when Naruto thought it would pierce through the nape of the neck, an intense chakra burst sent it flying skywards.

With both his targets flowing through seals, Naruto threw himself forwards, hands already in his signature seal.

The fight had begun.

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself once again thanking the toads for teaching him Sage Mode; in the near-complete darkness, he found himself relying on his sensatory abilities to navigate the battlefield.<p>

Above him, two Shadow Clones launched themselves at the skeletal armor, a Rasengan whirling in-between them. To their unpleasant surprise, however, an arm slammed into them midair, dispelling them before they could come close enough to make contact. A second pair of clones followed close on the first pair's heels. These, too, met the same fate, though Naruto simply smirked; a single clone slipped easily through the gap in the armor's guard, an Oodama Rasengan thrust forward. He was about to make contact when he faltered, footing jeopardized by an ill-timed wind-release. Naruto couldn't contain himself from cursing as his jutsu connected, yet with less force than he was capable of. There was an unearthly sound like bone gritting on bone, yet the skeleton gave no sign of breaking. He was sent stumbling, however, fact which gave Danzo an opportunity.

A concentrated blast of air sent Naruto skidding backwards despite his chakra-laced feet holding fast to the earth. Much like him, the skeleton was knocked off-balance even more, pushed to the side so that Sasuke was open to attack.

Judging by the shape and density of the chakra, Naruto was sure it had to be a chakra blade. With frightening precision, the blade was thrust forwards. His footing unsure momentarily after the wind-release, Naruto was unable to intervene and block the blow towards his former teammate's head.

He needn't have worried.

The sound of lightning crackling filled the heavy atmosphere as a second chakra blade rose to parry the stroke; the Chidori Spear. From where he stood, Naruto could just see the two blades' chakra resonance as they clashed, two rods of light in the near-pitch that had enveloped their battleground.

Just as he was trying to devise a way of separating the two, something large and living flared suddenly in his mindscape. Looking up, his eyes focused instead on a smaller chakra missile that was headed straight for the pair. In the gloom, he just caught the gleam of a wind-fueled fuuma shuriken as it embedded itself into Danzo's back. A wet grunt was torn from the veteran's throat, silenced once and for all by Sasuke's Chidori. Just as Naruto felt the old man's chakra disappearing, however, it blossomed into life just a few paces from him.

"The sky," Danzo grunted, slightly hunched where he stood. Naruto couldn't help but stare at him, mind rushing to comprehend what was happening. Following his word, the blond looked up, only to blink in amazement.

There, hovering above them, was a giant bird.

"He must have summoned it earlier and kept it out of sight," Danzo muttered almost to himself, once more glancing at his arm. It was then that Naruto noticed that the man's right arm was unbandaged, the sleeve rolled up to expose puckered skin. Upon closer inspection, Naruto's stomach churned unpleasantly; they were closed eyes.

He didn't have much time to think on his disgust.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Snapping back into focus, Naruto leaped to the side as Danzo summoned his bonded creature; a large being that resembled an elephant. From atop its back, Danzo seemed to be looking skywards, his one uncovered eye fixed on the summoned bird. Following his gaze, Naruto had to squint in order to focus on the small lump that had appeared on the bird's talons. With a start, he realized it was Sasuke, having taken to the air in the confusion borne of Danzo's summoning jutsu.

He would be of no help on the ground.

With the customary twinge, he bit into the flesh of his thumb and ran through the seals with practiced ease. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Trees and earth were violently displaced as the Toad Boss '_popped'_ into existence beneath him, elevating him rapidly to stand at the same height as Danzo. Though the blond understood that his Summons was still unaware, his loudly-spoken question still seemed misplaced.

"Oi, Naruto-boy!" the Toad Boss called to his rider, the vibrations from his gravelly voice traveling through his body into Naruto as he spoke. "What's goin' on?!"

"Sasuke's the one controlling the bird summons," Naruto explained as concisely as he could. "We take him down, but don't aim to kill." If Danzo had any objections to the orders he gave the toad, he either didn't care or didn't bother voicing them.

"Don't look into the Uchiha's eyes," he said instead. "You'll become a bother if you're placed under a genjutsu."

Had the situation not been so messed-up, Naruto would have taken offense at the contempt in the older shinobi's voice. As it was, he couldn't muster the will to care too much. "In this light, I'll be lucky if I can find his eyes at all," he threw back tartly. Feeling the toad's muscles tensing beneath him, Naruto braced himself for the attack.

Sasuke's bird dove first.

Wings pulled into its sides, the bird of prey – for what other bird would have such talons? – dove at them, a dark missile headed straight for them. Beneath him, Naruto felt the heat as the toad molded chakra and shot it out his mouth in three small torrents of heated water. While the first two struck the bird, eliciting a pained squawk, the third was sucked towards the third summons; the elephant.

Naruto couldn't help but wince at the chocked cry as Danzo's summons tried to expel boiling water from its larynx. Sasuke wasn't so sympathetic.

With a flair that sent a concussion wave over them, the bird snapped its wings open, abruptly halting its plummet to the ground. Its talons bared, it descended on Danzo's summons with a warlike cry. Claws could easily be heard digging into flesh with a sickening, wet sound before the elephant slammed its trunk into the bird's chest, effectively freeing itself. As the bird flapped to gain altitude, however, one of the wings caught Bunta in the side, drawing deep gouges.

"Boss!" Naruto called in alarm as his summons reared slightly, landing a blow on the bird with his front leg. He didn't need the toad to explain; he had sensed the chakra-sharpened pinfeathers easily enough.

"I'm alright; it's just a flesh wound," the toad grunted in reply, his beady gazed fixed on the circling bird above. "How're we gonna reach them up there?"

"Just stay out of my way!" Danzo called back to them. Wheeling around, Naruto frowned in thought as the huge elephant took several steps back – crushing several trees in the process – and charged forwards. Trunk outstretched, there was a sound like a vacuum breaking as air rushed into the summons' nostrils. Despite some distance between them, the bird above was caught in the powerful funnel of air and pulled, squawking and flapping, towards the ground. Instead of fighting to remain aloft, as Naruto would have expected, the bird folded its wings and used the suction to gain speed, razor-sharp beak aimed straight for the creature's throat. Faced with the bird's sharp extremities, Danzo's summons cut its jutsu off abruptly, but was too late to avoid the impact.

Gamabunta had better timing.

Using his considerable bulk, the Toad Boss slammed bodily against the bird's securely folded wings, sending it slamming into the surrounding trees. Talons clawed out blindly, catching Naruto and Danzo's summons in the face and shoulder respectively. Both screeched in pain, but Naruto's focus was driven elsewhere.

With the momentum he had gained from Gamabunta's lunge, the blond flew over the toad's head on a collision course with the grounded bird. Golden eyes wide, a bright sphere of chakra was swirling in the hand stretched out behind him, a cry of effort leaving his lips.

Another flash, and he was burning.

A wing spasm Naruto had dismissed as an attempt to right itself had launched Sasuke towards him. The two met in midair just like that day years ago, Rasengan meeting Chidori in a blinding explosion that sent both careering backwards.

Though his landing was rough, it could have been worse. Taking the moment to reorient himself, Naruto realized he had struck Gamabunta before the toad caught him, while the burning pain was chakra burn, swiftly being tended to by the Kyuubi within him. He couldn't see Sasuke anywhere, but Danzo had seized his opening with a vengeance; the elephant had wasted little time in charging the bird and now stood on top of it in an attempt to stomp it into the ground. Talons, beak, trunk and claws clashed roughly, both animals grunting at the exertion. Before he was called on for an order, though, Bunta charged into the fray himself, tanto drawn from its scabbard across his back.

"Look out for-"

"Yah!" the Toad Boss called, drowning out the teen's warnings as he leaped into the air, only to come crashing down on the two summons. His shortsword pierced through flesh, feather and muscle, only to be embedded in the dry earth. Though the wound the elephant had sustained was minor, the bird summons was dispelled with an eerie pop that none heard.

The air was thick with lightning.

Naruto was sure Bunta's screaming would have been louder if his own cries didn't drown out any other sound. Courtesy of a safely-landed Sasuke, lightning shot up the tanto and through both summons, naturally reaching their riders. With both creatures dispelled, Naruto felt himself plummeting helplessly towards the ground, his body still jerking out of his control. Instead of hard-packed earth, however, he was once more caught and lowered to safety when he least expected it.

"I told you to stay out of my way," Danzo said, trying his best to sound calm and collected, though it was obvious he was fast approaching his limits. As the final convulsions ceased, Naruto regained his feet shakily, offering a slight nod in reply. Again, the bandaged Root captain stepped to the side, as if unwilling to stand too close to him, and Naruto felt his animosity returning in full force. Glancing down at his arm again, Danzo was oblivious. It was then that Naruto noticed the eyes that had yet to close. Standing so close to him, Naruto felt his revulsion grow anew, though his mind raced to understand the sight before him; an eye was closing with some finality even he could sense.

A sudden roar had both shinobi looking up.

A barrage of shuriken rained down on the pair, forcing the two to dodge in opposite directions to avoid the worst of the flurry while deflecting the remaining few with a kunai. A large fireball passed between them, missing both by a significant margin.

It only served to keep them separated an instant longer.

Through the flames, Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke impaled Danzo from a distance, mouth contorted in a mad scream as the lightning blade pierced the Root commander's chest. Though the blow caused him to stumble, Danzo seemed much too at ease for a man on death's door. With a twisted, yet focused expression, he pushed himself forwards along the blade – impaling himself further – so as to bring Sasuke within his range. The nuke-nin cried out in anger and twisted his sword to the side so that the blade sliced horizontally through his opponent's entire ribcage. Blood spurted out of Danzo's mouth, but he had his prize.

Sasuke cried out in pain as a chakra blade pierced his own flesh.

Two shadow clones kicked the two apart, though there seemed to be little need; Danzo crumpled to the earth, though his form vanished in seconds. Naruto didn't waste time puzzling over the jutsu; his reserves of natural chakra were running out. A determined frown marred his features as he released his second clone, his surroundings coming into sharp clarity once more as he entered Sage Mode. With his awareness augmented once more, he sensed Danzo several yards away, while Sasuke seemed to be standing still, just enshrouded in the shadows. From what he could sense, both were nearing their limits.

An explosion of chakra burst in Naruto's mindscape as Sasuke compressed his chakra, summoning the skeletal armor once more. Without pausing even for a breath, the chakra construct reading its bow, aiming straight at where Danzo stood, too close to dodge. Naruto lunged, but the teen doubted they would have come out of it completely unscathed had it not been for the sturdy tree that sprung out of the earth behind them. The chakra arrow bore straight through the thick trunk, although it was knocked off course. Without pausing to look, Naruto grabbed the old man and leaped off to the side, maneuvering quickly out of the warpath of two more chakra strikes.

When no more seeming on the way, Danzo brushed off Naruto's hands coldly, eyes immediately focused on his arm. From where he stood, it was clear to Naruto that the man was almost entirely out of chakra; if the battle was dragged out any longer, he would suffer from chakra exhaustion.

_Just a little more and I can take care of them both_, Naruto thought to himself, glancing first at Danzo, then towards where he knew Sasuke to be; the dust cloud from his attacks had obscured the little visibility they had had left.

"Naruto-kun."

Brought abruptly out of his machinations, it occurred to him that this was the first time Danzo had addressed him by name all night. Turning to the older man, he saw the final roll of bandages falling from his face, uncovering an eye that appeared lighter than his left one. Right then, two things happened in tandem; Naruto realized it was a Sharingan, as must have been all the implanted eyes on his arm and, simultaneously, failed to really care anymore. He felt as if energy had been drained from him all of a sudden and the world went dark around him, though it wasn't of much concern to him.

"He is all but exhausted after that barrage. It's our chance to take him out," Danzo stated calmly, hands fiddling with his tunic. "If he lives, he will attack Konoha, just as he was about to do tonight. However, of the two of us, I am his main target. Wait until he is distracted, then strike."

"Ah," the teen agreed slowly. Through the haze in his mind, a sense of purpose flowed through him, eyebrows furrowing in determination, uncurbed even by the trickle of blood down Danzo's right cheek. "No matter what, we can't allow him to harm the village," he stated firmly, to Danzo's final satisfaction.

"Go."

* * *

><p>The dust cloud around them had just begun to settle when it was forcefully dispelled by a powerful gust of wind. The war veteran covered the distance between them swiftly, using another wood-release construct to deflect a chakra arrow. With Susano in sight, Danzo weaved the seals fluidly; a great wave of wind slammed against the ethereal armor, but did little but shake it. Without missing a step, the Root commander dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the fist that slammed into the ground where he would have stood.<p>

Only to be faced with an incoming fireball.

With no time to maneuver, the older shinobi brought his hands to cover his face and held in a scream as the wave of fiery agony passed over him. No sooner had the giant fireball passed over him that Sasuke materialized before him, a slightly deranged grin to his face. When Danzo felt the lightning-coated hand tear into his chest, he could well understand why.

"_Die_, dammit_, die!"_ Sasuke yelled, jerking his hand and spraying blood and lung tissue everywhere. When he noticed Danzo's small, satisfied smirk, however, he understood why; above the sound of his crackling Chidori, he could make out a second, higher sound.

"Rasenshuriken!"

The Uchiha spun around, but his speed was no match for that of Naruto's jutsu. The blazing shurikenesque construct collided with Susano's ribcage with a veritable explosion that drowned out both teens' cries of agony. Sasuke was flung bodily into the air, his armor crumbling into dust around him. With a heavy _thud_, he slammed back-first into the dirt and lay, convulsing as the chakra backlash flowed through him. A hundred yards away, Naruto also lay unmoving.

Though the jutsu's power had almost been entirely absorbed by Susano, Sasuke could feel lances of pains shooting through his entire system as if he had been struck himself. A globule of blood bubbled on his lips, fire burning the wound Danzo had given him previously. Although it went against every conscious thought, the Uchiha's body moved on muscle memory alone, narrowly avoiding the guillotine-like wave of air that would have otherwise decapitated him.

Shimura Danzo stood several feet away, blood trickling down his face and seemingly unsteady on his feet. Despite the edges of his vision fading into blackness, Sasuke pushed himself shakily to his feet. Though it demanded more concentration than he had ever mustered, he focused the little remainder of his chakra into his eyes, shapes turning distinct despite the lack of light. He picked out Shimura's eyes. His lips twitched in faint satisfaction as the war hawk glanced down at his arm. _Game set; match._

"Susano negated that blow better than I had anticipated; you can still stand," the old man said flatly, hands rising to his front. "But, with him shattered and your chakra reserves too low to reconstruct him, you die."

"Tch," he replied irately, wiping his bloodied lips. "It looks as if you're not much better off than me, Shimura." _I only get one shot at this._ Eyes still fixed on his opponent, Sasuke took a deep breath and felt his hatred for the man pool in his stomach and give warmth to his chilled extremities. With a clearer focus, he summoned the final dregs of his malleable chakra and cast the Chidori's Eiso. Opposite him, Danzo withdrew a hilt for chakra-blades and cast his own blade, mirroring his stance.

The two didn't bother with a challenge; it was over in a heartbeat.

Blood spattered the earth around them, the scent of burning flesh and hair filling their nostrils. They stood, two blades buried into two bodies; one in the chest, the other in the side. Dark, charcoal eyes met each other in a silent battle of wills before both blades were extinguished and the two men stumbled back away from each other.

The older man made to speak, but blood spurted forwards. In what appeared to be the utmost surprise, he raised his hands to the wound in his torso, fingers shakily feeling the gory crevice, the wound partially cauterized by chakra burn. Glancing at his right palm, he saw, to his horror, his final eye, shut and sealed forever.

"But…" he rasped in a death-rattle.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke explained with a triumphant, yet exhausted sneer. "You became complacent, and you died. And soon, your precious village will follow."

Staring into his eyes, Sasuke tensed as he realized the old crow was planning something. Hands rose to form a seal he didn't recognize, but he was too weak to move away from whatever jutsu the old man could still cast. To his surprise, however, Shimura glanced at Naruto's prone body not one hundred yards from them… and let his hands fall limply by his sides.

The last thing Shimura Danzo saw as his eyes closed was Sasuke's confused half-smile. As feeling left his body entirely, he let out his final breath in a soft whisper.

_Hiruzen… Even at the end, I could never catch up to you. I failed. But… I tried. What… What do you think of me..?_

* * *

><p>As if he had suddenly been drenched in cold water, everything came into sharp focus. As he lay there, Naruto gasped from the nigh paralyzing pain lancing up his arm, though he didn't seem to be otherwise hurt. It took him several seconds to muster the strength to stagger to his feet, unnerved as he was by the immense drop in his chakra reserves. Though his mind quickly caught up, the events of the past few minutes seemed disjointed, somehow.<p>

_My arm… Did I…?_

When he was standing steadily once more, he looked around him, squinting despite his rising headache. His eyes passed over the surrounding terrain twice before finally noticing them; two still figures.

Of the two, the only one upright was Sasuke. The Uchiha knelt, almost bent in two as he clutched a wound to the side. Even as Naruto approached, his former teammate shuddered violently and groaned despite himself, a low, throaty sound. Blue eyes passed over the hunched teen to focus on the second of the bodies.

_This_ one was spread-eagled on its back.

Dazedly - nonchalantly, almost - he took in the deep dark stain on the man's robes, the edges of some gaping wound to the chest glistening in the faint moonlight. Nausea rose in him before his frazzled mind pieced everything together.

"You're got to be joking," he said softly, eyes widening as reality sunk in. Mechanically, he walked up to the body and knelt, staring unabashedly at the corpse. With clinical detachment, the blond noted the blade wound near the aortal area; the way the man's eyes were glassy, the way the inside of the wound reflected the little light, as if burned. Although, with that wound, he kindled little hope, his fingers searched for a pulse against a cooling neck. As the seconds trickled by, horror began to sink in fully. Raising wide eyes, he caught Sasuke's gaze.

The Uchiha laughed, softly, yet sardonically.

"You…" Though there were numerous thoughts currently vying for attention in Naruto's mind, the words to express any of them escaped him entirely.

"He got what was coming. That man murdered my family," Sasuke bit back with more venom than he seemed capable of mustering. Naruto stared at him, horror slowly fading as rage rose to take its place.

"And you killed him," he said simply, struggling to relax his tensing muscles. His arm hurt.

"He was trying to kill me back," Sasuke retorted bitingly, blenching his fist. He gasped, however, and shuddered as a wave of pain cut him off abruptly.

"Don't give me that bullshit! This wasn't self-defense; you came here just to kill him!" Naruto snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously. Despite his best efforts, he could feel the fury building steadily. "You came for revenge." _And, even though I was right here, I was powerless to stop you…_

If anything, Sasuke seemed amused by the horrified look in Naruto's eyes. "Danzo's death was only the first step in my revenge." A cocky grin crossed his pain-addled features. "Those in Konoha will pay for-"

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto shouted , rising to his feet instantly, fists clenched. His eyes had darkened in color, pupils narrowing into slits. "You self-centered _bastard_! You can't punish a village full of innocent people for the crimes one or two people committed almost a decade ago! Get your head out of your ass, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sasuke cut him off, rising to his feet with as much dignity as he could despite the agony in his side. "Kill me?" Mocking laughter punctuated the taunt. "Don't make me laugh! You could no sooner kill me than hurt any other Konoha scum, because in your mind, I'm still 'Sasuke-kun', your 'first ever friend'. Don't make me puke! I have no ties to a village of murdering, scheming-"

"Shut _up_!" Naruto yelled, eyes tinted almost a uniform crimson. His breathing was heavy and erratic, teeth growing into points. "Konoha looks out for their own! They protect what's important!" he snarled. Subconsciously, he had lowered himself into a half-crouched that Sasuke had seen before, one time many years ago.

"Oh, I agree," Sasuke grinned malevolently; he was too far gone to care anymore. "Unlike you, _they_ have the brains to spot a threat to their precious village right off the bat, just like your precious Hokage did- are you sure you're related? In any case, I'll take great pleasure in killing him first; Konoha's Yellow Flash. I might even obliterate the Hokage faces. Too bad old Sarutobi's-"

_Thump._

Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish that _particular_ sentence. A fist slammed into his chest with greater force and speed than Naruto had ever commanded in Sage Mode. The Uchiha was thrown backwards, spittle flying from his gaping mouth as he slammed into the hard-packed earth. He wasn't even given the chance to regulate his breathing before a second hit to the stomach took whatever air he had left in his lungs in an agonized grunt. A kick to his injured side sent him flying sideways. Sasuke barely had enough focus left to recognize the formation.

When the fifth consecutive blow connected, he was slammed back into the earth, but couldn't move to raise a hand to defend himself. Even if he could, his mind told him he wouldn't have stood a chance.

Naruto stood over him, eyes wild and dark, breathing fast and furious. His fists clenched and unclenched, as if he were deciding whether or not to strike him with arms or legs. He seemed ready to say something, but an unexpected voice cut into the silence.

"Naruto!"

The light, feminine voice seemed to snap Naruto out of the rage that was rapidly consuming him. Crimson gave way to azure, slits to round pupils. Gazing down at Sasuke's unmoving form with sudden clarity, the blond took several shaky steps back, team Gai alighting behind him. Though the males of her group had eyes for the Uchiha and Shimura's bodies, Tenten allowed her gaze to stray to Naruto, a scant pace away from her.

Naruto was staring at their former comrade coldly, body held painstakingly still. Tenten felt a chill run down her spine at the energy that was leaking off him, unmistakably what Neji had described as evil chakra; the Kyuubi. Gradually, the aura of malign energy pulsing around him faded entirely as he regulated his breathing and pulse. For a moment, he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he were at war with himself. Lee went to put a hand on his shoulder, but Neji shook his head in warning. When Naruto finally spoke, his voice was flat and empty.

"You're not the Sasuke I knew anymore."

A brief pause greeted his words, quickly broken by a humorless laugh emanating from Sasuke's mouth, even as the Uchiha lay helpless in the small crater Naruto's barrage of blows had created.

"Glad we're finally on the same page, idiot," he replied with as much venom and sarcasm as he could manage. Though an tortured grimace stretched his features, by sheer force of will he rose to his feet. Naruto seemed not to have heard.

"The Sasuke I knew would never harm a comrade. The Sasuke I knew cared about his friends. Risked _his_ life to protect _theirs_. How could I have been so _blind_…?" The last part was said in an anguished whisper, his eyes scrunching tight shut. No one spoke a word. After another short pause, Naruto sighed again and opened his eyes, gazing upon Sasuke with open sorrow. "You were my brother, Sasuke, yet here are, on opposite paths, with opposite goals. And, despite what you think, I actually understand you better than anyone. Your grief, your anger, your thirst for revenge; everything. You're the one who has never understood me. I've tried to help you, but… it was in vain. We were both so blind. But now… Now I've opened my eyes." His fist clenched, Naruto glanced at Danzo's limp form, stretched out on the ground.

"Now I can see that I'm unfit to be the Hokage," he said, with less sorrow than one might have expected. He didn't seem capable of much feeling at the moment. "How can I hope to protect everyone in the village when I couldn't even save my best friend? Even so… Konoha is my home, and I will do anything to protect it, even if it's the last thing I do." Determination shone upon his face as he glared at Sasuke openly now, raising a hand to point at him.

"You will never lay a finger on another Konoha citizen again," he swore, placing his outstretched hand over his heart. "One day, we will fight again," he vowed. "And when that time comes, we will both die."

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed in shock, but the blond didn't notice. Sasuke met Naruto's resigned eyes silently, a passive expression on his face. Finally, he smirked and turned away, though it took all of his remaining strength to remain upright.

"Tch," he answered snidely. "The first intelligent thing you have said all night," he remarked. "It almost looks like you're finally beginning to understand."

"Maybe more so than I ever wanted to," Naruto said bitterly. "Now, get the hell out of my sight." Sasuke smirked and turned away deliberately slowly, each footfall rougher and more off-balance than the next.

The four Konoha-nin stood in silent vigil as the Uchiha faded from sight into the darkness, though not from the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai.

"In that condition, he'll never get far," Tenten murmured softly once she was certain Sasuke was out of hearing range. Although Lee appeared distressed by the statement, neither Naruto nor Neji seemed surprised.

"A comrade of his is lurking close by- the one we let escape earlier," he informed his teammate bluntly, turning to Naruto. "Do we follow him?" While the question hovered, Tenten moved over to Danzo's corpse with an expression of utter distaste mingled with hatred. Naruto was frozen and gave no indication that he noted the kunoichi sealing the body away for easy transport.

"No," the blond answered eventually, releasing a pent up breath in a long exhale. Exhaustion seemed suddenly to overwhelm him, tugging at every limb.

"We go home."

* * *

><p>"I've diffused most of the charge throughout his nervous system. Administer 5mg diazepam and hook him up to an IV. He should be fine once the spasms stop. Knowing Gai-sensei, he'll be running laps by tomorrow." Though she tried to be as professional as possible, it was clearly apparent that Sakura was more than tired. Her prolonged support of the Yamanaka had taken its toll on her and, coupled together with the intricate procedure she had just performed on Gai, it was all she could do not to sink into a chair and close her eyes.<p>

_I have to keep going. Everyone's pushing themselves to their limit,_ she thought, cold fingers tucking a lock of hair out of her eyes. Involuntarily, her eyes fell on Nara Shikaku. The strategist had sat down next to his old friend's bed, head resting in one hand. Though tears prickled her eyes, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind in order to avoid a breakdown. Turning away from the grieving Nara, the kunoichi wiped her hands and crossed the room, eyes filling with concern as she addressed the next critical issue to be dealt with.

"Shisho?" she asked tentatively as she reached her mentor's side. Tsunade met her gaze with hooded eyes, her smile weak, yet genuine. Her jutsu's seal had reappeared on her forehead, still just a shadow, but enough to resume her façade of robust youth. Judging by the way her shoulders were slumped, that was one illusion that was taking its toll on her strained chakra reserves. The Sannin blinked at her slowly for a moment before closing them and taking a deep breath.

"I wake up and find Konoha in chaos, Yamanaka Inoichi dead and what appear to be Konoha-nin fighting other Konoha-nin." Here, she took another deep breath. "What the _hell_ is going on, Sakura? Where is Shizune or Kakashi?"

"That," said a sudden, quiet voice from their right, "is something I should probably explain, Tsunade-sama."

Though Shikaku's tone was rough with chocked sobs, his voice was even. "However, you need to eat and we are in need of privacy. If I might offer a suggestion…" Meeting his turbulent eyes, Tsunade nodded gravely with all the regal bearing of a queen.

"Ah. Lead the way, Shikaku."

* * *

><p>"Here, Shisho."<p>

Sakura tried her best to be gentle as she placed the bowl into Tsunade's hand, kneeling next to her mentor in case she needed her assistance. The three of them had moved to the command room, now surrounded on all sides by ANBU. The med-nin let the Nara handle that; she herself was more concerned with her mentor and Hokage. The walk to the newly rebuilt infirmary and, from there to HQ had taken its toll on Tsunade's tenuous strength. What worried her most, however, was the shock; the walk there had revealed more than enough of what had happened to the village and, although rebuilding was progressing smoothly, it had still come as quite the shock to the newly awakened woman.

For now, the med-nin focused on plying her with food to accelerate her chakra regeneration. Although she seemed distracted, Tsunade was demonstrating quite the appetite.

As the blond started on the latest dish handed to her, Sakura sneaked a look at the jounin commander that was seated opposite them. Although he was obviously doing his best to keep his composure, sorrow had etched deep lines in Shikaku's already scarred face. She tried – and failed – not to imagine her childhood friend and classmate's expression when the news reached her. Quickly, the Nara met her gaze with more steadiness than she had expected, then shook his head with a slight gesture towards Tsunade. Sakura nodded.

In patient silence, the two waited while the Fifth Hokage veritably gorged herself. Finally, after what seemed to them both to be an eternity, Tsunade set down her chopsticks and took a deep breath, eyes closed. When they opened once more, both her companions were surprised at the sharp, clear edge they had to them.

"Shikaku," she said firmly, "tell me everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Very Important Note:<strong> _an edit has been made to the previous chapter where Minato lists Tobi's known powers to include his teleportation._


	29. Cloak and Dagger

When he finally hit the ground, he hit it _hard_.

With barely a chance to catch his breath, Minato reached out for another beacon just as his opponent's jutsu reached for him. A flash of light and he was sixty feet away, panting hard. Both men were glaring at each other, crouched on the snowy earth in much the same manner. This time, however, the masked man didn't lunge again, content with simply rising to his feet. Albeit winded by the successive Hiraishin, Minato mirrored the gesture smoothly.

"As I expected from a man of your caliber, Yondaime," the man commented evenly. Try as he might, Minato could sense no other emotion present. "Though fate seems not to be in your favor."

"If I recall correctly, the one retreating last time was you, Kamen-san," Minato replied drily, a smirk rising out of him. The masked man's one visible eye narrowed.

"That, I will have to fix."

* * *

><p>"Sensei!"<p>

The first to react after Madara's descent on Minato and their subsequent disappearance was, predictably, Kakashi. The Copy-nin shot forwards and reached Minato's overturned chair seconds after the two disappeared, Sharingan bared and whirling.

Around him, chaos had broken out in a veritable maelstrom. Few words could be made out over the cacophony of voices and barked orders. It seemed that every Kage was issuing orders to their retinue, while the samurai, as organized as ever, seemed to be establishing a perimeter and securing the structure. Behind him, both Shizune and Shikamaru seemed to be frozen in place. He could hardly blame them; had he not had first-hand experience with ambushes made on his sensei's person, he, too, might have balked.

"Quiet!"

With one powerful yell, the Raikage had managed to make himself heard above the tumult. Heads snapped round to glare at the dark-skinned Kage, more than one retainer drawing a weapon. "Quit panicking like headless chickens!" he roared, slamming another fist into the wooden table.

"I hate to admit it, but the Raikage is right," the Tsuchikage groused, folding his arms across his chest where he floated at eye level.

"A serious breach of perimeter has occurred, for which I offer my humblest apologies," Mifune hastened to interject, bowing respectfully in the general direction of the Kage. "Immediate measures will be taken to reestablish defensive-"

"Never mind that!" A snorted. "I'm going to find that damned Uchiha and beat him into a _pulp_."

"With the Hokage captured, it may turn into a hostage situation," Gaara hastened to point out. "Madara's location should first be pinpointed and then the situation assessed. The Yondaime Hokage still holds information we might find important," he carried on to note as Oonoki readied to argue. "It would be most unwise to compromise his life at this early point."

"I say we storm the place and take Madara out," A growled, eyes blazing. "Even Uchiha Madara would blanch faced with four Kage and their retinues! If Minato is still alive, then we save him, too. But we can't allow for a hostage situation to ruin our one good chance at getting Madara!"

"It's not a hostage situation."

Though the voice was quiet and unassuming, it still drew all eyes to the young Nara and interrupted all other conversations. Uncomfortable though he was under the stares of such powerful shinobi, Shikamaru steeled himself to plough on..

"I don't believe Hokage-sama was taken hostage," he repeated before elaborating, mouth dry. "Although it seems as if Madara was the one to steal the Yondaime Hokage away, it could have just as easily been the other way around; Madara isn't the only one who can wield space-time ninjutsu, after all. Furthermore, in the split second we all had to see what happened, it didn't appear as if Hokage-sama was taken by surprise. In fact, I would even go so far as to presume he had been expecting such an attack; he kept glancing at the kunai by his hand. With all this evidence, it seems safer to assume that Hokage-sama teleported both of them away rather than was taken hostage." As Shikamaru's explanation ended, something registered in Kakashi's mind.

"He has an array set up somewhere close," he stated suddenly, earning puzzled glances. "Before we arrived here, our group rested briefly. During that time, Minato slipped away and wouldn't explain why. He must have set up a location with Hiraishin seals."

"Where?" the Raikage barked, thrusting his chair away as he stood up, both fists clenched.

"Our encampment wasn't far from the prefecture's borders. But he can travel fast. Given how long he was away, any location within a four mile radius is viable. However, it would have to offer both maneuverability and numerous angles. Given Sensei's usual method, a copse of thick trees would be our best guess. If Shikamaru is correct, it does seem as if he planned for this development."

"If we accept this possibility as true, that still leaves us quite a bit of ground to cover and too little time," the Mizukage pointed out, also gaining her feet. "Thus, I would like to put forward a man of my own retinue. Ao, if you would…" The gathered crowd watched with bated breath as a tall, light-haired shinobi stepped forwards, hand reaching for the eye patch on his face. As it was pulled upwards, a spark of hope and relief surged through Kakashi. It was the Raikage, however, that sported the broadest of grins.

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

><p>With three Yondaime Hokage charging him on all sides, a lesser man might have been intimidated.<p>

Uchiha Madara, however, was not.

Leaning to the side, the first water clone missed him by a hair's breadth, wind-powered chakra blade slicing past his head as he sailed past him. Ducking, the second's blade sliced through the air above him, leaving his midriff open to a well-placed kick that dispelled the jutsu and soaked him as the clone broke apart into water. The third one seemed to change course at the final instant, aiming a kick at the Uchiha's exposed left shoulder. To the clone's surprise, Madara propelled himself backwards, the boot passing just above the joint. Flipping upright on one well-placed hand, the Uchiha drew back and lunged just as the clone spun round, a kunai embedded in its chest. It, too, dissolved into a sheet of water through which a chakra blade plunged as the first clone rejoined the fight. Using the kunai still in his hand, Madara batted it aside with ease, staring at the remaining mizu bunshin with contempt. It didn't challenge him again.

"Your clones bore me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

In the blink of an eye, the remaining clone had been dispelled by a kunai to the throat it hadn't even seen coming. Rivulets of water trickling down the surface of his mask, the masked man tossed his head nonchalantly to the side, sprinkling water everywhere. Minato's eyes narrowed; _there_ was that speed he remembered so well.

"Now, then, shall we begin for real?" Madara asked in an almost conversational tone.

And they both vanished.

* * *

><p>Kunai met kunai in a shower of sparks as the two streaking figures struck, caught the other's attack and flitted in opposite directions, all within the span of a few heartbeats. Alighting upon a tree, Minato used chakra to push himself off the bark, aiming straight for the masked man. Even as he moved, the Uchiha saw him form a seal and a clone appeared at his side. To the man's surprise, Minato held one arm outstretched- the one that wasn't wielding a kunai- and the clone formed a swirling ball of energy he would be hard pressed to forget. Just as their kunai clanged against each other, his other hand arced towards his ribcage. Millimeters before impact, the kunai holding Minato's own at bay gave suddenly and the blond shinobi plunged through his opponent, Rasengan petering out just as it passed clean through.<p>

And then he disappeared.

No sooner had Minato jumped to a Hiraishin tag than the clone he'd left behind flowed through a series of hand-seals. Madara looked down just as the earth beneath him trembled and a geyser of water gushed out of a newly formed fissure. Scalding water shot up into his face, passing through him harmlessly.

Stepping out from within the torrent, the man's single visible eye narrowed as a hail of kunai rained down on him, the shadow clones disappearing as soon as they struck the hard-packed earth. The final kunai were batted aside as a wind-scythe tore across the ground, cutting through where the man stood, again leaving him unscathed. The masked man blinked slowly, then sighed and vanished as a series of air bullets shot towards him, reappearing suddenly beside one of the three clones attacking him.

In quick succession, the three clones were taken out at blinding speed. Caught by surprise, the first clone barely had time to turn around before a kunai took him in the chest. No sooner had the clone broken apart than he reappeared behind the second, introducing his kunai to the clone's jugular. The third had turned around and parried his kunai, but was taken out as the Uchiha simply flashed through seals, causing a pillar of rock to rise out from beneath him and impale him through the torso.

Without pausing for breath, the masked man pivoted and gazed straight at where Minato was standing to the side. Despite the sun having set many hours ago, visibility was startlingly acute; moonlight reflected off snow and bathed the landscape in an ethereal white light that, for two S-rank shinobi, was ample light to see by. Meeting Minato's eyes where he was crouched beside a slender tree, a snort escaped the Uchiha and he vanished once more.

But Minato was not a clone.

Just as Madara appeared behind him, he jumped to a nearby kunai, arm slashing parallel to the ground as a wave of wind arced towards his assailant, throwing snow up in its wake. His opponent didn't pause, but dove straight at him, forcing him backwards several steps. Sensing the edge of his divination, however, he was forced to dodge to the side and double back. Pausing suddenly in his pursuit, Madara's eyes narrowed as he eyed him and the silent trees.

"You've set the entire area," he observed flatly, eyes fixed on Minato. The Hokage had angled himself towards the center of the copse of trees, only slightly out of breath. A slight grin was all the reply the Uchiha got before scowling.

"Very well, then," he growled under his breath. His hands rose as he began forming seals, never taking his eyes off Minato. The Hokage's own widened as he recognized the jutsu just in time to leap backwards.

Beneath him, the ground began shaking as if caught in a quake. Landing on a tree, the blond was once more forced to push away as the slender trunk creaked and began toppling. Landing on another falling trunk, the Hokage was forced to jump to the seal farthest away from the epicenter, only to land badly as the tag was dislodged. A crashing roar filled his ears and he leaped to the side as a dragon composed of dust roared past him, tearing down what trees hadn't been snapped in half. Coughing as the dust chocked his lungs, the Hokage plunged straight for the beast, a Rasengan already formed in his hand. The sphere of chakra collided with the dragon's side with a resounding _boom_, the two cancelling each other out. Coughing once more as the dragon blew apart, Minato jumped to another kunai, searching around the jagged landscape almost in frenzy.

Cobalt eyes widened at the flash of silver that was the masked man shooting towards him, one of his own Hiraishin kunai clasped in his hands. With little time to think, the blond began flashing through seals and dove to the side, blinking heavily as thick mist descended on the broken earth. He hadn't gone more than a few steps before being forced into another Hiraishin as the air around him grew scalding. Panting hard, the blond bit into his lower lip as the mist he had brought forth evaporated, taking with it what little cover it had offered. Sensing the pressure behind him, he spun around, yet was too slow. Hiraishin kunai caught on Hiraishin kunai, yet he couldn't block the second kunai that plunged into his chest. A wet gasp escaped his lips.

And the mizu bunshin broke apart.

Madara's eyes narrowed to slits as victory was wrenched from him. A burst of chakra spiked in his awareness and he twisted around- or tried to. Feeling his upper body catching on something solid, the Uchiha was shocked to realize his kunai arm had been caught in something- ice. Spinning Sharingan met with wide blue as Minato fell on him, Rasengan aimed straight at his opponent's chest.

And he would have connected- had he been half a second faster.

As things were, he had the disconcerting sensation of passing through his opponent entirely, shattering the ice trap he had prepared. His jutsu winking out, he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way just as his opponent rematerialized and reached for him. With the tell-tale pull of intensified gravity dragging him backwards, he was forced to flash to another kunai, panting heavily from the successive jumps and Rasengan. To his surprise, he landed at an angle, careering headlong into a fallen tree courtesy of a dislodged tag. Feeling that familiar chakra-spike behind him once more, he had no choice but to jump ahead to the closest tag- one he had attacked to a rock. Landing, his feet only slid fractionally on the slippery ground. Even as he appeared, he was already using his momentum to turn.

The masked man was almost upon him. Both shinobi had angled themselves at each other, a Rasengan in one's hand, the other forming seals swiftly. A stone spike emerged from the ground at Minato's feet and would have impaled him in the chest had he not leapt forwards over it. He didn't propel himself high enough, however. Even in midair, the blond braced himself for the jolt of scathing pain as the tip gouged him in the stomach, Rasengan aimed at the masked man's left shoulder. He connected at the same time the rock eviscerated him.

Which is to say, he didn't.

Lips parted in surprise and eyes grew wide as the rock beneath him passed harmlessly through him just as he sailed clean through the masked man, side crunching painfully into the broken earth. He felt a stabbing pain from the impact, but didn't stop to check the damage. He didn't have the time to. A yelp of pain escaped him as the masked man rematerialized and stomped on him, stabbing down to catch him in the back. Another cry escaped Minato as he felt the pressure on his body multiply tenfold. Jumping through space and time, he had no air in his lungs left to moan as he struck the ground as far away from the masked man as he could.

Painfully, legs shaking under him, Minato rose to his feet, sweat trickling down his face and ragged breath steaming in the cold air. Only fifty feet away, the masked man gained his own feet, seemingly unaffected by exertion. The two locked eyes, and Minato was sure he detected amusement in the other's gaze.

"It seems this is all you can do, Yondaime Hokage Minato," he called to him hauntingly, beginning to walk towards him slowly. Though he tried to move, Minato found his legs unwilling to obey him; so shaky were they. "Understandable, given that I had sixteen years when you did not, but still somewhat disappointing; I did expect more of a challenge. Perhaps you were never a threat, after all." Faced with the harsh taunting, Minato gritted his teeth, but had nothing to fire back.

Madara's next move was so fast Minato almost missed his streak of movement. A kunai was almost at his throat before an immense chakra pressure registered and Madara was thrown to the side by a crackling surge of electricity. The masked man had barely landed before he'd been forced into intangibility, just as a stream of lava flowed over him, causing steam to rise into the air with a hiss as the snow surrounding him violently evaporated. Even in his intangible state, the Uchiha still opted to teleport away as a cube of pure energy enclosed his position, imploding all matter captured within out of existence.

"Breathless, Sensei?" Kakashi asked lightly from where he was standing in front of Minato, Raikiri petering out in his hand. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Minato chuckled faintly, eyes still fixed on Madara's form as he regained his feet. Somewhere behind him, he could feel the chakra signatures of the other Kage and those samurai that had accompanied them, Mifune included.

Tilting his head to the side contemptuously, Madara surveyed the gathered shinobi with a clinical eye. "I admit, your reaction was swifter than I had anticipated. Never the less, it seems I overestimated you," he stated bluntly.

"What did you say?" the Raikage growled furiously, taking a step back. It was only the Mizukage's bodily intervention that stopped A from charging the Uchiha.

"Now, now, Raikage. Let's not do anything rash. He will only turn intangible and evade your attacks," the redhead chided him in a light tone that contradicted her furious scowl. Snarling, the Raikage clenched his fists, but didn't force himself past her guard.

"My brother!" A groused, teeth bared. "_What have you done with my brother_?"

"Oh?" Madara asked lightly, head tilted to the side. "The Hachibi, you mean? I do apologize for borrowing him, but I need him for my plan. I'll be sure to return his lifeless carcass to you, however." In the blink of an eye, the Uchiha had vanished to the group's flank, effortlessly stepping out of the way of A's lightning-speed charge. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Uchiha Madara," came a different, gravelly voice. Turning slowly, Madara turned his gaze onto Oonoki, whose constipated expression held a strange mixture of rage and disappointment. "To think that a man of your caliber has stooped so far," the Tsuchikage almost lamented with a distinctly sorrowful undertone to his words. "With your strength, you would have been able to accomplish anything you pursued. Why the Akatsuki? Why these tactics?"

"Although I am duly flattered at your estimation of my strength, Oonoki, I must remind you that I am a man of many talents. And, while it would indeed be simple to take whatever I wanted by force, that does not always yield satisfying results. To put it simply, I require something more… subtle."

"What is it that you plan to do?!" one of the Kazekage's retainers called angrily. Madara only seemed amused at the underling's audacity.

"As the Yondaime Hokage may remember from our last encounter, this world we live in finds me… _dissatisfied_. Generation after generation, shinobi die and are killed, civilians and military alike slaughtered for nothing more than the ever-growing greed of each of your nations. Ever since the dawn of the Hidden Villages, this has been the truth we all lived by." He paused, looking at each and one of them intently. "Peace is something you all professed to love, yet this world has never known it. All it has endured is pain and suffering at the hands of those who claim to protect the people. My plan is to stop that."

"You cannot change the world by force," Gaara stated flatly, teal eyes wide and staring. "The only way to implement lasting change is through experience."

"People are flawed," Madara riposted coldly. "They are base, lowly animals who will kill the person next to them if it will ensure they live. That is what human nature is."

"And you think whatever your plan is will change that?"

"I know it," Madara replied calmly. "Because I will not trust to humans to change for me. My Eye of the Moon plan will succeed where all of you failed. It will bend humanity to my will and force them to see the beauty of a world without hatred and conflict!"

"That… That's mind control," the Mizukage breathed softly, staggering back a step.

"The ultimate genjutsu," Madara agreed in an almost bored tone.

"I will not stand for this!" Predictably, the outraged outburst belonged to A, who raised both fists and adopted a fighting stance. "I will not allow it!"

"Even oppressed or suffering, free will is the last thing that makes humans human! This world of yours, it will be nothing but an illusion! An empty dream with not a shred of truth in it!" the Tsuchikage called.

"Illusion or not, it will cover the ugly truth of this world with a beautiful lie," Madara shrugged. "Now, hand over the remaining Kyuubi."

"No!"

The strangled cry belonged to one bedraggled Minato, who, despite remaining silent through the unnerving exchange, jumped to his feet unsteadily at Madara's request, fire burning in his eyes. "You will not have him!"

"Oh, did I strike another nerve? Forgive me. I had forgotten you sealed that monster into your own son. Never the less. Hand over the Kyuubi, else the world will see a war the likes of which has never been seen before."

"Then so be it!" Minato fired back. "Sixteen years or no, I have defeated you before. Your organization is almost wiped out, and you have no hopes of controlling all of the bijuu you have gathered. No matter what you throw at us, we _will_ defeat you!"

"You sound strangely certain you do not stand alone in this," Madara commented lightly. Thrown off, Minato paused and glanced at the Kage standing around him. Though not one turned to him, he could read their answer in the set of their shoulders.

"I will not hand Uzumaki Naruto over to you," Gaara stated clearly and simply.

"I concur," the Mizukage added immediately. "Raikage?"

The man addressed seemed to be having difficulty controlling his boiling anger enough to form a coherent sentence. "I will strike you so hard you are nothing more than a bloody smear on the ground. _For B_."

"And there you have it," Oonoki finished the almost ritualistic taking of vows. "The five nations stand against you, Uchiha Madara. Your plans will not succeed!"

"So be it," the Uchiha said in a voice that sent a shiver of unease and trepidation down their spines. "I had hoped you would have seen sense and understood that all hope is lost for this world. But it seems I was mistaken. Very well, then. I will have to take what I want by force, after all. In view of what has transpired here today, I declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield, amidst a field of corpses."

And vanished.

* * *

><p>If the start of the meet had seen tension sown between them, even that paled before the current mood in the meeting chambers.<p>

Deathly silence hung between them all as each regained their seats. Whether intentionally or not, they all seemed to ignore the destruction the chamber had suffered around them during what had been supposed to be a diplomatic summit. As Minato retook his seat, it took great effort to keep a spasm of pain from flitting across his features; with the adrenaline rush wearing off, the injuries he had acquired during the battle had begun to throb painfully, especially the ache in his sternum. Quietly releasing a pent-up breath, he caught Gaara's eye; the Kazekage seemed aged beyond his years.

In the end, it was their moderator who broke the silence first. "It seems as if this Summit has taken an unprecedented turn," he stated quietly, gray, serious eyes regarding the Gokage.

"Unprecedented? I think not," the Mizukage replied frankly, with only a hint of bitterness as she turned to Minato. "The Hokage, at least, warned us of Uchiha Madara and the threat he poses, and even seems to have foreseen the attack on the gathering. It was we who failed to take his warnings to heart."

"At that point in time, the severity of the situation was not made clear to us," the Tsuchikage protested irately, eyes narrowed first at the Mizukage, then the Hokage, who sighed quietly.

"I believe that what the Mizukage wishes to say is that it has become apparent that Uchiha Madara, even without the Akatsuki, poses a very real threat," Gaara interrupted, leaning back in his chair.

"The bastard declared war on us!" the Raikage exclaimed furiously, and it was then that Minato realized how much A's ego had been bruised by the showdown with the Uchiha.

"A preposterous notion," Oonoki agreed curtly. "Even Uchiha Madara cannot hope to take down the five elemental nations single-handedly. Akatsuki or no, he is doomed to fail! His organization is decimated, and bijuu can be defeated, even if it is at great cost. Even if Madara controls them all at full power, if that is even within his capabilities, it will not be enough to destroy us all. He's bluffing, and I intend to call him out on it!"

"And yet… he's Uchiha Madara," Minato pointed out quietly, still managing to draw their gazes. "From his attack on Konoha sixteen years ago to today's attempted assassination, he has proven to plan ahead. Even tonight, his plan was almost perfectly executed; he aimed to take me out from the beginning, seeing how I am the most acquainted with his method of operation and how I am the Kyuubi's main protector. Upon my death, he would demand the Kyuubi. If you consented, he would have gotten what he originally wished for and taken out a Kage. If you dissented, without a Hokage present to vie in support of Konoha's interests, it seems likely that the meeting would fall into chaos and cause disputes and confusion, in which case a declaration of war would land the final blow in a game of divide and conquer."

"So, what you mean to say is that a man who thought this through so thoroughly cannot be bluffing. He has something up his sleeve of which we are not yet aware; something with which he can honestly challenge and hope to defeat five elemental nations," Gaara concluded, meeting Minato's gaze. The latter nodded solemnly.

A short pause descended over the group, broken by the dull thunk of A's fist on the side of his desk. "Uchiha Madara is a madman! I refuse to be intimidated by someone who wants to cast a genjutsu on the entire world."

"Then you are a fool," Gaara said simply.

"What did you say?!" A roared, gaining his feet in a flurry.

"Gentlemen," the Mizukage butted in smoothly, folding her arms. "As I understand it, both the Hokage and the Kazekage are simply suggesting we take Madara's threat seriously, and I'm inclined to agree. Even if they cannot win a war against all of us by themselves, the eight bijuu are a force to be reckoned with. If they attempt to pick us off one by one, they could cripple us. Factoring in whatever surprise Uchiha Madara has planned for us, it seems that our position grows more precarious by the minute, should we stand alone. I, for one, prefer to put the safety of my village over petty feuds," she added, turning a cold, terrible eye on the Tsuchikage, who snorted derisively.

"That aside, I believe there's still something we're missing," Minato mused out loud, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "The purpose of the war seems to be to obtain the Kyuubi. That could be in order to remove the final player that might oppose his Eye of the Moon plan, although, realistically speaking, not even the Kyuubi's power could single-handedly turn the tide in our favor. Rather, it seems as if… as if he requires the Kyuubi- the final bijuu- for his plan to work. Thus, sixteen years ago, he wasn't only trying to severely weaken, if not destroy Konoha, but to also obtain the first of nine bijuu."

"I would have to agree with Hokage-dono," Mifune stated, hands clasped in front of him. "As things stand now, it appears to me that Uchiha Madara cannot proceed with his plan without first capturing and extracting the Kyuubi. It seems, then, that it would best serve our collective purposes to stand in defense of that last remaining bijuu."

"An idea that supports your previous proposal of an Allied Shinobi Force. What a stunning coincidence," Oonoki commented drily. Though Mifune closed his eyes briefly, he exhibited remarkable restraint in answering the Tsuchikage's sarcasm.

"And what if it does, Tsuchikage?" the Mizukage challenged in the samurai's stead. "Surely, even you can see the necessity of keeping the Kyuubi out of Madara's grasp. Even if that entails assisting Konoha, it only serves the greater picture."

"Iwagakure will not ally herself with Konoha, much less protect her jinchuuriki for her!" the old man fired back, seeming to levitate for a few heartbeats before regaining his seat proper. "I would much rather take my chances against Madara than work alongside the Yellow Flash!"

"You claim the Kazekage is young, yet you succumb to madness of old age far more than he to youthful naiveté," Minato pointed out, drawing an outraged chakra flare from the Tsuchikage. "If you cannot see past the shadows of the Third World War, how do you plan on winning the Fourth? That time is almost two decades behind us now, Oonoki. We all did what was necessary for the survival of our villages. And now, we are called to do that once more. I do not care if you only see it as a way of surviving this war, yet I would hope you wise enough to finally see past your hatred. I, for one, wish for a genuine alliance between our nations, and not just one of expedience, though I suppose a start would have to be made somewhere," he finished, gazing straight at a seething Oonoki.

"If teaming up with you is the only way to avenge my brother, then I will," A stated before Oonoki could reply to Minato's cold accusations. "However, I still do not trust any of you. I will fight Madara, and I will do my part in protecting the Kyuubi, yet I will not be part of your little games of play-nice. Do what you all want to. I will suffer your presences as long as you do _not_ get in my way."

"There may still be time for your brother."

Gaara's words managed to produce something that was fast becoming the trademark characteristic of the meet; stunned silence. All gazes transferred to the young Kazekage as he leaned back in his chair, addressing them all yet looking at the Raikage.

"There may still be time to save your brother," he repeated clearly. "As you may recall hearing, it takes time and effort to extract a bijuu from its host. The last extracted was my own Ichibi, and even that took days. It took days for the weakest of the bijuu to be extracted with Akatsuki still numbering several members. Now, with far fewer members and a far stronger bijuu, it seems safe to assume we have a far most significant period of grace."

"Thus, if we pinpoint the location in which the extraction is taking place and disrupt it, we may be able to save B and recover the Hachibi," Minato concluded, eyes shining feverishly. "Not only would that set back Madara significantly, but it would also serve as a gesture of good faith," he added, turning and gazing at A intensely. Meeting first Minato, then Gaara's eyes, new life seemed to be breathed into A.

"Then it seems recovering the Raikage's younger brother should be a priority," the Mizukage continued smoothly.

"If this alliance is going to work, we will need the support of the Daimyo," Oonoki announced suddenly and with clear reluctance, crossing his arms. "As it is safe to assume that we Kage will be negotiating with our respective Daimyo and arranging for some kind of diplomatic meet, it seems we needs must put forward a shinobi representative of each of our villages to participate in the search party for the Hachibi. Given that we have our best shinobi here in our retinues, it seems a given that we can form and send out the search party post-haste." When all eyes turned to him in stonishment, the old man tutted and looked to the side. "In light of the forming alliance between the four other nations, Iwagakure cannot afford to isolate herself with a declaration of war hanging over our heads."

"You would join the alliance despite that entailing protecting Konoha and her assets?" Gaara demanded briskly, empty gaze boring into Oonoki's dark, beady eyes. "This nascent alliance cannot abide members who do not wholeheartedly support its agenda. Dissent further down the line might lead to the ruin of all. Even knowing this, you would stand with us?"

"Though it pains me greatly, I would," Oonoki replied gruffly. "As the Mizukage stated previously, this all boils down to a matter of survival. If allying myself with you and Konoha is the only way to ensure the survival of my village, then so be it. I am not yet so crippled by an old man's fear of change that I will doom my village. Iwagakure and I will stand with you, though this does not in any way mean we offer your nations our lasting friendship," he finished with sour resignation.

"In that case, I would have to agree with the Tsuchikage's previous proposal," the Mizukage continued smoothly, barely batting an eye. "For my part, I would like to put forth Ao of my retinue." Taking a step forwards, the Kiri-nin stood beside his Kage. "I believe you are all now acquainted with his Byakugan."

"On my part, I would like to put forth Hatake Kakashi," Minato continued. "I believe his reputation precedes him."

"I put forth my brother, Kankuro," Gaara stated bluntly as a dark-clothed man stepped forwards.

"I put forth my granddaughter Kurotsuchi and her Lava release," Oonoki stated reluctantly as a young woman appeared at his side.

"And I put forth my right hand man, Darui," A completed the almost-ritualistic taking of vows as a blond man stepped forwards. "He will be the leader of the group, as the most well-acquainted with my brother and the layout of Kumo, from whence the search shall begin."

"It is decided, then," Mifune summarized formally. "The group of five hand-picked shinobi are to set out for Kumogakure and begin the search for the trail of the Hachibi. At the same time, the Gokage are each to approach their Daimyo with a proposition for an alliance and a new diplomatic summit will be set. It is known to all that time is of the essence. Are there any objections?" Silence hung in the room.

"Very well. Thus, I announce the Gokage Summit concluded."

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me for the uncouth delay- I have been fighting with writers' block for a while now. However, the end of this chapter marks the start of regular, scheduled updates! I would like to thank you all for your continued support; it has meant a lot over the past few months. If you're still with me after my summer siesta, please join me for Chapter 30 on Friday, the 22<em>_nd__ of November, 2013._


	30. First Hints of Horror

Seldom in her life had Sakura felt such pressure.

It wasn't so much stress brought on by a demanding task at hand; she had lived through many the high-risk mission or daunting healing session. Instead, she felt as if she were being slowly smothered, worry gnawing at her as she observed her mentor and Hokage silently.

Tsunade hadn't moved in several minutes, still hunched slightly in her seat- by shock or exhaustion, Sakura couldn't well tell. She and Shikaku were forced to patiently wait until that time the Sannin had processed the veritable onslaught of information Shikaku had just imparted.

"I certainly never expected something like _this_ to happen," the Fifth announced eventually in a murmur, startling her apprentice slightly. Though she sounded somewhat dazed, Sakura was relieved that she appeared to be none the worse for the premature shock. "Not only for Nagato to revive the dead, but for Minato to also return to us…? It's more than even_ I_ would have bet on." At that, even Shikaku's pale face twisted into a faint smile.

"Indeed," the Nara agreed evenly. "Things would have taken an entirely different and most unpleasant turn had Naruto not returned in time... In any case," he hastened to continue, "we must needs look forward now and do our best to resolve the current situation before the delegation from the Gokage Summit returns; we can't hope to act further without their information."

"Agreed," Tsunade said stiffly, raising a cup of water to her dry lips; at times like these, she would have much preferred an ochoko of sake. "Until they return, we're going to have to focus on what we can do here. Firstly, I want to speak to Yamato about the arrangements regarding the Root operatives, as well as casualties on our side. Ibiki should be included in the talk; he is heading the interrogation, after all. Shikaku, you mentioned that Minato seemed to have some plans concerning Root?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, he did, but he didn't go into extensive detail at the time. He expressed a wish to continue to make use of Root, although it was left undecided whether the organization will be disbanded and reintegrated into the shinobi force, or left as it was under a new commander. Concerning Yamato, however, he is currently working continuously on shelters and new structures in the village proper. I could-" Shikaku began, but a headshake in the negative stopped the Nara mid-sentence.

"The workers can manage without him for one day," Tsunade stated firmly, amber eyes fixed on the Nara. "You, however, have done more than enough, Shikaku. Besides," she continued gently, eyes soft when he appeared ready to protest, "there's something else I would have you do. I know it will be very difficult for you, but… They should hear it from you, Shikaku," she said, voice tapering off into a soft hush at the very end. In the tense silence that hung over their small group, Sakura glanced between her mentor and the strategist, biting her lip. Finally, the Nara bowed his head in defeat, exhaling almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good," Tsunade nodded, then turned to her apprentice. "Sakura, I want you to lead me to the new hospice."

"What?!" If Sakura had been expecting orders, her expectations were thoroughly confused. "But, Shisho-"

"No need to worry, I am well aware that I will be performing no medical jutsu whatsoever," Tsunade shrugged gruffly, swirling the water around her cup. Sakura was left with the sudden, yet distinct impression that her mentor was loth to accept how weak she currently was, or wished to cause them as little concern as possible. "However, the village has just been torn apart by its own shinobi, led by no other than a very prominent political figure. They need _reassurance_, Sakura. With Minato in the Land of Iron, the least I can do is let them see me standing and taking control of the situation. Even if my strength isn't fully up to it, yet." Mentor and pupil's eyes met, and the message imparted was clear: _sometimes, an illusion of control is all we can give them. _Sakura gulped. Sensing the weight of forced necessity and deep regret, the pupil could only nod in acceptance; she didn't quite trust her voice at the moment.

"Yes, Shisho," she conceded finally in a whisper, frowning slightly at Tsunade's small, yet victorious smile. Though she knew there was no point in arguing with her mentor when she had decided on a course of action, the med-nin vowed to stay as close to her side as possible should her assistance be required.

"Good," the Fifth nodded slowly, glancing from her apprentice to the Nara. "Now, then-" she continued, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Exchanging startled looks with Shikaku, Tsunade carefully resumed a relaxed slouch and called out to the visitors. "Enter."

There was a small pause on the other side of the door before the handle twisted, issuing four shinobi: Team Gai and Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she laid eyes on her old teammate, the light of dawn slowly making its way over the horizon behind them. To her alarm and dismay, the blond barely seemed to be able to walk without wincing, his right arm pressed close to his side so as to remain as immobile as possible. While the entire squad was clearly chakra-depleted, Naruto seemed heavier, somewhat, as if something was still draining on his reserves. Although he looked in her direction briefly, he didn't catch her eye and merely shrugged. The Hyuuga by his side cast him a glance, before bowing slightly to their Hokage.

"It is most reassuring to see you awake, Hokage-sama," he said formally, yet sincerely. Beside him, Lee was grinning faintly, with Tenten visibly sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked without pause for pleasantries at the sight of Team Gai and Naruto – practically the village savior – in such poor condition.

"Please- how is Gai-sensei?" Lee asked suddenly before Neji could give their report. While his team captain stiffened slightly at the breach in protocol, Tsunade merely sighed, though not in displeasure.

"He is currently in the intensive care unit, though I have been assured he will soon be released. Despite his grievous injury, he is going to make a full and speedy recovery." At that, team Gai visibly relaxed as if a hefty weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"When can we see him?" Lee asked again, though he was beginning to irritate the Hyuuga.

"Sakura can take you later; she's the one who healed him, after all," Tsunade shrugged, more keen on getting back on topic. Her apprentice couldn't agree more; the looks of gratitude being sent her way made her feel slightly embarrassed.

"And Yamanaka-san?"

At Lee's last question, Tsunade, Sakura and Shikaku all stiffened, gaze turning away from the newcomers. Remembering the blond man's supine figure they had glimpsed as they received their orders, Lee's eyebrows furrowed in sorrow.

"Oh, no…"

"He was unfortunately beyond our help," Tsunade almost whispered.

A soft _thump_ interrupted the heavy pause, attracting everyone's gaze to the culprit. Naruto stood rigidly, his left hand still clenched into a fist from when he had slammed it into the wooden pane of the door. Though she had seen him upset before, the look on his face was almost frightening Sakura.

"Neji," he began in the flattest tone Sakura had ever heard him use, "can you guys handle the mission report without me?" The Hyuuga blinked slowly at him before finally nodding, jaw tightly set.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called as he turned to go, surprise giving over to alarm and concern. "You're badly hurt! Let me just-"

"I'm really tired, Sakura-chan," he interrupted her calmly, back turned to her. "I'll see ya later." With that, he was gone, slipping out the door and into the rising morning. Save for Neji, the gathered stared after him in confusion before the Hyuuga's brisk cough drew their attention back to the topic at hand. He took a deep breath and turned to Tsunade.

"My report, Hokage-sama…"

* * *

><p>"Neji-san, wait!"<p>

The Hyuuga in question turned at the sudden call of his name, his two teammates pausing just a step ahead of him. A few paces behind them stood Sakura, her hand shaking slightly as she closed the door to the Command Room behind her.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, a slight edge to her voice.

"Pardon?" the Hyuuga asked calmly, raising an eyebrow, affronted. His two teammates exchanged surprised looks, but otherwise remained silent.

"How could you let him go?!" Sakura continued, tone growing in hostility as her anger continued to mount. "One moment you've all made up your minds to kill him, and then you let him go?" she spat at the jounin, emerald eyes sparkling in anger. "He was defenseless- this was your perfect chance to bring him back to the village, and you _let him go_?"

"It was Naruto's choice, Sakura," Tenten tried to say with as much kindliness as she could muster, but it was difficult to sympathise with the younger teen when she was taking her frustration out on her teammate.

"Naruto was obviously exhausted and in shock! I wouldn't have expected him to be able to make the rational decision in his state!" Sakura continued as if the kunoichi hadn't spoken. "But you, Neji-san? You're a jounin! You should know better than to-"

"- defy my Hokage's direct orders," Neji supplemented firmly, lavender eyes cool. His words made Sakura pause in the middle of her outburst, blinking in confusion. "I also know better than to hide my motives, Sakura-san," he added with just the slightest trace of scorn.

It didn't do much for Sakura's temper.

"And by that you mean?"

"That I respect Naruto too much to go against his wishes, no matter my own opinion," the Hyuuga stated flatly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we wish to see our sensei." With that, a flabbergasted and still frustrated Sakura watched Team Gai turn on their heel and walk away, as if she were no longer of any importance.

* * *

><p>"Dad… Is Inoichi-san really…?"<p>

Despite his sixteen years of age, in that moment, Chouji sounded like a young, uncertain child. His father only had to glance at him to note his miserable expression; the news had hit him hard as well.

"Yes," he said more hoarsely than he would have preferred. At least it gave his son pause. "Wear your cleanest uniform; we'll be paying a visit." If his father's bluntness unnerved him, Chouji didn't mention it.

"I'll-I'll be right back," Chouji whispered softly. With a sniffle, he raised his hand to wipe at the gathering moisture in his eyes. "Ino will need company." As his father nodded distractedly, the Akimichi heir sprinted the short distance to the family tent, where his belongings were stored. As he pushed the flaps back, he almost ran into his mother, done up in her own cleanest attire for the occasion.

"Best hurry," she said softly, a hand patting his shoulder as they parted ways. He only nodded in response, seeing her puffy eyes.

Though they had salvaged a good deal from their compound after the attack, doing the laundry wasn't high on anyone's priority list at the moment. Thus, it took Chouji a little longer than he would have expected to find something acceptable to wear, though he had the suspicion that he didn't much care. Heading back out, he found his parents standing together silently, arms wrapped around each other tightly.

The walk to the Yamanaka's plot of land was silent. To his mild surprise, Chouji found that he had begun fidgeting with nerves; he had never lost someone close to him before. While they had never been personally close, Yamanaka Inoichi had been a staple of his childhood, drinking buddies with his father and someone who had never failed to appreciate his mother's cooking. The teen wasn't quite sure he could fully comprehend that the sunny blond would no longer be there. And then there was Ino… As he trudged along behind his parents, he realized that he wasn't at all sure what to say to her. He almost asked his father, but one glance at the tension in his shoulders stopped the words on his tongue; his father had other things to worry about.

The plot of land that had been assigned to the Yamanaka clan was eerily deserted. Looking over the assembly of tents, small huts and campfires, Chouji couldn't help but think of the bustling compound it had one been, its brightly colored houses surrounded by spacious gardens and pathways through the green, separated from the village proper only by a waist-high wall that ran along its borders. The Akimichi could recall many a time when he had come calling, either alone or with his father. He could almost envision the games he and Ino would play as children, with or without Shikamaru's participation. Yet now, it all lay in ruins. _Everything in ruins._

His father wore the stoniest of expressions as they weaved through the tents towards the largest, situated close to the middle of the group. A Yamanaka Chouji didn't recognize by name nodded at them as they approached, dunking through the folds of fabric.

For generations, the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans had fostered a deep bond that continued to grow with each new generation. Normally, Chouji would have thought little of heading into the family quarters with just a shout of warning. That day, however, he was entirely too aware of how inappropriate entering the main family tent would be. Instead, he waited with his parents as they were announced. The lower Yamanaka came first, swiftly weaving through tent poles and ropes as he retreated into a tent, leaving the Akimichi standing in wait for the lady of the tent to join them. The procedure was stiff and formal, and only added to the teen's discomfort.

Not many minutes later, the trio heard footsteps approaching and Yamanaka Kimiko drew back the tent flaps, squinting slightly at the brightness of the sun's glare. Though she carried herself with her usual dignity and grace, it was apparent that she was under extreme stress; her face was pale, her light brown eyes dark in comparison. Her hair, usually gathered into an elegant topknot, was messier than Chouji had ever seen it. Most striking, however, was the black color of her dress in place of the usually regal teal.

"Chouza, Hiroko, Chouji- thank you for coming," she greeted them in a tired, strained tone despite her best efforts to hold herself together. "Please, come in and take a seat." Stepping to the side, she gestured with her hand as the three Akimichi stepped into the interior of the tent, where they noticed a small table surrounded by zabuton strewn on the roughly laid-out tatami.

"Kimiko," Chouza returned the greeting grimly, slipping off his sandals as he entered the tent.

"Most of the clan are currently about the village, but I'm sure I could find someone to bring you something to drink…" the Yamanaka widow began flakily, but soon petered out into silence.

"It's alright, Kimiko," Chouza said more gently, a hand on her arm. "Sit down; you look exhausted." The woman in question gave him a grateful little smile and gestured towards the zabuton, on which the three adults took a seat.

"We are so sorry, Kimiko," Akimichi Hiroko said gently, reaching for the widow's hand. Though Kimiko betrayed no change in expression, her hand latched onto her friend's with a vice-like grip.

"Shikaku and Yoshino left a little while ago," the brave woman attempted to carry a conversation as if she hadn't just lost her husband. Her efforts were only half-successful. "We're all so busy right now, after all," she said with an attempted chuckle. Chouji felt gooseflesh prickling on his arms. "What with all that's been happening as of late, and Shimura-sama's escape…" The teen was growing more uncomfortable by the second, hovering to the side as he was uncertain whether he should take a seat himself, or not. Once again, he wondered what he was supposed to say. Thankfully, Kimiko noticed him then, and attempted a small smile for his sake.

"Ah, Chouji," the Yamanaka began, seeming to hesitate momentarily. "Ino… Ino should be somewhere around… She left a little while ago…" Though she tried to keep her voice even, it hitched slightly, making Chouji gulp in reflex.

"Um… Thank you, Kimiko-san. My deepest sympathies." The distraught woman smiled at that more successfully and nodded, turning to look down into her lap. A nod from his father told him that it was enough, and the teen gratefully retreated from the tent and into the fresh air once more.

Unfamiliar as he was with the layout of the tents and, unwilling to disturb anyone's privacy, the Akimichi decided to simply wander around, hoping to come across some sign of his teammate. He had passed maybe four or five tents before a slight mewl drew his attention. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be the sound of muffled sniffling. Drawing closer to its source, Chouji recognized the unmistakable sound of a woman crying. In that instant, any uncertainty seemed to melt away and he drew away the flaps with purpose, ducking into the dark interior.

There, huddled in the corner in an untidy heap, sat Ino, face pressed against her knees.

"Ino…" he said softly, heart clenching at the sounds of her misery. Somewhat startled, the girl looked up, eyes wide at the sudden interruption. Even though her sobs had paused for a moment, tears continued to stream down her pale face.

"_Chouji…_!" she suddenly wailed, eyes scrunching shut, voice thick. The Akimichi closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, falling to his knees by her side and gathering her into a hug. Instinctively, his teammate pressed her face against his shirt and continued her wails, shoulders shaking with the strain.

"Ino, I'm so, so sorry," he told her as he let her cry. There was nothing more he needed to say.

* * *

><p>With Konoha in the ruined state it was, one would have thought it would have been a simple matter to locate one boisterous, brightly-attired ninja. However, it took Sakura more than an hour to finally track her errant teammate down. After what had begun to seem a fruitless search, Sakura finally found him lying down in the grass above the Hokage monument, half-shrouded in the shrubbery. The sun was nearing its zenith by then, and Sakura had begun feeling the full extent of her exhaustion, both from the sleepless night and the difficult healings she had had to attend to. Nevertheless, she pushed her fatigue to the side upon noting once again the unnatural way Naruto was holding his right arm.<p>

"Hey. Mind if I take a look?" she asked gently, folding her legs under her so that she was sitting by his side on the grass. Although Naruto gave no response other than a non-committal grunt, he did allow her to take his arm into her hands and examine it. A slight hiss of pain didn't escape the med-nin's attention as her fingers rolled up his sleeve gently, though it was momentarily forgotten in the wake of what was revealed.

Under her fingers, the arm's cellular structure was a mess.

"Naruto, this is-!" she exclaimed, eyes widening as she turned to stare down at the blond. Again, he gave no reply, having laid his arm over his face. Spluttering for a moment, Sakura recovered herself. "Why didn't you use it in Sage Mode?" she almost demanded.

"I wasn't in full control," he answered dully. Again, he winced as healing chakra began pouring into his arm, infusing the very cells themselves. Despite the obvious pain it caused him, he remained still, for which the med-nin was grateful.

"The damage is bad, Naruto. Why didn't you let me look at this earlier, you idiot?" Despite the caustic words, her tone remained gentle and worried. When her teammate simply shrugged again, she sighed and turned her full focus to the task at hand. She couldn't help thinking back to a time which now seemed years ago, with him lying in a hospital in just as desperate a state. And, just like then, she feared for the next time. For several minutes, she was allowed to work in silence, repairing what she could on a cellular level. Finally, however, she was forced to stop, both due to exhaustion and simply because there was little more she could do.

"That's the best I can do like this," she said, not without regret. "We'll have to patch the rest of you up at the hospital. Come on." Although she rose to her feet, the blond gave no indication on planning to follow suit. After a tense moment, Sakura sighed heavily and sat down again, rummaging in her pack for a roll of bandages. Deftly, she applied the roll around his injured arm, looping the bandages around his neck in a makeshift sling. "There," she sighed. "That'll have to do for now. Try not to move it too much, eh?" Even to her, her cheer sounded forced.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled and offered no other comment. Despite her best efforts, he seemed incapable of reverting to a happier, more optimistic state like the Naruto Sakura had come to expect and, indeed, depend on. The med-nin simply sat there for a moment, uncertain of what she should make of her newly-subdued teammate.

"You look tired, Naruto…" she observed in an effort to draw him out of the shell he seemed to have withdrawn into. No response. "Do… do you want some food, maybe? You must be hungry by now." Again, no response, not even a shrug.

_This isn't like him at all…_ she thought to herself anxiously. _Even after everything that Neji-san said… what happened?_ At a loss, she finally smiled in a passable attempt at brightness and decided to simply pretend he wasn't acting out of character. "How… How was Sasuke-kun?" she asked tentatively, a small, yet hopeful smile on her face. Pe_rhaps talking about it will help him, yes… _When he tensed at her question, however, a frown quickly took over her features.

"What is it?" she asked him a little more urgently. "Don't let this get to you so much, Naruto! Neji-san told me what they saw, but it might still be different from what you think happened. You said yourself you weren't fully in control-"

"Sakura."

It was the first time Naruto had ever called her by first name alone, and that alone would have stopped the med-nin in her tracks even without the forbidding tone of voice. With a grunt of pain, Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position and met her eyes with his. Her own widened in surprise at the look of anger and hurt in those azure irises.

"_That_ Sasuke is no longer the one we knew. He's changed. _That_ Sasuke wouldn't hesitate a second before he killed you; you and everybody else. The only thing he sees is his revenge, and the sooner you accept it, the sooner we can deal with it," he stated firmly, yet with some trembling of the voice.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, stunned by his sudden outburst. The blond held her gaze for a moment longer before he exhaled slowly and lay himself back down on the grass, eyes turned away from her.

"You look tired, too, Sakura-chan. We should both get some rest." At the clear and unprecedented dismissal, the med-nin faltered uncertainly. Finally, however, she nodded numbly and rose to her feet, leaving him to the solitude he so clearly desired.

* * *

><p>"Out of all the forces that engaged the Root operatives, most are sporting minor injuries. There are those that are heavily injured, but, coincidentally, there seem to have been no life-threatening wounds inflicted, Tsunade-sama." The first man to speak did so respectfully, posture straight as he stood to attention in front of their newly awakened Hokage.<p>

"Coincidence my scarred butt-cheeks." The grumble came from the second man in the room, slouched slightly against the door casing. Although the first man gave no reaction other than a soft sigh, the Hokage couldn't help a small smirk at the throwaway comment.

"I take it you wouldn't consider it luck on our part, then, Ibiki?" the Sannin asked lightly, though the answer was plain enough. Morino Ibiki, Konaha's finest interrogator, shrugged.

"Never believed in such a thing, Hokage-sama," he drawled. "Especially where group operations are concerned. These bastards were highly trained. Some even came from Konoha's most prestigious clans. There's no doubt they could have killed several of our own, especially the chuunin that engaged them. And they didn't choose to spare us themselves. They had orders."

"Danzou…" Tsunade sighed, her fingers weaving together in front of her mouth to support her head. "I never could understand that man, but he has always claimed to move in Konoha's best interests at all times." Again, she exhaled and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure Yamanaka Inoichi would agree," Ibiki commented, to the chagrin of the man standing not six feet away.

"Morino-san!" Yamato protested quietly, eyebrows furrowed as he side-glared at the scarred man who simply shrugged.

"That aside, what numbers are we looking at, Ibiki?" Tsunade asked.

"Out of the three hundred and fifty members that had been confined, about a third accompanied Shimura," Ibiki recited flatly. "More accurately, one hundred and thirteen Root operatives left with him. Of those, about thirty are dead and forty-five injured. We can assume they were the most loyal, even amongst Root. The other operatives did not attempt to participate, and there are even injured amongst them from the blast."

"So there is still a force, albeit leaderless and in disarray," Tsunade said, thinking out loud. Her subordinates remained silent as she drank slowly, thoughtfully. "Tenzou," she continued, turning to Yamato. "From the little I heard from Shikaku, it sounded as if Minato had a plan concerning the exploitation of Root. What can you tell me?"

"I'm afraid not much, Tsunade-sama," the Anbu operative shrugged. "Yondaime-sama seemed to be still considering his options and thus offered no further elaboration."

"That man…" Tsunade sighed, raising a hand to her aching temples. "He was forever reluctant to share his ideas until they were fully formed, and now it leaves us at a disadvantage. Until Minato returns, then, we will make preparations and gather information. Our first priority must be to determine the status of the remaining Root operatives."

"It would be my _pleasure_," Ibiki growled, a ghastly grin twisting the scars crisscrossing his face. Tsunade sighed again, closing her eyes briefly.

"Before that, I want more information concerning the organization itself and its ways," the Hokage stated. Briefly, her eyes met Yamato's, and was understood.

"I will bring him," he agreed calmly and bowed, before leaving the room in a shunshin. Ibiki growled slightly, slouched as he was against the wall.

"And what will I be doing while you play nice?" he asked in a displeased drawl. At Tsunade's frown, the interrogator sighed.

"Before you start on the surviving Root members that left with Danzou, there's someone whose secrets I'm far more interested in hearing," the Hokage stated, bypassing her subordinate's thirst for blood; his wasn't the only parched throat in the village. "She should have already been dropped off," Amber eyes narrowed, and the interrogator grinned.

"Her?" A beastly grin twisted his features. "I'll have her spilling her guts even _without_ spilling her guts," he promised before he, too, shunshined away. Left alone in the command room, Tsunade exhaled in exhaustion and leaned back into her chair.

_Everything is rushing towards a convergence,_ she sighed, staring at the ceiling. Once more, she wished for sake.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-kun? Can I- is it alright if I sit by you?"<p>

The soft strains washed over the blond genin, vying for attention with the ample sounds of nature all around them in the haze of early afternoon. Although a tiny flutter assailed his chest at the sound of her voice, he had no energy to address it at present. Instead, a soft, resigned sigh escaped his lips and he removed his arm from shielding his eyes.

Hinata stood beside him at a respectful distance, gazing down at him with soft, lavender eyes. A cloth-wrapped parcel was held in front of her delicately, her body almost curved around it. Uncertain as to whether she could be seated or not, she hesitated, biting her lip subconsciously. Worry was writ so clearly on her face that Naruto didn't have the heart to refuse her despite all his yearning to be alone. He shrugged, gratified slightly by the relieved smile that graced her features.

Carefully, the Hyuuga heiress folded her legs under her to sit seiza beside him, mindful to avoid encroaching upon his personal space. Naruto didn't seem to begrudge her her proximity, and the two sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Naruto exhaled slowly and forced himself into a sitting position when the atmosphere grew tense and uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you should be up already, Hinata-chan?" he asked her eventually, marginally chagrined that he hadn't inquired of her wellbeing. Fidgeting slightly at the pleasure his concern brought her, she smiled gently.

"Otou-sama insisted I not overexert myself, but I am well enough to walk," she said, blushing. "I'm more worried about you, Naruto-kun… Everyone is." Neither noticed the absence of her stutter. At her words, Naruto looked away towards the village, his eyes surveying the new constructions being raised. "Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan," he answered slowly, low and slightly mournful. "I'll be alright. But I'd rather be alone for a bit…" he trailed off. Hinata didn't answer for a while, studying him measuredly before nodding to herself and taking a deep breath.

"I understand." At the thoughtful look Naruto shot her, she smiled tenderly. "Neji-niisan told me." _Ah._ "It's alright," she hastened to continue at the stricken look in his eyes. "You don't have to talk about anything. I just thought that, well… That you might be hungry…" she murmured, voice uncertain by the end. Blinking slowly, Naruto glanced at the package resting in her lap which he belatedly recognized as a bentou-box.

"… Thank you," he answered finally, hanging his head and staring into his lap. Beside him, Hinata smiled in relief and unfolded the cotton cloth, removing the chopsticks and lid.

"Oh…" she paused as she realized he couldn't maneuver the utensils on his own. Then, with a small, embarrassed smile, she picked at the pickled vegetables and offered the morsel to him. "Here."

And, though he was not content, for the moment, he was peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>Gotta love Ibiki. Please join me next time for Chapter Thirty One on Thursday, the 5th of December, 2013!<em>


	31. Placeholder

This is a placeholder for the sicknote so that we don't completely break the review system. There ya go!


	32. Burdens

"_We'll be heading home first. If anything happens, send one of your hounds and I'll be with you as soon as I can. You still have the kunai I gave you, right?"_

_"Yes, Sensei. You worry too much. As always."_

_"Yes, well... It's an old habit. One I think it's about time I shed." The two men looked at each other and it suddenly occurred to Kakashi that there was a tense edge to his sensei. There was something in his eyes, as if he wanted to say something, yet couldn't quite find the words. As he was still thinking on it, Minato smiled suddenly and reached for his hand, clasping his forearm in a warrior's salute. And he understood._

_"Go well, Kakashi."_

_"You, too, Minato," he replied, clasping his former sensei's forearm with the same hand. Minato smiled at that fully, nodding before they let go and turned to go their separate ways.__  
><em>  
>Flitting through the trees at a much slower pace than that he had followed when reaching the Meet, Kakashi smiled faintly when remembering the send-off his sensei had left him with. Though it had been necessary to split up the team, he still fretted; he was painfully aware Minato was sleepless and exhausted, not to mention worrying about Naruto. Still, circumstances demanded they separate and it wouldn't do to be distracted now. Not when everything might hang by a thread.<p>

"Do you think we're going to find him in time?"

Glancing sideways, Kakashi noted that Gaara's older brother had leaned in closer for a more private talk. Ahead, the Kumo-nin, Darui, was leading the way back to Kumo, glancing back every so often to ensure they were all still together. The Kiri-nin with the Byakugan had opted to stay close behind him, covering their right, while the Tsuchikage's granddaughter had distanced herself as much from the group as she could, covering their left. That left the two covering the rear.

Kankuro seemed genuinely worried, Kakashi was pleased to note. Whether he sympathized with the Raikage or simply wanted the alliance to succeed, the Copy-nin wasn't certain, but it didn't really matter either way.

"Should we continue to proceed at this pace, we will reach Kumo by midmorning tomorrow," he answered in a low voice. "By then, the Hachibi will have been in the Akatsuki's hands for almost five days. The Kazekage was right, however; they will require significantly more time to extract the Hachibi than the Ichibi. I think.. everything depends on how far they have taken him and whether we can pick up the trail or not." Kankuro nodded slowly, a frowning in thought.

"What do you think of our team members?" the Suna-nin asked eventually in an even quieter voice. Humming quietly, Kakashi shrugged.

"It's still too early to tell. Judging by their Kages' attitudes, the Iwa-nin may not be as eager as we. Ao-san seems somewhat reluctant, but dependable." He mused slowly.

"And Darui?"

Kakashi took longer to reply, staring ahead at the blond-haired shinobi that was leading them on relentlessly.

"If any of us are invested in this, it's him, Kankuro-san."

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick again."<p>

"I could ease your stomach for you again, Shikamaru."

"Honestly? Between you and the nausea, I'd much rather take my chances with the latter."

Though his teammates' strained banter did register somewhere in the periphery of Minato's awareness, it was nothing more than an abstract background noise that clamored for his attention along with the myriad of thoughts swirling in his brain. They felt foreign, almost, as if someone else was shifting his focus with alarming alacrity. A haze had descended, and he felt detached from the various irritants despite the level of lucidity he still retained.

"Hokage-sama?"

_Huh. With things as they are now, they're probably better off addressing us numerically, else both Tsunade-san and I will turn at that._

"Yondaime-sama?"

_I wonder if the Fire Lord would have dismissed Tsunade-san had I not reappeared. Kakashi would have made an excellent if unwilling Hokage._

"Minato!"

Belatedly, Minato realized his name was being called and blinked, turning slowly to face Shizune and Shikamaru's pale, drawn faces. Frowning slightly, it registered that they had stopped talking between themselves and were now waiting on him, as if for a reply.

"… Are you two recovered enough to carry on?" he ventured tentatively, uncertain if they had asked him a question. Judging by the concerned look on Shizune's face, they probably had. _Drat_.

"Hokage-sama, you're exhausted," she stated fervently, dark eyes furrowed in worry. On healer's instinct, she took a step closer to him, as if fearful he would collapse at any moment. With a frown, the med-nin watched as he focused, then unfocused again, gaze drifting to her left towards a patch of sunlight.

"I'm sure I've had worse," he replied after a few seconds. _Hm. Like that time during the Third Shinobi war when Hiruzen sent me to provide back-up for a company near the border with Kisa.  
><em>  
>"Hokage-sama!"<p>

Blinking back into focus, he turned to her again. "Yes?"

Shizune's look only darkened. "As I was saying," she began again, "you're dangerously close to collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Even now, you can barely focus enough to listen to me- don't give me that look! Returning home as quickly as possible is going to help us only if you're in a state fit enough to be useful! The successive Hiraishin have really drained you after everything." As his eyes started straying again, Shizune growled irritably. "We're stopping to rest," she stated as if there was no room for his disagreement. Blinking slowly, Minato nodded.

Vaguely, he heard the med-nin issue orders to their chuunin teammate pertaining to their camp set-up as he sat down, rubbing at a strange throbbing at his temples. _Do I have a headache?_

"Minato-sama, here." Firm hands were planted on his shoulders and he briefly panicked as he pitched sideways. The uncomfortable twist in his gut ceased as his shoulder, then back came into gentle contact with the ground. Cobalt eyes looked up into Shikamaru's closed expression before they blinked, then closed.

The young Nara watched as his Hokage slipped into an exhausted sleep, narrow chest rising and falling evenly. He sighed in exasperation before unfurling his own bedroll close by, watching as Shizune tersely kindled the fire.

"Is it something they _all _share?" she asked angrily after a few minutes of angrily stoking the rising flames.

"What?" the Nara asked evenly, glancing at Minato's supine figure.

"That infuriating will to give everything they have, even when they haven't _got_ anything left to give!" Shizune barked angrily in reply, sparks flying at a particularly vicious poke at the embers. Idly, it occurred to him that he wasn't the person Shizune wanted to be venting to. Munching on some travel rations, Shikamaru watched his older teammate as she settled back onto her haunches and unfurled her own sleeping sack.

"I suppose," he ventured after a few moments in which she had simply been glaring into the flames, "they wouldn't be our Hokage otherwise." Sensing her eyes on him, he turned to look at Minato's peaceful figure. "All we can do is be there as their support."

"Go to bed, Shikamaru," she replied softly after a long moment, gazing moodily into the fire. The anger was gone, drained, leaving only a deep fatigue in its wake. "I'll take first watch."

"Let's split it between us; let Minato-sama rest," he agreed, bedding down.

_You have that, too. Don't you, Naruto?_ he thought and was asleep.

* * *

><p>The potion had worked its magic, but what Sakura needed most was a good night's sleep. Evening had just begun to fall as she made her way towards the command room from the hospice, wiping beads of perspiration from her brow. There was a chill to her, brought on by exhaustion and hardly alleviated by the gentle warmth of twilight.<p>

_I wonder how Naruto's doing…? And Sasuke-kun…_ she thought to herself, sighing and shaking her head as she drew nearer. _Just pop in to see if Shisho needs something, then get some rest, Sakura._

Suddenly, a flicker of motion caught her eye and she froze, one hand instinctively clenching into a fist. There, leaned against the command room was a lean figure, wreathed in shadow. As she entered its line of sight, it detached itself from the building and headed straight for her.

Light shone off of pale skin, and she exhaled as she recognized Sai.

"Don't startle me like that, Sai!" she chided lightly, waiting for her teammate to reach her.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Sakura," the Root operative replied evenly, black eyes fixed on hers with alarming intensity. Though he stood opposite her, his stance non-threatening, the med-nin still felt the first stirrings of unease; there was a barely concealed edginess to his voice that unsettled her.

"Well, you did," she riposted lamely, then paused. "What were you doing there, anyway? Shouldn't you be helping Shino and Kiba today?"

"I was waiting for you," he answered, much to the med-nin's surprise; Sai wasn't known for his sociability. "I had an audience with Tsunade-sama earlier concerning Root, and she told me everything."

"I see. I'm glad to know Tsunade-sama is reacquainting herself with village doings," Sakura shrugged, offering her teammate a tired smile. It wasn't returned.

"Yamato-taicho told me you accosted Neji-san earlier," he continued in that unnervingly flat tone, blinking at her steadily. "I thought you and he got along well."

"We do, usually," Sakura shrugged once more. Something about the conversation felt unnatural to the med-nin, as if it was stilted or forced to some extent. Aware that he wouldn't be holding this conversation with her without reason, a knot of trepidation began to form in the pit of her stomach. "I couldn't agree with his stance concerning Sasuke-kun, however." Intense black eyes met her green ones and she frowned and elaborated. "As the sole jounin there, it was his responsibility to pull rank and retrieve Sasuke-kun. Thanks to his inaction, we lost our best chance yet of bringing him back. Why did Yamato-taicho even bring this up?" she added as an afterthought, brows furrowed.

"Because he was _concerned_, Sakura," Sai replied bluntly, arms folded across his chest. "And, frankly, so am I."

"Well, I'm fine," Sakura replied gruffly, averting her eyes uncomfortably.

"You're not the one we're worried about." The admission, cold as it was, caught Sakura entirely unawares. Green eyes wide with unpleasant surprise and embarrassment, she tried to keep her facial features carefully neutral. "Have you seen Naruto?" Although things fell somewhat into place, Sakura couldn't quite discern whether the tension between them had waxed or waned. Despite the increasingly stifling atmosphere, she tried to appear nonchalant.

"I found him lying above the Hokage monument a few hours ago, but he might have returned to his tent to rest by now," she replied in as easy a tone as she could muster. Yet Sai still gazed at her with that intense focus. "I _hope_ he did; he was badly injured during that last fight of his, the stubborn idiot... I patched him up as best as I could, but he could really use the rest."

"How did he seem?"

"To be honest…" And Sakura sighed, shoulders slumping. "He seemed very distracted when I arrived. I had to coax him into letting me tend to his injuries. And, even then, he seemed in a particularly bad mood. I think that was the first time he snapped at me, actually," she murmured, frowning to herself pensively.

"Did you mention Sasuke?"

_That_ brought her out of her reverie. Looking up, Sakura hesitated at the nigh-accusatory question for a moment before nodding slightly, clenching her jaw.

"… so what if I did? I only asked how Sasuke-kun was. Given what happened, I was worried about the both of them." To her surprise, Sai just sighed heavily and shook his head, gazing down at her reproachfully. "What? Sasuke-kun was my teammate!" she answered defensively, although uncertain from where the need to defend herself arose. "It's within my right to ask about him." Again, Sai sighed.

"I haven't been a member of Team Kakashi for long, and I don't know you all very well yet. I'm also not very good at handling human emotions. But even I can see what this is doing to Naruto, Sakura," he chided her gently, yet firmly. Sakura only narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want to say, Sai?"

"That I'm concerned about Naruto," he replied with more emotion than she had expected coming from him. "Though I can't say I fully understand his choice, I can imagine how difficult it was for him; he's been chasing after Sasuke for years. Second-guessing his decision at this point will only worsen the load."

"_We've _been chasing after Sasuke-kun for years!" Sakura retorted, hands clenching into fists. "We've _both_ been suffering! I have just as much right as him to make this decision!" she snapped, hating how her voice was breaking.

"Have you?"

The rhetorical tone to his question brought Sakura up short. Although still furious with him, she couldn't help the confusion that must have shown on her face.

"Have you both been chasing after Sasuke?" Sai challenged, gazing at her with piercing black eyes. "Because, frankly, Sakura, I don't think you have. I don't know what exactly it means, but I know Naruto made you a promise a long time ago. And, even now, he's determined to fulfill it, because he's _Naruto_."

"His promise…?" Sakura whispered, the color draining from her face. Sai's expression was grim.

"All this time, he's been bearing the burden alone. He was suffering because of Sasuke, but also because of you, Sakura," he continued relentlessly. "And now, when the burden is too great, he decided how _he_ wanted to deal with it. I don't think any of us have the right to question his decision."

_"I also know better than to hide my motives, Sakura-san."_

_"And by that you mean?"_

_"That I respect Naruto too much to go against his wishes, no matter my own opinion."_

With Neji's words resounding in her ears, Sakura felt her chest clenching painfully. A choked gasp let much-needed air into her lungs, then another as she fought the tightness threatening to overwhelm her. Opposite her, Sai stood silently, watching her with a drawn expression.

"I see you understand," he said quietly as the first tears began rolling down her cheeks. Dipping his head shallowly, he turned and melded once more into the shadows, leaving her alone and distraught.

* * *

><p>"Look! He's waking up!"<p>

"Sh, Lee, you'll disturb the other patients!"

"Oh, right!"

"Give him a moment to recover, you two."

The first thought Gai had upon waking was how good it felt to have his team gathered around him. The second was that his eyes didn't hurt, so some time must have passed since the attack. The third was that getting electrocuted meant added sensitivity to said electrocuted area. Thus, it followed most logically why his chest suddenly exploded in pain as Lee threw himself onto his person.

"Gai-sensei!" the chuunin wailed as quietly as he could. Several shushing sounds still came their way instantly, and his two remaining teammates sighed in exasperation, muttering apologies to the other residents of their ward. "You're finally awake! We were so worried!"

"Lee, you're suffocating him," came Tenten's firm, yet patient voice as she gently extricated her teammate from her sensei's hospital bed. Gai blinked up at the three, unable to hide a wide grin, bleary as he was. While Lee had the most touching expression Gai had ever seen, Tenten was smiling warmly, trying her hardest not to blush fiercely as she met his eyes. Neji, the ever stoic Hyuuga, was serenely surveying the ward around them, yet it didn't escape Gai's attention how close he had pulled his seat to the rest of his team.

"Sorry!" Really, it both warmed and pained his heart to see how much he had worried his team.

"No worries, Lee! It's nothing but a flesh wound! I'll be up and about sooner than you- _ugh_!"

In his bid to reassure his team of his well-being, Gai proved just a little overeager. Forcing himself up into a sitting position put unwelcome strain on his chest muscles, and even the Green Beast of Konoha couldn't withhold a groan. Instantly, the smiles on his teammates' faces gave way to worried expressions.

"There is no need to force yourself, Gai-sensei," a calm, collected voice sounded from his right just as a hand was laid onto his shoulder, presumably to ensure that he remained in bed. Looking to his right, Gai grinned sheepishly up at Neji, whose brows were furrowed slightly as he examined his sensei's chakra system.

"Yeah. We'd all rather you didn't go and hurt yourself even more," Tenten added teasingly, the mood lightening once more with relief. "Besides, we all know you'll be up by tomorrow and making us run laps around the village again."

"Aha! What you were not expecting is that I will run them with you, my youthful flower! And together, we will rediscover the meaning of youth and resilience!" Gai replied with a grin. Lee caught on instantly and also grinned, standing up quickly in his enthusiasm.

"We will revitalize our injured bodies!" Lee agreed, earning more hushing remarks from those around them. Sighing at Gai and Lee's enthusiasm, Tenten just shook her head good-naturedly.

"You two are going to be the death of me," she said in mock-despair, hands on her hips as she glared at the two.

"If you leave me alone with them, I will curse you forever, Tenten," Neji remarked quietly to her, earning a cheeky smirk and a snigger in reply.

"Come to say, you all look like you saw action today," Gai interrupted the moment, expression suddenly serious. "What happened with Shimura? And how is Inoichi?"

The looks his students gave him were enough to place a leaden weight on Gai's heart. Finally, it was Neji who broke the silence, voice low and heavy.

"After you and Yamanaka-san collapsed, Naruto went in pursuit of the fleeting Root-nin. We were sent as backup after him. It seems Uchiha Sasuke was sent with a team of his own to intercept Shimura-sama. While he, Sasuke and Naruto battled, we ensured Sasuke's team didn't interfere. One escaped, but, of the other two, one is dead and one is currently in custody. The other battle resulted in Shimura-sama's death and Sasuke's grave injury, though he was not apprehended," Neji explained, neatly ignoring the final question his sensei had asked. As Gai continued to look at him expectantly, the Hyuuga left out a soft breath. "None of us were injured seriously."

"Of course you weren't. You're _my_ students, after all," Gai muttered, yet pride almost exuded from him in waves. His team relaxed slightly, smiling appreciatively at the compliment. "And Inoichi?" The smiles faded. There was a tense moment of silence before Lee finally sighed, shoulders stooping.

"Inoichi-san is dead, Gai-sensei."

Even heavier silence hung over them for several long moments before Gai nodded and covered his face with an arm, lying still. "I see," he said in a deceptively steady voice. "Now… why don't you tell me about your fights?"

* * *

><p>She wasn't quite sure how or when she ended up in his tent. Though it wasn't far from the command room, her tears had halted and it had grown completely dark outside by the time Sakura found herself kneeling next to him on the tent floor, gazing down at his quiescent form.<p>

Even in sleep, Naruto looked troubled. His brows were furrowed, the lines on his forehead and his frown adding several years to his young shoulders. Still wrapped, his injured arm was held close to his chest, body curled slightly around it as if in defense.

And Sakura simply sat next to him, staring down at his distressed expression and, suddenly, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered and bowed her head, crying silently by his side.

* * *

><p>"Come on, now. Let's get you to bed."<p>

Warm, firm hands guided him by the shoulders inside the tent. The last few minutes after leaving the Yamanaka complex had blurred together into one shaky breath; one faltering step. Numbly, he obeyed the guiding hands, kneeling down onto the thin mattress of a futon. Fingers fumbled with his hair tie, releasing the coarse dark locks that fell into his eyes. He couldn't find the energy to be annoyed.

"Lie down, Shikaku."

And there was that warmth again as his wife gently laid him down onto the futon. A soft sound escaped his lips and she was there, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly against her. Enveloped in her warm embrace, the numbness flickered, then faded, leaving behind it emptiness and exhaustion.

"Inoichi… He's… he's…!" A breathless whisper.

"I know. Sh." A soothing murmur.

"Yoshino…!" A strangled moan, then silence.

* * *

><p><em>I'm incredibly sorry for this being so late; several things (including my "technology-savvy" brother) conspired against my updating. The next chapter will be out on the 31st<em>_ of January, maybe a little earlier._

_Head's up: this chapter and one or two more of the upcoming ones are likely going to be as short as this one. I apologize, but I don't feel I can add on more things than planned in each chapter without severely destroying the mood or flow. On the plus side, this will mean more frequent updates._

_Also, in order to not break the review system, this chapter (31) is in the slot for chapter 32, and in 31's slot there is a chapter titled 'placeholder'. Hope that doesn't cause too much confusion!_

_For all of you reading Lagadatte's_ How It All Began_, there will be an update today!_


	33. Reflections

_The breeze is gentle on his face, bringing with it the crisp scent of dried leaves from the garden beyond. He is trying his hardest to keep his eyes open, but the late autumn sunshine is warm on his face and it feels like an eternity since he last took a nap. Slowly, yet surely, he can feel the book slipping from his hands to land on the wooden planks beside him. From the corner of his eye, he sees slender hands stoop to retrieve the bound volume. The scent of_ her _reaches him and he smiles past the sleep haze, gazing up at her through heavy-lidded eyes. She smiles back down at him, straightening. For a heartbeat, she is gone. Then, she is back with something warm and soft she lays over him, tucked cozily around his neck, and the sunlight is warm and her hands feel so soft and-_

"Is Tsunade-sama as difficult to wake up?"

"You have no idea. Sometimes, I think the only thing that will get her out of bed is a good slap to the face."

"Have you ever gone that far?"

"Only in my dreams, Shikamaru. Only in my dreams."

There was something in his teammates' banter that should have set alarm bells ringing, yet Minato found himself enjoying the peace of slumber a few moments longer. Gradually, sleep-filled eyes blinked up at a canopy of trees before a yawn split his features, and the Fourth Hokage sat up with the worst case of bed-hair Shikamaru had yet seen.

"Good morning, you two," the Hokage greeted them blearily, stretching cramped muscles out before looking around, more alert than the Nara had previously thought possible for a man freshly awoken. "Should I be alarmed that this location means nothing to me?"

"I'm not surprised," Shizune remarked as evenly as possible, though Shikamaru could still detect the terseness lurking beneath. "You were so exhausted yesterday I doubt you remember the last several jumps you made." At Minato's politely puzzled look, the med-nin simply sighed in resignation, shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

"My chakra reserves aren't yet fully restored, though I am rested enough to continue," Minato answered, pushing himself to his feet. Cerulean eyes gazed around them with a calculating look, brows furrowed in consideration. "Judging by the landscape, we must be nearing the valley."

"Do you really know the Land of Fire's geographic layout that well, or are you sensing your Hiraishin tags?" Shikamaru found himself asking, one brow raised questioningly. At Minato's small, answering grin, the Nara rolled his eyes.

"A little bit of both, Shikamaru. Now, if we have breakfast before setting out, we should be in Konoha within the hour," the Fourth announced cheerfully, pulling out his rations. While Shikamaru followed suite readily enough, Shizune hesitated, as if caught between saying something or holding her peace. Finally, she let out a slow breath and reached for her pack.

"Yes, Minato-sama. Just… pace yourself," the med-nin sighed, resigning herself to the eternal fate of a Hokage's assistant. Somehow, the look Minato shot her was _all_ too aware of her frustrations, the grin he shot her far too cheeky to be entirely innocent.

"Shizune, I _always_ pace myself."

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtering in through the fabric of the tent was enough to wake him eventually despite his most fervent prayers to sleep a little longer. Lying still, the teen tried to trick his body into returning to sleep but, after a few minutes, he had to give up. Exhaling softly in resignation, azure eyes opened to stare up at the uninspiring canvas above him. Naruto couldn't quite suppress a wince as he rose awkwardly on one arm, gazing down at his injured forearm still wreathed in bandages. He flexed his fingers experimentally and, when that didn't give another stab of pain, he sighed with some measure of relief. Looking around his tent for his stray pair of trousers, he was satisfied to note that everything was as he had left it the previous night apart from one small detail.<p>

There was another person next to him.

Had it been anybody other than Sakura, Naruto might have even yelled in surprise. As it was, he had grown used to finding her at his sickbed the past few months, a development he held admittedly mixed feelings about. Frowning, eyebrows furrowed, the teen looked his teammate up and down. It appeared as if she had been kneeling next to him and had then presumed to fall asleep like that, leaned sideways against the central tent pole. He watched her for a little longer, then was finally unable to help the slight, fond smile that broke across his face and, gently, he reached up to poke her in the cheek.

Green eyes opened slowly and, in that moment, hazy from sleep as she was, Naruto couldn't help the soft chuckle.

"When I said you should get some rest, too, this isn't what I meant, Sakura-chan," he said softly. Blinking once, Sakura suddenly seemed to place her surroundings and leaned backwards, raising her hands quickly in a placating or defensive gesture.

"I, uh… I was only…!" Seeing his smirk, she sighed in defeat and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking at her hands, she bit her lip; after yesterday, she couldn't help but feel awkward in his presence. _Awkward, or ashamed?_ came the shrewd inner voice. Casting the thought from her mind, the med-nin exhaled measuredly and forced herself to meet his eyes.

She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, yet she was still caught by surprise.

In place of his usual wide grin, Naruto was regarding her with a small, knowing smile. While he was leaning forwards, his posture was relaxed and his eyes kind. And, in that moment of dawning comprehension, Sakura understood she was forgiven.

"I was worried about your arm and wanted to check up on you," she said softly, unable to help the awed, grateful little smile she shot back at her teammate. "May I see?" she added, reaching forward hesitantly. To her relief, he didn't pull back.

"Sure," he conceded easily. "And after you're done, let's go have some breakfast."  
><em><br>Sometimes, the size of your heart, Naruto…_ "Sure." Taking his arm gingerly in hers, the med-nin carefully inspected it. Although there was lingering damage she suspected would never heal fully, the tissue was recovering well. "With the Kyuubi's healing powers taken into account, this shouldn't bother you for much longer," she surmised evenly, methodically removing the bandages and replacing the sling. Meeting his eyes with concerned green ones, she bit into her lip uncertainly. "But you really have to be careful with the Rasenshuriken, Naruto. I don't know how many more your arm will be able to take…" She sounded hesitant, as if unsure of her tone or approach.

"I'll be careful, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied with a lax smile at her. Slowly, he pushed himself up and gained his feet, albeit a little unsteadily. Despite his reassurances, Sakura could only look on glumly; knowing her teammate, there would be a third time and a fourth time. She could only hope it wouldn't cripple him. As he reached for his trousers, she kept her gaze lowered, listening on in silence to the occasional grunt of pain as he fiddled with the buttons and zipper.

"Naruto, about yesterday…" she ventured after a few moments, looking at her folded hands in her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted her cheerfully. Trousers on successfully, he looked down at her, again with that small knowing smile that just tore at her heart with its benevolence. "Nothing to apologize for." Although she wanted to protest, Naruto's smile was firm and unyielding. Stooping slightly, he offered her his good arm in assisting her to her feet and, cramped as her legs were, the med-nin accepted, albeit grudgingly.

"Now, about that breakfast. It's a beautiful day," he added softly, pulling back the tent flap and letting the sun pour in. There, standing behind him, Sakura could only gaze at his sun-bathed form and reflect on how she didn't deserve him.

* * *

><p>He <em>really<em> didn't like working with Morino Ibiki, Yamato decided. The man was sarcastic, disturbing and downright unpleasant for the Anbu's tastes. Yet, here he was again, standing next to the psychopathic interrogator. Life, Yamato concluded, wasn't always fair.

"How are the preparations for the mass burial going?" Although the Fifth still seemed in need of food and rest, she appeared decidedly better than she had the previous evening. Despite the slight tremble in her hands due to fatigue, amber eyes were clear and focused on her two subordinates, eyebrows furrowed.

"The deceased have been gathered in an undisclosed location and await interment, Tsunade-sama," the mokuton-user replied evenly, posture rigid and tone formal. "The mass grave has also been dug. The most efficient option seems to be to await nightfall and proceed with little ceremony. I doubt those on patrol will question the proceedings."

"Good. The less fuss is raised about this, the better," the Hokage sighed to herself, slowly swirling about the contents of a glass Yamato was relieved to identify as water. "Ibiki, status report on the confinement cells."

"Damage shouldn't take too long to repair. Though that was one heck of an explosion, they focused its blast pretty well," the interrogator replied, back leaned against the wall in a posture that defied every rule of etiquette.

"Are the cells of the remaining Root operatives unstable?"

"Wouldn't think so," he replied with a single-shouldered shrug. "In any case, even if some _do_ manage to escape, the first thing they're going to see is going to be my ugly mug. And they're going to regret interrupting my beauty sleep." Quietly, Yamato was seething at the lapse in formality, though their Hokage seemed to disregard it as per habit. Again as per habit, she simply changed the topic.

"Has the prisoner spoken yet?" The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop a few degrees as both she and Yamato tensed for an answer. Not Ibiki, though. The man calmly shrugged again, twirling something Yamato was alarmed to recognize as a scalpel between his fingers.

"Not nearly enough for my liking. We have her name and the fact that she was part of Sasuke's team, but little more than that. It might be that she was kept in the dark, but I can smell loyalty on her; this one isn't going to talk of her own free will."

"Then you're going to have to persuade her," Tsunade replied quietly. A shiver ran down Yamato's spine; despite his training, he couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at the ease with which torture was endorsed. But it was a necessary measure. "I need her alive."

"Dead men tell no tales, Hokage-sama," Ibiki replied deadpan, scars stretching slightly in one of his gruesome grins.

"And sane."

"Now you're just making it difficult on purpose."

"If someone can get that information, I know it's you, Ibiki."

"Would've been a _hell_ of a lot easier with Inoichi-san," he pointed out curtly, grimacing. Both of them jumped when Tsunade suddenly slammed her clenched fist onto the tabletop, upsetting her glass with a furious glare.

"I am well aware, Ibiki!" she barked, eyes narrowed and dangerous. "But Inoichi is _dead_, and no amount of your moaning will bring him back! It's more difficult without him, I know, damn it! Just do it." Ibiki's eyes narrowed slightly, then he shrugged indifferently and turned away with deceptive calmness.

"As you wish," he replied detachedly and stalked out the room, closing the door with surprising quiet. Yamato stared after him for a moment before turning back to his Hokage's vexed and tired visage.

"How is Naruto?" the Fifth asked after a short pause, righting her glass and pouring herself some water. The Anbu sighed softly, grimacing.

"Sai says he took care of the matter, but I have yet to see Naruto for myself. But he will be alright. He has to. He's Naruto."

"He's Naruto, huh?" Tsunade repeated softly, leaning back in her chair and gazing up at the ceiling with a distracted frown. "Keep an eye on things for the next few days and we'll see how things develop."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Yamato watched as his Hokage drank slowly, hesitating. Finally, he let out a slow breath, looking to the side. "I don't see how you tolerate him sometimes."

"Ibiki…?" Tsunade asked absent-mindedly. When the Anbu nodded, she sighed and looked back at him, a strange edge to her gaze. "Because he does his job, Tenzo. And he does it _damned_ well."

* * *

><p>There were few things Aburame Shino could honestly say he liked, and few things he could honestly say he hated. Most things were simply tolerated with an impassive, decidedly uncomfortable expression. More often than not, his teammates' interactions fell into the third category.<p>

"Are you sure you're well enough to be up, Hinata?"

"Mm. The healers said it would be fine if I walked around and started doing some gentle exercise. Neji-niisan volunteered to do warm-ups with me this afternoon."

"If he pushes you too hard, I'm gonna kick his pale, Hyuuga ass all the way to Suna."

The Aburame, the brains of the team, as he liked to think of himself, sighed slowly in resignation; here, he would intervene in order to avoid unnecessary altercations with Team Gai. Kiba could easily follow up with that threat if left unchecked.

"I doubt you would ever challenge him to his face. That is because you would regret the repercussions of such a challenge." There: taunt issued, attention diverted to his own person. Bracing himself, the Aburame hardly flinched as Kiba turned on him, canines bared and eyes narrowed. Body leaned backwards at just the right angle to avoid the spittle that sprayed from the Inuzuka's mouth.

"Are you calling me a coward, Shino?! Because I can totally floor him!" Kiba snarled, Akamaru barking a resounding agreement.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Please don't talk about Neji-niisan like that! He's a really good person." Tone wavering, arms held together in front of her chest; Hinata was worried and distressed.

Rats.

Drastic measures had to be taken in order to correct this slight and bring back that gentle, content smile to her face. Just as the Aburame was pondering the best course of action, Hinata's frown faded away seemingly of its own accord and a shy, yet obviously pleased smile graced her features. Lavender eyes widened slightly and lips parted, body straight and shoulders curled inwards. There was only one cause for such a change in the demure Hyuuga: Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! You an' me, we can kick Neji's ass, right?" the Inuzuka yelled at the two approaching figures, grin feral and infantile. Turning to regard the two newcomers, it became quickly apparent that both Naruto and Sakura were troubled. This was most obvious in Naruto's case: the blond wasn't grinning like usual and seemed much more subdued. Cause of said demeanor most likely lay in the events of yesterday.

"What are you talking about? I could win by myself. You would just be in the way," the blond answered with a slight smirk that, never the less, didn't seem as provocative as usual. As things seemed to be going, a modicum of peace was still far off.

"Whatchoo say?!" Kiba growled, shoulders rising as if they were hackles. He received another smirk as reward.

"Why would you need to attack Neji-san, anyway?" Sakura saw fit to intervene, earning Shino's fleeting shadow of gratitude. Although Kina seemed eager to explain his violent intentions, Hinata just smiled and shook her head.

"Mmh." Interestingly enough, the Hyuuga addressed Sakura, yet smiled at Naruto. "Kiba-kun was just teasing." Like hell he was. "It's good to see you feeling better, Naruto-kun." Slight blush, fingers tapping together; Shino decided once more he preferred embarrassed Hinata to worried Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied with a smile that seemed genuine enough. "That bento really saved me." Cue deeper blush. "We were actually thinking of heading to grab some breakfast. D'you guys want to come with us?"

"Nah, we already ate," Kiba shrugged, shoulders lowering as the excitement of the scene faded. "Unlike _some_ people, we actually have to get up early in the morning. But we're heading in that direction, anyways. Might as well try to get some free food while we're at it."

Situation officially under control; spirits appeased and voices at regular volume and intensity. Today might not be all that bad, after all.

"Hey, what's with the commotion over there?"

Quietly, Shino sighed to himself and cursed his luck.

* * *

><p>"I looked as closely as I could; not a damn leaf was shaking. Seems like nobody's coming after us, Sasuke."<p>

Although his approach was less-than-subtle, the Uchiha hardly seemed to register his remaining teammate's arrival. Heavy-lidded eyes remained closed, pale lips slightly agape in a bloodless face. Bandages were wound around various injuries, but Suigetsu was no Karin and Sasuke was no Naruto; he wouldn't be up and running for a while. Noting the complete lack of response from the teen, Suigetsu gritted his teeth in silent frustration, setting his sword down next to the supine teen and leaning his weight on it. Moodily, he glared at the teen's supine figure, magenta eyes tired.

"Stuck in Fire territory with an unconscious, injured Uchiha wanted by every elemental nation, with Konoha forces probably on the way to turn us into fertilizer and no sign of back-up. Brilliant. Just brilliant. _Now_ what am I supposed to do?" he huffed to himself, kicking at the dusty ground. "This is _all_ your fault."

"Now, would you really dare say that to his face?"

At the sound of the smooth, yet decidedly terrifying voice, Suigetsu spun around, hand already grasping for his sword's hilt. Narrow eyes widened in terror and _most _unpleasant surprise as he regarded their unexpected guest's smiling visage. Limbs were paralyzed in terror, his arm falling limply to his side.

"Well_, fuck_."

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to address a huge, long-overdue thank-you to Lagadatte. If it hadn't been for her encouragement, nagging and support, the past two chapters would have been much later than they were. She helps me stick to my deadline and is an absolutely awesome friend. If you guys haven't read her stories yet, you totally should.<em>

_Also, a second very-important thank you goes to Falcon777. Dude, you're awesome and one of my favorite readers of all time. Your comments are always brilliant and helpful, and I'm really grateful to you for helping me with my edits._

_For those of you I didn't mention, I'm still really grateful. I read every single review and am really thankful for the support a lot of you have shown me from the start. Without you guys, I'd be about ten chapters behind._

_Next chapter will be with us on the tenth of February! ^_^_


End file.
